Las Cenizas de Akane
by A.Redfox
Summary: Akane Tendo, ese es mi nombre, hace algún tiempo pudo haber cambiado pero no fue así. Alguna vez estuve a punto de casarme con el que creí era el hombre de mi vida, ¿Quieren que les cuente mi historia? acompáñenme, el té se enfría y Carmen esta de muy mal humor, se preguntaran ¿quien es ella?,pues muy pronto la conocerán y también sabrán, como renací de las cenizas.
1. Boda

**-Hola quisiera decirles algo antes de comenzar esta historia, deben de saber que usare lenguaje anti sonante en algunas ocasiones, también habrá violencia , y un poco de lemmon así que lo dejo bajo su propio criterio- Akane Redfox**

 **Ranma ½ y sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi hago esto sin fines de lucro**

 _ **Hay momentos en los que miras atrás, y no sabes exactamente qué pasó. Solo sabes que desde que pasó, nada volvió a ser lo mismo.**_

 **LAS CENIZAS DE AKANE**

 **CAPITULO 1 BODA**

Akane Tendo, ese es mi nombre, hace algún tiempo pudo haber cambiado pero no fue así hace unos años estuve a punto de casarme con el que creí era el hombre de mi vida y ¿Saben qué? No lo era ¿Quieren que les cuente mi historia? Entonces acompáñenme, el té se enfría y **Carmen** tiene muy mal carácter cuando eso sucede se preguntaran quien es ella y muy pronto la conocerán.

Tiempo atrás…

Akane estaba parada frente al espejo de su habitación, su respiración entrecortada dejaba ver los nervios que sufría en ese momento, uno de los más felices de su corta edad, el vestido blanco inmaculado caía sobre su cuerpo como una segunda piel, el rodete en la cabellera adornado por perlas hacia contraste con el lustroso negro de sus hebras el maquillaje ligero, la hacía ver hermosa, los labios rojos carmín remarcaban su porcelana piel.

Toc, toc

—Pase. — Dijo Akane

—Hermana ¿Estas bien? He venido a ayudarte ¡Oh my! Te vez hermosa, pareces una princesa Akane –Kasumi entro a la habitación y encontró a su hermana de pie frente al espejo.

—Gr… gracias Kasumi solo falta el velo y creo que todo está completo.

—Entonces deja que te lo ponga hermanita.

—Sí, está en la cama.

Kasumi tomo el delicado velo de encaje y lo coloco con unos pasadores plateados alrededor de las perlas.

—Listo Akane ya quedo, te puse los pasadores de mamá.

Akane suspiro.

— ¿Y no pensaban esperarme? Yo también tengo algo que darte Akane. — Nabiki estaba parada justo detrás de Kasumi. Entre sus manos llevaba un brazalete con piedras azules, lo coloco en la muñeca de Akane. —Y esto es mío así que me lo devolverás cuando termine tu boda, coloco un collar con un cristal en forma de lagrima en el cuello de su hermana menor.

—Bien ya tienes algo viejo, algo azul y algo prestado, ahora si ya puedes casarte, Akane te vez espectacular – dijo Nabiki con una sonrisa sincera.

Las hermanas se disponían a salir de la habitación.

—Hermanas esperen quiero pedirles que por favor no me dejen caer, no se alejen de mi soy tan torpe que seguramente hare algo inapropiado los nervios me carcomen.

—No te preocupes hermanita ni Nabiki ni yo te dejaremos caer ni hoy ni nunca ¿Cierto Nabiki?

—Así es, así que…bueno vamos que ya todos esperan en el Dojo.

Akane bajo las escaleras, la casa estaba vacía todos estaban reunidos en el Dojo de la casa esperándola, solo faltaba ella, con parsimonia caminaron el largo pasillo y llegaron a las puertas del recinto que permanecían cerradas esperando por ella, ya reunido el valor necesario deslizaron las puertas, Akane dio un paso tan largo que sus zapatillas se atoraron en el vestido pero sus hermanas la sujetaron fuertemente de los antebrazos así que el movimiento paso desapercibido por los ya reunidos ahí, la familia Tendo y Saotome estaban presentes así como el maestro Happosai, algunos amigos del colegio y uno que otro vecino y el , bueno el estaba de pie frente al sacerdote con un Tuxedo negro que resaltaba el azul de sus ojos, esos ojos que le miraban fijamente hasta podría jurar que la atravesaban, las 3 mujeres caminaron hasta el altar de sus ancestros, Akane quedo de pie frente a él y dio comienzo la ceremonia.

Todo estaba saliendo según lo planeado la ceremonia estaba tranquila sin problemas ni interrupciones faltaban unos minutos para concluir aquel momento, cuando de repente una gran explosión se escucho de un momento a otro todo se lleno de humo, Ranma tomo a Akane en brazos y la llevo del otro lado del Dojo junto a su familia, voces familiares se escucharon de entre el denso humo.

—Ranma no permitiré que te cases con esa insignificante de Tendo jojojo,- Kodachi Kuno.

—Si Ranchan tu compromiso es conmigo- Ukyo Kuonji.

—Airen casarse conmigo no con chica violenta ni con chica espátula o con loca del listón- Shampoo

— Shampoo, mi amor ven a mis brazos- Mousse.

—Yo el rayo azul de Furinkan te reto, nunca tendrás el corazón de Akane, he venido a liberarte a ti y a mi diosa del cabello de fuego del hechizo de Saotome- Tatewaki Kuno.

—Ranma he venido a retarte, esta vez te venceré y no permitiré que te cases con Akane- Ryoga Hibiki.

Ranma lanzo una mirada hacia Akane y con paso lento camino hacia el centro del Dojo.

— ¡Oigan tranquilos! Yo…yo…—Pensó que lo diría, pensó tontamente que diría que la quería pero se equivocó. — ¡Solo me caso con ella por el agua del hombre ahogado! No por otra cosa, no mal entiendan **, ELLA NUNCA PODRIA SER UNA BUENA ESPOSA PARA MI, NO ES LA MUJER QUE QUISIERA TENER POR SIEMPRE**. —Ranma rápidamente se dio cuenta del enorme error que había cometido nunca antes había dicho esas estupideces.

El miro a Akane nuevamente, ella estaba parada frente a la puerta lista para salir de ahí, sus hermanas estaban junto a ella sujetándola fuertemente de los brazos, Soun Tendo tras de ella poso sus grandes manos en sus hombros y la conducían ya fuera del recinto.

—Ranma… Ranma tiene razón yo no soy, **NO** **SERE NUNCA** su esposa, ahora si me disculpan no me siento bien. —Akane hablo lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos escucharan y salió junto a sus hermanas.

El silencio era sepulcral, Soun intercambio una mirada con Nabiki.

—Les pediré a todos y cada uno de ustedes que salgan de aquí inmediatamente, excepto los Saotome. —Grito colérico Soun.

Todos los invitados y los no invitados salieron del Dojo.

…

El atardecer se cernía sobre la ciudad, los colores marrones decoraban el cielo, unas cuantas nubes grises se asomaban en el horizonte el viento resoplaba con fuerza azotando las ramas de los arboles en los tejados de las casonas, una gran tormenta caería sobre Tokio y sus distritos aledaños según los noticieros , Nabiki cambiaba de canal efusivamente se suponía que a esas horas estarían celebrando el enlace matrimonial de su hermana menor, pero todo había salido muy mal y cuando los planes de Nabiki Tendo no salían como ella lo había planeado las cosas no podían estar peores.

—Nabiki calma, Akane nos necesita en estos momentos recuerda que…

—Kasumi te pediré que no me lo recuerdes tengo un dolor de cabeza inmenso y papá no me dejo entrar a hablar con los padres de Ranma, ni siquiera se de lo que están tratando y eso me enerva.

—Es verdad llevan más de 2 horas ahí dentro y no se escucha nada, pero bueno realmente a mi no me importa lo que suceda ahí yo subiré a ver a Akane seguramente está muy devastada.

—Tienes razón Kasumi, aun así espero que papá haga pagar a Ranma por todo esto, subamos a ver a nuestra hermana.

….

—Todos salgan de aquí excepto los Saotome. —dijo Soun.

—Nodoka, Genma y tú, a mi estudio ahora. —dijo señalando a Ranma.

Los patriarcas Saotome asintieron y Ranma trago duro con la cabeza gacha, camino siguiendo a sus padres dándole un último vistazo al Dojo, que antes lucia como un lugar mágico ahora cada decorado había quedado hecho añicos.

Soun cerró la puerta de su estudio con seguro y se sentó en su mini escritorio, Soun solo utilizaba su estudio para tratar situaciones de suma importancia casi nadie entraba ahí solo Nabiki y el, un escritorio pequeño con 2 sillas, un archivero, una vitrina con los trofeos del Dojo, y un mapa de Japón detrás de su cómoda silla de cuero negro, ya muy desgastado por el tiempo hacían de ese lugar una media oficina en casa.

—Por favor tomen asiento. —El semblante de Soun era muy serio.

—Dígame Tendo ¿Que es el asunto que quiere tratar con nosotros?—Decía Genma en un tono altamente nervioso.

—Iré al grano Saotome es sobre el compromiso de Ranma y Akane, quiero cancelarlo en este mismo momento, y no daré marcha atrás tenga este es un contrato de indemnización por anular el compromiso, y no me importa lo que pida Saotome nada es más valioso para mí que la felicidad de mi hija y claramente su hijo no lo es.

—Pero Tendo yo no… no sé qué decir a todo esto, estoy muy decepcionado del comportamiento de Ranma pero entiéndelo por favor solo es un niño inmaduro no sabe lo que hace- Genma miraba a Soun fijamente.

—Pues ciertamente es un inmaduro y tiene una boca que ha causado más daños que beneficios a mi hija, además tiene muchas prometidas de donde escoger y por lo que todos vimos hoy no creo que quepa la menor duda de que su hijo no quiere a mi hija, y no voy a seguir mas con esto ya mi hija fue humillada lo suficiente ¿No lo creen?

—Tienes toda la razón Soun, mi hijo aun no está preparado para este tipo de responsabilidades aunque tenga 18 años no ha madurado nada, estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo de romper el compromiso de los chicos—Dijo Nodoka en un tono muy neutral.

—Pues yo me niego rotundamente a romper el compromiso.

Todos voltearon a ver a Ranma quien no había dicho nada hasta ahora, claramente la decisión lo afecto de sobre manera, los nervios lo hacían temblar se desabotono la corbata y arremango la camisa blanca del traje se acerco hasta el escritorio, tomo los documentos que le había entregado a su padre y los rompió por la mitad, aun así Soun no se inmuto.

—Y por qué te niegas? te estoy haciendo un favor al librarte de esa chica que esta allá arriba llorando tu desprecio , si no recuerdas tu mismo dijiste que ella no era la mujer que tú querías para toda la vida así que basta de juegos, fui un completo idiota al creer que sería buena idea el comprometer a mi hija de esta manera, creí que hacia una buena elección por ser el hijo de mi amigo pero me equivoque y ahora pagare mi error, dígame Saotome cuanto quiere por liberar a mi hija de su compromiso puso un cheque en blanco a su nombre frente a él.

A Genma le brillaron los ojitos, pero Nodoka aparto el cheque de su esposo.

—Soun no es necesario que pagues una cantidad por deshacer el compromiso de los chicos, yo creo que con que firmemos la anulación es más que suficiente, intervino Nodoka.

—Bueno como sea. —Soun saco otro juego de papeles del escritorio.

—Por favor no hagan esto, yo… yo arreglare esto de una u otra forma lo arreglare, Akane y yo vamos a estar bien de nuevo pero por favor no cancelen nuestro compromiso, por favor señor Tendo no lo haga estoy seguro que Akane estaría en desacuerdo de esto.

—Te equivocas Ranma…

En ese momento Akane entro en el estudio de su padre, tenia puesto aun el vestido de novia y sus ojos estaban ligeramente irritados pero aun así su maquillaje seguía impecable.

— ¿Dónde firmo papá?

—Aquí hija- Soun señalo con un bolígrafo.

Ranma tiro del brazo de Akane y la saco de la habitación.

—Akane yo... no… yo discúlpame por favor.

—No, Ranma.

—Pero Akane entiéndeme yo no sé por qué dije eso.

—Si lo sabes, lo dijiste porque eso es lo que sientes verdaderamente, todo lo que decimos o hacemos es reflejo de nuestros sentimientos, lo que llevamos dentro del corazón una verdad oculta, así que ya basta de esta farsa Ranma, nunca me has querido y nunca lo harás, se que encontraras la felicidad al lado de alguna de tus prometidas , de las cuales yo ya no formo parte, de verdad ya terminemos esto de una vez, hablare con mi padre para que te entregue el agua del hombre ahogado y puedas marcharte sin problemas. — Akane hablo muy tranquilamente.

—Akane yo no, eso no es verdad, yo si te qui…, por favor no rompas el compromiso el agua a mi no me interesa solo quiero que tu estés bien.

—Pues creo que hasta ahora has demostrado lo contrario y bueno basta ya de dramas innecesarios, vamos a firmar esos papeles. -Ella le sonrió le regalo la sonrisa más triste que había visto en su vida.

Akane entro en la oficina de su padre y firmo el documento, pero Ranma se negó y salió de la residencia mientras sus padres firmaban también el acuerdo.

Ella subió a su habitación y ahí se encerró por el resto de la tarde.

…

Nabiki y Kasumi subieron a la habitación de Akane.

Encontraron a su hermana parada frente al espejo de su habitación.

—Akane nosotras solo queremos apoyarte, dijo Kasumi en tono maternal.

—Déjenme sola por favor. —Dijo Akane.

—Pero Akane.

—Por favor Kasumi de verdad déjenme sola. —Akane contuvo las ganas de gritarles.

—Vamos Kasumi lo mejor será hacer lo que dice- Nabiki tomo por los hombros a Kasumi.

—Está bien pero Akane sabes que puedes contar con nosotras – Finalizo Kasumi.

—Lo sé pero por favor retírense.

Las hermanas salieron dejando a Akane en su habitación.

….

Recuerdo que estuve parada frente al espejo hasta que se me entumieron las piernas.

Comencé rápidamente a quitarme el vestido, enfoque toda mi energía para hacerlo lo más rápidamente posible esa tela ya quemaba sobre mi piel, lo arroje lo mas lejos de mí, me quede de pie en ropa interior el conjunto de lencería de encaje que estúpidamente había comprado un par de semanas atrás, me quite las bragas y el sostén de un tirón, deslice las medias blancas que cubrían mis piernas y las rompí, rasguñe mis piernas hasta que sangraron, tire de mi cabello hasta arrancarme unos mechones, me mire al espejo así tal cual mi pequeño y delgado cuerpo desnudo, frágil roto por dentro… frente a mi confesor y traidor espejo, me talle la cara ese maldito maquillaje embustero que disfraza mi rostro, no, no estoy feliz maldición, quite los pasadores de mi cabello me observe así por unos minutos, esto es lo que realmente siento un horrible y desagradable revoltijo de sensaciones indescriptibles así como los colores mezclados en mi rostro...Y por fin…llore, llore hasta quedarme dormida sobre el tocador de mi habitación desnuda y con el maquillaje corrido.

Cuando desperté una tormenta azotaba la ventana y el tejado de la casa, el reloj marcaba las 11:45, me envolví en mi bata de baño y salí sigilosamente en dirección al baño, no encendí la luz la los rayos alumbraban lo suficiente como para poder vislumbrar el onzen, abrí la llave para llenarlo con parsimonia, estuve esperando ahí hasta que se lleno me metí en él, talle mi cuerpo hasta que me ardió la piel, mi mente estaba bloqueada salí de la bañera y me acerque con calma dejando un camino de agua tras de mí, mi cabello escurría por los costados y mi piel estaba cubierta por perlas de agua, llegue hasta el lavamanos que utiliza papá para afeitarse abrí el espejo donde guardaba sus artículos saque una navaja , el frio filo plateado deslumbrante con cada relámpago tan pálido tan hermoso, tan letal, y así lo empuñe contra el dorso de mi mano …

Bueno después de haber cambiado el capitulo 1 como 3 veces no me queda nada más que agradecerles por haberlo leído actualizare cada martes y espero sus reviews para bien o para mal jeje.

Quisiera hacer una mención honorifica a mi Beta Reader y amiga **MARYVIZA** , sin ti no lo hubiera logrado gracias por la paciencia, por el apoyo moral y por todo eres la mejor cariño.

 **GRACIAS, REDFOX**


	2. Muerte

_**EL AMOR A VECES CONSISTE EN ALEJARSE**_ _ **by Alejandro Reyes Millann**_

 _ **LAS CENIZAS DE AKANE**_

 **CAPITULO 2: MUERTE**

El ardor era soportable, sentí como los hilos de tibia sangre escurrían desde mi muñeca hasta la palma de mi mano, el filo lentamente perforaba la primera capa de piel y carne… un golpe seco se escucho en el pasillo, reaccione al momento sacudí la cabeza negativamente, abrí el grifo y enjuague mi mano y la navaja cubrí la herida con yodo y un vendaje ligero, me envolví en la bata de baño y Salí de ahí sigilosamente el pasillo estaba vacío… .

Seguí directo a mi habitación me puse el pijama y me tumbe bajo la protección de las cobijas de mi cama, enfoque mi vista hacia la pared el silencio era abrumador hasta podría decir que era la única persona en esa casa o en el mundo, de no ser por el tic tac del reloj que hacia mi vida más miserable, los minutos pasaban muy lento ,el tiempo se detenía cada segundo era una tortura, tenía un hueco en el pecho que no me permitía respirar ¿ A caso iba a sentir esto por lo que me restara de vida? ¡Carajo! grite.

La puerta se abrió lentamente los pasos cortos y secos pararon frente a mi cama, no pude siquiera reaccionar un tirón en mi brazo me hizo caer sobre mi trasero sentí un pinchazo en mi cuello y un frio filo recorriéndolo de lado a lado levante el rostro , Nodoka Saotome me apuntaba con su katana.

Sus ojos estaban llenos de una mezcla entre odio, rencor, ira, desesperación, me arrodille frente a ella con la mirada clavada en el suelo esperando una reacción por su parte, yo no sentía nada ni miedo aunque ella seguía apuntando a mi cuello con su filosa espada samurái, la punzada en el pecho no cedía en un momento sentí como la katana golpeaba el suelo frente a mí, sentía su mirada clavada en mi.

—Si te vas a quitar la vida deberías de hacerlo con algo más que una simple y vulgar navaja de afeitar, por respeto a la memoria de tu madre no hagas actos tan poco _**honorables**_ —dijo Nodoka en un tono que podía helar el infierno.

Sus palabras calaban como acido sobre la piel, no tenía el valor para enfrentarla, mi mirada seguía clavada en el piso, sin darme cuenta mi cuerpo se elevo hasta quedar a la altura de su rostro.

—¡Mírame cuando te hable niña estúpida! —Gritó y me abofeteo, después me lanzo sobre la cama, me arrastre hasta sentarme en el borde de la cama, ella se sentó a mi lado y con parsimonia hablo.

—Ningún hombre merece que te quites la vida no importa quién sea el, ni siquiera mi hijo lo merece.

No aguante más y las lágrimas salían a borbotones de mis ojos, ella poso una mano en mi hombro yo me deje caer en su regazo y llore como una niña pequeña que ha tenido la peor de las pesadillas, por fin me estaba desahogando, ella tomo mi cara entre sus manos y con la más grande dulzura maternal dijo.

—Cariño no te preocupes, todo estará bien yo te ayudare a curar ese dolor, a primera hora nos marcharemos tu y yo.

—Pero tía ¿Marcharnos? ¿A dónde?

—Veras, no tuviste el valor de quitarte la vida, ¿Cierto? Yo me hare cargo de ti, de volverte más valiente, más fuerte, una mujer hecha y derecha y si no soportas mi entrenamiento entonces realmente desearas estar muerta, ahora cariño descansa un poco, nos iremos en unas horas y por cierto no hagas equipaje, solo puedes llevarte una sola cosa, lo que tu consideres realmente importante para ti. — Ella recogió su katana y la enfundo acto seguido salió de la habitación.

No había mucho que pensar abrí mi armario y ahí estaba esperándome su tersa piel negra se estremeció entre mis dedos, lo abrace fuertemente a mi pecho y lo guarde en una bolsa de viaje adecuada para él y sus abultadas dimensiones, no podía dormir así que me cambie el pijama por un conjunto deportivo color gris, y así me recosté en la cama esta vez no iba a dejar una carta no iba a dar explicaciones, ya mi padre entendería mi decisión y mis hermanas también, mis ojos se cerraron entregándome a un ligero sueño .

….

Llego la hora de partir bajamos las escaleras y salimos de la casa principal del Dojo, con cuidado de no despertar a nadie lo que nunca imaginamos es que alguien ya nos esperaba en la salida.

Ahí estaba ella la única persona por la cual siento un profundo y sincero respeto, con su apacible mirada, nos permitió salir sin preguntar nada justo cuando estaba por quitar el seguro de la puerta se plantó frente a mí, me abrazo fuertemente sin decir nada ella quito el seguro y abrió ágilmente la puerta, Nodoka tras de mi le entrego una carta ella la guardo en su delantal y cerró la puerta cuando salimos, Kasumi la extrañare tanto…

….

Llegamos a la estación de trenes , Nodoka entro a comprar los boletos mientras yo me disponía a tomar un café de lata de una de las tantas máquinas expendedoras del lugar, la abrí dándole un sorbo al insípido liquido frio y me senté en una banca de metal afuera del recinto, habían transcurrido unos minutos, no lo vi venir, paso justo a mi costado como un meteorito voraz, denso polvo se levanto de entre los escombros de la pared donde se estrello lo conocía bien era uno de los bomboris de Shampoo.

Logre esquivar el segundo bombori que venía hacia mí, me gire y ahí estaba ella con una sonrisilla petulante enmarcando su rostro.

—Akane, Akane, Akane tu hacerle las cosas más fáciles a Shampoo tu cavar tu propia tumba el día de hoy por fin poder deshacerme de chica violenta y así poder ser feliz con airen. —Dijo en tono despectivo.

Ella comenzó a atacarme, lanzaba patadas mientras yo trataba de esquivarlas y digo trataba por que la gran mayoría acertaba, yo no tenía fuerzas a penas había probado bocado desde hacía 2 días, y mucho menos había dormido eso me dejaba en alta desventaja frente a la amazona, sentí la sangre correr liviana por mi cara, caí de rodillas cada vez me sentía más débil comencé a desvanecerme la boca me sabia a metal se me dificultaba respirar, Shampoo tenía una espada en la mano con la cual planeaba asesinarme, se abalanzó sobre mi tan ágil como un gato sobre su presa, cerré los ojos , un manto oscuro se apodero de mi mente, escuche el choque de la espada y me desmaye ese era mi fin.

Continuara…..

Hola honorables lectores aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo de mi historia espero les guste, quiero dar como siempre un agradecimiento honorifico a mi Beta Reader **Maryviza** gracias cariño sin ti no lo lograría, y también a **Pfernando** que se ha convertido en una musa de inspiración.

Tambien quiero agradecer a los que me han dejado review , a los que han enviado MP y a los que lectores silenciosos que me han agregado a follow.

Zabitam+1975, LaylaMT, Pfernando, Akane-kun19, Znta, Patohf, the-girl-of-pig-tailed, , nancyricoleon.

A todos gracias Akane Redfox.


	3. Estoy viva!

_**La vida siempre te da una segunda oportunidad y se llama mañana**_ _ **by PF Changs**_

 **LAS CENIZAS DE AKANE**

 **CAPITULO 3: ¡ESTOY VIVA!**

El ardor en mi brazo era profundo, abrí los ojos lentamente estaba oscuro , y afuera llovía torrencialmente solo la luz de una vela iluminaba la habitación, estaba recostada en un futon sentí algo extraño sobre mi cabeza, me lleve la mano hacia el cabello tenía un vendaje envolviendo mi frente hasta la nuca, deslice los dedos por mis pómulos y nariz tenía el puente muy inflamado pude tocar un parche sobre él, localice el ardor en mi brazo un vendaje se deslizaba desde mi hombro hasta el codo, todo era muy extraño solo recordaba haber peleado con Shampoo y después todo se volvió negro.

Trate de levantarme pero sentí un mareo y caí sentada nuevamente, un escalofrió erizo los bellos en mi cuerpo, hasta ese momento no me había percatado que solo tenía puesta la ropa interior, no conocía el lugar, definitivamente jamás había estado ahí, me levante nuevamente esta vez mas lánguidamente y lo conseguí, la tenue luz alumbraba con suficiencia para dar con una cómoda al fondo de la habitación, tome una sábana del futon y me envolví en ella, camine apoyándome de un escritorio mi pierna dolía y mucho, me tambalee un poco cuando me solté para llegar a la cómoda, abrí el primer cajón estaba vacío abrí los otros 3 y lo mismo , suspire me di la vuelta para encararme con un armario, deslice la puerta frente a mi había yukatas de diferentes colores pardos tome una gris con estampado de gruyas bastante feo y 3 tallas más grande aun así me lo puse , unas fuertes pisadas se escuchaban acercarse detrás de la puerta tome la silla del escritorio para defenderme , la puerta se abrió me pegue mas al escritorio casi sentándome en el apreté la madera de la silla y esta crujió el miedo me invadió.

Un hombre atravesó el umbral.

—Vaya veo que ya despertaste. —Dijo.

—No te acerques o te golpeare.

—No deberías estar de pie aun estas muy débil. —Una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios

El hombre se movía con desenvoltura en la habitación, puso una charola sobre la cómoda con parsimonia se acercó a mí, sus pasos moderados y cortos se veían precavidos llego, hasta posarse frente a mí, frente a la silla que tenia por escudo y única arma. Un relámpago seguido por un fuerte trueno resonó de fondo.

—No te acerques más. —Chille

—Akane no te hare daño, no debes estar de pie.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —Dije en un tono áspero.

—Yo…

En ese momento Nodoka entro en la habitación.

—Akane cariño ¿Qué haces de pie? Tus heridas aun no sanan.

—Es lo mismo que yo le dije tía pero no me escucha, además quiere matarme con esa silla – El río por lo bajo señalando la silla que tenía frente a mí.

— ¿Como ustedes se conocen?- Mi voz se apagó.

—Oh cariño, como estabas inconsciente no pude presentarlos antes soy una mal educada, Akane él es mi sobrino Akira es hijo de mi querida y difunta Noriko mi hermana menor - Nodoka no dejaba de tener su temple sereno y su sonrisa maternal.

—Mucho gusto Akane, me llamo Akira me gustaría haberme presentado de otra manera más amable pero dadas las circunstancias, lo lamento pequeña.

—Cariño no pongas esa cara, ahora suelta esa silla nadie va a morderte.

—Este yo lo, lo… lamento.

Ellos me miraban con compasión como quien tiene enfrente un animal salvaje y herido, me sostuve fuerte del escritorio y deslice la silla a un lado apoye el pie y grite de dolor casi caigo de frente, el me atrapo entre sus brazos me levanto como si no pesara nada y me acomodo en el futon nuevamente con mucho cuidado.

—Tienes que descansar no puedes apoyar tu pierna si no abrirás la herida de nuevo, necesito ponerte el medicamento y cambiar tus vendajes quítate la ropa. —Dijo el en un tono de lo más natural como si quitarme la ropa frente a él, fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—Yo no voy a quitarme la ropa. —Dije

—Cariño Akira ha estado cuidando de ti estos días no desconfíes de él. —Nodoka y su sonrisa me hablaba tranquilamente.

-Pero tía yo…

-Nada de peros ahora quítate ese horrible yukata que Akira debe tratar tus heridas.

….

Sus grandes manos apenas y tocaban mi piel retiro con calma las vendas tenía una gran cortada en el brazo, que ya estaba suturada sumergió un algodón en un líquido marrón paso el algodón sobre mi herida al contacto sentía que quemaba como fuego, el estomago se me revolvió, el me dio una fugaz mirada con el ceño fruncido, repitió la acción en cada una de mis heridas cambiando mis vendas por unas limpias me recosté y el me arropo como a una niña pequeña.

—Ahora Akane trata de descansar y por todos los dioses no levantes la tía traerá tu cena en un momento yo regresare por la mañana para tus curaciones.

—Gracias. —Susurre.

—No es nada pequeña.

No lo había visto bien Akira era un hombre muy alto de piel blanca, amplia espalda y brazos musculosos su cabello era largo y negro sujeto en media coleta una barba de candado enmarcaba su rostro y tenía unos ojos profundos color miel con espesas pestañas vestía un gi color negro como el de mi papá, salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí, Nodoka llego escasos 2 minutos después.

—Y bien cariño ¿Cómo te sientes? — Nodoka deposito una bandeja con un cuenco de arroz, verduras hervidas y te de jazmín en mi regazo.

—Confundida, eso creo y muy adolorida tía ¿Qué fue lo que paso? —comencé a comer mientras hablábamos.

—¿No recuerdas nada cielo?

—Solo que Shampoo me ataco y de repente todo fue oscuridad.

—Vaya bueno, ciertamente ella te ataco y casi logra matarte con esa espada de pésima calidad, que deshonra que porte armas tan vulgares, te golpeo bastante pero mi katana logro detenerla, me costó mucho traerte hasta aquí, estabas muy mal herida y sangrabas, tuve que llevarte con Tofu para que te atendiera de emergencia, luego llame a Akira que muy amable y rápido fue a recogernos en un auto que le prestaron, pero sabes una cosa, estas en casa y aquí nadie te hará daño ni siquiera el… ya no tienes que preocuparte por esa muchachita loca ni por nadie más, ahora tu única obligación es descansar para recuperarte lo más pronto posible .

—Y dime tía ¿Cuantas horas han pasado desde que llegamos aquí?

— ¿Horas? ¡Oh my! , Akane llevas una semana inconsciente.

— ¡Una semana! ¡Por Kami! sí que me golpeo esa loca.

—Cielo no te culpes no estabas en tu mejor momento pero eso se terminó, de hoy en adelante serás una nueva Akane y ahora duerme la lluvia no ha parado desde que llegamos aquí , espero que mañana se calme un poco

—Si tía tratare de dormir

Ella salió de la habitación, afuera la lluvia seguía cayendo desesperada me acomode en la almohada y me quede profundamente dormida.

….

10 días más transcurrieron mis heridas sanaron rápido, la pierna todavía me molestaba pero por lo menos ya podía caminar claro apoyada en un bastón, me quede instalada en la misma habitación donde había despertado días atrás, Akira amablemente había modificado algunos detalles, como el color de las paredes de un lechoso blanco a un crema pálido, reemplazaron el futon por una cama, y cambiaron las cortinas de la ventana a un color lavanda muy bonito , la tía se había encargado de sacar todos los viejos yukatas y los reemplazo por nuevos de mi talla y con estampados más juveniles, en cuanto pude ponerme de pie Akira amablemente me dio un recorrido por la casa.

La construcción era muy antigua y ya había sido restaurada un par de veces la casa principal era enorme de una sola planta con 6 habitaciones principales y 2 para las visitas, contaba con un baño amplio modernizado y un onsen, la cocina era enorme y el área para el comedor lo era aún más la mesa tenia espacio para 12 personas, tenía una sala de té que claramente había sido acondicionada como sala de entretenimiento, con un mullido sillón color chocolate, una tv gigante, una vasta colección de libros, una consola de videojuegos y un ordenador, del lado izquierdo de la construcción se desplegaba un pasillo techado que atravesaba un estanque rebosante de lirios, nenúfares, y peces koi de muchos colores, el pasillo conectaba directamente al Dojo de la casa, una construcción imponente de techo alto de 200m2, el corrió la puerta de estera de papel arroz, al fondo el altar de los ancestros de la familia de Nodoka estaba custodiado por 2 armaduras samurái de la era EDO, en las paredes se podía observar pinturas de antiguos guerreros y diferentes tipos de armas de combate, la duela brillaba inmaculada, definitivamente este sería uno de mis lugares favoritos .

Continuamos el recorrido por los jardines el frontal tenía un camino de guijarros que iba desde el portón principal hasta la entrada de la casa el camino estaba guiado por lámparas de piedra tradicionales con una vasta capa de musgo que le daba un toque antiguo y hermoso.

El pasto estaba perfectamente podado, el jardín lateral derecho, tenía un pequeño círculo zen de arena rodeado por bonsáis de varios tipos, un árbol de sakura daba sombra a una banca de hormigón, el jardín trasero tenía unas grandes matas de jazmín y unos hermosos crisantemos de diferentes colores, el olor era maravillosamente embriagante aun ahí todavía daba vuelta el estanque.

Era sin dudas el lugar más hermoso que había conocido y aunque me duela reconocerlo me gustaría compartir esto con él.

—Akane cielo ven a cenar. —Nodoka grito a lo lejos en la entrada de la propiedad

—Si tía. —Respondí en automático, mire al cielo esperando que por lo menos el se acordara de mi luego mire el vendaje rojo que envolvía la muñeca de mi brazo esa herida, la única que se negaba a sanar.

DISTRITO DE NERIMA, DÍAS ATRÁS….

La espesa neblina cubría todas las calles del distrito de Nerima en una calle dos siluetas se deslizaban fuera del Dojo Tendo en dirección a la estación de tren.

La familia fue despertando y haciendo su rutina normal mientras Kasumi servía el desayuno , Ranma miraba cauteloso y receloso el espacio vacío a su lado, mientras los demás conversaban y tomaban sus alimentos, Kasumi entrego una carta a Soun, el abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer el contenido dejando su amplia sonrisa en el pasado junto con sus palillos, cruzo una fugaz mirada con Ranma la cual no pasó desapercibida para él , doblo dentro del sobre nuevamente la carta y la guardo descuidadamente en su gi, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte .

—Y bien papá ¿De que se trata esa carta? No me digas que es otra factura ya no podemos seguir pagando los destrozos de este mequetrefe. —Nabiki hizo un ademan con la barbilla dirigiéndose a Ranma.

—No, no es una factura, ni un recibo, ni nada de eso —Soun tenía una expresión seria deformando su bigote sus labios comenzaron a temblar.

—Bueno entonces ya di de que se trata. —El tono preocupado de Nabiki alerto a Ranma y Genma

Soun aparto su tazón de arroz, un gesto serio y preocupado se instalo en su ya muy maduro rostro, todos guardaron silencio la cosa iba enserio.

Por alguna extraña razón Ranma tuvo un mal presentimiento

—Se trata de Akane

— ¿Que ocurre con ella? —Interrogo Genma quien empujaba sus anteojos sobre el puente de su nariz

Un silencio se instaló entre todos seguido de un profundo suspiro del patriarca Tendo

—Se ha ido, dejo una carta la que me acaba de entregar Kasumi, bueno no fue de ella exactamente Nodoka la ha escrito de puño y letra, se han ido juntas y no dicen ni a donde ni tampoco cuando volverán.

El silencio fue interrumpido por el estruendo de platos rotos, el kotatsu familiar salió disparado hacia un lado, Ranma no retrocedió el puño impacto directamente en su mejilla derecha, la mano de Nabiki estaba roja por el impacto en el duro rostro, todo fue muy rápido Kasumi sujeto a su hermana mientras ella forcejeaba quería seguir golpeándolo hasta que se desmayara.

—¡Todo esto es tu culpa Saotome! Si no fuera por ti, mi hermana no sufriría, ¡Si no fuera por ti, ella estaría aquí! Estoy harta, estoy cansada de que mi hermana siempre tenga que sufrir por tus estupideces, ella nunca había puesto un pie fuera de esta casa pero desde que llegaste tú, todo cambio para ella, como una maldición. — El rostro de Nabiki estaba rojo lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas y la vena de el cuello le palpitaba con furia Kasumi seguía sujetándola y esta de un manotazo soltó el agarre dando vuelta en dirección a su habitación.

Genma estaba perplejo al igual que Kasumi nunca habían visto reaccionar así a Nabiki antes es mas no había registro alguno de que siquiera alguna vez hubiera golpeado a nadie.

Por su parte Soun Tendo, lanzo una fría mirada en Ranma y como veneno escupió.

—Las cosas se han acelerado, de forma tal vez oportuna, quisiera decirte Ranma que abandones esta casa de inmediato, sé que mi hija estará muy bien cuidada por Nodoka, así que no tienes nada más que hacer aquí. —El patriarca salió de ahí con rumbo a su estudio dejando a un Ranma perplejo.

Ranma salió disparado hacia la habitación de Akane irrumpiendo la tranquilidad del lugar, abrió cajones, el armario, todas sus cosas estaban ahí, no se había llevado absolutamente nada, sin darse cuenta movió, el fondo del armario y una caja que recientemente ocupada ese lugar se calló, no le dio importancia y salió en dirección a la habitación que ocupaban el y sus padres en la casa Tendo, de igual manera abrió la cómoda de su madre y todas sus cosas estaban ahí, salió por la ventana.

—Tal vez, solo tal vez las encuentre por los alrededores. —Gruño. — ¡Ya se! La estación de tren. —dijo.

Ranma corrió hasta que los pulmones le ardieron, llego a la estación entrando por la parte de los andenes para revisarlos antes, fue a cada una de las ventanillas preguntando si alguien había visto a Akane, pero nadie la había visto, salió por la puerta de enfrente tal vez estaban desayunando en alguno de los puestos ambulantes , fue ahí donde se dio cuenta que el lugar estaba completamente destrozado de entre los escombros pudo divisar un objeto muy conocido para él , el pañuelo de su madre yacía revuelto entre tierra y piedras , también había sangre un poco reseca por el tiempo que había pasado, esto lo alerto se dio vuelta y corrió en dirección contraria.

—Si a Akane o a mamá les sucedió algo, jamás me lo perdonare iré donde Tofu tal vez están ahí. —Pensó.

Trepo por una barda y corrió sobre el filo de las bardas que bordeaban las casas en su camino, diviso una figura de cabellos morados caminando con aparente dificultad ayudada por las paredes de un salto llego a su lado tal vez ella había visto algo.

—Airen, venir a visitar a Shampoo.

—¿Shampoo que te ocurrió? —Señalo las heridas visibles en el hombro y brazo de la chica.

—Shampoo tener un pequeño duelo, pero no es nada grave ¿Airen estar preocupado por Shampoo? —Dijo la chica con fingida alegría.

—Dime con quién peleaste. —Dijo Ranma sacudiéndola de los hombros.

—Contra loca del listón. —Ella se mordió el labio. —Shampoo fue temprano al mercado y encontrársela en el camino y pelear por el amor de airen.

—Shampoo dime ¿Estaba Akane contigo o con Kodachi?- preguntó impaciente.

—No, Shampoo no ver a chica violenta desde su falsa boda. —Dijo en tono vacilante.

En cuanto Ranma escucho lo de la boda algo en su pecho se rompió, soltó a Shampoo y nuevamente de un salto subió a la cornisa de la barda y por ultimo dijo a la chica.

—Espero que por tu bien no me estés mintiendo Shampoo. —Dijo en tono seco.

—Shampoo no mentir. —Respondió en tono neutral.

Y así el desapareció siguiendo su camino sobre la misma dirección doblo a la izquierda faltaban solo una calle para llegar donde Tofu, diviso un auto color grafito que emprendía camino frente a al consultorio, sintió unas ganas terribles de seguirlo pero no le dio importancia y entro al lugar topándose con un muy pensativo doctor.

—Ranma ¿Que te trae por aquí tan temprano? —Dijo el doctor con amabilidad.

—¿Dónde está Akane? —Pregunto Ranma serio.

—No lo sé. — Tofu miro hacia la ventana.

—Usted sabe algo, dígame ¿Dónde está Akane? —Repitió Ranma mientras abría la puerta del servicio desesperadamente.

—Estuvo aquí es cierto… pero se fue hace un momento. —Dijo Tofu con seriedad.

—¿A donde se fue? Tienes que decirme a donde se ha ido— Ranma tomo por las solapas a Tofu levantándolo 10 centímetros sobre el suelo.

—Ranma suéltame el que actúes así no va a hacer que Akane vuelva. —El chico lo bajo. —Estuvo aquí sí, mal herida pero se recuperara de todo de todo desde aquí. —Dijo señalando su pecho. — hasta las heridas externas.

Ranma se quedo en silencio

—Tienes que decirme a donde fue, por favor- suplico

—Lo siento pero en verdad no lo sé, tu madre fue muy cuidadosa en no darme información de mas y yo no sé la pedí tampoco—Dijo con sorna

—Bien, entonces la buscare por todos lados hasta que la encuentre.

—¿Y crees que ella quiera eso? Quiero decir, ¿Crees que realmente quiera que la encuentres? Por lo que vi el día de tu boda ella, quedo bastante afectada por ello y además sufrió un ataque muy violento que la dejo muy mal herida, ¿Y aun así vas a buscarla para que regrese contigo? Ahora tú respóndeme a mí ¿Para qué quieres que vuelva si siempre la lastimas? —Dijo el doctor tranquilamente.

Ranma trago duro el doctor tal vez tenía razón, pero él no la dejaría irse de su lado nunca, ella era su prometida la única con la que se casaría, ella era la única que el amaba y ahora ya no estaba más ahí, pero eso no le importaría la encontraría aunque la vida se le fuera en ello.

—De acuerdo tienes razón, la he cagado demasiado, eso lo sé de sobra pero eso no quiere decir que yo no la quiera, ella tiene que estar a mi lado para siempre. —Dijo el chico dándole la espalada a tofu mientras una lagrima solitaria rodo por su mejilla.

—Entonces primero madura y enfrenta las consecuencias de tus actos tienes 18 años aun eres joven pero no puedes ir por la vida lastimando a las personas que te quieren en especial a ella que siempre se ha preocupado y ha cuidado de ti.

—Tienes razón. —El salió del lugar con rumbo desconocido.

Tofu por su parte saco su teléfono móvil y marco un número que recién había guardado en su agenda

—Hola señora Nodoka, soy Tofu...

 **Continuara….**

Hola antes que todo quiero ofrecerles una enorme, enorme, enorme disculpa por no haber contestado Reviews ni Mp , de verdad una gran disculpa trabajo todo el día y a veces no me da tiempo ni de ver mi bandeja de el correo, aun así no es nada honorable que no lo haga, así que hoy que es mi día libre me dedique a responderlos.

 **Zabitamt1975** , Hola te prometo que la continuare hasta el final y Akane cambiara mucho, un abrazo fuerte y mil gracias por seguir mi historia y dejar review.

 **Pame-chan** , Hola gracias por tus palabras de verdad es un honor para mi que lean y comenten este fic, como el titulo lo dice solo quedaran cenizas, un fuerte abrazo y gracias por tu review.

 **Sunnary** , Hola como cada martes aquí está la actualización mil gracias por leer y comentar un abrazo, saludos.

 **The-girl-of-pig-tailed** , hola baby,se que el capitulo anterior estaba muy cortito pero es así como debe ir, te agradezco muchísimo, que sigas leyendo la historia a pesar de que no sea el tipo de historia romántica cotidiana te mando un abrazote, y también espero impaciente la actualización de paranormal no me lo pierdo, besos.

 **Znta** , Hello it is true that dab luck Shampoo found them first, but do not worry Akane is strong enough ,read in this chapter , and for the moment no one is going to die not even odious Shampoo, thanks for the review and for Reading, kisses.

 **Patohf** , hola , jeje siii shampoo es una maldita ! , no te preocupes como cada martes actualizo mil gracias por leer y dejar Review, besos.

, Hola muchas gracias por tu comentario y me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo aunque fue muy corto, besos.

 **LaylaMT** , Hola ya se ni me digas yo también odio a Shampoo, pero tendrá su merecido no te preocupes y bueno Akanita será muy muy fuerte te lo prometo, muchas gracias por leer y por tu review, tu también cuídate mucho te envió un fuerte abrazo.

Y por ultimo y no por eso menos importante

 **Maryviza** Usted señorita usted es la mejor mil gracias por estar al pie del cañon conmigo por ayudarme con la corrección y por tus tan valiosos consejos eres la mejor te reamo loca , eres la mejor Beta Reader y la mejor amiga que el mundo, mundial me pudo brindar y sabes que siempre contaras conmigo para todo es un juramento de honor, te leo por whats.

 **Pfernando** , Usted amigo mío ha sido una fuente de inspiración más que cualquier otra cosa en este mundo , me encanta tu manera de describir y de percibir las emociones que trato de plasmar en cada capítulo tienes toda la razón en tu review y aunque no lo creas me siento muy pero muy honrada que hayas incluido el nombre de mi fic en tu historia Venganza implacable, de verdad eres una excelente persona n gran dulce de cajeta para mi te mando un fuerte abrazo y un besote tronado en el cachete, nos leemos por fb

 **A TODOS USTDES GRACIAS TOTALES**


	4. Jin Kaze

**DISCLAIMER LOS PERSONAJES DE RANMA ½ PERTENECEN A RUMIKO TAKAHASHI A EXCEPCION DE** **LOS CREADOS POR MI Y SI SE LOS ROBAN ME PONDRE DE MUY MAL HUMOR!**

 _ **No voy a dejar de soñar sólo porque tú te vas. Tengo demasiada fuerza para continuar sin tu voz, sin tu boca, sin ti**_ _ **.**_ **By Ulises Sánchez**

 **Las Cenizas de Akane**

 **Capitulo 4 JIN KAZE**

 **C** aminaba sin rumbo, pensando cómo o donde podría encontrar a Akane, el aire estaba frio y la neblina comenzaba a hacer suya la ciudad, se abrazó así mismo no por frio sino, más bien por soledad, habían pasado ya 3 meses y no había noticias de Akane ni de su madre, había recorrido cada centímetro de Nerima y los distritos aledaños y nadie las había visto, camino nuevamente hacia la que fuera la casa de su madre que aún estaba en reconstrucción , se descalzo y volvió a entrar a la bodega de menesteres tal vez hubiera algo que le diera el lugar donde se encontraran , movió nuevamente las cajas donde su madre tenía unos documentos tal vez algo se le hubiese escapado , pero no había nada , cansado empujo las cajas dándole un golpe a una cómoda haciendo que se cayera un pequeño alhajero con más papeles guardados Ranma los recogió y había un fajo de tarjetas de diferentes ciudades algunas borrosas ya por los años, la mayoría tachoneadas pero todas con la misma firma **JIN CAZE** , Ranma cansado, las guardo con la esperanza de que le dieran alguna pista para encontrar a su madre y su prometida. Al día siguiente se iría nuevamente a buscarlas desde muy temprano, ni siquiera las había encontrado en la que fuera la casa de la familia de su madre, justo un día después de que él fuera donde Tofu, fue el primer lugar que se le ocurrió, su madre le había hablado mucho de ese lugar en la prefectura de Nagamachi, en Kanazawa, Ranma froto sus sienes algo no estuvo bien esa noche y no hizo más por investigar….

…

Prefectura de Nagamachi 3 meses atrás.

Ranma viajo de Tokio a Kanazawa el tren tardo 2 horas en llegar las horas más largas de su vida, tardo bastante en encontrar la casa de sus ancestros maternos, ya era tarde cuando dio con el lugar y para colmo una fuerte tormenta azotaba el lugar, toco el timbre de la casona y tardaron un poco más de 5 minutos en abrir.

—Buenas noches – dijo Akira.

—Buenas noches, soy Ranma Saotome estoy buscando a mi madre Nodoka Saotome, ¿Ella se encontrara aquí?

—Mmm la tía Nodoka hace mucho tiempo que no la veo pero pasa, pasa, está lloviendo de muerte- Akira abrió la gran puerta y condujo a Ranma directo a la casa principal.

—¿La tía? — Interrogo Ranma.

—Disculpa mis modales, soy Akira Torii, soy hijo de Noriko Takeda la hermana de tu madre Ranma, así que…bueno somos primos jeje. — Akira se rasco la nuca.

Ranma asintió con una leve sonrisa seca.

Tomaron asiento en el gran kotatsu, uno frente al otro Ranma estaba observando el lugar nunca antes había estado ahí y parecía un lugar bastante agradable.

—Y bien Ranma que te trae hasta aquí tengo entendido que radicas de manera permanente en Nerima. —Pregunto Akira en tono amable.

—Yo bueno como te mencione antes estoy buscando a mi madre ella se fue hace un día y necesito encontrarla ella se llevó…Se fue con mi... Con mi mejor amiga y necesito encontrarlas.

—¡Oh! Ya veo…Tu mejor amiga…Me gustaría ayudarte, de verdad, pero la tía hace mucho que no viene por aquí telefoneo precisamente ayer pero de ahí nada más.

—Akira me preguntaba si puedo traer a... ¡Oh! ¡Wow! Perdón no sabía que estabas con alguien disculpa yo…—Una chica entro por el pasillo

—¡Ah! Marcela, él es Ranma Saotome, es hijo de mi tía Nodoka. — Akira dirigió una mirada penetrante a Marcela.

—Mucho gusto Ranma. —Ella le extendió la mano y Ranma extrañado hizo lo mismo.

—Mucho gusto "Malcela" –dijo Ranma con dificultad.

—Perdona Ranma, Marcela no es de Japón y no tenemos las mismas costumbres, - Akira dio un apretón en el hombro de Ranma.

—Dale me voy Akira te veo mañana, tratare de venir más temprano pero ya sabes cómo es **Carmen** y su bipolaridad, me acaba de enviar un Whats App y debo irme. — Marcela agito su móvil frente a los chicos se despidió de Ranma con una reverencia demasiado inclinada para la ocasión, y salió disparada, se escucharon los rechinidos de los neumáticos de un auto.

—Bueno, entonces, como te decía Akira ¿Mi mamá no te dijo algo o de casualidad? ¿Si, tal vez, iría a la playa o algo así?

—No, espera, bueno solo me dijo que estaba pensando dar un paseo por Sapporo creo que iba a visitar a su amiga Sayuri o algo así la verdad no me acuerdo bien. —Dijo Akira en el tono más inocente que encontró.

Ranma suspiro estaba de verdad cansado por el viaje, pero esa era una pista fresca del paradero de Akane y de su madre.

—¿Ranma quieres pasar la noche aquí está lloviendo muy fuerte?

—No, gracias Akira tengo que viajar a Sapporo esta noche.

—¡Rayos!¿Esta noche? Ranma de aquí a Sapporo son 17 horas en tren.

—Suena pesado pero tengo que encontrar a mi mama y a Akane y si dices que te menciono Sapporo bueno pues tengo que ir ahí.

Ranma se rasco la barbilla y suspiro cansino se puso de pie, Akira imito su movimiento.

—Tengo que irme fue un placer conocerte no sabía que tenía primos.

—Vaya, que comienzo tan complejo, espero de verdad encuentres pronto a la tía, y cuando lo hagas dile que me llame, me quedare muy al pendiente Ranma.

—Claro somos guerreros y tenemos que cuidar de las mujeres del clan.

Cuando Ranma dijo eso algo dentro de Akira se quebró claro que sabía dónde estaba Akane y Nodoka, claro, sabía que mentir no era **honorable** y por supuesto que velaría por las mujeres del clan aunque tuviera que mentir.

Akira camino de vuelta a la casa encontrándose con Nodoka en el recibidor.

—Espero que de verdad sepas lo que haces tía. —Akira dijo un poco preocupado.

—Entiendo tu molestia pero, también entiendo que mi hijo es un inmaduro, créeme que me parte el corazón verlo así, pero también me duele mucho ver a Akane destrozada, tú la has visto está muy lastimada, Akira sé que tu honor como guerrero te implora que digas la verdad, pero todo es un proceso tememos que ayudar a Akane y todo esto es por el bien de ambos, sé que cuando Akane despierte y veas lo dulce y tierna que es me darás la razón, gracias al doctor Tofu pudimos estar preparados para la llegada de Ranma, él también está muy molesto y preocupado por Akanita y si yo no hubiera llegado a tiempo esa tal Shampoo la mata Akira, ¡La mata!

—Eso lo entiendo perfecto, pero son unos críos de 18 años que no saben nada de la vida, todos cometemos errores, aunque pensándolo mejor tientes razón, así como tú, a mí no me gusta ver sufrir a las personas, en especial desde que vi a Akane me hizo sentir que debo protegerla con mi vida se ve tan frágil…Por cierto ¿Se tranquilizo? ¿Despertó?

—Después de que mi hijo se fue, ella se tranquilizó parece que percibe su presencia aun estando inconsciente, pobre de mi niña.

—Mañana le hare acupuntura, y con eso se recuperara más rápido, ya lo veraz.

—Está bien Akira, mañana será un nuevo día, me retiro a dormir que estoy muerta hijo,

—Si tía, descansa yo haré lo mismo, por cierto ¿Sabes que quería Marcela? Entró justo cuando Ranma estaba aquí pero no me dijo nada más.

—Ah, cierto, me dijo que no te preocupes por ir a trabajar hasta que Akane mejore que prefiere que la cuides 24/7, y que ella hablara con Carmen, por cierto hablando de ella, tiene un carácter horrible, me da escalofríos, no me la imagino verdaderamente enojada.

—No querrás verla así, ella y Marcela son buenas personas, solo es cuestión de encajar en sus costumbres raras, pero te acostumbraras a ellas y las amaras.

—Bueno está bien, si tú lo dices hijo, entonces tu tía se convertirá en su tía también, descansa cariño buenas noches.

—Hasta mañana tía descansa.

Ranma se alejó por la oscura calle en dirección a la estación de trenes de Kanazawa.

Llego a Sapporo y otra lluvia infernal lo esperaba ahí , estuvo en el puerto una semana tocando casa por casa, local por local fue al muelle, y nada ni una pista, regresó a Nerima mas desolado que nunca.

….

Estúpido Akira. — suspiro Ranma molesto.

De regreso a la realidad, para Ranma el nombre de **Jin Kaze** aun resonaba en su mente, y no sabía por qué, se dispuso a dormir, mañana seria otro de esos días largos de búsqueda.

Muy temprano en la mañana salió directo hacia el Dojo Tendo, como cada mañana iba a ver si Akane no había aparecido, esa mañana Kasumi negó nuevamente con la cabeza muy apenada pero el pidió hablar con Soun Tendo, Kasumi lo condujo hacia el jardín.

—Señor Soun buenos días.

—Ranma, buenos días que te trae por aquí.

—Vine a ver si Akane no había vuelto aun.

—No mi hija aun no viene, y tampoco ha llamado estoy muy preocupado pero a la vez tranquilo, Nodoka es una guerrera implacable y una mujer de principios, sé que ella donde quiera que este está muy bien, y dime ¿Necesitabas hablar conmigo, sobre qué asunto? Si es sobre el compromiso te diré que aunque no has firmado los papeles, yo no te consiento como el prometido de mi hija por…bueno, tú sabes que paso.

—No señor, yo no vengo a hablar sobre eso, aunque le repito que mientras yo no firme ese papel sigo siendo el prometido oficial de Akane, pero no pretendo discutir eso ahora, es solo que encontré unas tarjetas en casa de mi madre y están firmadas por un nombre que me suena familiar, pero no recuerdo de donde, y pensé que tal vez usted sepa de quien se trata, pienso que es una pista para encontrarlas, su nombre es Jin Kaze.

Soun escupió el palito de bambú que estaba masticando, se puso muy nervioso y comenzó a reír como loco

—Yo no, yo… Ranma es que yo, no… bueno ese tal Jin Kaze, no me suena.

—Vamos señor Soun, si lo conoce solo dígame dónde encontrarlo.

—Ya te dije que no lo conozco y no insistas.

—Por favor señor, de verdad necesito encontrar a Akane.

—Soun suspiro cansino, sabía que en algún momento el nombre de Jin Kaze saldría a relucir, pero nunca creyó que el seria el que contaría su historia.

—Pues veras Ranma, Jin Kaze es un guerrero prominente, tu madre y él se conocen desde que eran niños, su nombre tal vez te suene familiar por algún torneo, hace ya mucho que no sé nada de él, pero podría ser que siga en la región de Kagoshima, ese lugar le gusta mucho por el clima, lamento no poder ayudarte más Ranma.

—No se preocupe señor, en este momento saldré para allá a buscarlo.

—Preferiría que no lo hicieras él es un tanto... Peligroso…

—No se preocupe, sabe que puedo defenderme.

—No es por eso Ranma… Mira, son cosas que no me corresponden pero de preferencia no le digas a tu padre que buscaras a Kaze, él y tu padre tienen una historia un poco peculiar.

—No lo haré, no le diré nada al viejo.

Ranma se despidió de Soun y fue directo a su casa a empacar para su viaje, otra vez iba hasta una ciudad muy lejana en busca de Akane, hizo a su padre una nota diciendo que tenía una nueva pista de Akane y la dejo sobre su futon y partió hacia la estación de trenes nuevamente.

…..

16 horas y 23 minutos después Ranma se encontraba en la prefectura de Kagoshima.

El clima era horrible, húmedo y caluroso como un horno, se hospedo en una pensión de las baratas que administraba un señor gordo de un pésimo humor, Ranma pregunto si conocía a Jin Kaze, pero cuando pronuncio el nombre, aquel tipo sudo y se encogió de hombros negando , ni siquiera lo miro y tampoco le respondió, pero Ranma no se quedó tranquilo con ello, ese hombre sabía algo y se lo sacaría, aun así decidió salir a recorrer el lugar con la preciada foto, donde aparecían Akane y su madre , nuevamente recorrió las casas y los locales pero nada, entonces decidió que lo mejor era comenzar a buscar a Jin Kaze así que si era un guerrero, decidió acudir a un Dojo el primero que se encontró, era un lugar bastante común, el titular era Hanamichi, la madera de la puerta estaba roída por el clima salado del océano, tocó la puerta, alguien desde adentro grito un momento pero nadie abrió pasaron 10 largos minutos, Ranma se estaba impacientando y cuando estaba por tocar otra vez se abrió la puerta.

Un chico regordete y sonriente abrió la puerta haciendo una reverencia de una muy grande disculpa,

—Hola buenas tardes, necesito hablar con el titular del Dojo ¿Se encuentra en casa?- preguntó Ranma serio.

—Hola, ah, si esto…Pase por favor, disculpe que me haya demorado en abrir, pero estaba en medio de mi jardín zen y no podía salir de ahí jeje—El chico le dio una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja muy apenado.

Ranma asintió, caminaron por el minúsculo y desordenado jardín de la propiedad, lo condujo por un estrecho pasillo hacia el Dojo que a sus cálculos media la mitad del Dojo Tendo, el chico estaba recogiendo unos mangas y unos cuadernos de dibujo que estaban extendidos en la duela, así como unos dangos y un té helado que goteaba sobre un mantelillo de plástico.

—He…Oye disculpa la pregunta pero ¿Esto es un Dojo? —Ranma tenía una gota de sudor en su nuca al ver al chico recoger sus pertenecías con la cara roja por el esfuerzo de hacerlo demasiado rápido.

—Ay, me asustó se me olvido que estabas aquí jeje, claro que es un Dojo…Bueno era…Bueno si lo es… ¡Ay! Por favor no me juzgue mal yo solo estaba teniendo un momento de esparcimiento. —El chico estaba completamente empapado de sudor.

—Si claro, puedo notarlo, por favor continúa guardando tus cosas. —Ranma sonrió y se dejó caer en la duela en posición de flor de loto.

Después de 15 minutos el chico término de recoger sus pertenencias y Ranma se había comido los dangos que estaban juntos a él, en cuanto termino el chico se acercó a Ranma y con una reverencia se presento

—Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Hanamichi Jon y soy el titular de este Dojo- y sonrió nuevamente enseñando su perfecta línea de dientes.

—Mucho gusto Hanamichi Jon, mi nombre es Saotome Ranma.

—Sa.. Saotome Ran… Ranma ¡Oh my! ¡Oh my! ¡No puede ser!. —Los ojos de Jon se pusieron en forma de estrella y apretó los puños en su pecho saltando de emoción.

—¿Te sientes bien Hanamichi? — Ranma estaba bastante desconcertado por la actitud de Hanamichi

—Sí, es que…Soy tu fan. —Él sonrió.

— ¿Mi fan? — Ladeo la cara.

—Tu fan, no sabes, he seguido tu carrera como artista marcial, aunque aún eres un amateur peleas como los grandes, y dime ¿Que te trae por Kagoshima? ¡Agh!¿No me digas que vienes a retarme? P… porque yo no…Yo en este momento tengo que hacer unas cosas y yo, n..no podría aceptar tu duelo. — Jon paso de la emoción al llanto , de un grito eufórico a una preocupación y temor mortal en menos de 5 segundos.

Ranma quien ya se encontraba con el ego inflado hasta la luna, sonrió de medio lado.

—No Hanamichi yo…

—Llámame Jon por favor. —Lo interrumpió

—De acuerdo Jon, yo…Veraz no vengo precisamente a desafiarte en duelo, vine hasta aquí para encontrar a 3 personas a mi madre Nodoka Saotome, a Akane Tendo y a un tal Jin Kaze.

—Oh ya veo así que a tu mamá, a tu prometida y a Jin Kaze… ¿Jin Kaze dijiste? —Jon gritó el último nombre muy sorprendido.

—¿Co…como sabes que es mi prometida? —Pregunto Ranma muy sorprendido tal vez él sabía algo tal vez Jon la conocía.

—Bueno ya te dije soy tu fan , y se casi todo de tu vida , pero ¿Por qué estás buscando a el maestro?

—¿Maestro?

-Sí, el maestro Jin, es raro que alguien lo busque él no es una persona pública y aquí no es muy conocido que digamos, oye quieres almorzar mi mamá preparo bastante, ven vamos sé que tienes un apetito feroz y mientras comemos me contaras todo. —Jon sonrió.

—Dale vamos.

Ambos chicos tomaron un almuerzo bastante pleno, mientras Ranma le contaba a Jon el porqué de la búsqueda de Kaze, omitiendo claro los detalles bochornosos, de por qué su ahora ex-prometida había huido de casa junto a su madre, Jon le explico que Kaze no era una persona muy amigable, que de hecho era un ermitaño que vivía en una casita en las afueras de la ciudad, así que después de que obtuvo toda la información necesaria de Jon, se dispuso a ir a buscar a Kaze, no sin antes prometerle a Jon que le enseñaría unas cuantas katas en cuanto encontrara a su familia.

La casa de Kaze era exactamente como la había descrito Jon, de techo rojo paredes blancas y estaba en medio de la nada, Ranma tuvo que caminar 6 horas para llegar a ese lugar a las afueras del pueblo, toco la puerta pero otra vez nadie abrió, parecía que el universo conspiraba para que el hombre menos paciente de Japón tuviera que esperar para que le abrieran una simple puerta, espero por casi 4 horas sentado en la pequeña escalera de la casa hasta que un diminuto anciano apareció de la nada en el camino del bosque, con sorna camino hasta la puerta de la casa pasando de largo a Ranma.

El hombrecito vestía un gi amarillo canario, con una gorra azul y unos anteojos de pasta rojos y espejuelos verdes.

—Buenas tardes anciano estoy buscando a el maestro Kaze.

—Buenas tardes, no lo conozco adiós. —el anciano entro a su casa y cerro de un portazo en la cara de Ranma

Ranma toco otra vez, y otra vez y otra vez, hasta que se cayó la pintura de la puerta donde sus nudillos golpeaban, el anciano cansado de esperar abrió la puerta colérico.

—¡Que quieres niño no vez que me estas molestando! ¡Ya te dije que no conozco a ese tal Kaze!

—Por favor he viajado desde Nerima para encontrarlo y hacerle unas preguntas solo eso, no quiero molestarlo, por favor. —Dijo Ranma en tono suplicante tragándose su orgullo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Quiero preguntar, si él sabe dónde puedo encontrar a mi madre.

— ¿Cómo se llama tu madre?

—Nodoka Saotome.

El anciano que ahora vestía una camisa hawaiana azul con flores blancas y un pantaloncillo color caqui, retrocedió 2 pasos se froto los ojos y miro a Ranma de pies a cabeza con la boca abierta.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre muchacho?

—Ranma Saotome.

—Por Kami, si lo que quieres es saber si yo sé dónde está tu madre, lamento decepcionarte hace mucho tiempo que no la veo, ni sé nada de ella, hace muchos, muchos años que le perdí la pista ahora vete

—Pero maestro, usted debe saber algo, encontré unas tarjetas en casa de mi madre con su nombre, por favor es vital que yo la encuentre.

—Mira muchacho yo ya te dije que no sé nada de ella así que por favor márchate —Dijo el anciano ya molesto.

—Si no me lo dice por las buenas entonces será por las malas, Ranma arremetió contra el maestro le lanzo una patada que debía impactar justo en su estómago pero no fue así, en cuestión de segundos el maestro se había movido dando un pequeño golpe en la nuca de Ranma quien cayo desmayado, el maestro lo arrastro dentro de su casa.

...

Las heridas de Akane habían sido muy fuertes, ya casi estaban sanadas aunque todavía cojeaba un poco, ya no necesitaba el bastón para poder caminar. Su entrenamiento con Nodoka había comenzado semanas atrás con cosas básicas que para Akane eran un infierno en vida, comenzaron con la limpieza de la casa con cada rincón, cuadro, vaso con cada microscópica partícula invisible de polvo, Akane se despertaba desde las 5 de la mañana para comenzar con su entrenamiento, debía lavar los paños hasta dejarlos tan blancos como una nube, con los cuales debía limpiar la duela, para esto tenía que llenar 2 cubos de agua fría y limpiar habitación por habitación incluyendo el Dojo, este trabajo le tomaba 5 horas pues su pierna aun le dolía bastante, cuando terminaba ese trabajo almorzaba un único tazón de arroz y te de jazmín, después de eso debía lavar el osen, tallar las piedras con un cepillo hasta que su rostro se reflejara en ellas, después de hacer todo ese trabajo duro, tomaba un medio baño aproximadamente. A las 4 de la tarde tomaba otro tazón de arroz, pescado frito y té verde, después de eso comenzaba su clases de costura.

—Akane tu herida está sangrando.

—Oh, no me había dado cuenta.

—Creí que ya había cerrado ¿Te volviste a lastimar Akane?- pregunto Nodoka

—No tía, he sido bastante cuidadosa pero tengo un mal presentimiento, hace un momento sentí algo muy extraño aquí—Se señaló el pecho.

—Bueno hija sigues bajo mucho estrés, aun te despiertas llorado en las noches y eso ha sido desde que llegamos, así que muy lógicamente no has descansado bien, y por eso tu herida no ha sanado, por que no vas a cambiarte el vendaje y en rato más seguimos con la costura. —Nodoka hablo con muchacho tranquilidad haciéndole una seña con la encabeza a Akane para que se marchara a su habitación.

Akira entraba por la puerta de la estancia.

—Akane te ha llegado un paquete sin remitente pero es para ti -Akira llevaba una caja mediana en las manos

—¿Un paquete? ¿Para mí? ¿De quién podrá ser?

—Tal vez sea de Kasumi, es la única que sabe dónde estás bueno ella y Tofu, tal vez no pusieron remitente para no levantar sospechas ¿No crees? — Nodoka tenía una amable sonrisa

—Cierto, bien lo abriré entonces.

Recibió el paquete de las manos de Akira, lo coloco en el kotatsu y lo abrió, sus ojos se agrandaron y se tornaron vidriosos al ver la sangre seca y los raídos trozos de tela, lagrimas comenzaron a surcar su rostro pálido, Akira y Nodoka intercambiaron miradas, Akane saco el vestido de novia de la caja, Nodoka sé tapo la boca con horror y Akira no sabía que hacer, el tic tac del reloj avanzaba dando paso al tiempo, la oscuridad de la noche ya se hacía presente, Akane salió corriendo a su habitación, y se encerró ahí, no hablo y a nadie le abrió la puerta, el reloj de péndulo indico con su campana la media noche, ella tomo el vestido y salió pasando por la cocina, tomando los fósforos, se dirigió hacia el patio trasero, Nodoka y Akira quienes escucharon salieron tras ella, Akane se detuvo en medio del patio, arrojo el vestido al suelo y lo encendió con los fósforos. Akira y Nodoka miraban desde la puerta la escena, el vestido ardía entre las llamas.

Akane lloraba en silencio mientras el vestido se consumía paso un buen rato hasta que el fuego se ahogó y murió, su vendaje estaba empapado en sangre, seguro esa herida estaba maldita por algún dios que la estaba castigando por su poco **honorable** intento de suicidio, ella se enjuago las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano buena. Akane tomo un puño de cenizas del ya carbonizado vestido, las guardo en una pequeña bolsita de terciopelo azul, miro el vendaje en su antebrazo, señalando al negro cielo

—Juro…—dijo fríamente. —…Que a partir de este momento, la Akane Tendo que todos conocen murió y estas son sus cenizas. —Ofrendándole a la luna las _CENIZAS DE AKANE,_ después de eso la guardo celosamente entre sus ropas y se retiró.

Camino directo hacia su habitación, sin mirar ni hablar, una nueva Akane nació esa noche.

Continuara…

 **Holaaaaaa**

Bueno como ya les he mencionado anteriormente me es bastante complicado responder los reviews de verdad me da muchísima pena no es que me crea más de lo que soy solo que trabajo todo el día y de verdad no me da tiempo una enorme enorme disculpa.

Bueno comencemos con los agradecimientos:

 **Sav21samydeanspn** : Hola Muchisimas gracias por seguir la historia , y no te preocupes las actualizaciones las hago cada martes besos.

 **Zabitamt1975:** Hola gracias por tus comentarios, en este caso no es solo darle a Ranma un escarmiento solo quiero que Akane crezca sin él, porque no todo en la vida es estar atada a un hombre en cuerpo y espíritu, Ranma para mi es un gran personaje me encanta pero es muy inmaduro y Akane también lo es de hecho es de mis personajes preferidos de todos los tiempos me identifico mucho con su carácter, algunos capítulos serán muy largos y otros más cortos pero terminan donde deben terminar lo que menos quiero es que pierdan el interés , te mando un fuerte abrazo gracias por tu review.

 **Akaneyamileth17:** Hola muchas gracias por tu comentario , y bueno a mi me gustaría que en realidad Akane le dier la paliza de su vida a Shampoo jajajaja , pero bueno no todo se puede , y bueno tendras que leer hasta el final para que descubras que ocurrirá con ellosun fuerte abrazo gracias por tu review.

: Muchas gracias por tu review un fuerte abrazo.

 **Patofh:** Hola hayyyyy, si es una maldita mentirosa, un abrazo enorme gracias por tu review .

 **Znta:** Hi , well ok the reality for him its gonna be very difficult but son the history give a change and about the others fiancées well there is much to worry about , my objectives not focus on them if they appear in lapses, and that meet the objective of Nodoka you have o read the story, thanks for your review, hugs.

Para mi adorada Beta **Maryviza** no me queda nada mas que agradecerle como siempre por estar siempre conmigo leyendo todas mis locuras por whats app además de ayudarme con la corrección ortográfica cariño sin ti nada , pero nada de esto sería posible te amodoro locas

Para mi querido amigo **Pfernando** amigo mío las platicas por inbox de fb son lo mejor y nooo no eres un pendejo jajajaja, con respecto a tus reviews son hermosos laaaargos péro hermosos , ese Akira si es muy varonil obvio me inspire en ti , agradezco infinitamente tus palabras y sin ti ni mary estaría perdida te mando un abrazote tqm.

Y por ultimo y no menos importante gracias **Jonathan** por prestarme tu personalidad para crear a **Jon** y a ti **óscar** por inspirar el nacimiento de **Jin Kaze**

 **Me despido nos leemos el próximo martes chawwwww.**

 **A. Redfox**


	5. Gente rara hay en todos lados

_**Una gran disculpa hace rato subí el borrador perdonenmeeeee…**_

" _ **La gente buena sufre hasta que se vuelve mala, It´s time to move on , my dear"**_

 **Las Cenizas de Akane**

 **Capitulo 5 Gente Rara hay en todos lados**

La lluvia caía estrepitosamente golpeando el techo de la casa, el abrió lentamente los ojos estaba recostado en una cama en completa oscuridad, se puso de pie alertado por lo desconocido del lugar, tanteo la pared en busca del interruptor, encendió la luz era una habitación sencilla solo una cama y una mesa de noche vacía, abrió la puerta por el corto pasillo, se escuchaban risas provenientes de un televisor, Ranma camino cauteloso hasta llegar a la sala comedor de la vivienda, ahí sentado frente al monitor estaba Jin Kaze tomando una cerveza.

—Veo que ya despertaste sí que tienes el sueño pesado chiquillo. —Dijo el anciano sin despegar el ojo de su dorama favorito **venganza implacable** .

—Entonces ¿Usted es jin kaze? — Dijo Ranma.

—Sht, no me interrumpas mientras veo mi programa esa tal **Megumi** está loca, siéntate—Le ofreció una cerveza que Ranma rechazo.

Los créditos aparecieron y el anciano apago el televisor, giro sobre su eje y encaro a Ranma, le dio una sonrisa enorme que desconcertó a Ranma

—En este momento solo tengo preguntas.

—Dímelas. — El abrió una bolsa de papas fritas mientras miraba a Ranma con inocencia.

—¿Quién eres? Tu nombre me suena familiar pero no sé por qué, además de las tarjetas que encontré en casa de mi madre con su nombre, por cierto ¿De dónde la conoce?

—Nodoka Takeda, hace tanto tiempo que no escuchaba su nombre y eso de guardar mis cartas vaya es una grata noticia. —El hombrecito tallo su barbilla, afilo su escaso bigote y suspiro emocionado.

—Saotome, es Nodoka Saotome. —Interrumpió Ranma

—¿Saotome? ¡Bah! Para mí siempre será Takeda, bueno ella y yo fuimos amigos de pequeños.

A Ranma lo asaltaron las dudas ese hombres era un anciano se veía casi como Happosai.

—No mienta usted es un viejo y mi madre no lo es, mejor dígame la verdad, ¿Dónde la puedo encontrar?

—Té estoy diciendo la verdad y no sé dónde este.

—¡Miente! — Ranma entrecerró los ojos.

—No, no, no, eso no es _**honorable**_ yo nunca te mentiría. Cierto es q tu madre y yo tenemos una historia pero no me corresponde a mi contártela, hace mucho que esperaba tu llegada Ranma.

—Mmm y ¿Por qué? Yo ni lo conozco viejo loco.

—Oye, no me faltes al respeto, niño respeta a tus mayores. Pues bien, hace tiempo que quería conocerte te he visto pelear en torneos amateur y eres muy bueno, me encantaría que fueras mi discípulo

—No.

—¿No?

—No, ya tengo tres maestros Happosai, Soun tendo y mi padre.

—Bah, Soun y Genma son unos estúpidos y Happosai solo te enseña cosas básicas e idiotas para robar ropa interior, ¿No te gustaría aprender a luchar como los grandes?

—No puedo perder mi tiempo, tengo que encontrar a mi madre.

—¡Jum!, si algo conozco de Nodoka es que si no quiere que la encuentres no lo harás hasta que ella salga a la luz, es una mujer muy astuta.

Ranma dudo, ciertamente sabía que su madre venia de una casta de guerreros samurái, su clan era de los mejores, y también sabía que ella había desaparecido de su vida por 16 años sin que nadie supiera nada de ella, a lo mejor el viejo tenía razón, si Nodoka no quería qué el la encontrara entonces sería más difícil de lo que pensaba, aun así, tenía que encontrar a Akane a toda costa. Ya había recorrido medio Japón y aun no la encontraba, no había rastro ni de ella ni de su madre, además no tenía otra pista de donde buscar a Akane y no podía contar esta vez con Nabiki.

—Mira Ranma te la pongo fácil, tendremos un duelo, si yo gano te quedas, o si quieres puedes irte pero, nunca más volverás a buscarme aunque Nodoka te hable de mí, ¿Trato?

—Trato. —El Ranma engreído salió a la luz con una media sonrisa socarrona.

—Está bien, pero será mañana, hay una tormenta horrible y no me quiero mojar, así que ve a dormir que mañana podremos tener este duelo, además no creo que tu también quieras mojarte con agua fría ¿No es así?... —El anciano miro a Ranma con los ojos entrecerrados este hombre le daba mala espina.

...

En la mañana el cielo estaba despejado.

Akane salió muy temprano de la casa, corría por un sendero que estaba en la afueras de la ciudad, el aire frio golpeaba su rostro, su cabeza era una maraña de pensamientos y en el pecho sentía un gran vacío, llego a un bosque, siguió corriendo sin descanso hasta que llego a un claro, se detuvo cuando el sol dio justo en sus ojos, miro á su alrededor no había nada más que árboles, se dejó caer al suelo en posición de flor de loto inhalo y exhalo profundamente, pasaron varios minutos, se levanto y dio un grito desgarrador las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos almendrados, lanzo una patada al aire luego otra una estiro los brazos al frente haciendo una kata movió los pies derecho izquierdo y viceversa así fue por un rato, se dirigió al árbol más cercano y comenzó a golpearlo con puños y piernas, la piel enrojecida indicaba que debía parar, pero no se detuvo hasta que un ladrido la saco de su estupor.

...

Ranma se quito el sudor de la frente, a pesar de que toda la noche había llovido el calor era infernal Jin Kaze estaba frente a él con un gi anaranjado chillón, el pequeño hombre estaba tan tranquilo como si estuviera viendo un paisaje hermoso, Ranma hizo una reverencia y ataco primero con una patada la cual Jin esquivo con facilidad, luego un puño directo á su estomago el cual no llego a su destino, Jin giro hacia atrás de un salto, Ranma ataco nuevamente usando sus pies y manos Jin solo lo esquivaba y sonreía al mismo tiempo, eso a Ranma lo enfureció, dio un grito de batalla, en su mente solo estaba ganar para poder seguir buscando a Akane y derrotar al viejo raro ese, así Ranma atacaba y Jin esquivaba fácilmente, el sol de mediodía estaban en su punto, la frente de Ranma estaba perlada de sudor, se sacó la camisa, sentía que se asfixiaba y estaba empapada en sudor, sabía que su fuerza sé extinguía, pero aun así seguía atacando al maestro.

—Vamos Ranma ¿Eso es todo? Creí que podías dar más.

—¡Calla maldito viejo pelea enserio!

—Si lo hiciera probablemente ya estarías muerto.

—Viejo loco ¡Ya veraz!

Ranma arrojo un ataque de las castañas y el viejo seguía esquivándolo, Ranma retrocedió un paso y Jin ataco, se arrojó sobre el con un golpe directo al estomago que lo dejo casi sin aire, luego otro a la barbilla dio justo en la derecha, un codazo en la espalda que derribo a Ranma el viejo se detuvo y mientras Ranma estaba tirado en el suelo el viejo se puso serio.

—No eres rival para mí. —Escupió el anciano- Eres patético Ranma igual que Genma, el mismo estilo de pelea vulgar y pesado.

—Guarda silencio anciano.

Ranma se levanto por unos segundos y luego se desplomo nuevamente, el viejo se dio la vuelta y se encamino hacia su casa.

...

Un gruñido feroz hizo que Akane se alertara, giro la cabeza sobre su hombro un enorme perro negro la miraba fijamente y le enseñaba los colmillos, Akane giro su cuerpo lentamente para enfrentar al animal el perro tenía el lomo erizado y gruñía salvajemente, Akane trago duro, el perro camino lentamente hacia ella enseñando los colmillos, ella se pegó contra el árbol mallugado, estaba cansada y le dolían los puños y las piernas, no sabía que hacer así que se dejo caer de rodillas y cubrió su rostro con sus brazos esperando el ataque del animal, los pasos secos sobre el pasto se escuchaban cada vez más cerca el perro se paro frente a ella y gruño más fuerte, Akane suspiro.

...

—Maldito anciano tú no me vencerás.

Ranma grito y se puso de pie en un salto, ataco nuevamente al viejo quien hizo una sonrisa de satisfacción, ahora Jin respondió al ataque se lanzaban patadas y golpes a diestra y siniestra, ambos estaban ya cansados por la batalla, Ranma apenas y podía quedarse en pie Jin se arrojó sobre él, Ranma daba paso hacia atrás haciendo una espiral para hacer el rugido de león, Jin siguió su ritmo, cuando Ranma logro hacer la espiral perfectamente lanzo su ataque, Jin lo recibió de lleno en el pecho.

...

Akane podía sentir su corazón desbocado, el perro enorme se acerco hasta ella con sus gruñidos guturales, Akane sintió que el perro la atacaría si bien no la mataría pero le dejaría heridas muy feas.

—Detente. — Se escuchó una voz femenina.

El perro obedeció rápidamente y dirigió su atención hacia donde provenía esa extraña voz, Akane abrió los ojos lentamente el perro seguía ahí y le impedía ver a la mujer que le hablaba al animal, el perro retrocedió y la mujer por fin sé acerco.

—¿Estas bien? —Dijo la extraña con un pésimo japonés.

—Sí, eso creo.

—¿Te mordió?¿ Te hizo algo?

—No, pero si me dio una susto de muerte.

La mujer le dio la mano a Akane para que se levantara, y ella lo hizo.

—Gracias.

—No es nada, pero no deberías andar por esta zona tu sola es bastante peligroso y no lo digo por el perro. —Señalo al can que ahora se encontraba más interesante mordisquear una hoja seca.

—No te preocupes por mí, por favor.

—Realmente no lo hago por ti, pero estas en el patio trasero de mi casa y ese perro es mío y tengo más que están por ahí ocultos, realmente no me gustaría que te mordieran o algo así, además odio que se metan en mi terreno a maltratar mis árboles, la chica señalo el árbol que Akane había golpeado con anterioridad.

—¡Oh my! Lo siento mucho no sabía yo solo... Ni siquiera sé cómo llegue aquí realmente perdóname por favor.

—Ya ya, no exageres esas heridas se ven muy feas ¿Alguien te hirió? Si es así dime quien y le pateare el trasero.

—No, bueno es difícil de explicar.

—Ven, te invito a desayunar tengo que pagar el susto que te metió mi perro.

—Oh, yo no sé si deba, yo me metí a tu casa sin permiso.

—¡Cállate! — La interrumpió. —Si yo te invito a desayunar no debes negarte así que anda vamos, la mujer se abrió camino entre unos arbustos.

Akane comenzó a Seguir a la extraña mujer, tenía un acento muy raro y su japonés rayaba en lo pésimo, era de su misma estatura con el cabello negro y largo hasta media espalda su piel color canela le daba un toque exótico, sus ojos eran muy negros con espesas pestañas, tenía una mirada muy dura y daba miedo, caminaron por un corto sendero y llegaron a una casa de dos pisos color vainilla, con techo café de tejas muy al estilo occidental, un auto color grafito estaba estacionado al lado izquierdo de la casa, se detuvo un momento a observar el auto, había algo muy familiar en él, pero no sabía por qué, dos perros grandes la saludaron con movimiento de su cola, ella iba a tocarlos.

—Yo que tu no lo haría, parecen ser amigables pero no lo son, son como yo. —La chica sonrió y profundizó su mirada sobre Akane mientras abría la puerta.

Ambas entraron el recibidor, era muy pequeño el olor a café, cigarro y libro viejo invadían el lugar, la mujer condujo a Akane por un pasillo hacia una sala de mullidos sofás color chocolate, las paredes crema pálido contrastaban con el color oscuro de los muebles y el dorado de las cortinas, un enorme librero de pared a pared repleto de libros llamo la atención de Akane, había cuadros de muchos colores y paisajes bastante extraños.

—Toma asiento ¿Quieres beber algo?

—Si agua, por favor.

—Agua pff, tengo cerveza, sodas, café, o Ron la bebida de los dioses, pero agua eso solo lo toman mis perros y Marcela jajajaja.

—Entonces una soda estaría bien por favor.

—De acuerdo.

La chica se dirigió hacia la nevera y saco un par de sodas le entrego una a Akane.

Se sentaron una frente a la otra en la sala, un pequeño perro blanco y esponjoso salió de la nada y se subió al regazo de la mujer.

—Y bien ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Tendo Akane.

La mujer la miro un poco confundida y dijo algo en otro idioma que Akane identifico como español.

—Bueno, supongo que por las extrañas costumbres de aquí Tendo es tu apellido y Akane es tu nombre ¿cierto?

—Cierto.

—Bien Akane, mi nombre es Carmen mucho gusto.

— "Calmen"

—ja ja ja ja ja ja ja "Calmen" es Carmen pero bueno ni hablar, aquí ustedes hablan muy raro.

—Perdón yo no sé cómo pronunciarlo correctamente.

—¡Deja de pedir perdón!, ¡Eso solo a Dios!

—¿Dios?

—¡Agh! Dejémoslo así – Carmen saco unos cigarrillos de un cajón. —Tu ¿Gustas uno Akane? Son

mentolados, y lo encendió.

—No gracias, yo no fumo.

—Haces bien chica. —La señalo, abrió la lata de refresco y le dio un trago. —Y bien Akane ¿Ya me vas a decir quién carajo te hizo esas heridas?

—Bueno yo no sé, no te conozco y no me gusta tocar esos temas con desconocidos.

—Ok está bien, si no quieres decírmelo ahora después será jaja.

Los perros comenzaron a ladrar frenéticamente, mientras el timbre sonaba sin cesar el perro blanco se puso en guardia y bajo del regazo de Carmen, un hombre gritaba desde afuera de la casa.

—¡Mexicana abre! ¡Sé que estás ahí! tu estúpido auto está ahí anda ¡Abre!

Carmen se puso seria, y entrecerró los ojos ladeo la cabeza y la sacudió de lado a lado levanto al perrito en su regazo, le dio un beso y lo puso a un lado.

—Espera un momento Akane ya vuelvo.

Akane miro a Carmen, sigilosamente la siguió y vio como se calzaba un par de tenis rosas que se había quitado con anterioridad, hizo un par de flexiones en los brazos y abrió la puerta, Akane se oculto detrás de la pared del pasillo, no era muy su estilo espiar pero esos gritos le daban mala espina, así que decidió calzarse su propios tenis blancos y salir tras ella, 7 perros de diferentes colores ladraban como locos hacia la entrada, la casa no tenia bardas que rodearan el jardín, solo había un enmallado alrededor y se podían observar a tres hombres uno de cabello rojo y bastante robusto, casi como Akira y los otros dos comunes y corrientes afuera, los perros ladraban.

—¡A CALLAR TODOS! – grito Carmen y los perros se quedaron mudos.

—Vaya vaya Hiroshi, así que hoy traes amiguitos, ¿Que no te quedo claro la última vez que viniste que aquí no eres bienvenido?¿O quieres que te recuerde como te deje? Porque tengo fotos y las subí a facebook por si quieres verlas, jajajajaja- grito Carmen.

—Mira mexicana, yo solo quiero ser tu amigo, ¿Por qué no puedes ser amable conmigo? Solo quiero ser tu socio y nada más.

— No, no, no Hiroshi, mira te la pongo fácil, o te largas con tus amigos o de aquí ya no sales con tono de Carmen era tranquilo pero amenazante

—¡Oh! ¿Me estas amenazando, mexicana? El hombre levanto las cejas sorprendido.

—Oh no, te estoy afirmando lo que va a pasar Hiroshi, ahora lar-ga-te.

Carmen se acerco al enmallado y los dos hombres flacos retrocedieron un paso, el pelirrojo se quedo sin inmutarse, Carmen miro sobre su hombro a Akane quien la observaba desde la puerta de entrada.

—¿Así que quieres ver el espectáculo Akane? Bueno, será divertido y le guiño un ojo.

Carmen abrió la puerta y se cruzó de brazos frente al hombre pelirrojo, este puso una mano en el hombro de Carmen y ahí fue donde todo perdió sentido.

…

Una densa capa de polvo se levanto y Ranma agotado sonrió de medio lado, se dejo caer en el suelo, una ligera línea de sangre descendía de la comisura de su labio inferior, tenía el hombro izquierdo dislocado y se lo sujetaba con la mano derecha , se cruzo de piernas estaba agotado tiro de su brazo para acomodárselo el hueso crujió y Ranma suspiro, se levanto se dispuso a ir por su camiseta que yacía en el suelo unos metros atrás, para después ir a la posada y tomar un buen baño , dio un último vistazo hacia donde se disipaba la nube de polvo , sus ojos se abrieron.

-¡Achu! Oye mocoso solamente sabes levantar polvo ¿Qué te pasa?

Ranma volvió sobre sus pasos hasta quedar frente al anciano ni un rasguño tenía el infeliz viejo.

—¿¡Pero cómo es posible!? Te ataque con el rugido del león y estas de pie.

—Te dije que solo te enseñan cosas básicas e inútiles.

—Pe… Pero él es rugido del león. —Ranma estaba tan frustrado.

—Pues parece el ronroneo de un gatito jajajajajaja, entonces yo gano.

—¡Ah no! ¡Eso sí que no, yo aún sigo de pie!

—Estas de pie de milagro eres muy testarudo Ranma pero yo gane.

—No estés tan seguro anciano.

Ranma se arrojó sobre Jin, este solo dio un ligero empujón sobre el hombro de Ranma, el cual fue lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer que él se retorciera de dolor.

—Bueno, con esto te demuestro que yo gane, así que ponte de pie y vamos a casa debo curarte esas heridas, ningún discípulo mío andará como un guiñapo, calentare el agua para que te des un baño. —Jin desapareció en la entrada de su casa.

…

Hiroshi poso su mano en el hombro de Carmen luego de esto la tomo por un brazo y lo torció, los hombres que lo acompañaban sonrieron, todo paso muy rápido Carmen sonrió zigzagueo su mirada, entre los tres hombres, rápidamente se zafo del agarre de Hiroshi y le dio un puñetazo directo en la mejilla, uno de los otros dos hombres se acerco para atrapar a Carmen por la espalda, ella le dio un codazo justo en la boca del estomago haciéndolo caer sin aire, mientras con la otra mano atrapo la garganta de Hiroshima, el tercer hombre quiso acercarse pero Carmen ya había sacado una pistola con la cual le apuntaba directo en la cabeza.

—O se largan o los mato. — Dijo mientras seguía apretando la garganta el hombre, paso del color rojo al azul en cuestión de segundos, los nudillos de Carmen se estaban poniendo blancos de la fuerza que estaba utilizando al apretar la carne y hueso de Hiroshi, mientras con la otra apuntaba su arma al otro sujeto.

Akane estaba en una disyuntiva no sabía si debía intervenir, jamás se había enfrentado a alguien que tuviera un arma pero tampoco quería ser testigo de un asesinato, en el momento en el que Akane dio un paso fuera de la puerta los rechinidos de un neumático llamaron su atención, una figura conocida corría en su dirección y una mujer caminaba donde Carmen.

—¿Estás bien Akane?

—Si Akira estoy bien pero Carmen.

—Bah, no te preocupes por ella.

—¡Carmen détente!

—¡Marcela no te metas, este no es tu asunto!

—¿Carmen no vas a manchar de sangre tus tenis nuevos verdad?

—¡Carajo! —Carmen soltó a Hiroshi.

Hiroshi cayo, tosió y jalo oxigeno lo más que pudo, se arrastró sobre su trasero y Carmen lo pateo en la entrepierna. -Lárgate ya Hiroshi, y llévate a los cabrones estos que traes que ni de guardaespaldas sirven, y te lo voy a decir por última vez, no vuelvas a pararte cerca de ninguna de mis propiedades, no quiero ver tu fea cara nunca más, hoy te salvo mi hermana, porque si por mi fuera todos ustedes estarían muertos así que siéntete afortunado y márchate.

El hombre no lo pensó dos veces y se arranco a correr dejando a los otros dos atrás, quienes ya se habían puesto en pie y se marchaban igual de rápido, Carmen sacudió sus manos y guardo su arma en la sudadera de su traje deportivo y camino de vuelta a su casa.

—Vamos Akane muero de hambre y te prometí el desayuno,—Así desapareció por el pasillo.

Akane, Akira y Marcela intercambiaron miradas.

…

-Mierda, mierda, mierda como pude perder así tengo que seguir buscando a Akane, no puedo perder mi tiempo aquí, pero si me voy no sería nada **honorable** ¡Agh, Carajo! Ranma eres un idiota solo a ti se te ocurre aceptar un duelo en medio de la búsqueda de Akane.

—¡Oi! Ranma apúrate que ya esta lista la cena, te deje tu ropa afuera del baño.

Ranma salió de la bañera se envolvió en una toalla y salió por la ropa que el anciano le había dejado, los ojos casi se salen de sus orbitas al ver el color verde lima del Gi, muy a regañadientes se lo puso, su ropa estaba empapada en sudor y definitivamente no iba a ponérsela, se dirigió donde el kotatsu la cena estaba servida una gran porción de arroz, pescado y vegetales Ranma dio un bocado y lo escupió al momento.

—¡Oye, esto sabe asqueroso!, Akane…., Ranma cavilo un momento se dio cuenta el nombre que había gritado sus pensamientos, siempre estaban dirigidos hacia ella estaba furioso por estar ahí en ese lugar a merced de un completo desconocido, mientras no sabía si Akane estaba bien o no, si seguía con vida aunque Jin y Soun le mencionaron con anterioridad que su madre era una mujer bastante astuta eso no le quitaba el dejo de preocupación.

—Ese es tu principal problema muchacho tienes la cabeza en otro mundo, por eso no te concentras en las peleas—Dijo Jin tranquilamente mientras bebía café.

—Tú no sabes nada viejo. —Ranma hizo el plato a un lado.

—Oh, chiquillo se más de lo que tú crees yo también estuve enamorado alguna vez hace muchos años estuve enamorado de una hermosa chica.

—No me interesa anciano voy a dormir estoy agotado.

—Está bien sé que en algún momento te interesaras por mi historia, jajajaja.

Ranma se acerco hacia la ventana mirando el cielo lleno de estrellas, un hueco en su pecho se hacía presente cada vez que recordaba las noches que paso arriba del tejado de la habitación de Akane, la extrañaba lo sabia extrañaba su voz, su cabello, su sonrisa, sus gritos y su asquerosa comida, la necesitaba en su totalidad, y no descansaría hasta encontrarla entrenaría con Jin y le sacaría toda la información posible y continuaría buscándola, incluso aunque estuviera en el otro mundo Ranma lanzo un suspiro susurrando el nombre de Akane .

…

—¡Carmen Álvarez!, ¡Dime que carajos te pasa! ¿Por qué ibas a matar a Hiroshi? ¿Que no vez en el problema que te puedes meter?

Carmen hizo un ademan con la mano restándole importancia, se sentó en el comedor estilo occidental, subió las piernas en otra silla y encendió un cigarrillo.

—¿Que te preocupa Marcela? Te aseguro que si ese cerdo de Hiroshi desaparece de repente mucha gente del pueblo me lo va a agradecer, hasta me van a traer de esos bultos de arroz como la última vez , recuerdas? jeje. —Sonrió satisfecha.

—Carmen deja de burlarte además Akane está aquí debiste pensar en ella en su seguridad –La señalo.

—Oye, oye, oye, no creo que la japonesa loca esa sea tan inofensiva, la encontré golpeando tu árbol favorito y le dio la paliza de su vida. —La señalo mientras asentía rápidamente.

—¿¡Mi árbol, mi arbolito bonito ese que da flores rosas!? – Marcela hizo una mueca de dolor.

Mientras tanto Akane y Akira estaban muy atentos a la conversación que se suscitaba en la casa Álvarez con una gran gota de sudor cayendo por su nuca, hasta que Carmen y Marcela la señalaron al mismo tiempo.

—Yo lo siento, lo siento. —Akane se inclinó tanto para disculparse que por un momento pensó en hacer la técnica del tigre caído sacudió su cabeza negativamente alejando esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

—Bueno creo que es hora de irnos verdad Akane, hemos estado todo el día fuera y la tía debe estar muy preocupada.

Akane salió de la bañera se envolvió en una bata de baño y dirigió su Mirada hacia la ventana de su habitación, el cielo estaba nublado una tormenta se aproximaba, el cielo gris se veía tan revuelto como su corazón, se había jurado así misma sacar todo ese dolor dentro de ella pero era difícil, su herida no había presentado ningún tipo de sangrado ni siquiera cuando estuvo golpeando el árbol de Marcela, era extraño como a veces sangraba o no, Akane se sentía rara había conocido a una persona muy singular ese día y hasta cierto punto le había impresionado su carácter, su vida estaba cambiando de un momento a otro estaba cambiando para mejorar , aun así no hubo ningún momento del día donde no se preguntara donde y como estará él, ¿La estará buscando? o ¿tal vez ya se había comprometido con alguien más?, ¿habrá sido él quien envió el vestido? muchas dudas la asaltaban, la noche anterior juro que la Akane Tendo que todos habían conocido iba a desaparecer, y esa sería su nueva meta a seguir además de dejar de pensar en el debía depurar su alma su mente y corazón, y solo conocía una sola forma y era entrenado, esa noche tomo la decisión de pedir dos favores a diferentes personas el día de mañana y continuar su entrenamiento con Nodoka, una brisa ligera entro por la ventana haciendo que los cabellos de Akane se mecieran y acariciaran su rostro causándole una punzada de dolor en la herida de su brazo, ella cerro la ventana de golpe y se fue a dormir.

Continuara …

Hola

Antes que todo una gran disculpa por el retraso tuve unos contratiempos, o sea mucho trabajo y nada de tiempo pero aquí les dejo este capítulo esperando sea de su agrado y esperando sus comentarios y criticas, Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo esta historia, y a los nuevos lectores silenciosos que la han agregado a favoritos, muchas, muchas gracias a todos.

 **Maryviza** : Cariño mío eres la mejor gracias por ayudarme con este capítulo a última hora tu siempre salvando mi trasero te amo eres la mejor siempre, siempre siempre.

 **Pfernando** : Espero te haya gustado amigo mío te envió un fuerte abrazo.

 **Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenencen a Rumiko Takahashi , a excepción de los creados por mi**

 **Nos leemos la siguiente semana sayonara!**


	6. Carmen La Mexicana Alvarez

**Cuando alguien desea algo debe saber que corre riesgos y por eso vale la pena.**

 **Paulo Coelho**

 **Las Cenizas de Akane**

 **Capitulo 6** **Carmen "la mexicana" Álvarez**

Había terminado las labores de la mañana, lo que antes me tomab horas lo hice en solo 2, me sentí orgullosa de mí misma, tome mi desayuno de esclava un tazón de arroz y un té, mientras terminaba una costura del día anterior, Nodoka había llegado de hacer unas compras y se sentó a conversar un momento.

—Cariño, veo que terminaste tus labores muy rápido y te quedaron excelentes te felicito, también veo que has avanzado con la costura que te deje anoche y lo has hecho bastante bien diría yo, te mereces un premio, dime ¿Qué quieres? puedo comprarte ropa, ¿Quieres que te prepare un platillo especial?, tu pide lo que quieras.

—Sobre eso, no es necesario tía, yo lo que quiero realmente es que me entrenes en el arte de las espadas.

—¿Hum? Pero cariño, aun no te recuperas de la pierna, considero que no es tiempo aun.

—Tía yo ya me siento bien, ayer salí a correr y no me dolió... mucho, lo único que quiero es comenzar a hacer algo con mi vida, quiero ser como tú.

Nodoka sopeso un momento las palabras, le dio un sorbo a su te.

—Está bien, pero te voy a decir una cosa, yo no soy como tu padre, si quieres aprender el arte de las espadas japonesas el entrenamiento es arduo y pesado, y no tendré misericordia de ti.

—Eso es lo que espero tía. —Dije seria.

—Entonces no se diga más, necesito comprar algunas cosas para tu entrenamiento, lo que hay en el Dojo solo son cosas muy viejas que no me servirán. Entonces comenzaremos mañana ¿Estás de acuerdo?

—Si tía.

—Puedes tomarte el resto del día, yo tengo muchas cosas que preparar.

Nodoka salió de la casa rumbo al pueblo, Akira estaba escuchando toda la conversación desde la cocina y se acercó a mí.

—Oye Akane, escuche lo que le pediste a la tía, ¿Estas segura de lo que harás? A mi parecer, aun estás herida yo, como tu médico personal no estoy de acuerdo.

—Akira, te agradezco mucho que te hayas preocupado por mi y que hayas curado mis heridas, pero ya me siento bien además no eres doctor eres acupunturista. —Entrecerré mis ojos.

—Bueno bueno, pero también se algo de medicina tradicional, así que por eso y porque soy mayor que tu tengo derecho a darte mi opinión.

—Está bien tendré mucho cuidado al entrenar, te lo prometo.

—Es que tu no conoces los entrenamientos de la tía Nodoka es una desalmada. —Dijo bajito.

—Te aseguro que todo saldrá bien, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

—Está bien entonces.

—Tendré más cuidado lo juro. —Levante la mano.

—Si eso es lo que quieres entonces hazlo, solo que cuando ella te haga llorar no digas que no te lo advertí. —Dio un sorbo a un café que estaba bebiendo.

—Akira, por cierto, ¿Que puedes decirme sobre Carmen?

Akira se atraganto un poco con el café.

—Ca..Carmen, bueno ella es… una mujer un poco fuera de lo común ¿Te hizo algo ayer en su casa? A veces puede llegar a ser muy temperamental, bueno todo el tiempo esta de mal humor. —A Akira le corrió una gota de sudor por la nuca.

—No, ella ayer se portó bastante amable conmigo, de hecho la vi muy tranquila hasta que apareció ese tal Hiroshi, oye y porque le pidió que fueran socios. —Ella se acercó más a Akira.

—Está bien te contaré. —Akira suspiro. —Veras…Carmen y Marcela son hermanas, ellas son de México no sé exactamente de donde, solo que un día aparecieron aquí en el pueblo, hace como 3 años se establecieron en la colina donde estuviste ayer, además de que tienen un restaurante en la zona turística de la ciudad se llama " **Borderline** ", es un lugar bastante agradable, en el día sirven platillos extranjeros, yo trabajo ahí por las noches como jefe de seguridad, en la noche se convierte en una especie de casino , asisten mucha clase de personas, desde las más comunes hasta las más extrañas, se juegan cartas, Shogi ,Go , dados, entre otros , por fuertes cantidades de dinero, esto obviamente atrae gente indeseada, ese tal Hiroshi es un simple yakuza de baja reputación, tiene muy clavado en su mente asociarse con Carmen para así controlar el casino, pero bueno tu ya viste que Carmen no quiere ningún tipo de trato con él, ella misma se ha encargado de hacérselo saber , Carmen tiene una reputación de "Señora demonio" pero casi todos le llaman **"La Mexicana"** así le dicen las viejas del pueblo, por su no tan común etnia, no es fácil ver mexicanos en Japón y menos aquí, no es un lugar muy popular. Es respetada y muy temida por la gente de aquí, también ha hecho bastantes cosas buenas por el pueblo, gracias a ella no hay perros vagabundos en la ciudad es como una extraña amante de los perros en desgracia, ayuda ancianos y niños abandonados pero es intolerable a las personas con malas intenciones. Hace tiempo, antes que yo pudiera trabajar con ella, el jefe de seguridad que tenía, había absurdamente robado una muy fuerte cantidad de dinero extrayéndola poco a poco, en ese tiempo Carmen y Marcela estaban construyendo los albergues que les tomaba mucho tiempo y confiaron en esa persona , cuando Carmen se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo le tendió una trampa y el pobre sujeto cayó en ella, ¡Le dio una paliza que no te imaginas!, además también salió a la luz que él golpeaba a su esposa e hijos, está de más decir que era un ser un abusivo con gente pobre de las afueras, ¡Carmen se volvió loca! Lo golpeo por todos lados casi lo mata, Marcela es la única que pudo controlarla, vinieron unas personas del ejercito y ella se encargo de que lo mandaran muy, muy lejos , nunca más se supo de él, Carmen fue con todas las personas a las que ese infeliz les hizo daño y a cada una las ayudo a su manera, y ya sabes las tradiciones que hay aquí, le trajeron bultos de arroz en agradecimiento cosa que ella rechazo, por eso lo dijo ayer, es buena persona muy en el fondo, pero también es una mujer muy peligrosa, siempre esta armada y hay mucha gente que la quiere ver muerta, no sabría decirte porque pero me ha tocado salvarle el trasero un par de veces, en fin, si quieres saber más de Carmen te recomiendo le preguntes directamente a ella, pero si lo haces ten mucho cuidado en lo que preguntaras y como lo harás, pues es muy explosiva, Marcela es más tranquila aun así también tiene un carácter tremendo cuando se trata de Carmen, esta mas cuerda, te aseguro que si ella no llega cuando lo de Hiroshi para este momento ya estaría en las estadísticas de desaparecidos de Japón, ambas son de cuidado aunque aquí entre nos me llevo mejor con Marcela por que Carmen a veces es inaccesible, me sorprende que te haya tratado bien es muy mal educada con los extraños.

—Vaya, no sé, me sorprende que me cuentes todo esto, nunca creí que Carmen fuera esa clase de personas que ayudan y matan al mismo tiempo, pero bueno eso será algo que tendré que saber por mi misma, nunca me ha gustado ser prejuiciosa. Cambiando de tema, me gustaría dar un paseo por los alrededores, de este sitio, una vez leí que esta es una antigua ciudad samurái y me gustaría conocerla.

—Adelante Akane, la tía Nodoka te dio el día, así que puedes hacer lo que quieras, solo no regreses muy tarde a pesar de todo a veces se cuela uno que otro rufián.

—Está bien entonces saldré un rato.

—Por cierto, toma Akane es un regalo de bienvenida de mi parte. —Deposito una cajita en la mesa.

—¡Oh Akira! Nunca había tenido uno de estos, ni siquiera sé cómo se usan, jeje . —Examine el teléfono móvil que Akira me había entregado

—Ya le he descargado algunas aplicaciones para que te mantengas en contacto, también están los números de la tía, el de Marcela, el mío y hasta el de Carmen por cualquier cosa no dudes en marcarnos, el teléfono trae un instructivo así puedes aprender a usarlo más rápido.

—Gracias Akira, bueno te dejo, no quisiera regresar muy tarde para no perderme.

Guarde el móvil en la chaqueta de mi traje deportivo azul y salí de la casa, mi melena corta bailaba al ritmo del viento, la caminata tenía un fin yo quería llegar a casa de Carmen, recordaba vagamente el sendero que me conduciría a la colina donde ella vivía, camine por un largo rato pero no lograba dar con el camino correcto, me senté en una roca mirando el teléfono móvil, eran las 10 de la mañana, el sol estaba casi en su punto y me sentía perdida, escuche unos ruidos muy extraños atrás de mí y de la nada salió un perrito negro muy amigable, toque su cabeza y el perro muy simpáticamente comenzó a halar mi pantalón , me puse de pie y el corrió delante de mí, cada rato volteaba a verme muy silenciosamente, llegamos a casa de Carmen en cuestión de minutos, el perrito se echo a dormir en la sombra de un árbol, el auto de Carmen estaba estacionado al frente eso indicaba que se encontraba en casa, además que una fuerte música salía por las ventanas cerradas, toque el timbre varias veces y nadie respondió así que recordé que Akira había guardado su número en mi móvil, marque 4 tonos de timbre después contestó.

—¿Quién habla?

—Carmen soy Akane.

—¿Akane? No te conozco, no molestes. —Colgó.

Marque nuevamente y una dos tres veces.

—¿Quién habla?

—Carmen soy yo, la chica que ayudaste ayer, Akane.

—¡AH! Ya recuerdo, y dime ¿Que necesitas?

—Estoy afuera de tu casa.

—¡Hay dios mío! Espera.

La puerta se abrió y entre al patio, esta vez los perros solo me movieron la cola desde sus lugares de descanso, Carmen me esperaba en la puerta de la casa con una seña de su mano me indico que entrara, ella desapareció en el pasillo.

—¿Akane como estas? ¿Qué te trae por aquí tan pronto? Seguro ya te arrepentiste y viniste a decirme quien es el cabron que te lastimo ayer. —Con su mano indico que me sentara en el comedor mientras le bajaba a la extraña música que resonaba en el estéreo.

Saco dos tazas y una jarra con café, ahora si pude observar bien el lugar era muy pequeño, la casa en su totalidad era tipo occidental, aunque daba la impresión más barroca que americana, me decidí a dar un vistazo a la sala y al comedor, estaban repletas de fotografías de perros, de Carmen y Marcela, y de otras personas más, bastantes cuadros diferentes, había muchos paisajes muy bonitos pero se veían muy diferentes a los de Japón, pero algo llamó mi atención, me levante y me dirigí al fondo de la habitación había un altar con una deidad desconocida para mí me acerque cuidadosamente , era una mujer cubierta por un manto verde con estrellas, tenía las manos entrelazadas como si estuviera orando y un ángel se asomaba bajo sus pies tras de ella había un collar con muchas bolitas de oro y una cruz colgando, al final tenía un arreglo floral alrededor de ella, Carmen llego a mi lado.

—Es muy bonito. —Dije.

—Bonita, es la virgen de Guadalupe y eso de atrás es un rosario, es mi santa madre. — Dijo en su pésimo japonés.

—¿Es tu mamá?

—No, me refiero a que es como el equivalente a tu Kamisama- Carmen sonrió.

—Ya entiendo, es muy hermosa.

—Y bueno chica, dime ¿Que te trae por mi humilde casa?- —Carmen se sentó de nuevo en el comedor tenia frente a ella una laptop negra, sirvió dos tazas de café negro y me ofreció uno a mi mientras seguía tecleando en su ordenador.

—Yo bueno… mmm… yo… es que…

—Habla cielo porque de verdad que yo soy una mujer muy impaciente. —Encendió un cigarrillo. —¿Y bien me dirás que te traes entre manos japonesita? —El perrito blanco apareció y brinco a su regazo.

—Bueno yo. —Trague duro tenía miedo de hablar pero lo hice. —Carmen quisiera que me enseñaras a pelear como tú. —Solté mi petición, la mire, ella seguía tecleando en su computadora con mucha velocidad dio un trago a su café luego fumo a su cigarrillo.

—No. —Dijo secamente.

—¿No?

—No, es muy peligroso.

—Pero Carmen soy una artista marcial tengo mucha practica y ahora también aprenderé a usar las legendarias espadas samurái.

—¿Y? —Ella seguía tecleando sin mirarme.

—Como que ¿Y? Soy diestra aprendo rápido, tengo el potencial y…

Carmen cerro su laptop fuertemente y dijo algo que no entendí, era español lo sabia pero no lo entendía, ella entrecerró sus ojos y me miro fijamente, me dio terror, seguía hablando en español supongo que eran blasfemias, ya habían pasado unos segundos.

—Entonces ¿Me enseñaras Carmen?

—Tu alma y tu mente no están preparadas para lo mío.

—Pero yo te vi ayer eres una guerrera excepcional.

—A ver párate ahí, yo no soy un guerrero ni nada de esas cosas **honorables** como dicen ustedes, yo soy una maldita perra, Akane mira yo, no tengo amigos ni nada más, solo tengo a Marcela y a mis perros y no es porque en realidad no quiera tenerlos, es solo que mi pasado es muy turbio demasiado turbio, lo que viste ayer no fue nada en comparación a lo que he hecho o puedo hacer, y todo lo que se lo aprendí por andarme metiendo donde no me llamaban, me metí en muchos problemas en serios problemas, he matado gente, que aunque realmente merecía morir aun así mi alma está condenada, no quiero que la tuya se condene también.

—Escucha, tú no eres una mala persona, a pesar de que siento que odias a los humanos en general, solo he visto amabilidad de ti para mí, eso no lo hace una maldita bruja como tú te dices, por favor Carmen ¡Una china quiso matarme porque no pude defenderme y casi lo logra!, si no es porque alguien llego a mi rescate, yo hubiera muerto, y así ha sido toda mi vida ¡Siempre alguien más tiene que salvarme, hasta el hombre que rompió mi corazón! —No sé porque pero ya había alzado la voz.

—¡Vaya! ¿Así que me estas gritando? Sí que tienes valor… Espera… Dijiste una china ¡Agh! Odio a los malditos chinos comen perros y gatos ¿Lo sabías? No sé qué les pasa están enfermos, ¿Y dices que un bastardo te rompió el corazón? dime quien fue y le moleré a patadas el trasero. —Ella le dio varias fumadas a su cigarro hasta terminarlo y aplastarlo contra el cenicero de cristal que estaba a su lado.

—Se llama Ranma es… Era mi prometido, íbamos a casarnos pero, el muy idiota dijo que yo no era suficientemente buena para pasar el resto de su vida conmigo, lo dijo frente a todos el día de nuestra boda y esto… – Saque la bolsa de terciopelo que siempre cargaba conmigo. —Esto es mí vestido de novia.

Ella tomo la bolsa la jugueteo entre sus dedos y la olisqueo.

—¿Son cenizas? ¿Quemaste tu vestido de novia y lo cargas como amuleto? —dio un largo silbido. —Tú sí que estás loca.

—Carmen por favor, por favor enséñame. – Puse la mejor cara de súplica que pude. —Es más yo te ayudare en lo que quieras.

—¿Enserio?,¿Lo que sea? —Le brillaron los ojos con malicia.

—Sí, lo que sea, ¿Por qué me vez así?

—No, por nada cariño, por nada jajajajaja- Ella reía como bruja, esa carcajada siniestra hizo que se me erizara la piel.

—Mañana te espero a las cinco de la tarde, si llegas después te pateare hasta que llegues a Plutón. ¿Entendiste? Ningún estúpido hombre ni ninguna china te volverá a hacer daño y eso corre por mi cuenta ¿¡Entendiste!? —Carmen acuno mi cara entre sus manos acerco su rostro al mío y paso su lengua por mi nariz. —Eso me desconcertó.

—De acuerdo, mañana vendré a esa hora. —Dije nerviosa.

—Yo me encargo de todo lo demás, ahora márchate tengo muchas cosas que hacer... ¡Ah! Y por cierto a partir de mañana trabajas para mí, serás mi asistente personal espero que sepas usar la computadora, estoy harta de usar el maldito traductor de google para hacer mis cosas, y también deberás aprender español de eso se encargara Marcela porque yo no tengo ni tiempo ni ganas de enseñarte.

—¡Sí! —Dije con alegría.

—Y quita esa cara de mal cogida que tienes.

—Si…si está bien.

Ella me acompaño a la puerta y se despidió de mi con un movimiento de mano, y el perrito negro se acercó juguetón a mí.

—Ese es Rin, el te acompañara a casa sabe andar muy bien por ahí, es muy valiente y parece que le agradas mucho.

—Vamos Rin- dije sonriendo.

Caminamos a casa, el perrito me dejo en la puerta de la casa Takeda, y como un rayo se regreso por el mismo camino, ese día había estado lleno de emociones para mí todo marchaba de acuerdo a mis planes, por fin podría convertirme en lo que siempre he anhelado.

…

Kagoshima.

La mañana era bastante fresca a comparación de otros días, Ranma no había dormido en toda la noche pensando que era lo que debía hacer, por un lado estaba el punto de no saber por donde buscar a su madre, y por otro lado la curiosidad sobre los misterios y casualidades que envolvían a Jin Kaze, tomo una ducha temprano, el calor comenzaba a amainar nuevamente, y muy a su pesar se puso el Gi verde que le había dado el anciano, Ranma salió para lavar sus ropas , ya había tomado una decisión, se dirigió hacia el patio donde estaba Jin sentado.

—Vaya, hoy te has levantado muy temprano.

—Tengo que lavar mi ropa, no pretendo usar tus trajes de colores ridículos.

— ¡Oye! Esos colores son de moda, entonces ¿Te quedaras, cierto?

—Si , si me quedare, pero tengo que ir por mis cosas a la posada donde las deje.

—Por eso no te preocupes ya las mande pedir, no tardaran mucho en traerlas.

—De acuerdo ahora dime ¿Dónde lavo esto?

—En la cocina esta la lavadora, puedes usarla y de paso prepara el desayuno.

—Maldito viejo. —Dijo Ranma entre dientes y regreso dentro.

30 minutos después el había terminado de lavar su ropa y también el desayuno, unos simples huevos estrellados, fideos, unas verduras fritas y té verde.

—Vaya chico, sí que sabes cocinar esto sabe bueno.

—¡Bah! es algo tan simple para mi, recuerda que soy Ranma Saotome y que para mí no hay imposibles.

—Si claro, excepto estar con la mujer que amas no, jajaja es curioso cómo se repiten las historias.

—¿¡Que, como!? No sé de qué hablas viejo, y cómo es eso de que se repiten las historias.

—Nada nada, pero no dejas de hablar de esa tal Akane desde que llegaste, cuando te quedaste inconsciente no dejabas de repetir su nombre jeje, y ayer me gritaste Akane cuando no te gusto la comida, eres un bueno para nada tu mente esta con ella, así no sirves.

—¡Cállate! Tú no sabes nada, y dejemos de hablar de ella no menciones su nombre por favor.

—Ja ja ja, está bien muchacho, pero ahora ya tengo otra cosa con que atormentarte.

—¿Otra cosa?

El timbre de la casa sonó.

—Ve a abrir deben ser tus cosas. —Señalo la puerta.

—Estúpido anciano. —El abrió la puerta y su sorpresa fue enorme al ver a Jon en la puerta de la casa.

—Hola Ranma. — Jon le dio su mejor sonrisa a pesar que tenía la cara tan roja como un jamón.

—Hola Jon que te trae por aquí. —Él, le dejo entrar mientras Jon jadeaba a punto de desmayarse.

—Traigo tus cosas me hablo el maestro esta mañana que era imperativo que las trajera rápidamente, así que vine lo más rápido que pude traje mi bicicleta, ¡Uff! No recordaba que el camino fuera tan pesado.

—No lo es Jon, lo que pasa es que estas gordo, desde que dejaste de entrenar te has vuelto un haragán.

—¡Oh maestro! — Jon se inclino frente a él en pose de por favor perdóname y no me mates.

—Vamos levántate no es para tanto Jon. —Ranma se recargo en el marco de la puerta

—Etto, Ranma yo lo sé, él es un maestro y debo mostrarle respeto y recibir sus castigos.

—Jojojo, hasta que por fin alguien sabe lo que le conviene a diferencia de ti Ranma, Jon tuvo una educación superior es muy educado.

—Eso realmente no me importa ¿Cuándo empezara mi entrenamiento anciano? Entre más rápido terminemos con esto más rápido podre irme de aquí.

—Jin sobó su barbilla y jugueteo con su bigote. —Mañana empezaremos, hoy necesito que vayas a hacer las compras de provisiones para la semana, Jon tu y el vayan por las provisiones no quiero que este soquete se pierda en la ciudad.

—De acuerdo maestro, vamos Ranma.

El calor era insoportable, Jon iba muy alegre en su bicicleta mientras Ranma caminaba a su lado muy tranquilo, platicaron de cosas banales Ranma evitaba a toda costa hablar sobre Akane o algo parecido, le dolía el pecho de solo recordar las estupideces que estaba cometiendo, ahí estaba el muy tranquilo, mientras ella estaba quien sabe donde, con quien sabe quien, haciendo quien sabe qué cosa, y él como un puto pendejo comprando comida.

—Ranma se que estas evitando hablar sobre el tema pero soy muy persuasivo con esta clase de cosas, quiero decirte que debes confiar en Jin, si él te dio la oportunidad de entrenar con él, tómala no la debes desaprovechar así como lo vez es un guerrero excepcional, he leído mucho sobre Akane Tendo, le han hecho muchas entrevistas en las revistas de deportes y es una chica bastante audaz e inteligente, además de que ¡Wow! Ranma ella es guapísima tiene unas piernas y una cintura y una sonrisa tan, tan, tan, hermosa. —Ranma se detuvo en seco, sus nudillos tronaron mientras detenía a Jon por un brazo.

—A ver, Jon repite lo último que dijiste.

—Que la entrevistaron en revistas deportivas. —Trago duro. —Que es una chica bastante audaz e inteligente. —Trago más duro. —Y que es guapísima y que… tiene unas piernas… y una cintura…y que su sonrisa es la más hermosa que he visto en todo el mundo, y que eres un maldito afortunado de estar comprometido con ella porque, es el sueño hecho realidad de todo hombre es dulce, es tierna, es adorable, y muy amable, no importa que cocine horrible porque ¡Oh, sí! Lo se Ranma, ella cocina asqueroso todo mundo lo sabe, pero nadie dice nada ¿Y sabes por qué? porque ella es una buena chica que no le hace daño a nadie, ¿Y para que estamos los hombres? Pues para cuidar de las chicas, simplemente por eso. —Trago más duro y se tapo el rostro con los antebrazos.

Ranma lo soltó, se quedo pasmado con todo lo que Jon había dicho de Akane sin siquiera conocerla, que estúpido era Ranma, verdaderamente idiota por haberla perdido de esa manera, se dejo caer en un tronco , Jon se sentó a su lado.

—Quiero que sepas Ranma que, no se por lo que estas pasando ya se filtraron fotos de tu boda en internet. –Saco su móvil y se lo mostro. —Pero si te puedo decir que tengas ánimo, que nada está perdido aun ella no está muerta, o por lo menos eso es lo que yo creo, tal vez esta herida y por eso se está ocultando pero vamos hombre tu eres Ranma Saotome y no te das por vencido por nada.

Ranma miro a Jon y le dio una sonrisa de medio lado le palmeo el hombro.

—Gracias Jon aunque no te conozco te has portado bastante amable conmigo, pero eso no quiere decir que te perdonare que te fijes de manera tan lujuriosa de Akane, además yo no sabía que Akane daba entrevistas de ese tipo. —Lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados. —Vamos ya, que si no ese viejo maldito se molestara.

—Vamos.

….

Entre al Dojo donde me esperaba Nodoka, Akira estaba sentado en uno de los rincones observando todo muy atento.

—Ven cariño, quiero presentarte ante mis ancestros tu serás una heredera del las artes del clan Takeda.

Me acerque hasta el altar las dos armaduras samurái que había ahí se veían bastante imponentes, me puse un poco nerviosa, el Hakama tradicional que usaba era bastante incomodo porque era muy diferente al gi al que estaba acostumbrada, Akira se acerco hasta donde estábamos, prendió unos inciensos en cada costado del altar y sirvió 3 copas de sake, todo fue rápido Nodoka solo hizo unos rezos al igual que Akira y yo.

—Respetables y honorables ancestros es para mí un honor entregarles a una nueva heredera de nuestro sagrado arte, a esta mujer que se me ha entregado bajo tutela y he adoptado como hija, Akane Tendo hija dé Soun y Miko Tendo ambos de familias guerreras y honorables, ella será entrenada bajo la ley samurái que nos acoge desde hace miles de años,y portara con orgullo y sabiduría su espada, Akane, te entrego esta Daito va a ser tuya por el resto de tu vida, debes considerarla más que solo una espada, ella será tu guardia, tu espíritu se fusionara con ella espero que sepas honrarla.

Nodoka me entrego una katana larga curva bastante ligera estaba dentro de su vaina blanca, el mango era de piel de raya y tiras de algodón rojo, la desenvaine lo mejor que pude y la coloque sobre una tela blanca, Akira vertió una copa de sake sobre ella y volvió a llenar la copa.

—Mientras dure tu entrenamiento no debes tocarla o la deshonraras, solo hasta que estés preparada para portarla con honor podrás tomarla de su mausoleo. —dijo él, colocando la espada en su vaina sobre un cojín de terciopelo rojo, fue puesta en el medio del dojo entre las dos armaduras.

Yo asentí, la ceremonia fue rápida más de lo que esperaba, también en ella me fue entregada mi armadura (Bogu) de entrenamiento, una espada de bambú (shinai) y un sable de madera (Bokken). Por ese día Nodoka considero que lo mejor era comenzar desde ya a entrenar, así que fue donde todo comenzó.

—Debes de posicionarte bien no puedes fallar, por el momento es cuestión de entrenar con sables de madera pero un día será con espadas reales y no tendré piedad de ti, si mueres será por tu propio gusto y por tu propia estupidez, así que por favor cariño coloca una pierna al frente otra atrás levanta el brazo así, y el otro al frente con ambos sujeta el sable y ¡Atácame!

Me arroje sobre ella, ya había visto a Kuno suficientes veces para saber cómo debía pararme y mover los brazos y piernas, incluso como sujetar el sable, las espadas chocaron entre si el golpe fue seco , Nodoka me arrojo con su peso y salí disparada hacia atrás, fue corriendo hacia donde yo me encontraba, rodé en el piso ella dio otro golpe en el suelo de madera me puse de pie me arroje otra vez sobre ella, antes de poder siquiera acercarme golpeo mi costilla y me doblo el dolor, me puse de pie y otra vez me lance sobre ella y otra vez, y otra vez, y otra vez, y siempre terminaba en el suelo cuando, por fin después de mucho pude acercarme un poco más a ella, me dio otro golpe pero ahora en la espalda y caí al suelo, me levante con dolor pero lo hice ella se detuvo y me dio la mano para ayudar a levantarme.

—Por hoy hemos terminado cariño, lo has hecho bien no podía esperar menos de ti eres única y magnifica pero te falta mucho, anda ve a darte un baño, tienes que terminar la costura para hoy y también necesito que repares la puerta (shoji) del cuarto de té – Nodoka salió del Dojo y Akira tras ella.

Estaba tendida en mi cama después de darme un baño mi estomago rugió, me prepare un emparedado, el entrenamiento había sido de dos horas fue extenuante apenas era medio día y ya yo estaba muerta, me apure para poder terminar la costura que me había dejado Nodoka, era una especie de chalina color rosa pastel, tome las hojas de papel de arroz de el almacén y fui directo a cambiar las del shoji me tomo un buen rato no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo, había visto a Kasumi así que trate de recordar como se hacía y lo logré, el olor a curry inundaba el lugar y el reloj marcaba las 3 de la tarde, había quedado con Carmen a las cinco así que me di prisa, subí las escaleras y salí de la casa Takeda.

Llegue a casa de Carmen con treinta minutos de sobra Rin me saludo desde la entrada, toqué el timbre y se abrió la reja, camine hasta la puerta no veía el auto de Carmen por ningún lado, Marcela me recibió.

La chica era de mi estatura con cabello castaño largo, tenía el mismo color de ojos que Carmen y espesas pestañas, su piel color canela le daba un toque exótico también, su mirada era más tranquila y tenía un rostro angelical.

—Akane que gusto pasa por favor.

—Hola Marcela, ¿Esta Carmen? , quedamos de vernos a las cinco.

—No tarda fue a un asunto, pero siéntate dime ¿Quieres algo de beber?

—Agua por favor.

—¡Agua oh my! No quieres mejor un café lo acabo de preparar.

—Está bien. —Las hermanas tienen un serio problema contra el agua y las bebidas que preparan, pensé.

Marcela regreso con dos tazas de café y encendió un cigarrillo, y también fuman como locomotoras.

—¿Y bien Akane para que buscas a Carmen?

—A bueno es que ella va a entrenarme, además me dijo que trabajaría para ella como su asistente.

Marcela casi se ahoga con el café y el cigarrillo se le resbalo de entre los dedos.

—¿¡Que dijiste!? , ¿Tú y Carmen van a hacer qué? —Ella se exalto su rostro se puso pálido, recogió el cigarro y lo aplasto en uno de los tantos ceniceros de la casa.

—Entrenar y trabajar juntas.

—Hay dios, dios mío, ¡Pero niña tú no sabes en lo que metes no sabes de verdad! ¡Y mira tu ropa! Dios rápido ven.

Marcela me arrastro a su habitación en el piso de arriba, entramos era enorme, abrió su armario y saco un montón de perchas con diferente ropa me jalo hasta ahí me puso un blusón que definitivamente nunca me pondría por el enorme escote, después un vestido verde pasto, una falda demasiado larga hasta que por fin saco unos mayones negros y una blusa del mismo color ajustada me puso un collar dorado, unos zapatos de tacón bajo y un abrigo ligero negro , me roció perfume y un poco de lápiz labial rojo.

—Listo ahora si no tendrás dificultades. —Dijo sonriendo satisfecha.

Me sorprendí de lo rápido que me había vestido, la ropa sé entallaba a mi cuerpo.

—Gracias Marcela pero no entiendo porque me vestiste así

—¿Es que tu acaso estás loca? de verdad no conoces a Carmen dale gracias a nuestro señor Jesucristo que fui yo la que te recibió y no ella, veras, mi hermana es un poco especial con la gente que ésta a su al rededor y más si vas a trabajar junto a ella.

—Ah, eso me recuerda. Me dijo que debía aprender español y que tú te encargarías dé eso y ella de lo demás, realmente no sé á que se refería, pero eso fue lo que me dijo.

—¡Oh! Esto va enserio, oye que le hiciste a Carmen creo que la enamoraste jajaja, ella nunca es así con los extraños en especial con las mujeres las detesta, eso creo, no se es rara.

—¡Oh my no! yo no podría enamorarla, ¡porque yo no!, no, no, no, no, no definitivamente no. —Negué con exhaustivos ademanes.

—¡Tranquila es solo un decir! Ven, vamos ya no debe tardar, terminemos ese cafecito.

—¿Ustedes son hermanas entonces?

—Si somos gemelas jajaja, bueno no exactamente pero acá entre nos, decimos eso para que no nos pregunten nuestra edad y si algún entrometido llega a ese punto le digo pregúntale a Carmen. —Marcela se cruzó de brazos y asintió con la cabeza. —Pero no creo que haya problema en decirte a ti la verdad jajajaj solo no le digas a Carmen que te dije. —Ella se acercó a mi oído y susurro. —Yo tengo 28 y ella 29. —Se separó.

En ese momento Carmen apareció me saludo con un movimiento de mano.

—Voy a darme un baño en diez estoy con ustedes. —Ella desapareció en las escaleras.

—Akane, quiero decirte unas cuantas cosa antes de que te vayas con ella. —Dijo Marcela.

1.- Hagas lo que hagas, pase lo que pase, nunca por ningún motivo te separes de Carmen.

2.- Aprende todo lo más rápido que puedas, ella no repite las cosas dos veces.

3.- No hables con ningún desconocido frente a ella, no dejes que se te acerquen, que no te toquen serás su sombra ella es muy posesiva.

4.- Si vas a entrenar con ella, yo espero que tengas unos cojones enormes chica.

5.- Y no menos importante nunca, jamás, jamás, jamás la contradigas, aunque tu sepas que se está equivocando no lo hagas, ella sabe arreglar sus problemas.

Marcela enumero e hizo énfasis en cada uno de los consejos que me estaba dando yo tomaba nota mental de cada uno, Carmen bajo las escaleras llevaba puesto un cardigán azul marino, debajo una blusa blanca, con pantalones caqui y zapatillas altísimas el cabello lo sujeto en una cola alta.

—Vámonos. —Dijo.

—Carmen. _—_ Marcela lallamo y comenzaron a hablar en su idioma natal que yo no entendí.

— _E_ _spero que sepas lo que haces, ella es, es diferente._

— _Tranquila marce, ella es la indicada lo siento aquí._ _—S_ _e señaló el pecho._ _—S_ _e que ella no me defraudara._ _—S_ _e acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla._ _—Y_ _ya te dije que dejes de meterte en mis asuntos, te veo más tarde adiós._ _—_ _Hizo un ademan con la mano._

—Akane cuídate. —Me grito marcela. —Y no se te olvide nada de lo que te dije por favor.

Subimos al auto era la primera vez que lo haría, aunque ese olor me traía un recuerdo borroso ese olor a cigarro y cuero, cuando Salí de donde el doctor Tofu recuerdo me habían subido a un auto y ese auto era este, el suave forro de los asientos acariciaba mi piel saludándome, me puse el cinturón de seguridad, ella arranco el motor.

En el estéreo había una canción que no sabía, que decía estaba en ingles pero Carmen iba cantando a todo pulmón mientras fumaba un cigarrillo.

—Vamos Akane, ¿No te sabes la letra de la canción? —Negué con la cabeza. —¡Uff! Bueno aunque es una mierda que no conozcas esta canción, es muy buena, se llama "Sweet child o' mine" de "Guns n' Roses" no como la mierda esa del K-pop que no le entiendo ni un carajo de lo que dicen.

—Tal vez sea porque está en coreano. —Ella se quedó en silencio. —Y me miro de refilón.

—Jajajajaja, eres la onda Akane, bueno si no se hablar bien japonés menos coreano jajajaja. —Dio una fumada larga a su cigarro, me di cuenta que íbamos demasiado rápido.

—Oye Carmen deberías bajar la velocidad ¿No crees?

—¡NO!, así está bien, así conduzco mejor, manejo como loca acostúmbrate. —Me señalo.

—Carmen ¿Dónde vamos? Dijiste que entrenaríamos hoy.

—La verdad tengo flojera de golpearte así que primero te enseñare la oficina, quiero que comiences desde hoy. —Miro alrededor como un niño cometiendo una travesura. —Y saco una botella de la guantera y me ofreció un poco era Ron, me negué rotundamente ella se encogió de hombros.

El camino fue rápido llegamos en 30 minutos a la ciudad, vecina cuando me di cuenta estábamos frente a un edificio con un gran letrero decía " **Bordeline** " entramos la hostess de la entrada saludo con una reverencia a Carmen, ella ni la miro, el lugar estaba lleno había mesas por todos lados y los meseros iban y venían, las paredes estaban llenas de autógrafos y de fotos con mucha gente diferente, también había muchas artesanías decorando el lugar, en el centro había una chica japonesa cantando en español al ritmo de una guitarra, una gran fuente al fondo y una pecera gigante que dividía la sala común de la VIP, caminamos derecho, los meseros se detenían y agachaban la cabeza cuando pasábamos, por alguna razón se sorprendían al verme tras ella, llegamos a una escalera grande de piedra, tenía una cuerda de terciopelo impidiendo el paso, un letrero colgante indicaba el horario de 10pm a 3am, el salón de arriba era aun mas grande, había mesas de shogi, cartas, ruletas, pool, Go, Dados, Dardos, hasta maquinas traga-perras, todo lo que me había dicho Akira estaba ahí, vi una barra al fondo repleta de botellas, y un gran espejo de pared a pared, entramos por otra puerta y llegamos a unas oficinas.

—Esa es la oficina de Marcela, esa es la tuya y esta es la mía. —Entramos.

Era grande, grandísima, el espejo de la pared en realidad era su pared desde ahí podía observarse cada rincón del salón, un escritorio de madera gruesa estaba frente a él los monitores de las cámaras de vigilancia del lado derecho podía observarse todo el edificio por dentro y por fuera ella encendió el ordenador, tecleo algunas cosas en él.

—Siéntate. —Me dijo, saco una bolsa de regalo decorada con el simpático totoro y un moño dorado, dentro había una caja negra la abrí y me sorprendí.

—Es para ti ¿Te gusta? — Ella sonrió.

La tome entre mis manos, nunca imagine tener una así de cerca para mí son o más bien eran temas tabú, nunca jamás en la vida había tenido un arma en las manos, yo asentí con la cabeza era muy bonita negra y brillante.

—Es una Beretta M92, fue mi primer arma y bueno aun las conservo, de echo tengo dos pero las mías están modificadas. —Saco un par armas casi idénticas a la mía. —Ellas tienen un cañón extendido para mayor precisión, las cachas son de marfil. —Yo observe que tenían un grabado en una decía "Soul" y la otra decía "Mexicana".

—Son muy bonitas pero ¿Por qué siempre las traes? Es muy peligroso si la policía te atrapa…

—Jajajajaja ¿La policía?, cariño mío, la policía acude a mí para atrapar a los hijos de perra que ellos no pueden, además tengo permiso de portación de arma. —Ella me sonrió y después me miro fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados. — Pero tú no estás aquí para cuestionarme, dime ¿Sabes disparar?

—¿Yo? N…no, no sé.

—Ah, que coños, tendré que enseñarte entonces, ¿Sabes usar la computadora?

—Sí.

—Bien, por algo se empieza, ya te dije que debes aprender español ¿Verdad? Pues, tú serás mi asistente personal, serás mi sombra tienes prohibido alejarte de mi lado, me darás lo que yo quiera cuando yo quiera, no repito las cosas dos veces así que más te vale o apuntar todo lo que digo o aprendértelo de memoria, supongo que ya hablaste con Marcela ok bien, ella administra el restaurante y yo el casino su carácter es tan blando como un pepinillo, eso quiere decir que mi trabajo es de noche igual que el tuyo, ¿Sabes manejar?

—No.

—¡Agh! —Ella se tallo la sienes fuertemente, ok, ok, también te enseñare, sabes algo acaso de que se trata un casino, has jugado algo de lo de aquí. —Señalo el salón.

—Solo shogi y cartas, solo eso, no conozco nada de este negocio porque nunca había convivido en este ambiente. —Ella suspiro y ahora se froto el puente de la nariz y estallo.

—Mira japonesa loca, tú te metiste en esto así que más te vale ser 100% eficaz, porque si no te mato. —Me señalo, puso los puños sobre el escritorio y se acercó a mí estirándose lentamente sobre el mueble gritando furiosa. —¡Más te vale aprender cada cosa!,¡ cada nombre, cada acción, quiero que conozcas este lugar desde la loseta de la entrada hasta el basurero de atrás!, es más hasta quiero que te aprendas la lista de reproducción de mi ipod, si no lo consigues no tendré piedad de ti ¿Entendiste? Y golpeare tu cara hasta que nadie te reconozca.

Ella jalo mi brazo y la manga del abrigo dejo ver el vendaje que tenía en el antebrazo.

—Quítate el abrigo que tienes ahí. —Hice lo que dijo. —Vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí , una japonesa suicida. —Levanto una ceja y paso la lengua por su labio superior. —Tienes cojones para pasar un cuchillo por tu piel, pero no tuviste valor para matarte, que triste, bueno pues aquí, aquí no admito cobardes así que de ahora en adelante o te amarras los cojones o te mueres, aquí no hay un después ¿Se vive el ahora entendido?

—¡Entendido! —No me inmute, aunque ella gritara yo me mantendría firme, me daba miedo, no, no miedo, terror pero no voy a ceder esto es lo que quiero y lo conseguiré.

—¿Tienes hambre?- pregunto muy amable, cambiando su carácter por completo.

Definitivamente sus cambios de humor daban tortícolis, mire el arma en mis manos ¿Que diría **el** al respecto? Suspire y sentí un pinchazo en el antebrazo la herida incurable me ardió

…

—Y dime Jon, ¿Cuál es tu tipo de lucha?

—Bueno a mí me gusta el box, pero mi padre dice que eso no es honorable que debo seguir el estilo de la familia. —Jon agacho el rostro.

—Es bueno seguir con las tradiciones, pero es mejor seguir tus sueños ¿Por qué no practicas el box fuera de casa donde nadie te vea?.

—Crees que deba hacerlo, es decir ¿Crees que sea honorable que lo haga a espaldas de papá?

—Si yo hiciera todas las cosas que mi padre quiere que haga estaría o en la cárcel o tendría un harem de esposas por todo Japón o el mundo, jajaja.

—Sí, es verdad tal vez tengas razón, estaba pensando entrenar contigo y con el maestro Jin.

—Eso es buena idea, así puedes aprender más.

—¡Oh my! De acuerdo se lo pediré.

Los chicos regresaron donde Jin y lo encontraron viendo en horario estelar un dorama llamado **Lo que el destino depara** mientras comía unas bolas de pulpo y bebía una cerveza.

Como ya sabían que no debían interrumpirlo mientras veía eso fueron directo a acomodar la mercadería que les había encargado, cuando el programa termino Jin estiro su brazos y dejo a un lado la cerveza que había terminado.

—Bueno ya llegaron así que vamos a poner las cosas claras de una vez, tu Ranma desde hoy comenzaras a hacer un durísimo entrenamiento. —Ranma rodo los ojos, y tu Jon pues no se qué quieres aquí. —Dijo mientras se jugueteaba la barbita gris y fumaba una pipa.

—Yo… etto… es que yo maestro. —Jon se arrodillo frente a él y puso sus manos en forma se suplica. —Quiero que me entrene a mi también quiero que me enseñe a boxear.

—¿Hum, así que tú también? Está bien tu eres disciplinado además de que cocinas muy bien, estoy de acuerdo, te aceptare como mi discípulo así me entretengo en algo, como los dos están muy dispuestos a aceptar mi entrenamiento quiero que comiencen haciéndome 5000 lagartijas jajajajaja

—¿¡Que!? ¡5000! ¿Está loco anciano? —Grito Ranma.

—Yo no puedo hacer ni siquiera 10, maestro tenga piedad de mí, mire estoy gordito.

—En ese caso serán 6000 y ya vamos anden, anden. —El anciano empujo a ambos chicos al patio trasero. —¡Ahora comiencen!

6000 lagartijas y 4 horas después…

Ambos chicos estaban exhaustos tumbados en el suelo ni siquiera se podían poner en pie.

—Ahora van a dar 200 vueltas alrededor de la casa sin parar. —Ambos chicos se miraron. —¡Ya! Que no tengo su tiempo. —El anciano daba largos bostezos de aburrimiento mientras tomaba el sol detrás de sus enormes gafas negras que le cubrían medio rostro, dibujaba algo en el suelo usando una barita. —Mira Ranma, ven. —Gritó.

Ranma se acerco corriendo donde estaba el anciano.

—¿Qué te parece me quedo idéntico no? ¿O tal vez debería de respingarle más la nariz y el cabello más corto tu qué opinas? ¿Es muy bella no crees?

—¿¡Cómo se atreve!? —Ranma se quedó tieso en su sitio. —Usted no sabe nada.

Se abalanzo sobre el anciano y lo ataco con todas sus fuerzas mientras este lo esquivaba con facilidad, lanzo puños y patadas que estuvieron a punto de golpear a Jin. —Jon los observaba desde el porche en silencio.

—Vamos alumno inútil ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes para mí?, ni siquiera puedes asestar un golpe contra mi jajaja ¿Y así quieres estar con una mujer como ella?, no lo mereces, no señor jajajaja. —Jin gritaba burlesco mientras esquivaba los golpes de Ranma.

Ranma cayó de rodillas agotado por el calor y por el hecho de ver el rostro de Akane dibujado en la tierra que ahora yacía borrado por sus propias huellas, sopeso las palabras de Kaze se levanto mientras el maestro lo miraba serio.

—Quiero ser el mejor guerrero de la historia, pero también quiero encontrarla…usted enséñeme todo lo que sabe para que yo sea lo suficientemente bueno, para pedirle perdón y estar con ella el resto de mi vida.

—Hasta que por fin dices algo coherente, vamos dense un baño mientras esta la cena.

Jin regreso al interior de su casa mientras Ranma se quedo de rodillas observando el retrato borrado de Akane en la tierra, Jon se acerco a Ranma y le extendió la mano.

—Vamos hermano levántate, el mundo no se acaba aquí, date cuenta que es como una segunda oportunidad se que volverán a estar juntos, no me preguntes porque pero así será, así que ven vamos a darnos un buen baño.

Ranma lo miro y asintió lentamente se levanto y se marcharon dejando atrás las cenizas de Akane.

Continuara…

 _ **Hola queridos lectores se que no tengo perdón por no haber actualizado la historia pero el trabajo me ocupa muchísimo tiempo y he llegado muerta , quiero decir unas palabras acerca de los personajes de la historia todos, tooodos son basados en gente real en amigos míos muy queridos y quiero agradecerles nuevamente por prestarme su personalidad loca y hermosa para crearlos.**_

 _ **Por otra parte quiero agradecer infinitamente a**_ _ **Marivyza**_ _ **que es mi beta reader oficial y la que corrige mis faltas de ortografía y edita los capítulos muchas gracias cariño I love you, y a mi querido amigo**_ _ **Pfernando**_ _ **que es una fuente de inspiración para mí.**_

 _ **Querido**_ _ **Rin**_ _ **aunque ya no estés físicamente a mi lado tu recuerdo lo llevo siempre en mi corazón y te extraño cada mañana y cada noche te pienso por las tardes de lluvia y cuando iba a la tienda que siguieras mis pasos muy alegre, fuiste y siempre serás más que un perro desde el día que te abandonaron en la puerta de mi casa y entraste en mi vida fuiste una alegría para todos nosotros nunca jamás te olvidare siempre te llevare grabado en mi corazón y en mi mente no puedo superar tu perdida , aun así se que mi deber es seguir ayudando a todos los perros y gatos que pueda eres una fuente de inspiración para mi, mi querido amigo, mi guardián, mi hijo te extraño chiquito este capítulo va dedicado a ti y tu alegría de perro te amo y te extraño con el alma Rin Okumura mi pequeño perro feliz.**_

 _ **A todos los lectores silenciosos que le han dado follow a la historia muchas gracias y también a todos los que se toman la molestia de seguir leyendo esta historia.**_

 **Gracias totales**


	7. La vida es muy corta

**Las Cenizas de Akane**

 **Capitulo 7, La vida es muy corta y ellos no lo** **sabían.**

 **Mucho dolor, para tan poca edad ¿No?**

La noche fue agotadora, nunca antes había estado despierta tan tarde estaba muerta, las cosas en el "Borderline" fueron algo novedosas para mí, Carmen me había enseñado prácticamente todas las mesas de juego, ya que según ella yo debía saber absolutamente todo lo relacionado con el lugar, regrese muy tarde a la casa de Nodoka eran casi las 4 de la madrugada, llegue junto con Akira quien no estaba muy contento con mi nuevo trabajo pero tampoco dijo nada y menos frente a Carmen, tome la bolsa de Totoro y fui directo a mi habitación, me quite la ropa y me puse algo más cómodo, me metí en las frías cobijas y saque la Beretta de su estuche, observe detenidamente sus líneas cuadradas perfectas, eran frías y suaves al tacto, la cacha texturizada daba una sensación de cosquilleo a mis dedos, Carmen me dijo que no la sacara mientras no supiera usarla, pero yo solo quería darle un vistazo era un objeto enigmático para mí, la luz de la luna se colaba por las esquinas de la ventana e iluminaban tenuemente ese lado de la habitación, el color negro de la Beretta contrastaba perfectamente con el reflejo de la luz, tan hermosa y tan mortal, al igual que la katana que me daría Nodoka eran armas hermosas pero mortales , guarde la pistola en su estuchera junto a su cargador de municiones, la oculte en el cajón de mi velador y dormí profundamente las dos horas que faltaban para el amanecer .

Era domingo, no tenía entrenamiento con Nodoka ya que ella salía muy temprano y regresaba muy tarde, aun así mi deber era levantarme muy temprano a hacer mis labores matutinas, una vez terminadas había decidido tomarme un baño largo y luego dormir todo el día, estaba muerta, primero los entrenamientos de Nodoka eran brutales, y por las noches con Carmen había agotado ya toda mi energía , salí del baño y me recosté, entonces mi móvil toco esa linda melodía de campanillas, mire la pantalla y su nombre apareció, era Carmen.

—Hola Carmen, ¿Ocurre algo?

—Hola Akane, ocurre que hoy tengo tiempo y ganas así que te espero en 30 minutos en mi casa, te enseñare a usar el arma. —Colgó

Suspire agotada. —30 minutos, 30 minutos. —Pensé. — 30 minutos ¡CARAJO! — Grite. —Me puse unos jeans, una chaqueta deportiva y un par de tenis, fui hacia mi ropero para buscar una bolsa más decente para transportar el estuche, moví unas cuantas cosas y ahí estaba un poco cubierta de polvo, ya había olvidado por completo que la había traído conmigo, mire el bolso donde transporte mi tesoro más preciado desde Nerima, lo saque, su piel negra era tan suave y rígida al mismo tiempo, pase mis dedos por su lomo, una fotografía resbalo de entre sus hojas, me incline y la levante, era una fotografía de mi madre que me sostenía en brazos, acaricie el borde de la imagen y le di un beso, su mirada era tan apacible tan llena de ternura que me dio un retortijón en el estómago, cuando recordé que tenía prisa, ¿Qué pensaría mi madre de la nueva vida que estaba tomando? ¿Se sentiría decepcionada acaso? Guarde la foto nuevamente en el álbum sin abrirlo, ya después lo reacomodaría, tome el bolso y guarde el estuche de la Beretta, mire mi reloj y salí disparada a casa de Carmen, tuve que correr lo más rápido que pude, ahora si me serviría de mucho poder saltar ágilmente sobre los tejados, llegue en 20 minutos exactos. Carmen estaba subiendo unas cosas a su auto, se dirigió a abrir el enrejado en cuanto me vio, estaba furiosa.

—Hola Carmen, yo… disculpa…es que. — Movió su mano para que me callara.

—Es la primera y última vez que no estás en tiempo y forma en la que te lo estoy pidiendo, Akane yo soy una mujer muy ocupada ya lo viste anoche, y tu muy desconsideradamente llegaste 5 minutos tarde, ¿Acaso no crees que es muy mal educado de tu parte, japonesita loca?- Carmen me miro con unos ojos que parecía que me quería matar y decía las cosas apretando los dientes.

—Yo…eh… discúlpame Carmen, de verdad es que yo…

—¡CARMEN! —Era Marcela. — ¡YA TE DIJE QUE DEJES EN PAZ A AKANE! ¡ELLA NO TIENE TU PUNTUALIDAD INGLESA! ¡Por dios Carmen ya deja de atormentar a la pobre chica! ¡Es domingo seguramente estaba descansando! ¡Ayer la hiciste trabajar como esclava y en su casa también tiene cosas que hacer! —Grito Marcela.

Carmen se quedó callada, hizo un ademan para que pasara y la seguí no había ningún perro por ningún lado ni siquiera estaba el pequeño Rin, entramos a su casa y un fuerte olor a picante invadió mi nariz.

—¡Hola pequeña Akane! —Grito Marcela desde la cocina. —En un momento estará el almuerzo, siéntate.

Me senté en la sala mientras Carmen quitaba su computadora de la mesa.

—Y bien, Akane espero que hayas aprendido bien ayer, no quiero que vuelvas a cometer los errores de anoche…Casi pierdo por tu culpa. —Dijo tranquila mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

—Sí, no te preocupes me quedo bastante claro.

La noche anterior estábamos jugando shoji con un hombre muy gordo que gritaba a los cuatro vientos que era el rey de dicho juego, cuando moví mal una ficha el sujeto se aflojo la corbata y comenzó a ganar la partida, gracias a los dioses que el muy inepto se equivocó en un movimiento y pude ganar si no Carmen me fusilaría, sentía su mirada clavada en la nuca casi perforándome el cráneo pero cuando gane todo volvió a la normalidad.

—Perfecto, entonces supongo que ya no tengo nada más que enseñarte del negocio por que como te lo dije antes solo digo las cosas una sola vez.

—S… si Carmen, todo me quedo claro.

—Akane cariño ¿Estas hambrienta verdad? espera un segundo que ya sirvo el almuerzo.

Marcela llevaba en las manos una cacerola con algo negruzco en su interior, también llevo otras más pequeñas con diferentes cosas que yo nunca en mi vida había visto, las hermanas se sentaron cada quien en su sitio, que por lo que pude observar ya estaba más que escrito en piedra cual era el lugar de cada quien.

—Vamos cariño sírvete lo que gustes. —Dijo Carmen. —Quien servía cantidades enormes en su plato.

No veía los palitos por ningún lado, ni tampoco el arroz, ni nada que acostumbraba comer, me sentía rara e incómoda y creo que alguien se dio cuenta de ello.

—¡OH DIOS MÍO! —Grito marcela y a Carmen se le cayó el tenedor.

—¿Que pasa marcela? —La mire fijamente.

—Carmen, somos una mal educadas.

—¿Por qué dices eso? ¡Ahora si yo no le he hecho nada! —Carmen elevo las manos en son de paz.

—Akane cielo perdóname, sé que no estás acostumbrada a comer igual que nosotras, mira esos son frijoles, eso es carne a la mexicana, eso de haya es arroz rojo, y eso otro es salsa verde, también hay tortillas en ese canasto, siéntete libre de probar lo que gustes.

—La sonrisa de Marcela era tan cálida como la de mi hermana Kasumi, tome una cuchara y puse un poco de todo en mi plato, claro en menores cantidades, probé lo que Marcela llamo frijoles y me parecieron deliciosos, el arroz rojo no estaba nada mal, la carne era muy buena aunque con demasiada cebolla para mi gusto, pero cuando probé la salsa mi boca comenzó a arder como si hubieran puesto fuego en ella, nunca había probado nada así en mi vida, tome un vaso que Carmen había servido para mí con un líquido blanco, lo bebí hasta el fondo y calmo un poco el fuego en mi boca, Carmen se doblaba de risa mientras Marcela me miraba preocupada.

—Cariño perdona mi insensatez, te prometo que no volverá a pasar. —Ella se mordía el labio.

Mi cara debió verse muy roja tanto que sentía que ardía, Carmen me sirvió otro vaso de líquido blanco y lo bebí hasta la mitad.

—Vamos Akane debes comer bien estas muy flacucha y así no me sirves, Marcela hace de comer muy sabroso, eso que tomas es agua de horchata jamás en tu vida probaras nada igual, puedes comer de todo solo mantente alejada de las salsas que arden como el infierno. —Carmen sonreía divertida

* * *

Salimos en dirección a la ciudad, Carmen dijo que debíamos de hacer unas compras primero, toda la gente la miraba raro en el centro comercial, pero a ella no le importaba caminaba altiva y con la frente en alto, ella llevaba puesto un traje deportivo color morado con la palabra 'diva' atravesando su enorme trasero, el cabello lo llevaba sujeto en un rodete alto, y rematando con unas enormes gafas estilo aviador, compramos un montón de comida chatarra, y me regalo un bolso que a mi parecer era demasiado costoso, pero ella decía que tenía que estar a la altura del 'Borderline' también me compro unas mudas de ropa, creo que se dio cuenta que no contaba con un guardarropa tan amplio, solo tenía unas cuantas yukatas y un par de conjuntos casuales, salimos de ahí como a la una de la tarde, anduvimos de aquí para allá haciendo compras, salimos y subimos al Honda de Carmen y partimos hacia un lugar desconocido.

Llegamos a un páramo un poco alejado de toda civilización, estaba en medio de su casa y de la nada, había un par de árboles caídos, que servían de asientos y una construcción un poco extraña, tenía redes, neumáticos gigantes, un pasamanos y hasta tirolesa.

—¿Carmen que es eso? —Señale la construcción.

—¿Eso? Ah, es donde Marcela practica su crossfit ultra rudo. —Dijo con un deje de indiferencia, mientras colocaba una imagen de la sombra de alguien con varios círculos en ella, después me di cuenta que era un tiro para practicar, Carmen lo alejo a una distancia prudente.

—Akane saca tu arma y déjala en la mesa, por cierto ¿Ya le pusiste nombre?

—¿Nombre? No, aún no. -Saque la Beretta de mi bolso y la coloque donde me dijo.

—Debes de ponerle uno, mira ven, te voy a enseñar a desarmarla y armarla nuevamente…

Pasado un rato y después de que Carmen me enseñó como insertar las cargas de bala, como quitar el seguro, como limpiar el cañón y como portarla con seguridad de que no vaya a dispararme yo misma, después de todo eso, comenzó lo interesante.

—Vamos Akane, golpéame.

—Sí. —Dije, me coloque en posición de ataque.

—¡Oh vamos chica, dije golpéame, no, haz una demostración de karate! — Carmen se tapó los ojos.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué tiene de malo? …Es que solo se pelear de esta manera.

Carmen camino hacia donde yo me encontraba, no aparto la mirada de mis ojos y se paró frente a mí, acerco su rostro al mío y dijo:

—Golpéame así…—Y me dio un cabezazo.

El golpe fue directo al puente de mi nariz y sentí que algo en ella se rompió, con una patada la empuje y retrocedió un par de centímetros, Carmen no se inmuto, y al contrario vi la rabia crecer en sus ojos, la vi fruncir el ceño y sentí su puño en mis costillas, entonces me doble de dolor y arremetí contra ella, le solté un puñetazo en la boca del estómago para tratar de sacarle el aire…

* * *

—Oye viejo, tu entrenamiento ha sido de lo mas aburrido, solo nos has hecho derribar árboles, arrastras piedras y cargar tu ropa sucia ¿Cuándo empezara lo bueno?

—Tú no tienes por qué cuestionar a tu maestro, tú aceptaste esto por voluntad propia y ahora te aguantas.

—Es verdad, Ranma tiene razón maestro yo solo he logrado bajar unos kilitos y nadas mas no he aprendido nada nuevo, ¿Es que acaso este es un entrenamiento tipo karate kid?

—Ah, ¿Tú también Jon?

—A ver viejo, es necesario que comencemos con el entrenamiento quiero largarme de aquí.

—Muy bien, entonces comenzaremos, acompáñenme.

Jin los condujo por un sendero del bosque , se adentraron en lo más profundo, la densa vegetación impedía el paso, se abrieron camino con las manos y llegaron hasta un lugar donde caía una enorme cascada en medio del lago, había varas gruesas que sobresalían en la superficie como los que había en Jusenkyo, Ranma trago duro un escalofrió recorrió por la columna, hasta este momento había evitado el contacto total con agua fría, incluso cuando llovía prefería quedarse dentro de la casa antes que alguien viera su forma maldita.

—Anda Ranma tu primero. —Dijo Jin cn un deje de diversión en su rostro.

Ranma dio un salto perfecto cayendo en una de las varas la cual se movió, tuvo que brincar varias otras que de igual manera se tambaleaban de un lado a otro, no le quedó más remedio que volver a la orilla, Jon por su parte ya había caído varias veces al agua.

—¡Oye maldito anciano esas varas son muy inestables como diablos entrenaremos aquí!

—Ese es el objetivo pupilo mío, detrás de la cascada hay un pergamino con mis mejores técnicas, si lo consigues te las enseñare todas y daremos por concluido el entrenamiento solo por hoy, pero recuerda que vas a tener que mojarte. — Jin lo miro fijamente con una media sonrisa

Ranma miro el agua y la cascada, creyó que con la agilidad que tenía era suficiente y para el seria como pan comido, observo por unos minuto el camino que formaban las varas para trazar un plan estratégico, y así poder ingresar por un costado de la cascada donde había un hueco sin tocar el agua, todo parecía indicar que Ranma obtendría ese pergamino en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

Se arrojó sobre la primer vara dando equilibrio con su pierna derecha y su brazo izquierdo, salto a la siguiente imitando los movimientos para equilibrarse en ellas y así sucesivamente, Jon iba tras él a trompicones trataba de seguirle el paso todo estaba saliendo a la perfección, de acuerdo a su plan, faltaban solo dos varas más dio y un salto largo para caer sobre la penúltima vara Jon imito su movimiento y cayo perfecto en la vara, Ranma se concentró para dar el último salto y al mismo tiempo con una vuelta en el aire girar para entrar por el hueco de la cascada, entonces todo paso muy rápido Ranma salto y Jon también, cuando Ranma puso el pie en la última vara para impulsarse la vara ya no estaba en su lugar, Jon había caído al agua y con las olas que se habían formado hizo que la vara se inclinara y se perdiera en el agua, Ranma cayo formando una gran bala de cañón en el lago…

* * *

Trate de sacar el aire del estómago de Carmen, no funciono, barrio mi pie de apoyo, rápidamente me levante nuevamente trate de atacarla pero desapareció de mi vista por un instante, ¡Diablos es tan rápida!, que cuando me di cuenta su brazo ya rodeaba mi cuello, sentí el frío mortal en mi sien, su aliento rozaba mi oreja el cañón de su arma apuntaba directo a mi cabeza, cerré los ojos y escuche como oprimía el gatillo…

-¡Bang! Te mate. —Susurro en mi oído.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y Carmen estaba arrodillada frente a mí, sin darme cuenta me había vuelto a tumbar en el suelo Carmen sonreía satisfecha, me quede atónita mirándola a los ojos ella me extendió la mano para ayudar a levantarme.

—Pues no que eras una guerrera experta en artes marciales del estilo libre de la escuela Tendo – ella levanto una ceja.

—S..si, si lo soy… pero nunca había peleado con alguien como tú, eso nunca se ve en las artes marciales.

—Pues esto es la vida real no es un concurso de karate no hay réferi, no hay premios, tu única recompensa es salir con vida ¿Entiendes?

Me quede sin habla sopesando lo que me había dicho Carmen, no había conocido este lado de las peleas, finalmente yo siempre fui educada y entrenada para las artes marciales y esto era más bien como una pelea callejera, en la cual las artes marciales no sirven de mucho tenía un largo camino que aprender de Carmen, de alguna forma esto era tan excitante me hizo sentir adrenalina pura. Carmen estaba sentada fumando un cigarrillo y me invito a tomar asiento junto a ella.

—Akane entiende esto no es para ti, debes estar completamente segura y comprometida en que aprenderás a pelear por tu vida, llegara un momento donde no serán balas de aire. —Ella me dio un pañuelo para limpiar la sangre de mi nariz.

—Carmen escúchame, no quiero seguir siendo la misma niña tonta que siempre deben proteger, quiero poder valerme por mi misma, como Marcela, como Akira, como la tía, como tú.

—Nunca podrás ser como yo, estoy podrida por dentro. —Ella sonrió. —Ven acompáñame.

Carmen tomo mi Beretta. —Ven aquí. —Me dijo, y se puso detrás de mí, me levanto los brazos y me ayudo a tomar el arma sentía su respiración en mi odio, apuntamos directo al tiro que había colocado antes, puso su dedo índice sobre el mío y tiramos juntas del gatillo, el estruendo fue tan fuerte que daño mis oídos y solté el arma tapándomelos con las manos, ella sonrió y me coloco los audífonos de su ipod una canción bastante rara sonaba en él, esa si la reconocí a mi padre le gustaba era una de Queen si no mal recuerdo 'Bohemian rhapsody' nuevamente tome el arma y Carmen se posiciono igual que la última vez disparamos juntas una, dos, tres veces y así hasta que se terminó el cartucho, el tiro quedo completamente perforado por las balas.

Carmen recogió todo lo que había llevado, subimos al honda y condujo hasta la ciudad vecina, llegamos a un vecindario de muy mala pinta, a una casa grande enorme tan o más grande que la casona Kuno, un hombrecillo desgarbado nos recibió en cuanto vio a Carmen nos dejó entrar sin preguntar, había varias personas de aspecto normal por los pasillos, parecían guardianes de puertas, caminamos por varios corredores más hasta llegar a una lujosa sala, Carmen giro una última perilla, pero antes de hacerlo se giró y me dijo:

—A partir de este momento no hay marcha atrás, estas dentro o fuera no hay opción y la única forma de salir es como un cadáver.

Yo, solo asentí.

Abrió la puerta y una escalera oscura apareció enfrente solo guiada por luces rojas, había un murmullo lejano, bajamos la larguísima escalera y se empezó a sentir un calor infernal, me quite la chaqueta ya era me era necesario, mientras más avanzábamos el murmullo se hacía cada vez más fuerte, hasta que topamos con otra puerta, otro hombre ahora más grande, mucho más grande, le hizo una reverencia a Carmen y abrió la puerta, los gritos eran ensordecedores humo de cigarrillo por todos lados el olor a alcohol era indescriptible, me sentí asqueada tape mi nariz mientras me acostumbraba al olor nauseabundo, Carmen parecía como pez en el agua se deslizaba entre la multitud, el hombre que había dejado su puesto abría paso entre la masa de cuerpos sudorosos, nos llevó a una habitación que resultó ser un palco justo encima de un cuadrilátero improvisado, donde dos mujeres se golpeaban hasta desangrarse tome asiento junto a Carmen.

—Observa esto. —Me dijo.

Las dos mujeres eran casi de mi estatura con la complexión de una mujer común, los golpes que se daban no tenían nada que ver con artes marciales era una vil pelea callejera, se daban patadas en las piernas, puñetazos en la cara, ambas sangraban, era tanta sangre que no se distinguía quien era la que sangraba más, estuve observando por varios minutos la pelea sanguinaria hasta que por fin una de las chicas cayo inconsciente por una patada que le dio la otra en la cabeza, aun así tirada en el suelo la chica arremetió contra ella me levante, ya que para mí no era _honorable_ golpear alguien inconsciente Carmen me detuvo.

—Aquí no hay réferi esa chica está muerta.

Tenía ganas de vomitar pero me contuve, era demasiada sangre el olor a oxido comenzó a invadir el lugar la gente gritaba excitada querían ver más sangre.

—¿Carmen que es esto? —Pregunte.

—Esto cariño son peleas clandestinas, hace mucho tiempo yo salí de ahí con vida.

La puerta se abrió y el mismo hombre que nos llevó hasta el palco entro con una bandeja repleta de billetes que le entrego a Carmen, ella hizo un ademan para que el hombre se retirara y así lo hizo.

Todo lo que yo creía saber del mundo en ese momento se rompió, claro que había escuchado de las peleas clandestinas pero para mí eran una vaga alucinación a la cual yo no pertenecía, en ese momento sentí que la burbuja donde antes viví se rompía en mil pedazos.

Carmen tomo todo el dinero, lo guardo una gran cantidad en su bolso encendió un cigarrillo y me dio una soda mientras ella abría una botella de ron, me entrego el dinero restante y lo rechace de inmediato era dinero, dinero manchado con sangre.

—Vamos acéptalo es tu paga, considéralo una prestación por tu trabajo conmigo.

—No puedo aceptarlo, ese dinero está sucio.

—Vamos no seas tan orgullosa aquí el orgullo y el honor se quedan en la calle junto con la basura, además podrás comprarte algo lindo con eso, o guardarlo, o enviarlo a tu familia, o que se yo, has con él lo que se te dé la gana todo mi dinero o la gran mayoría sale de aquí hasta Akira tiene este dinero en su billetera ¿Acaso crees que del Borderline sale para todo?

La mano me tembló, tenía razón yo trabajaba para ella y necesitaba el dinero, también lo tome sin mirar y lo guarde en mi nuevo y costoso bolso junto a mi Beretta…

* * *

"Las casualidades de la vida no siempre son tan casuales, a veces las cosas pasan por que el destino así lo dicta".

Jon se asustó habían pasado unos minuto y Ranma no salía del agua, Kaze miraba tranquilamente hacia donde Ranma había caído, de repente una pelirroja salió del agua con la mirada fija, Jon se sorprendió y se quedó mudo esa chica tenía la misma ropa de Ranma.

—Así que esta es tu forma maldita Ranma. —Dijo Jin.

Ranma asintió.

—¿Ranma eres tú? — Preguntó Jon.

Ranma asintió nuevamente.

—Kaze suspiro, no cabe duda que eres idéntico a tu padre. —Sonrió.

Ranma no se detuvo ahí, trepo hasta la cascada y saco el pergamino ya sin preocuparse por estar en el agua fría, la pequeña pelirroja le arrojo el pergamino a los pies de Kaze y furiosa le ordeno que debía enseñarle todo lo que había en ellos, Jin asintió, Jon salió del agua y examino detenidamente a Ranko, era mucho más bajita que él, pero despedía un aura fuertísima, así que prefirió no preguntar nada más.

El camino a casa fue muy silencioso y lleno de tensión cada quien iba sumergido en sus pensamientos.

"Espero que después de esto pueda comenzar el entrenamiento para largarme de este lugar ya no soporto esto, primero no pude vencer al viejo ahora me transforme frente a Jon y el maldito anciano ese". —Eran los pensamientos de Ranko.

"Nunca creí que la forma maldita de Ranma fuera tan poderosa, tanto como su parte real masculina, a partir de ahora te entrenare como al mejor de los mejores, serás un asesino de dioses Ranma". —Pensaba Jin Kaze.

"Vaya ahora admiro más a Ranma además de ser poderoso sabe hacer unos trucos de magia buenísimos" —Pensaba el pequeño Jon.

Llegaron a la casa de Jin, mientras Ranma secaba su cabellera Kaze fumaba una pipa y les dijo:

—Muy bien mis pupilos, a partir de ahora cualquier entrenamiento que hayan llevado será un juego de niños, conocerán el cielo y el infierno al mismo tiempo y no querrán salir de ahí nunca, serán los mejores guerreros que el mundo haya conocido, me alegra ver tu forma maldita Ranma esa pelirroja fue una mujer muy poderosa y combinada con tu fuerza es descomunal, y tu Jon mi querido Jon déjame que te explique, Ranma cayó a una poza encantada en china en un lugar llamado Jusenkyo es por eso que puede transformarse en chica cuando el agua fría toca su cuerpo.

—Y tu viejo, ¿Cómo sabias que iba a suceder cuando yo tocara el agua fría? —dijo Ranma ya transformado en hombre.

—Sencillo, porque yo también caí en una, y si son afortunados algún día conocerán mi verdadera apariencia…

* * *

Marcela estaba sentada en la sala de su casa tenía un lápiz apuntando un cuadernillo, mientras Akane repetía el abecedario.

—Muy bien Akane aprendes rápido.

—Gracias, es complicado pronunciar las letras.

—Y eso que aun te faltan las conjugaciones de verbos. —Amabas rieron.

—¿Marcela puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro, lo que sea.

—Dime, ¿Carmen y tu son hermanas?, digo es que son tan diferentes físicamente y de carácter también

—Humm, bueno supongo que puedo confiar en ti…No Akane ella y yo no somos hermanas de sangre pero si de alma y corazón.

—Y ¿Cómo es eso?

—Verás, Carmen siempre ha sido muy ruda, ambas nos conocimos de la peor manera, a mí me secuestraron cuando era una niña, tenía 10 años, fue saliendo del colegio un hombre me subió a su auto y me llevo lejos de mi hogar, era un tratante de blancas, un traficante de humanos,

—¡Por Kami!, ¡Oh Marcela!

—Sí, se escucha horrible pero vivirlo es todavía peor, primero me vendió con una mujer en Berlín, según el yo sería su hija porque ella nunca pudo tener hijos, al principio me trataba bastante bien pero yo no sabía hablar alemán ni siquiera hablaba inglés, al cabo de unos meses me trataba peor que a la basura, me golpeaba hasta sangrar y como pude escape, viví en las calles de Berlín junto con vagabundos, después una anciana cuido de mí y con ella viví por 3 años junto a un chico, se llamaba Karl, ¡Ese maldito Karl! Después de un tiempo la anciana murió y ese bastardo me vendió con un cerdo traficante de armas, Yuri era su nombre, ese sucio bastardo abusaba de mí y me hacía pelear con otras mujeres por mi vida, cuando cumplí 16 yo ya era muy vieja para satisfacer sus preferencias y necesidades, pues yo me defendía muy bien en las peleas, me llevaba a las clandestinas me traía de aquí allá, hasta que dos años después llegamos a Japón, ahí me enfrente a Carmen, jamás había visto a alguien con esa mirada vacía sin expresión, me golpeo, me golpeo tanto y tan duro que sangraba por todos lados me fracturo las costillas, un brazo, me desvió la nariz, era tanta sangre que me dieron por muerta Carmen no tuvo compasión, ellos no iban a invertir en mí, en ese mundo o vives o mueres, así que me arrojaron a un callejón, el frío era calante y yo esperaba mi fin, cerré los ojos recordando a mi mamá, a mi abuela a mis hermanos esperando mi fin, sentí como alguien me tomaba en brazos, era Carmen, me llevo a su casa y curo mis heridas, me salvo esa noche, al principio me daba mucho miedo siempre estaba armada y era muy callada, conforme me recupere ella comenzaba a hablarme en español, pero su mirada seguía siendo fría y dura.

Un día tocaron a la puerta eran Yuri y Karl querían a su "perra" de vuelta, y Carmen se negó a entregarme, saco sus dos armas y vacío los cartuchos en ellos, desde ese día estamos juntas tenemos ya diez años así, nunca nos hemos separado y jamás lo haremos.

Me quede sin palabras jamás me habría imaginado que Marcela Álvarez tuviera ese pasado, y si así fue el de Marcela, ni siquiera quería imaginarme el de Carmen que debió ser mucho peor.

—¿Nunca volviste a ver a tu familia?

—Sí, un año después de que ya me había recuperado volví a México y busque a mis padres, el reencuentro con ellos fue extraño y saber que mi adorada abuela había muerto meses después de mi desaparición me partió el alma, no soporte mucho y regrese con Carmen a Japón, vivimos tranquilas un tiempo, con el dinero que ella había guardado de sus peleas pusimos un pequeño restaurante en 'Hokkaido' pero el pasado siempre vuelve y **CARMEN ES MUY BUENA EN LO QUE HACE, AUNQUE LO QUE HAGA NO SEA MUY BUENO QUE DIGAMOS.**

—Rayos, sí que te la has visto dura y supongo que Carmen peor.

—¡Huy! La vida de Carmen fue mucho peor, mi historia es como un cuento de hadas a comparación de la de ella, pero bueno, las circunstancias nos trajeron hasta esta ciudad y abrimos el 'borderline' lo demás es irrelevante.

—¡Vaya, que vida! Cuanta porquería hay en el mundo. —Dije.

—Ya tranquila, solo es el destino de cada quien, la vida es así, gracias a todo eso Carmen y yo estamos juntas y tu mi querida Akane estas aquí también.

Ella se acercó a mí y acuno mi rostro entre sus manos y depósito un suave beso en mis labios yo no supe que hacer, solo sentí mis mejillas encenderse furiosamente estas hermanas son muy extrañas.

—¿No te gustaría volver a tu casa con tu familia?

—La verdad no, tal vez eso sería lo más común pero me siento más a gusto con ella. —Señalo una fotografía en la pared, para bien o para mal soy feliz, así que no pretendo dejarla hasta que ella me lo pida, pero bueno señorita todo esto es un secreto así que nadie debe saberlo y mucho menos ella ¿Trato?

—Trato. —Conteste.

—Señorita tenemos mucho que aprender, así que otra vez repíte el abecedario…

* * *

Desperté temprano tenía muchas cosas que hacer, la limpieza de la casona era cosa seria de ahí el entrenamiento de Nodoka se había tornado cada vez más fuerte.

Me colocaba peso en los brazos y piernas, y entrenábamos sin cesar, los boken chocaban entre ellos una, y otra, y otra vez, era muy rígida cuando entrenábamos, marcaba cada error con un golpe en mi cuerpo, tenía ya las piernas y brazos marcados por los errores de postura que cometía ya en menor cantidad pero aun así me castigaba, siempre me recordaba todas las veces que Shampoo o cualquier otra me había derrotado, psicológicamente me aturdía porque yo tenía que ser la mejor en todo, ella misma lo decía así.

"Akane si quieres heredar mi estilo, debes ser la mejor en todo, debes aprender a portar tu espada con honor y valentía, tienes que aprender a ser un ama de casa impecable, debes ser la persona más _honorable"._

Y con ese pensamiento vivía todo el tiempo, incluso cuando estaba en el casino sus duras y frías palabras me acompañaban siempre, tenía que ser la mejor en todo no podía fallar una falla y se rompía el equilibrio entre la vieja Akane y la renovada….

Sin darme cuenta pasaron los días, los meses hasta que se completó un año….

Las cosas habían cambiado para algunos, pero otros, se quedaron estancados esperando a que las cosas sucedan por si solas, sin mover un solo dedo y ese era el caso de Shampoo.

La amazona, como cada día atendía su restaurante la clientela estaba floja en esos días solo una mesa estaba ocupada y mientras, ella ojeaba una revista prestando muy poco interés a la plática de aquellos dos, ambos hombres trajeados y elegantes hablaban sobre un tema bastante interesante para ellos.

—Así como lo oyes Hiro, la mexicana ha hecho de las suyas otra vez, nadie sabe el paradero de **Kimiko** y las malas lenguas dicen que fue ella un ajuste de cuentas.

—¡Vaya Toshiro! No lo puedo creer esa mexicana es de armas tomar y ahora que trae detrás suyo a esa sexy peli azul, que por cierto dicen que proviene de esta ciudad, si la tiene como aliada debe ser poderosa, es bastante extraño hace apenas un año que se les ve juntas.

Shampoo quien había prestado muy poco interés en la conversación, ahora estaba muy pendiente de lo que había escuchado, se acerco a la mesa contoneando las caderas, cosa que no paso desapercibido para ese par de hombres, y Shampoo sabiendo su condición de mujer hermosa sabía que podía sacarles información, llevaba en las manos una botella de sake y dos copas.

—Shampoo no poder evitar escuchar conversación, ustedes poder decir a Shampoo ¿Quién ser esa mexicana? —La chinita se llevo un dedo a los labios de manera muy seductora.

Los dos hombres se miraron y tomaron la botella de sake que Shampoo les ofreció, la miraron de manera lasciva y ambos asintieron con la cabeza

—Veras, no sabemos mucho de ella, solo que es una mercenaria y maneja un casino que se llama Borderline. —Dijo Hiro.

—Cierto es, que es una mujer muy misteriosa y bastante peligrosa. —Remato Toshiro.

—¿Poder decir a Shampoo sobre la peli azul que esta con ella?

—Solo sabemos que ella es japonesa y los rumores dicen que es de esta ciudad.

—¿Ustedes saber su nombre? Shampoo pensar que es una amiga de ella que desde hace un año ella estas desaparecida.

—Su nombre como tal no lo conocemos por que ella no habla con nadie, sigue a la mexicana como si fuera su sombra, lo que si te puedo decir es que si esta con ella es porque también es una mujer peligrosa.

—Y además de eso… ¡Diablos es tremendamente sexy y hermosa! ¿Verdad Hiro?

—¡Oh, sí que lo es!

Cuando escucho esto, Shampoo no tuvo duda esa mujer tenía que ser Akane Tendo.

—Ustedes poder decir a Shampoo donde encontrarse ese lugar llamado 'Borderline' sonar muy divertido.

—¡Oh, sí que lo es! Pero es muy peligroso, de día es bastante tranquilo pero de noche se marca como punto rojo, sin embargo si te interesa, iremos esta noche ¿Te apetece acompañarnos? —Dijo Toshiro de forma seductora.

—¡Claro, Shampoo querer ir! —Fingió alegría.

—De acuerdo entonces señorita Shampoo, pasaremos por usted a las 9:00 de la noche.

La amazona asintió muy contenta y les dijo que debía retirarse, ambos asintieron y pagaron la cuenta, se despidieron confirmando la cita esa noche.

* * *

El camino para Shampoo fue eterno, era muy aburrido pasar el tiempo con esos sujetos que solo intentaban seducirla, después de un largo viaje ara ella, por fin llegaron a la ciudad de Kanazawa, el reloj marcaba las 11:00 pm. Bajaron del auto, a Shampoo le sudaban las manos estaba nerviosa por descubrir si sus sospechas eran ciertas, quisieron entrar al lugar pero en la puerta un chico alto los detuvo para revisar a los dos hombres, y una chica de seguridad también reviso a Shampoo y su bolso, el lugar era muy lujoso y se respiraba un ambiente bastante relajado, Shampoo había recogido su larga melena en un rodete bastante discreto, también opto por ponerse un vestido occidental en lugar de sus tradicionales ropas chinas, todo para que nadie la reconociera, miraba de lado a lado tratando de divisar a Akane pero no la veía por ningún lado, se sentó en la barra mientras sus acompañantes jugaban cartas, pidió una copa de vino y el encargado de la barra se la sirvió de inmediato, un chico altísimo se acerco al lugar para intercambiar algunas palabras con el barista, a Shampoo le pareció tremendamente atractivo y había algo en el que se le hacía muy familiar, le recordaba ligeramente a Ranma lo miro fijamente y el volteo a verla.

—Señorita ¿Todo bien? —Le pregunto.

—Si todo estar bien.

—Mi nombre es Akira soy el jefe de seguridad de 'Borderline' le doy la más cordial bienvenida, si tiene algún problema puede acudir directamente conmigo.

—Gracias. —Él se alejó unos pasos. —Akira. —Le llamo y él regresó.

—¿Dígame Señorita?

—Kim mi nombre ser Kim, tu poder decir si la mexicana venir esta noche.

Akira entrecerró los ojos y miro fijamente a Shampoo. —La mexicana siempre está aquí. —Hizo un ademan mostrándole el salón.

—Sí, sí pero poder indicarme ¿Dónde estar en este momento?

—Lo siento señorita Kim, pero ella aparecerá cuando quiera hacerlo, pero dígame ¿Por qué tanto interés en la mexicana?

—No, no ser nada especial, mis amigos que estar allá. —Hizo un ademan con la cabeza hacia donde estaban sus acompañantes. —Haber hablado mucho de ella y Kim estar emocionada es la primer vez que venir aquí y a Kim le gustar conocer a mujer de la que amigos de Kim hablar.

—Usted se dará cuenta cuando ella aparezca, ahora, si me disculpa tengo que volver al trabajo. —Akira se despidió y siguió dando su ronda en el salón.

Paso un largo rato y Shampoo ya iba por su tercer copa de vino, se dedico a observar el lugar a disfrutar de la música extranjera que se escuchaba, su mirada estaba fija en una mesa donde varios hombres y sus acompañantes jugaban a los dados, un par de hombres se dieron un codazo en las costillas señalando hacia un lugar al fondo del salón y ella desvió la mirada hacia ahí y por fin la vio.

* * *

Lo que había dicho Jin Kaze dejo perplejo a Ranma.

¿Así que ese maldito anciano también cayó en una fosa de Jusenkyo? Dijo que esa era su forma maldita tengo que ver la verdadera identidad de ese viejo—Pensó Ranma.

—Oh mi querido Ranma, veo que estas muy serio y casi no has tocado tu cena ¿En qué piensas? —Preguntó Jin.

—Exijo que muestres tu forma real anciano.

—Veras Ranma, mi forma normal aun no puede ser descubierta todo tienen un por qué, y algún día lo sabrás, lo que si te puedo decir es que aunque intentes derramar agua caliente sobre mí no va a funcionar, he presionado mis puntos de chacra para tener controlada la situación, pero te contare que yo no caí en una accidentalmente, elegí la poza de la inmortalidad y me sumergí en ella por mi propia voluntad, este individuo que tu vez aquí algún día fue un guerrero muy poderoso, y como toda persona poderosa abuso de ello, por eso fue hechizado por una bruja, y mientras estaba bajo su hechizo fue sumergido en esa poza hasta que se ahogó , los poderes de Jusenkyo son muy misteriosos y lograron dar muerte a tan aguerrido personaje aunque el poseía la inmortalidad esa poza fue su tumba, hay un mito que dice, que él seguía ahí sumergido pero vivo aun así después de que utilice la poza la elimine y la selle, así nadie podrá utilizarla nunca, ¿Te imaginas si cayera en manos equivocadas? Sería un completo desastre. — Jin le dio una gran bocanada a su pipa y soltó el humo del tabaco.

—Definitivamente tengo que visitar Jusenkyo. —Dijo Jon bastante asombrado mientras devoraba su cena.

El entrenamiento al cual los sometió Jin Kaze era muy pesado, pasaban casi todo el día en el sol haciendo las katas más difíciles conocidas por el hombre, pasaban horas parados sobre varas cargando toneladas de rocas, mejoraban sus poses recibiendo palizas del anciano, no se aceptaban errores cada error era castigado de diferente manera, a veces pasaban días enteros sin probar bocado, para mejorar su agilidad los hacía correr sobre carbón ardiendo y saltar sobre acantilados, como parte del entrenamiento tenían que aprender no solo técnicas japonesas, también habían aprendido técnicas del ejército ruso, así como también eran tan sigilosos como los soldados del medio oriente, aprendieron a usar armas de fuego y a conducir.

Y así pasaron los días, las semanas, los meses hasta que, para Ranma también paso un año…

* * *

Shampoo miro fijamente hacia aquel lugar una mujer morena de cabellera negra caminaba muy segura de sí misma, vistiendo un pantalón beige y una blusa de gasa verde agua y tras de ella, estaba Akane, tenía el cabello más largo y su semblante era serio, llevaba puesto un pantalón negro con tacones altos, un blazer del mismo color y debajo una blusa blanca, caminaban de aquí allá, cuando se acercaron a la barra Shampoo se giró de tal manera que quedo de espaldas para no ser descubierta por Akane, cuando se alejaron para sentarse en una mesa que estaba reservada Shampoo se levantó para ir al baño y planear todo .

Pronto salió del baño y la busco con la mirada, la vio en la misma mesa no se habían movido de ahí, tenían una botella de ron y platicaban amenamente, Shampoo se acerco era el momento, camino hacia ellas y Carmen la miro fijamente, un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda al sentir la mirada penetrante de Carmen pero no se detuvo se acercó a ellas, Akane fijo su mirada en ella y se quedó muda.

—Hola Akane ¿Cómo estar?

—Sha.. Shampoo ¿Qué haces aquí? —Akane frunció el ceño.

—¡Oh! Shampoo venir aquí pues amigos decir que ser lugar muy bueno para divertir, así que Shampoo querer conocer. —Ella se sentó.

—¡Oye, tú! ¡Cómo te atreves a sentarte en mi mesa! —Dijo Carmen molesta.

—¡Oh pero que descortés ser Akane! ¿No presentar a tu amiga?

—Carmen ella es Shampoo y no es mi amiga, ¿Qué quieres aquí Shampoo?

Carmen me observo y luego a Shampoo, encendió un cigarrillo y le dio una gran calada, sirvió un vaso con ron y me lo entrego, leyó mi mente pues en ese momento lo necesitaba lo bebí de un solo trago, Carmen sonrió de medio lado.

—¿Que buscas aquí Shampoo aún no respondes a mi pregunta?

—Yo buscar a ti.

Shampoo se levantó y lanzó uno de sus pasadores directo hacia mí, vi sus intenciones y lo esquive rápidamente, cuando intento lanzarse sobre mí, Carmen la sujeto de un brazo y le susurró al oído, lo suficiente fuerte para que o escuchara.

—En mi casino no permito mujeres locas que pretendan hacer desastres. —La jalo y la llevo por la puerta de atrás yo la seguí y salimos al callejón que estaba bien iluminado, la arrojo contra el suelo, Shampoo se levantó sacudiéndose el vestido Carmen se acercó y la encaro.

—¿Qué quieres aquí perra? ¿Quién eres? —Pregunto Carmen.

—ja ja ja Shampoo estar aquí para terminar la vida de Akane Tendo. —Le respondió.

Le dio una patada a Carmen para tratar de tirarla, pero rápidamente la bloqueo con su brazo, ella le dio un cabezazo a Shampoo que logro hacerla retroceder, Shampoo giro en el aire impulsándose hacia atrás, Carmen camino directo a ella con parsimonia le dio un derechazo en las costillas.

—A ver si entiendo maldita china de mierda, dices que vienes a querer matara a Akane y ni siquiera puedes darme un golpe a mi ja ja, estúpida, Carmen pateo sus piernas y Shampoo cayó sobre su trasero. — Akane ven aquí acércate.

Sin titubear y fui directo hasta donde estaban las dos mujeres.

—Dime, Carmen.

—Akane dice esta hija de puta que quiere matarte, así que bueno, aquí se tienen frente a frente ¿Por qué no pelean de una vez y se dejan de tanta palabrería?

Carmen encendió otro cigarrillo y se sentó en el quicio del escalón de la puerta, Shampoo y yo nos observamos por fracción de segundos Shampoo se levantó y se arrojó sobre mí, nos enfrascamos en una pelea de patadas y golpes por doquier las dos estábamos sangrando por todos lados, sentía el sabor de la sangre en mi boca, yo le daba golpes certeros directo a la cara, las costillas y patadas, mi estilo había cambiado ahora era algo más callejero, mientras Shampoo saltaba de un lado a otro también atinaba a darme golpes, ambas peleábamos a puño limpio Shampoo tomo una varilla que descansaba a un lado del contenedor de la basura, se abalanzo sobre mí, entonces sonreí, porque era el pretexto perfecto para usar lo que había aprendido con Nodoka , tome otra de las varillas y la gire en el aire y al puro estilo samurái, esta vez yo me lance contra ella, las varas chocaron entre sí, el estruendo fue muy fuerte, Carmen miraba satisfecha no pude alcanzar mi objetivo pero tampoco deje que ella lo hiciera, las varillas se mantenían estáticas una contra la otra el chirrido del metal era escalofriante, Shampoo sonrió de medio lado y uso la fuerza de las dos varillas para lanzarse hacia atrás girando en el aire cayó sobre la tapa del contenedor de basura.

—Vaya, vaya, Akane buena ser, Shampoo ver que Akane mejorar un poco pero aun ser más débil que Shampoo, y ya que estar aquí yo venir a decir algo a chica violenta.

—Lo que quieras decir dilo, ahora no tengo ganas de seguir con esto Shampoo.

—Akane no ser visitada por Airen ¿Cierto?, ¿Tu saber por qué?

—Si él me ha buscado o no, ese no es asunto tuyo. — dije entre dientes

—No, no, entonces chica violenta no saber.

—¿Saber qué? Habla de una vez Shampoo.

—Por culpa de chica violenta, mi pobre Ranma estar muerto.

—Eso no es verdad Shampoo mientes, eso no puede ser cierto.

Mis piernas temblaban, flaqueo mi postura, de repente me sentí débil y de pronto sentí que el aire escaseaba, Carmen se puso alerta, Shampoo bajo de un salto y quedo frente a ella.

—Así ser Akane, Ranma morir enfrentarse a unos pandilleros y ellos matarle, ¡Todo culpa tuya ser, por que el salir a buscar a chica violenta! ¡Así que yo vengar muerte de airen!

Shampoo se arrojó sobre mí y me hizo caer de espaldas al duro concreto, no pude defenderme, ni siquiera lo intente, estaba en shock , Shampoo estaba a punto de clavar la varilla en mi pecho cuando se escuchó un disparo al aire, Shampoo se quedó estática, Carmen había disparado su arma y la miraba fijamente, camino hacia donde estábamos apuntándole con su arma a Shampoo y de una patada la aparto de mí, la arrojo un par de metros estampándola contra la pared con mucha fuerza y seguía apuntando directo a su cabeza llego donde ella estaba y la golpeo directo en la sien con la cacha del arma, golpeo su estómago varias veces sin detenerse, Shampoo estaba paralizada de miedo Carmen seguía golpeándola y al final poso el cañón en la frente de la china y le dijo:

—No sé quién demonios eres tú, pero no pretendas venir aquí decir esas cosas y creer que vas a salir con vida de aquí, quien moleste a mi japonesa tiene su lugar apartado en el cementerio, así que espero que te hayas despedido de tu familia cuando saliste de tu agujero.

Se escuchó un 'clic' era el seguro del arma, Shampoo cerró los ojos la puerta se abrió violentamente, Akira y Marcela aparecieron gritando el nombre de Carmen para llamar su atención, Shampoo abrió los ojos pero Carmen no se inmuto, entonces Marcela se acercó a Carmen rápidamente

—Carmen baja el arma, de una vez.

—No.

—¡Coño que la bajes! ¡No vas a matarla! y menos aquí ¡Acabamos de remodelar!

—Nadie se mete con mi japonesa y menos una china hija de puta como esta. —Carmen estaba a punto de disparar.

—¡Carmen no lo hagas! —Grite. – Ella no vale la pena.

Carmen se quedó mirando a Shampoo quien temblaba de puro terror y guardo su arma.

—Debes de estar agradecida con Akane maldita china de mierda, te acaba de salvar el puto culo, ahora pídele perdón y lárgate por donde viniste.

Shampoo se puso de pie y de un salto desapareció entre las sombras.

Akira me sostenía entre sus brazos y Marcela estaba junto a nosotros, Carmen se acercó y me dio una bofetada durísima, sentí de inmediato arder mi cara.

—¡ESO TE PASA POR ESTÚPIDA!, ¡no debes bajar la guardia, si yo no hubiera estado esa bastarda te hubiera matado! me has decepcionado Akane, ¡Nunca debes flaquear! ¡Nunca debes mostrar debilidad ante tus enemigos! — Grito antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Yo no hice nada, sus palabras hicieron eco en mí, y solo me quede viendo el lugar por donde desapareció

—¡Hey Akane! ¿Qué paso? Escuchamos el disparo y por eso nos alertamos. —Dijo Marcela.

—Si Akane, ¿Quién es esa china?

—Ella, ella es Shampoo, fue la que casi logra matarme antes de llegar aquí, es…era una de las prometidas de Ranma.

—¿Que quería aquí? ¿Cómo te encontró? —Dijo Akira bastante alterado.

—Ella dijo que Ranma está... esta… muerto y dijo que venía a vengar su muerte.

Marcela y Akira intercambiaron miradas.

—Akane no creo que Ranma esté muerto, es un chico bastante fuerte. —Dijo Akira.

—Shampoo dijo que lo habían matado unos pandilleros, y ahora con todo lo que he visto con toda la porquería que he conocido puedo decir que ningún guerrero por muy fuerte que sea es inmune a una bala. —Agache la mirada y lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos.

—Akira, me llevare a Akane a casa dile a mi hermana que nos fuimos por favor, mi auto está estacionado aquí atrás ve por él.

Con ayuda de Marcela subimos a su jeep commander y nos dirigimos a casa, todo el camino me perdí no tuve noción del tiempo y cuando menos lo sentí, habíamos llegado a la casona Takeda, solo baje, corrí y me encerré en mí y ahí en la oscura soledad de la alcoba lloré, lloré como nunca lo había hecho antes, cuando niña le llore a mi madre, pero era tan pequeña que no se compara con lo que en ese momento estaba sintiendo, el hueco que tenía en el pecho y que había logrado ignorar dolía como una herida abierta y era herida incurable me ardía como si estuviera en llamas, por mi cabeza pasaban diferentes momentos que tuve con Ranma, desde el momento que la pelirroja entro por la puerta de mi casa, hasta el día de la boda cuando sus ojos azules parecían dos océanos profundos que solo me miraban a mí, dolía pero aún tenía un atisbo de duda algo en lo profundo del corazón me decía que no podía perder la esperanza, pero ¿Y por qué no me había buscado? Porque ya había pasado un año y Ranma nunca se había aparecido por aquí o ¿Era en realidad que él no le quería saber de mí? Miles de dudas me asaltaban en ese momento.

* * *

Shampoo regreso a Nerima aterrada y enojada se dispuso a ir a la casa de los Tendo a cobrar venganza, entro sigilosamente y encontró a Soun meditando en el Dojo, Kasumi apareció por la puerta, Shampoo se ocultó en la oscuridad del jardín justo en una de las comisuras de la ventana podía ver y escuchar perfectamente bien.

—Papá es muy tarde debes descansar.

—No puedo hija, extraño mucho a tu hermana ya ha pasado un año y no tenemos noticias de ella solo tengo las cartas de Nodoka.

—Pero ella está bien eso debería consolarte, la tía dijo que Akane está yendo muy bien con su entrenamiento, pero a mí no me engañas estas preocupado por algo más, desde la última vez que vino el tío Genma te veo muy preocupado ¿Acaso tiene que ver con Ranma?

Shampoo se sobresaltó al escuchar el nombre de Ranma, y presto más atención a la conversación.

—Si hija tiene que ver con Ranma, no sé cómo se me ocurrió mandarlo a Kagoshima con Jin Kaze, no he sabido de ese muchacho desde hace un año y Genma está muy preocupado porque tampoco se ha comunicado con él, el pobre se siente muy solo primero Nodoka y luego Ranma, le he invitado a regresar a la casa.

—Eso me parece buena idea papa así el ya no se sentirá tan triste, pero vamos a descansar mañana tenemos que ir al funeral de la señora Miyoki.

Shampoo no se quedó a escuchar el resto de la conversación sus ojos brillaban con malicia por fin encontraría a Ranma y partió de inmediato a su búsqueda.

—Kagoshima es donde Ranma estar…—Una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de la china

Shampoo llego a Kagoshima y no le tomo mucho tiempo dar con el paradero de Jin Kaze, se sujetó el cabello en una coleta alta el calor era infernal y siguió las indicaciones para llegar a la casa de Jin, camino y camino sin parar hasta que llego a la pequeña casa, toco varias veces, y nadie respondió se sentó en la escalera y decidió esperar hasta que alguien apareciera, se quedó dormida ahí mismo la noche anterior no había descansado nada, en el viaje desde Tokio solo pudo dormir el transcurso del recorrido, sintió entre sueños que alguien la sacudía abrió los ojos y un chico sonriente le hablaba.

—Señorita, ¡Hey, señorita despierte!- Jon trataba de despertarla.

Ella abrió los ojos y se levantó rápidamente.

—Hola, ¿Tu ser Jin Kaze?

—No señorita yo soy Jon, el maestro Jin no está en casa pero dígame ¿Le puedo ayudar?

—Shampoo buscar a otra persona su nombre ser Ranma Saotome.

—Ah, Ranma, él está atrás entrenando acompáñeme por favor.

Shampoo sonrió a Jon y lo siguió al interior de la casa atravesaron el pequeño lugar y ahí estaba él entrenando, el sudor cubría su cuerpo Shampoo salió disparada se arrojó sobre el tomándolo por sorpresa, Ranma se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta que Shampoo estaba sobre él.

—Sha..Shampoo ¿Cómo diablos?, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Cómo me encontraste? Mientras trataba de deshacerse del abrazo de la amazona.

—Shampoo estar feliz de ver a Airen, ¿Él no estar feliz?

—¿Yo? ¡No!...Bueno es que no creí verte por aquí.

—Shampoo viajar mucho para encontrar a Airen, Shampoo tener algo muy importante que decir.

—¿Qué es eso tan importante?

—Shampoo venir a darle una muy buena noticia a Ranma, es sobre chica violenta.

Ranma se sobresaltó sintió una chispa de esperanza sujeto a Shampoo por los hombros y la sacudió. —Dime Shampoo, dime lo que sepas de Akane. —Decía frenético y emocionado mil y un cosas pasaban por su mente.

Shampoo apretó la mandíbula y le lanzo una mirada furiosa a Ranma.

—Chica violenta murió.

Ranma se detuvo en seco. —¡Eso es imposible! ¡Ella no puede estar muerta! ¡Estas mintiendo Shampoo! —La sacudió con más violencia.

—Shampoo no mentir, Akane…Ser asesinada.

—Shampoo ¿Quien fue? ¡Voy a matar a ese hijo de perra! ¿¡QUIEN FUE!?- Ranma apretó demasiado fuerte los hombros de la china y esta se encogió de dolor.

—U…una mujer ser, llamarse " **La mexicana** "—Ella se zafo del agarre.

Jon que observaba desde el pórtico el reencuentro de los amigos noto que Ranma actuaba de manera extraña y se acercó.

—¿Ocurre algo Ranma?

—¡Jon!, ¡Jon!, ¿verdad…verdad que Shampoo miente? ¡Por favor hermano dime que es mentira! —lo miraba agitado y desesperado.

—¿Que ocurre señorita? ¿Qué le dijo?

—Yo solo decirle la verdad, decirle que Akane Tendo estar muerta.

—Jon, préstame tu teléfono.

Shampoo se puso nerviosa, solo un milagro podía salvarla, su mentira se vería descubierta, pero Ranma estaba tan alterado que no se atrevía a mover un dedo para despistarlo, ya encontraría la forma de decirle que fue un mal entendido.

Ranma marco a la casa Tendo el teléfono sonó y al tercer timbrazo alguien contesto.

—Residencia Tendo buenos días.

—¡Nabiki! ¿Eres tú?

—Ranma ¿Qué diablos quieres?

—Necesito hablar con Kasumi o con el señor Soun.

—No están, están en el funeral. —Y la llamada se cortó.

Ranma entro en shock.

—¿Ranma está todo bien? —Preguntó Jon.

—No puede ser, ¡NO PUEDE SER, ESTÁ MUERTA! —Gritó.

Shampoo quedo sorprendida pero satisfecha al saber que Ranma había confirmado la noticia que ella le dijo.

Ranma apretó el móvil y lo hizo pedazos, se puso como loco comenzó a destruir todo a su paso, caminaba de aquí para allá destruyendo todo de manera violenta y furiosa, Jon trato de detenerlo junto a Shampoo pero fueron arrojados violentamente, Jin Kaze apareció en ese momento.

—¿Que ocurre aquí? —Dijo el anciano preocupado.

—Maestro Ranma está fuera de sí, esa señorita. —Dijo señalando a Shampoo. —Vino a decirle que Akane Tendo ha muerto y él lo ha confirmado no pude controlarlo.

Jin miro a Ranma si no lo detenía era capaz de destruir toda la ciudad, se arrojó sobre él, Ranma le asesto un golpe en la cara y el viejo salió volando, Jin lo miro fijamente busco un descuido del chico y nuevamente se arrojó sobre él, Jin toco un punto en su cuello y Ranma cayo desmayado.

—Jon llévalo adentro.

Ranma despertó por la noche, se sintió desorientado no sabía que había ocurrido, miro a su alrededor, estaba en la habitación que compartía con Jon, de pronto Shampoo entró a la habitación Ranma recordó todo, nuevamente salió furioso de la casa y otra vez comenzó a destruir todo a su paso, Jin salió junto a Jon.

—Maestro y ahora ¿Qué hacemos? Él no se detendrá.

—La única forma en la que puedo ayudarlo sin lastimarlo es borrándole la memoria.

Jon lo miro sopesando las palabras del maestro.

—Shampoo estar de acuerdo, borrarle la memoria a Ranma tú debes, para olvidar a chica violenta. —Ella puso su mejor cara de preocupación.

Jon asintió y Jin fue directamente sobre Ranma y toco unos puntos de presión en su cabeza y el chico se desmayó.

Shampoo observo todo, internamente se sentía feliz todo estaba saliendo favorablemente, Akane ya no buscaría a Ranma y él, se había olvidado por completo de Akane, dos pájaros de un tiro pensó y sonrió satisfecha.

—Shampoo quedarse y cuidar de Ranma. —Dijo. —Shampoo ser prometida de Ranma.

—Yo no veo ningún problema en que te quedes, siempre y cuando no interfieras en el entrenamiento de Ranma, el no olvido todo solo olvido a su amada pero en algún momento podría recordarla. —Dijo Jin.

—No importar Shampoo consolarlo y el olvidarla para siempre.

Jon miro a Shampoo, había algo en ella que no le agradaba para nada, pero no dijo ni una sola palabra solo salió de la habitación y se dispuso a hacer sus labores.

En la mañana muy temprano Ranma despertó y Shampoo ocupaba la cama que Jon le había cedido esa noche para cuidar de él, Ranma la miro extrañado.

—¿Shampoo que haces aquí?

—Yo venir a visitar a airen.

—Pero yo no recuerdo ¡Agh! me duele la cabeza, yo estoy en un entrenamiento Shampoo sabes que no me gusta que me interrumpan.

—No preocupar que Shampoo cuidar de airen y de todos sus amigos.

Ranma se levantó y fue a buscar a Jon quien estaba calentando afuera.

—¿Ranma, como te sientes? Ayer entrenaste muy duro y te desmayaste.

—Me siento extraño como si hubiera olvidado algo, siento que he olvidado algo que era sumamente importante.

Jon trago duro había acordado con su maestro que nadie mencionaría el nombre de Akane Tendo en esa casa.

—Debe ser el cansancio hermano, el maestro a abusado de nosotros con el entrenamiento además el calor esta fuertísimo.

—Tienes razón Jon, tienes razón debe ser eso, ah mira te presento a Shampoo ella es una amiga.

—Si ya la conocí cuando llego, si me permites Ranma debo lavar la ropa. —A Jon no lo podían engañar era muy perceptivo y el no creía que Akane estuviera muerta, ahí había algo muy extraño y él lo descubriría.

* * *

Los días pasaron y yo seguía sumida en depresión, no entrenaba y tampoco había ido al Borderline, nadie había querido decirle a Nodoka lo que Shampoo había dicho hasta no confirmarlo pero tampoco nadie sabía nada de Ranma, le habían dicho a Nodoka que yo había caído en depresión por la fecha que se aproximaba, que era la del día de "mi boda", así que Nodoka me consolaba con amor maternal, y me consentía de mil maneras , el timbre sonó y Nodoka abrió la puerta, los pasos eran rápidos y firmes la puerta de mi habitación se abrió abruptamente sentí un tirón en mi brazo, que me saco de estupor e hizo que regresara de golpe a la realidad .

—¿Carmen que haces aquí?

—He venido a sacarte de tu miseria. —Carmen me miraba fijamente. —Vístete.

Prácticamente como zombie me levante, me quite el pijama y me vestí, Carmen me saco a rastras de su casa y me llevo a su lugar de entrenamiento ahí me entrego la Beretta y tres cartuchos.

—Vamos esto te ayudara, dispara, acábate las balas desahógate.

—Pero yo no me siento bien Carmen, yo no quiero hacerlo.

—¡Tienes que hacerlo! ¡Tienes que superarlo! Él tuvo un año para buscarte y jamás lo hizo además acuérdate lo que te hizo el día de su boda, o ya se te olvido como te humillo enfrente de todos, supéralo mi reina, y si murió fue porque lo merecía y estando muerto será más fácil que lo olvides, tu estas viva y eso es lo que cuenta, recuerda ¡El muerto al pozo y el vivo al gozo!

Yo estaba atónita hasta cierto punto Carmen tenía razón yo estoy viva y aunque no comparto la frialdad de Carmen hacia la muerte de Ranma tampoco me dejare vencer, tal vez ella acertaba en lo que me decía había pasado un año y jamás tuve noticias de él, tome mi arma, me puse los audífonos y al ritmo de **Shoot to Thrill de AC/ DC** comencé a disparar.

—Carmen llévame, llévame a la casona de las peleas.

—Vaya, ¿Pero a qué quieres ir ahí?

—Tengo que sacarme esto que traigo dentro, quiero desahogar todo lo que tengo aquí. —Golpee mi pecho.

—Está bien, vamos. —Entrecerró los ojos.

En la casona de las peleas creo que Carmen no estaba muy segura de que era lo que yo tenía en mente, me excuse para ir al baño, Carmen miraba como sacaban a una contendiente casi muerta del cuadrilátero y esperaba la siguiente pelea, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se puso de pie cuando las peleadoras entramos al ring, ella suspiro y se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla ese día iba a ser largo.

El presentador grito. ¡EN ESTA ESQUINA, LA FRANCESA… MADAME TUSEEU! Y en la otra ¡AKANE…"LA JAPONESA"…TENDO!

…

Continuara…

* * *

Hola, antes que todo una gran disculpa por tardar tantísimo tiempo en actualizar, aun así les dejo un capitulo mas largo de lo habitual, ya preparándonos para le recta final de esta su historia.

Tengo que agradecer infinitamente a **Maryviza** , mi amiga , mi beta reader, pero sobre todo mi alma gemela, gracias cariño mio por esas desveladas por Skype, y por absolutamente todo, sin ti la vida no tendría sabor, Teamodoro.

 **PFernando** , amigo mio gracias por todas tus locuras y ocurrencias.

Y a todos ustedes que siguen esta historia, que dan follow,y dejan reviews o simplemente son lectores silcenciosos.

Gracias totales.


	8. Las Clandestinas

I'm making changes in my life so ig you don't hear from me then uou are one of them.

Las Cenizas de Akane

Capitulo 8 Las clandestinas

La pelea era muy pero muy dispareja, la francesa rondaba alrededor de los treinta años ya estaba bastante vieja para las peleas pero era buena, de las mejores, de cuerpo grande y musculoso media 1.80 aproximadamente, cabeza rapada y ojos azules, Akane se veía pequeña a su lado tan frágil como una barita de rosa.

Ambas mujeres se golpeaban sin pudor, las dos empapadas de sangre. Las patadas, puños y empujones no cesaban, era una verdadera pelea callejera. La francesa sabía todos los trucos, primero llevo a Akane hasta una esquina acorralándola. La lluvia de golpes caían a diestra y siniestra sobre el cuerpo delicado de la japonesa, Akane se cubría lo mejor que podía tal y como le había enseñado Carmen , arriba ,abajo no podía descuidarse pero la francesa asesto un golpe directo a las costillas, Akane no se inmuto, otro golpe más ahora en el muslo derecho hizo que trastabillara un poco, la francesa aprovecho para tomarla por la nuca, la arrojo con fuerza inhumana al suelo y la pateo, la pateo por todos lados, Akane continuaba solo cubriéndose, la francesa la tomo de los cabellos que ahora eran más largos y la levanto, acerco el cuerpo de la japonesa hacia el suyo para observarla, la extranjera tenía unos rasgos duros tan duros como cada musculo de su cuerpo, su piel blanca brillaba por el sudor y la mugre, pequeños rastros de sangre se dejaban ver en su cara, sangre de Akane.

La francesa tenia ciertos gustos a la hora de pelear y uno de sus favoritos era abrazar a sus víctimas hasta que perdieran la conciencia por la asfixia que les propiciaba, después de eso las fulminaba con una patada mortal en la nuca, la gran mayoría moría al instante por una fractura en el cuello, las pocas que corrían con suerte terminaban en estado vegetativo arrojadas en algún callejón o basurero de cualquier lugar.

La francesa acerco más el cuerpo de Akane la levanto hasta la altura de su rostro para poder olisquear su cabello, otro de los fetiches de madame Tusseu.

…

Su nombre real era Eleonore Florit proveniente de Lorraine, Francia. Una de las regiones que colindan con Alemania, Bélgica y Luxemburgo. Eleonor tenia delicados y rizados cabellos rubios platinados, junto con enormes ojos azules y espesas pestañas negras, había sido algo de lo que todas las personas no se cansaban de admirar, de la pequeña Eleonore con tan solo 10 años ya había sido coronada como reina de la cosecha dos veces consecutivas, también lo hubiera sido por tercera y tal vez hasta cuatro años consecutivos, pero un día desapareció sin dejar rastro, sus padres la buscaron desconsolados por un año hasta que se dieron por vencidos y nadie nunca más supo de ella.

…

Madame Tusseu enredo un mechón de su oscuro cabello en su dedo índice, y lo llevo hasta su nariz mientras una Akane muy amoratada se retorcía para liberarse de su agarre infernal, estaba entre la delgada línea de la inconsciencia cuando escucho una voz.

—¡Vamos! No te rindas Akane, esto no es nada para ti, o ¿Acaso vas a dejar que esa cosa te mate? Eres lo suficientemente marimacho como para vencerla o ¿No? El artista marcial la miraba solemne desde uno de los rincones del cuadrilátero, con sus ojos azules penetrándola hasta lo más profundo de su mente.

—Ranma…— Logro decir entre susurros, su visión estaba nublada por la falta de circulación de oxigeno pero aun así podía verle, ahí estaba él, con esa camisa roja, con su mirada fija en ella, su inmaculada piel morena estaba rodeada por una vaporosa capa de luz muy ligera que hacía que toda la multitud a su alrededor se difuminara en un remolino de oscuridad.

—¿Qué haces aquí? – susurre

—Pues… He venido porque estaba aburrido y preferí buscarte porque eres torpe y me divierte verte pelear contra cosas raras como esa.

—Ra...Ranma, pero tu…estas muerto.

El abrazo de la francesa estaba surtiendo el efecto que debía tener, Akane estaba sucumbiendo. Carmen la miraba fijamente desde el palco, la francesa sonrió de medio lado apretó más el abrazo y Akane ya no respiraba, entonces la dejó caer. Los gritos coléricos del publico hacían que la francesa se sintiera en su nirvana todos sabían lo que iba a pasar, siempre les excitaba ver la muerte de alguien.

—Vamos Akane ¿Tú crees que la muerte me detendría para venir a ver cómo te aplasta un mastodonte como ese? …Tienes que levantarte, no puedes morir en este lugar, ella no es rival para la gran Akane Tendo o ¿Si?, solo digo que siempre creí que eras más fuerte pero…creo que me equivoque.

—Ranma yo no, yo…solo…Ranma, ¿Qué haces aquí?

La francesa elevo su pie derecho, era el más fuerte que el de cualquier persona que se encontrase ahí, Akane estaba inconsciente en el suelo, como muñeca de trapo con los ojos cerrados, de un color tan pálido que parecía estar muerta, ahí yacía en el asqueroso suelo de la casona, Carmen no se inmuto enderezo su espalda y clavo la mirada en el cuerpo inerte, la pierna de la francesa tomo vuelo y lo apunto directamente a la cabeza de la japonesa.

—Ya te dije porque estoy aquí por eso vine a verte, estoy en un lugar muy tranquilo seguro te encantaría, pero déjame decirte que no quiero que tu vengas aun no es tiempo, así que vamos ¡Levántate, esa cosa pega como niña! —Se acercó a mí, se veía tan guapo tan grande, su mano áspera rozo la mía y me ayudo a levantarme, una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo y mi herida incurable comenzó a palpitar sentía como si me quemara, Ranma giraba muy rápido alrededor de mi hasta que todo se volvió un remolino.

Abrí los ojos y vi un enorme pie dirigirse hacia mi cabeza, rodé sobre mi cuerpo y me puse de pie con dificultad, me dolían los huesos y mi herida ardía, la gente gritaba excitada.

Madame Tusseu estaba sorprendida, abrió sus enormes ojos azules y me observo, endureció la mirada y arremetió contra mí pero la esquive rápidamente, respire profundo la pestilencia del lugar me revolvió las tripas, la atrape por un brazo y le hice una llave le doble tanto que creí que le rompería el hueso ,y sin embargo ella solo sonreía encantada, parecía que lo necesitaba, trato de zafarse pero me amarre con las piernas a su torso apreté más el agarre, ella se tiró sobre el suelo para caer de espaldas y aplastarme y lo hizo pero no la solté por lo menos el brazo, me escabullí como una serpiente sin soltar su brazo y quede sobre su estómago , ambas estábamos atrapadas yo sobre ella apretando su extremidad y ella debajo de mí , forcejeamos un momento cuando ella saco una fuerza brutal y se levantó, entonces yo quede aferrada a su cuerpo pero de frente ya no había más o lo hacía o me iba a matar, solté su brazo y me aferre a sus hombros con ambas manos tome impulso y le di un cabezazo, uno tan fuerte que le rompí la nariz, ella se tropezó y cayó otra vez de espaldas, me apresure a dar un salto girando hacia atrás y caí perfectamente de pie frente a ella, hice lo que cualquier artista marcial honorable haría y de un golpe la noquee, quedo tendida y desmayada en el nauseabundo suelo en un charco de sangre que brotaba por su nariz, el silencio era sepulcral , todos y cada uno de los ahí reunidos tenían una cara de sorpresa, el tipo del micrófono se acercó a mí y levanto mi mano, mi herida estaba sangrando gravemente.

¡LA GANADORA ES LA JAPONESA TENDO! Todos gritaban, unos furiosos otros felices de haber ganado lo que habían apostado por mí, mire hacia el palco Carmen me regresó la miraba y sonreía satisfecha. Salí de ahí y con el rabillo del ojo vi como arrastraban el cuerpo de la francesa fuera del ring.

Camine hacia el palco de Carmen, el hombre grande que siempre estaba al servicio de ella me ofreció una toalla y me abrió la puerta, Carmen estaba bebiendo una copa de ron blanco con un poco de hielo, mientras que a diferencia de la parte de abajo donde hasta hoy jamás había estado, el palco de Carmen parecía un palacio, era muy cómodo tenía un frigo bar y un par de sillones donde veíamos las peleas, no quería sentarme mi ropa estaba sucia y yo estaba pegajosa de sudor, supongo que también olía muy mal.

El hombre corpulento entro unos minutos después con una charola repleta de billetes que le entrego a Carmen, el hombre se retiraba cuando Carmen le llamo.

—Oye Boris, toma esto… –Le arrojo un fajo de billetes, el hombre asintió y salió.

—Vaya, creo que el día de hoy estas muy dadivosa Carmen.

—¡JA!, ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy? Yo no doy nada gratis tú también deberías agradecerle, estuvo muy al pendiente de que los estúpidos belgas no te dieran un tiro por la espalda mientras salías del ring, a veces eres muy tonta Akane ni siquiera te mereces que haya apostado por ti. — Carmen ladeo el rostro ofendida. —Pero no importa, ya aprenderás con el tiempo, además te has hecho de tus primeros enemigos aquí. —Carcajeo malévola.

—¿Enemigos? ¿Yo?, pero ¿Por qué?

—¡Dah!, acabas de noquear a Madame Tusseu, esa mugrosa francesa había hecho ganar toneladas de dinero a esos belgas, era su mina de oro y viene una japonesa toda enclenca y le gana, ¡Por dios Akane! No hay que pensar mucho, ¿Y qué crees? Ya tengo varias ofertas por ti, te quieren los alemanes de allá. —Señalo con la barbilla. —Los españoles guapísimos que están en la barra y varios más, pero nadie me llego al precio así que tuve que rechazarlos a todos. —Hizo una cara de tristeza. —Ah, y la mejor oferta fue de un chino medio loco que anda por ahí, pero ese te quiere ¡Para disfrazarte de "maid" y que le sirvas leche! Lo sé, lo sé, no tienes que decirlo…¡Fui una tonta al rechazarlo! —¡Se burlaba de mí!, yo solo la mire con ojos entrecerrados.

—Bueno, ya estuvo bien de burlas. Sí, tienes razón Carmen me falta mucho por aprender aun.— Suspire larga y profundamente y ella lo noto.

—¿Y ahora por qué suspiras? —Pregunto alzando una ceja.

—No, por nadie en especial, bueno si…es solo que "El" se me apareció.

—¡Ay! No sé de qué coño hablas. —Ella bufo molesta.

—El, R…Ranma.

—Ah ya, pero ¿Que no está muerto? —Me dijo sin interés.

—Pues sí, eso es seguro, pero se me apareció, hizo que me levantara cuando ella iba aplastar mi cara en el suelo, dijo cosas como que, él está bien pero que no era mi turno de ir todavía y esas cosas, nada fuera de lo normal el mismo cretino de siempre. —Una lagrima rodo por mi mejilla, mi herida comenzó a arder había olvidado por completo que estaba sangrando.

—¡Patrañas! Tu mente te está jugando sucio.

—¿Eso crees?, porque yo sí creo en los fantasmas y esas cosas.

—Escucha dejémonos de tonterías, eso podrías hablarlo con Marce ella es fanática de todas esas idioteces, además yo no soy muy buena con las cosas de amor llenas de melcocha, azúcar y miel ¡Puaj! —Hizo un gesto de asco. —Yo lo único que quiero es que superes eso que te atormenta tanto, él murió y no es como si hubiera sido el hombre perfecto Akane, él te trato como basura además por lo que hemos hablado no quieres que nadie te vuelvan a tratar como una idiota ¿No?, Y ¿Qué paso? A la primera que viste a esa china de mierda te doblaste como un vil espagueti, yo que tú, le hubiera metido dos disparos uno en cada ojo, créeme que si no hubiera sido por los entrometidos esos y tu gran corazón blandengue, esa china estaría contando gusanos en su tumba, En fin ¿Ya te digo? Tuve que darle muchas vueltas al asunto para ir por ti y sacarte de tu inmundicia, eres una llorona Akane, me deprimes y créeme eso está difícil, pues bien, hoy me demostraste que no me equivoco contigo y que tienes potencial, ese potencial que me hace vibrar me vuelves loca Akane. —Soltó una carcajada.

— Vale, vale ya no hablaremos más de ese tema y Carmen tengo que confesarte que después de esta pelea me siento bastante bien al principio estaba temblando de miedo pero cuando te vi supe que debía ganar o si no tú me matarías en fin, tengo que irme ya es muy tarde y se supone que debería estar en casa.

—Vamos, te llevo.

…

—¡Oh por Kami! ¡¿AKANE QUE TE PASO?¡—Grito Nodoka llevándose una mano a la boca.

—No, no es nada tía.

—¡Claro que es algo, y en este momento me vas a decir que es! — Nodoka tiro de mi brazo y me obligo a sentarme en el kotatsu.

—Está bien tía si quieres te lo contare. —Estuve callada por varios minutos hasta que tome el valor de hablar. —Por las noches como sabrás trabajo con Carmen en el Borderline, y bueno no es exactamente un restaurante, Yo diría que es una especie de casino, y soy algo así como la asistente personal de Carmen, pero también hay otros asuntos en los que estamos envueltas, como pequeños torneos donde la gente apuesta. —Guarde silencio.

—¡Oh my! — Nodoka se llevó las manos al pecho. —Eso quiere decir que eres una pandillera

—Oh, no no no. —Agite mis manos frenéticamente negando. —No somos pandilleros o yakuzas ni nada de es solo es trabajo.

—Eso no es _honorable_ Akane, creo que me veré en la necesidad de suspender tu entrenamiento. —Dijo con el rostro enrojecido

—No lo mal interpretes tía, es parte de un entrenamiento alterno que estoy llevando con las mexicanas, ellas tienen una manera diferente de ver la vida y esa manera me ha mantenido cuerda hasta ahora, yo no había conocido nada más que romper ladrillos y tirar patadas al aire en toda mi vida, esto es diferente, me han ayudado con mi resistencia física y emocional así como tu entrenamiento ha fortalecido mi espíritu de guerrero, y mi honorabilidad, hasta ahora no había participado en ninguna pelea excepto hoy y te voy a decir por qué, Shampoo me encontró y casi me mata otra vez, si no fuera porque Carmen intervino lo hubiera conseguido, estoy harta de que siempre alguien tenga que defenderme.

Nodoka pareció reflexionar un poco, pero su mirada estaba llena de coraje

—Sé que eres joven, que necesitas experimentar y equivocarte pero este no es el camino para un guerrero honorable. — Nodoka estiraba su peinado. —Cuando yo tenía tu edad era una señorita intachable, nunca me metí en peleas ni nada de eso, me estas avergonzando que diría tu madre si te viera ahora dime que cuentas le voy a entregar a tu padre y a Ranma. —Cada palabra la escupía como el más amargo de los venenos.

—Hasta el momento he seguido cada una de tus órdenes, me has tratado como esclava en algunas ocasiones, no he fallado en ninguna de las tareas que me has impuesto, tengo un dolor aquí. —Me señale el corazón. —Un dolor tan grande que no podría explicártelo. En cuanto a las cuentas que entregaras creo que a Ranma no le molestaría, porque si fuera así, ya me hubiera buscado y no lo ha hecho en ningún momento. —Me mordí la lengua no debí decir eso.

—¡Tú no tienes por qué hablarme así mocosa insolente! – Nodoka estaba furiosa.

—Es que no te estoy faltando al respeto solo estoy haciendo algo por mi vida, estoy aprendiendo mucho y me gusta lo que hago, por es pongo mi mayor esfuerzo por estar aquí contigo y con ellas tratando de olvidar lo que tu hijo me hizo.

—Este bien si eso es lo que quieres hacer desperdicia tu potencial en peleas sucias.

—Tía por favor trata de entenderme.

—No puedo, simplemente no puedo esto no es honorable, no lo es.

—¡A ti nadie nunca te ha herido como a mí!

—Tú no puedes juzgarme, ¡No sabes nada, absolutamente nada de mí, niña tonta! —Ella dio un puñetazo en la mesa.

Agache la mirada y me retire al jardín dejando a Nodoka sola en la habitación.

…

El tic tac del reloj con parsimonia indicaba el avance del tiempo, Nodoka estaba sentada mirando fijamente por donde había salido Akane hacia unos momentos.

—Sé que estás ahí Akira puedo sentirte

—Tía ¿Que es todo ese discurso de que fuiste intachable en tu juventud?

—Pues eso, fui una mujer intachable y honorable

—Pues yo recuerdo que cuando tenías la edad de Akane ya estabas embarazada, yo tendría que… aproximadamente 11 años y lo recuerdo perfectamente bien. —Él se frotaba la barbilla mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente en el suave tatami.

—No metas tus narices donde nadie te llama niño. —Nodoka estaba furiosa.

—No tía, no te confundas solo estaba dando mi opinión, trataste muy mal a Akane y eso no se hace, ella ha estado esforzándose mucho con tu entrenamiento y con el de las mexicanas también, además te ha dado buena parte de sus ganancias o ¿Me equivoco? No ha cometido ninguna falla no ha matado a nadie, solo está viendo la vida desde otra perspectiva.

—Yo no lo hago por el dinero, si tú piensas que es por eso tengo todo el dinero de ella guardado, así que no me salgas con que soy una interesada, yo lo único que quiero es que ella se vuelva una mujer impecable y que no cometa los mismos pecados que yo.

—Ay, tía, tía, tía, pues déjame decirte que ella no es tu, y no podrás redimir tus problemas del pasado con ella, déjala vivir pobre chica ha sufrido mucho a tan corta edad además tiene razón, su vida se vio enfrascada entre las paredes de un Dojo donde solo podía dar pataditas al aire, eso no lo hace un verdadero guerrero y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie.

Nodoka se quedo perdida en sus pensamientos un momento

—De acuerdo Akira tu ganas, dejare que haga lo que le haga feliz, tienes razón no puedo redimir mis pecados con ella – Nodoka se levanto y salió por la misma puerta que Akane.

…

Había cambiado mi vendaje la herida me dolía pero ya no sangraba. El viento rosaba mis mejillas y mecía suavemente las flores del jardín llevándome el más agradable de los aromas, seguía pensando en la aparición de Ranma cuando estaba a punto de perder la pelea. ¿Por qué había pasado eso? No lo comprendía, seguramente marcela podría ayudarme con eso como dijo Carmen, y mis pensamiento seguían vagando cuando sentí una presencia tras de mí, era Nodoka.

—Akane hija, vengo a hablar contigo.

—Tía si quieres que me vaya lo entiendo, pero quiero que comprendas que no estoy haciendo nada malo.

—De eso quiero hablar, tienes razón, no has hecho nada malo más que vivir tu vida, y quiero disculparme por todo lo que dije hace rato, a final de cuentas la honorabilidad se lleva en el alma, y confió ciegamente en que sabrás utilizar para bien todo lo que estas aprendiendo. —Ella poso su mano en mi hombro.

—¿Dime que es lo que te atormenta tanto Akane? No puedo terminar de entenderte, se supone que lo de la boda ya lo habías superado o por lo menos eso pensé; Y lo de esa niña Shampoo me extraña mucho ¿Que te dijo cuándo te vio?

—N...no dijo nada tía solo la encontré en el casino, al parecer iba con dos sujetos a divertirse pero me vio y comenzó una pelea ahí, después salimos a la calle para evitar alborotos dentro

—Entonces ¿Por qué dices que casi consigue matarte otra vez? Si tú ya eres muy fuerte, por lo menos ya casi dominas el arte de la espada, es increíble que aun con el entrenamiento que llevas esa niña te pueda vencer.

—No es eso, lo cierto es que… me tomo por sorpresa, y por eso logro tener ventaja sobre mí . —Sabía que no era bueno mentir pero Akira me dijo que no le mencionara a la tía lo de Ranma ni para bien ni para mal.

—Está bien, pero tendré que reforzar tu entrenamiento tienes que ser la mejor entre las mejores, hija debo retirarme tengo cosas que hacer, pero por favor cuídate esa herida no sé por qué no ha podido sanar ya paso un año y sigue sangrando. —Ella toco mi vendaje

Nodoka se adentró en la casona y desapareció, el sol se estaba poniendo en el horizonte y el cielo era tan rojo que parecía arder en llamas, tenía que descubrir el significado de mi visión.

…

Definitivamente el calor no le sentaba muy bien su larga melena, estaba crispada por la humedad y aun así intentaba por todos los medios cepillar su cabello para poder tenerlo suelto como a ella le gustaba, aun así parecía una maraña de lana, pero ella no se alejaría de ese lugar aunque fuera a costa de su belleza, para Shampoo nada era más importante que ser bonita para el que consideraba su futuro esposo, sin importar que este no la mirase ni por accidente, ella se recogió el cabello en una trenza y salió a por él.

—Ranma el desayuno estar servido.

—Sí, gracias Shampoo en un momento vamos.

—Ustedes apurarse porque enfriarse.

Jon miro de soslayo a Shampoo y le hizo una pequeña reverencia, todavía no le terminaba de caer del todo bien

—Y bien Jon ¿Cómo te fue ayer con la investigación que estás haciendo? ¿Ya encontraste a tu amiga?

—No hermano, aun no pero sé que la encontrare créeme google sabe todo.

—Oh vaya yo no sé usar esas cosas de las computadoras tal vez deberías enseñarme un poco.

—Si, tal vez ¿Sabes? Hay mucha información sobre ti, pero eso lo veremos después mientras hay que entrenar duro para aprender todas las técnicas del maestro.

—Cierto pero, mi estómago ya sufre vamos a desayunar.

Los chicos se sentaron a desayunar junto a Shampoo, el maestro tenia días dando vueltas por quién sabe dónde y se desaparecía por largos ratos, cuando regresaba no daba explicación solo llegaba a las horas de sus programas favoritos.

—Ranma verse muy cansado. —La china se levantó y comenzó a masajear los hombros del artista marcial. —Ranma volverse más fuerte Shampoo sentir los músculos más grandes. —El chico se removió inquieto.

Jon se excusó y salió de ahí odiaba ver las insinuaciones de la amazona, aprovecharía el tiempo y se dirigió a su ordenador.

—Shampoo te agradezco pero realmente me incomoda que hagas eso. —Termino el último bocado muy a disgusto.

—Pero Ranma olvidar que eso ser obligación de futura esposa porque tu recordar que Shampoo ser tu prometida y por cierto poner fecha de boda.

—Yo… este…no lo sé aún, tengo mucho que aprender con Kaze, Shampoo.

—No importar tu venir conmigo a la aldea y ser el mejor, el más fuerte, ahí aprender mucho, mucho más.

—Gracias Shampoo, por el momento creo que lo aplazaremos un poco más.

—Pero Ranma ya no deber hacer esperar a Shampoo más tiempo, nosotros casarnos, de inmediato.

—No por ahora, además siento que por un motivo fuerte tengo que salir de aquí a buscar algo que me hace falta, y no sé qué es, mi mente se nubla y cada que trato de recordar el motivo me duele la cabeza.

—Ranma tu alucinar, no buscar nada ¡Tu venir aquí para poder casar con Shampoo!

—¡Yo no lo sé! No me presiones por favor, nos casaremos en cuanto termine mi entrenamiento ¿De acuerdo?

—Está bien Shampoo esperar, pero hoy mudarme a habitación de airen.

—Oye ¿Pero que pasara con Jon?

—Jon entender.

Ranma suspiro cansado el acoso de Shampoo se le hacía muy pesado, pero por algo era su prometida y tenía que aguantarse, se levantó rápidamente y salió otra vez a entrenar, dejando a una no muy contenta amazona en la mesa.

—Tu casarte con Shampoo cueste lo que cueste, así tenga que usar **el incienso** de mi abuela. —Dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

…

Jon alcanzo a Ranma después de una rato he hicieron katas, pelearon en entrenamiento, Jon había mejorado indudablemente sus golpes de boxeo, Ranma había ayudado mucho a que la condición física de Jon fuera mejor y tuviera más resistencia.

—¡Vamos Jon! ¡Uno dos, arriba abajo! ¡Los pies uno frente al otro anda! ¡Así vas muy bien, muy bien!

—Gracias Ranma de verdad que no lo hubiera logrado sin ti. —El chico sonrió dejando ver todos sus dientes. —Vamos a tomar un descanso Ranma estoy agotado

—¿Jon como dices que se llama tu amiga a la que estás buscando?

Jon abrió los ojos como platos y comenzó a sudar. — ¿Ah?...este… ya te había dicho.

—Pasa que no me acuerdo.

—Se llama…se llama ENAKA si, Enaka.

—Vaya que nombre tan extraño, ¿Y por qué la estás buscando?

—Bueno es mi amiga y tiene mucho tiempo que no sé nada de ella, además es muy linda si la conocieras huy hermano te aseguro que te enamoras de ella – dijo Jon con ojos risueños. —Ella es perfecta.

—Oh vaya, bueno entonces tal vez después cuando la encuentres te prometas con ella así como Shampoo y yo.

—Ah, sí verdad. —Jon se puso serio.

—¿Que ocurre Jon? A veces siento que Shampoo no te agrada.

—No pienses cosas que no son, es que soy tímido con las chicas es todo.

—¿Estás Seguro? Jon, si ella se ha portado mal contigo dímelo y hare que se disculpe.

—Oh no, Ranma no tienes de que preocuparte. —Sonrió.

—Vaya, así que mis discípulos están holgazaneando mientras su maestro trabaja sin descanso.

—Hola anciano, creí que llegarías más tarde ya sabes cuándo empezara tu programa ese de **Venganza Implacable.**

—Bueno muchacho insolente lo que pasa es que ya termine mi trabajo, y ya podremos continuar con nuestro entrenamiento regular, así que ¡Basta de holgazanear! ¡Quiero que me den mil abdominales!

—¡¿Qué, mil?! —La cara de Jon era indescifrable.

—Vamos querido Jon, no me digas que vas a renunciar ahora has llegado tan lejos. —Dijo Jin alisándose el bigote.

—No maestro no, no, no. —Una enorme gota surcaba su nuca.

—Entonces ¡Mil abdominales Jon!

…

El chico estaba descansando bajo la sombra de un árbol, recostado sobre una suave capa de césped y el viento mecía los cabellos sueltos de su flequillo.

—Ranma...Ranma…

—¿he, quien anda ahí?

—Ranma… soy yo. ¿Acaso ya te olvidaste de mí?

Una suave y cantarina voz se escuchaba de fondo llamándolo, el chico se levantó y camino hacia donde la voz emanaba, a lo lejos sobre una colina justo donde estaba el sol golpeando sus ojos pudo distinguir una silueta, la silueta de una mujer con cabellos largos y un vestido blanco tan etérea como un ángel.

—Ranma… ven Ranma…

El chico siguió caminando, pronto se dio cuenta que no avanzaba y la silueta cada vez se veía más pequeña, pero la melodiosa voz de una mujer seguía llamándolo a su lado.

—Oye, acércate no sé quién eres no puedo alcanzarte.

—Ranma… no seas tontito ven, apresúrate el sol está subiendo y tendré que irme pronto.

El sol estaba fijo frente a ella y solo podía ver su silueta, una brisa revoloteo su vestido y su cabellera se meció al suave ritmo.

—Ranma…ven apresúrate.

El continuo caminando con mayor rapidez, utilizo toda su fuerza pero por más que lo intentaba no avanzaba, su mirada estaba fijamente a la figura de la chica que tenía delante de él, miro hacia el suelo y tarde se dio cuenta que sus piernas estaban atrapadas en lo que parecía ser lodo, era un fango extraño era color morado, un morado suave un morado tenue como el cabello de Shampoo, el fango le cubría hasta las rodillas y le impedía avanzar mientras más caminaba, más se endurecía la espesa masa.

Ranma… debo irme se hace tarde

—¡Oye no te vayas! ¡Espera! Dime cómo te llamas ¿Quién eres? No te conozco.

Ella reía. —Eres un tontito Ranma claro que me conoces, no juegues conmigo… ¿Acaso tú, ya me olvidaste? —Un tenue llanto se escuchó por todo el lugar, era sutil pero al muchacho le taladraban el tímpano.

—No espera, no sé quién eres no podría olvidarte, porque ni siquiera te conozco.

De pronto todo se volvió oscuridad, la chica se giró sobre su cuerpo y de dos zancadas llego al frente de Ranma el cabello negro de ella caía como cascada en sus hombros y su flequillo cubría su rostro con la mirada agachada ella sollozaba desdichada, su piel se veía tan blanca y suave como la porcelana y el vestido era un vestido de novia, ella se posó frente a él y sus manos cubrían su rostro mientras gruesas lagrimas se escapaban entre sus finos dedos.

—Escucha, ven aquí.

—Ranma…tú me olvidaste.

—No sé quién eres, por favor acércate

El chico quiso dar un paso pero una mano salió del fango y lo sujeto fuerte de del muslo, se puso en guardia y nuevamente utilizando todas sus fuerzas trato de zafarse pero no lo consiguió, la chica se acercó más a él, Ranma estiro el brazo y toco sus mano, que seguían aferradas a la cara del chico, él jalo a la chica hacia su cuerpo para tratar de consolarla pero cuando lo hizo ella grito, el grito fue potente hizo eco en todo el lugar, no la soltó, justo cuando iba a abrazarla la chica comenzó a arder en llamas, él se asustó un poco pero no la dejo, se dio cuenta que el fuego no quemaba, trato de apagarlo con sus manos pero no cesaba y el grito de la chica lo aturdía, de repente Shampoo apareció por detrás y lo arrastro hundiéndolo en el fango, la chica de cabello negro permaneció de pie con las manos cubriendo su rostro, el fuego la consumía hasta dejar **cenizas** en su lugar mientras él se hundía desesperadamente en la oscuridad.

…

Ranma se despertó sudando y jadeando. En ese lugar la noche era muy calurosa tanto como en el día, toco su frente que estaba empapada de sudor, recordaba todo lo que había soñado, vio el cuerpo de Shampoo en la cama contigua, un escalofrió recorrió su espalada al recordar su sueño, algo no estaba bien pero no sabía porque hasta donde él entendía su vida estaba clara, su entrenamiento con Kaze era muy bueno por mucho que odiara al viejo maestro y quisiera descubrir su identidad, por mucho que estuviera seguro de Shampoo era su prometida y que en un futuro no muy lejano se casarían, era como si una parte de su ser se hubiera desvanecido , por más que lo intento no había podido comprender que era, salió de la habitación y se sentó en el pórtico de la casa, la brisa de aire cálido golpeaba su rostro, cerró los ojos y recordó la silueta de esa extraña mujer en sus sueños, había algo en ella que le acongojaba y hacia que el hueco en su pecho que extrañamente sentía le doliera más que cualquier otra cosa, por alguna razón tenía esa impotencia y necesidad de protegerla a toda costa, se sentía frustrado y vacío al mismo tiempo, apretó los puños y la mandíbula, cuando sintió una presencia tras él.

—¿Que ocurre Ranma, no puedes dormir?

—No…no sé, tiene semanas que me siento raro como si algo me faltara, como si mi vida estuviera incompleta.

—Ya veo, ¿Has intentado averiguar por qué? — Jon se mordió la lengua.

—Por más que trato de recordar no puedo, siente como si una parte de mi mente hubiera desaparecido.

—Desapareció como mi amiga Enaka…—Ambos guardaron silencio.

—Jon ese nombre por alguna razón me suena familiar, ¿Acaso la conozco?

—N… no Ranma no la conoces ella no…

—¿Que hacer aquí afuera airen? —Shampoo apareció ataviada en su ligera bata de dormir roja.

—Nada importante Shampoo estaba tomando un poco de aire, nada más. —No le diría nada sobre su pesadilla y menos que ella estuvo ahí.

—Pues regresar a dormir, airen deber descansar para aprender técnicas de maestro y poderse marchar a china para casarse con Shampoo.

—Ranma creo que yo me iré a dormir te dejo con tu… chica, buenas noches Shampoo. —La cara de Jon era de molestia, de verdad detestaba a esa china y no sabía por qué, ella siempre lo había tratado con indiferencia y nunca le había hecho nada malo directamente.

—Shampoo regresa a dormir yo quiero estar aquí un rato más.

—Shampoo estar cansada si airen querer estar aquí entonces quedar, buenas noches. —La china desapareció en la penumbra dejando a un Ranma pensativo.

—Enaka …tal vez tú seas la respuesta a esto que estoy sintiendo, ¡bah! que tonterías… ni siquiera la conozco. —Se revolvió el cabello frustrado y el hueco en su pecho se abrió y dolió, dolió como nuca lo había sentido.

…

—Carmen ¡Hey, Carmen!

—Qué demonios, marcela cinco minutos más por favor.

—No Carmen, aun no amanece pero tienes una llamada y es urgente… es de california.

—Dame el teléfono. —Carmen cogió el teléfono inalámbrico y marcela salió de su habitación

—¿Hola?

—Hola Carmen cariño, tiempo sin escucharte, ¿Cómo han estado mis primas favoritas? —Una voz femenina se escuchaba de la otra línea.

—Bien hemos estado bien pero déjate de esas formalidades ¿Que tienes para mí?

—Tu siempre tan efusiva al hablar Carmen. —Dijo la mujer fastidiada. —Como sea, sé que en Japón es de madrugada pero esto no puede esperar, apenas he recibido la información te he marcado.

—Entonces sí que debe ser importante para que me molestes a esta hora, dime que ocurre ¿Estas bien?

—Sí, yo estoy bien, la que me preocupas eres tú. — Dijo seria

—¿Yo? ¿Pero por qué coño te has de preocupar por mí?

—Iré directo al grano, ¿Recuerdas la información que te mande sobre los asesinatos en Sendai?

—Si por supuesto, ya fui pero no pude encontrar nada de lo que me dijiste y mira que moví cielo mar y tierra.

—Bien, de eso es por lo que estoy preocupada hoy recibí un e-mail con más información sobre eso, también tengo unas con unas fotografías. A que no adivinas que pude apreciar en ellas

—Pues no lo sé, tú dime.

—Hay una imagen donde hay un mensaje muy claro escrito con sangre de una de las víctimas, decía. "Carmen Álvarez, estoy esperando para matarte".

Un silencio se instaló en la línea.

—Cariño ¿Estás ahí?, ¿Carmen?

—Si aquí estoy, ¿Pero que tengo que ver yo ahí?

—Pues parece alguien te odia y mucho más que cualquier otro de tus "hatters", eres muy popular cariño, te están buscando y al parecer esos asesinatos fueron de gente que no quería traicionarte y pagaron con su vida.

—Seguramente quieren ajustar cuentas conmigo, pues que vengan seguro ya saben dónde encontrarme. —Hablo decidida.

—No creo que solo se trate de un ajuste de cuentas Carmen, lo que quieren es acabar contigo y quedarse con todo tu poder.

—Pero que poder, que yo tenga un nivel de negociación más alto que cualquier pobre pendejo que ande por el mundo no es problema mío, además ya había estado en esta situación no sé qué es lo que te preocupa.

—Carmen te envié toda la información, en cuanto tengas tiempo por favor, léela de todas maneras estaré esperando tu respuesta y dime a quien quieres que te envié y mañana mismo preparo todo.

—En cuanto amanezca te envió lo que necesitas ahora estoy muy cansada, yo si trabajo no estoy detrás de un escritorio y viajando como tú.

—Oh vaya cariño ya extrañaba tu mal humor. —Se escuchó una carcajada. —Está bien te dejo descansar, mañana espero tu respuesta y por favor cuídate mucho.

—Está bien, está bien lo hare.

—Ok bye bye baby muack. —La mujer envió un fuerte beso y colgó la línea

Carmen se quedó mirando la pantalla del teléfono, pensativa, y leyó cada letra muy despacio Lyla Torres decía, muy pocas cosas lograban hacer que Carmen "la mexicana " Álvarez , sintiera un poco de inquietud y de esas pocas eran las llamadas de su prima de california, la cual solo se comunicaba por e-mail con ella para enviarle información de los personajes a los que debía desaparecer o atrapar, eran algo así como caza recompensas, eso se decían entre ellas, Lyla era una chica muy jovial y extremadamente inteligente, así como Marcela no eran primas de sangre pero una vez que entras en el círculo mercenario de ellas, te vuelves parte de la familia quieras o no, Lyla tenía muchos contactos tal vez un poco más que Carmen, y juntas tenían esa sociedad de atrapar y cobrar dinero.

Para que Lyla se hubiese tomado la molestia de haberle marcado quiere decir que realmente estaba preocupada y que había algo más oculto que no quería revelar, Carmen no era tonta y sabía que algo muy malo se avecinaba.

—Muy bien, entonces en cuanto amanezca me preparare para lo que venga, espero que me dé tiempo de enseñarte todo Akane.

Continuara …

Hola antes que todo quiero ofrecerles muchas disculpas por el retraso pero mi vida sufrió algunos altibajos.

Quiero agradecer profundamente a todos ustedes que se toman el tiempo de leer esta historia, a todos los que me dejan reviews, a los lectores silenciosos y a lis followers.

Maryviza gracias cariño por todo absolutamente todo sin ti mi vida estaroa incompleta te amo.

Pfernando amigo gracias por la paciencia y por tu apoyo incondicional.

Tambien quiero agradecer a un grupo de amigos que todos los días me levantan el ánimo

Usagi, lucia, karen, y Demian que aunque se que no te gusta Akane te dedicó este capítulo.

A todos ustedes Gracias Totales Redfox


	9. Entre doctores y brujas te veas

_**Hola antes que todo antes de que empiecen a gritarme y mentarme la madre XD , les dejo las ligas de la pagina que creamos**_ **Maryviza** _ **y su servilleta**_ **Redfox** _ **donde subimos actualizaciones y recomendaciones de fics casi diario, además tenemos contenido inédito y especial de nuestra querida Rumiko Takahashi sensei, otra de las características es que hay ya varios… muchos escritores famoso de por estos lares como**_ **Pfernando, LumLum love, Randuril, Noham, zurgan, Akane Kou, Stacy Addler, Madame de la fere du vallon** _ **, entre muchos mas así que únanse denle like y si quieren que compartamos sus historias solo mándenos un inbox y en breve les respondemos ahhh y además de todo hacemos podcast sip asi es pueden interactuar con nosotros así que les dejo el link de la página FANFICS DE RANMA ½ también les dejo la liga de un grupo donde somos mas irreverentes que nunca se llama RANMA ½ BANISHED GROUP., y si no se ve pues mándenme Mp**_

 _ **. .K.M/posts/1631423140454146?aymt_tip=1 &placement=aymt_hot_post_notif&source=notification¬if_type=aymt_promote_page_post_tip**_

 _ **groups/1502259866756393/?fref=ts**_

 _ **Y BUENO LOS DEJO CON ESTE CAPITULO DE LAS CENIZAS DE AKANE**_

 _ **EN OCACIONES DEBEMOS ABANDONAR LA VIDA QUE HABIAMOS PLANEADO POR QUE YA NO SOMOS LA MISMA PERSONA QUE HIZO AQUELLOS PLANES.**_

 _ **CAPITULO 9**_

 **ENTRE DOCTORES Y BRUJAS TE VEAS**

Alistaba su larga melena frente al espejo del tocador, con un cepillo de pelo de jabalí hasta dejarlo liso, después de eso lo ato en una coleta alta, todos le decían lo hermosa que era su piel, su rostro, su cuerpo, todos menos él; Cuándo tenía la menor oportunidad siempre se acercaba insinuante restregando todo sus atributos a ese hombre, incluso se metía en su cama sin que él lo notara durante la noche pero nada daba resultado, siempre se cuestionaba ¿Cómo era que soportaba todo aquello?, y siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión, ella le amaba, pero al contrario él no, a pesar que había aceptado casarse con ella, sabía perfectamente que no lo hacía por amor sino por honor, moría de rabia cada vez que recordaba por que le habían borrado la memoria y la forma como repetía ese nombre, el de esa mujer, oh si, por que él mencionaba el nombre de su "difunta " prometida entre sueños, a pesar de haberle borrado la memoria, siempre se seguía preguntado ¿Que tenía esa insignificante mujer que ella no tuviera?, a su parecer nada, pero para ese hombre aquella insignificante mujer tenía todo lo que él deseaba y más.

Shampoo salió de sus cavilaciones, apretó con fuerza la coleta que se había hecho y la anudo a su cabeza, se puso un vestido ligero color amarillo y salió de la habitación para preparar el desayuno.

…..

El calor seguía siendo sofocante pero la temperatura había bajado considerablemente por la inminente llegada del otoño. Ranma no paraba de entrenar ni un solo instante, entre mas estuviera ocupado para él mejor, incluso había conseguido un trabajo en el puerto descargando barcos con tal de no estar cerca de esa mujer, estaba consciente y sabía perfectamente que era su prometida pero no toleraba su cercanía, había aprendido casi todas las técnicas de su maestro pero aun le faltaba la más importante, los puntos de presión para poder detener su transformación , esa que Kaze se negaba a enseñarle.

—Maestro ¿Cuándo va a enseñarme es técnica para ya no transformarme?

—Aun no es tiempo todavía te falta un poco más para perfeccionar las otras técnicas, cuando tengas dominado todo lo que te he enseñado tal vez te la muestre

—Pero maestro ya estoy harto de esto quiero marcharme de aquí.

—No tienes donde ir.

—No, pero tengo que buscar a mi madre.

—Tu madre te buscará primero.

—¿Eso como lo sabe?

—Solo lo sé, conozco a Nodoka mejor que tu muchacho, y por más que trates de encontrarla no lo harás, mejor deberías ayudar a Jon, aún sigue siendo torpe con algunas técnicas.

—Jon no necesita mi ayuda, todo es cuestión de que se ponga a practicarlas y se concentre más, pero siempre está pegado a su computadora buscando a su amiga perdida.

—¿Y eso te molesta? Sonrió de medio lado.

—Claro que no, pero le hace perder tiempo y eso si me afecta, por que usted no me dejara ir hasta que él también esté listo.

—Bien, entonces entrénalo tú también.

—¡AGH! Está bien, ¡JON! ¡Ven aquí! — Ranma comenzó a gritar el nombre del chico.

…

—Veamos entonces, la última vez que se le vio fue en las fotos de su boda, vamos Jon piensa, piensa, piensa ¿Dónde se habrá metido "Enaka"?

El chico tecleaba en su ordenador, debía de haber algo ahí que le diera el paradero de Akane. Cansado visitó su página personal de Facebook, reviso su bandeja de notificaciones y había una nueva actualización de un **grupo** **secreto** que de vez en cuando visitaba, había muchas personas que les gustaba ese tipo de entretenimiento y él era una de ese conjunto.

" **Downtown"** publicó la nueva sensación entre las mujeres del club, Jon dio 'click' algo le decía que debía verlo, se metió directo al enlace, dos mujeres peleaban como nunca antes lo había visto, era una mujer musculosa, él ya la conocía madame Tusseu como se hacía llamar. La grabación era de muy baja calidad, se apreciaba a una chica muchísimo más pequeña de tamaño en comparación con la francesa, el video estaba muy distorsionado y no se veia muy bien la cara de las contrincantes, la pelea se desarrollaba bastante bien, Jon estaba con los puños apretados y la frente perlada de sudor, cuando la pelea llego al final y el presentador levanto el brazo de la pequeña mujer y grito "La ganadora es la japonesa Tendo", Jon se cayó de la silla.

—¡No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser! — Se repitió —Es ella…es Ak… Enaka, ¡Sabía que no estabas muerta, yo lo sabía! — rápidamente se puso de pie y levanto la silla, le puso seguro a la puerta y se sentó nuevamente al frente del ordenador, comenzó a ver los comentarios del video y leyó cada uno, pero en ninguno se mencionaba el nombre completo o el lugar donde se daban esas peleas clandestinas, tenía que investigar más y dar con aquel lugar llamado "Downtown".

Estuvo sentado frente al ordenador un buen rato siguió viendo fotos y más de mil comentarios, no encontraba nada de nada ningún nombre, nada, cansado decidió tomar un respiro entre los anuncios de la página, dio con un link donde daban promociones de un casino llamado **"Bordeline"** lo observo detenidamente y después de dudar un poco dio click.

Escuchó como Ranma gritaba su nombre y rápido cerro todas las ventanas que había abierto. —Esto tendrá que esperar. —Se dijo para sí y salió al encuentro de su amigo.

…

Tenía que ser sigilosa, camine despacio un pie frente al otro con sumo cuidado de no alertar a mi enemigo, entrecerré los ojos y mire hacia todos lados estaba muy silencioso y eso no era normal, moví los hombros hacia atrás y de un veloz movimiento saque mi katana, el brillo pálido del frio metal contrastaba bien contra mis ropas negras, seguí mi camino seguramente si me miraba desde lejos parecería un felino a punto de atacar, una ventisca helada movió mi larga cabellera negra sujeta en una coleta alta, llegue a una esquina de aquel laberinto de hormigón un templo budista abandonado en las afueras de la ciudad enterrado en un pequeño bosque , cerré los ojos y me lance sobre mi presa, yo trataba de ser rápida muy rápida, pero mi presa lo era más, el choque del metal de las dos espadas era suave, camine firme di dos pasos y me arroje sobre el cuerpo de mi contrincante, yo era muy fuerte más de lo que alguna vez había sido, el tamaño de mi "enemigo" me superaba por mucho pero ocupe eso para darme mayor impulso al atacarle, él era enorme por tanto suponía que debía ser lento, yo serpentee a su alrededor y ataque por los costados dando una fuerte patada en sus piernas que lo hizo trastabillar, el sintió que perdía el control sobre su cuerpo cuando yo presione detrás de su cuello con mis finos dedos cubiertos por vendas para evitar el entumecimiento por el frio, él dio dos pasos hacia atrás pero se abalanzó sobre mí con la espada , el metal chirrió, éramos profesionales y sabíamos que nuestra vida dependía de esa pequeña batalla, así seguimos por un largo rato hasta que él de una patada me hizo caer al suelo de espaldas, el frio filo de la espada yacía en mi cuello a punto de cercenar mi vida, me miro y sonrió de medio lado a punto de dar su estocada final y yo estaba desesperada, gotas de sudor resbalaban por mi frente hasta llegar al casi congelado suelo, pero aun había tierra suelta tome un puño y la lance al rostro de mi enemigo en una fracción de segundo, esto me dio tiempo de rodar sobre mí misma, colocarme detrás de él y así darle un empujón con todas mis fuerzas y hacerlo caer de bruces, ahora el papel se invirtió y yo lo tenía a mi merced ahora era mi espada la que amenazaba con decapitar a mi enemigo, estaba a punto de dar la estocada final y terminar con eso de una vez… le sonreí, el hizo lo mismo mostrando sus perfectos dientes y le extendí la mano.

—Bravo, bravo, estuviste fantástica – Nodoka Saotome aplaudía eufórica mientras se levantaba de la banquita donde había visto toda la pelea y se dirigía dónde estábamos.

—Fue cuestión de suerte. — Akira se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada.

—Vamos Akira no puede ser que te pongas celoso porque Akane te gano.

—Cierto Akira deberías estar orgulloso de mi, básicamente entre la tía y tú me han enseñado todo acerca de usar una espada.

—Pero yo no te enseñe a hacer esas cosas de tirar tierra a la cara, ahora la tengo metida hasta el cerebro.

—Ah, lo siento mucho es que me deje llevar, ciertamente eso no lo aprendí de ti pero funciona.

—Cariño, esos entrenamientos tan exigentes que tienes con Carmen también han surtido sus buenos efectos en ti., -Nodoka me miraba de pies a cabeza

—Oh si, ella es muy exigente con ello.

—Bien, volvamos a casa entonces, está comenzando a refrescar y tengo que preparar la comida, además tú mañana mi querida Akane filmaras ese famoso comercial ¡Ay! Estoy tan entusiasmada.

—Tía, el comercial solo será para internet no saldrá en televisión.

—No importa, aun así sé que lo harás perfecto eres tan hermosa, ¡Mi hijo estará muy feliz cuando lo vea!

—Tía vámonos muero de hambre –interrumpió Akira.

—Sí, vamos niños.

Di un pequeño golpe en el brazo de Akira, un agradecimiento silencioso por salvarme de los comentarios de Nodoka, el solo se limitó a guiñarme el ojo y hacer un ademan para que caminara delante de él.

…

Había adquirido una madurez exquisita recién había cumplido los 20 años, su físico también había cambiado esos rasgos de niña y se había convertido en una hermosa mujer, su cabello era tan negro que despedía tonos azulados, había crecido hasta llegar por debajo de sus hombros, cada centímetro de su cuerpo se había endurecido por el arduo entrenamiento físico, su rostro era hermoso y perfecto, aun así su semblante era siempre serio, había muchos hombres que habían intentado más de una vez algo con ella pero siempre se iban con el corazón y el ego hecho pedazos, el único objetivo que ella tenía era ser la mejor en lo que hacía y lo estaba logrando, su entrenamiento llevaba ya más de un año y había aprendido muchas cosas, también había algo o mejor dicho alguien que la seguía a todos lados, ella no lo soportaba pero por alguna extraña razón le gustaba su compañía, todos los días cuando la luna estaba en su punto más alto Akane salía de su habitación caminaba alrededor del estanque escuchando los ligeros grillos y alimentaba a los peces.

— ¿Qué haces marimacho?

— ¿Tu qué crees?

—Otra vez vas a entrenar, ¿No crees que deberías dejarlo? No has mejorado nada aunque te esfuerces.

—¡Cállate! ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan idiota? Bueno si… no digas nada, eres el gran Ranma Saotome el idiota más grande de Japón. —Alise mi cabello y seguí el camino alimentando las carpas del estanque, y pude ver como su trenza se tensaba a su espalda.

—Pues yo podre ser idiota pero tú eres… tú eres… ¡Una perdedora! Sí eso, una perdedora.

—¡Auch! Eso dolió, aunque… ¿Por qué si piensas eso sigues visitándome? Cada noche es lo mismo.

—Bueno ya te dije, me aburro donde estoy y es más fácil venir a ver cómo te pones dura como una pared y cada vez más plana. —Se burló de mí.

—¡Mejor cierra tu estúpida boca y vamos a entrenar! ¿Quieres?

—Está bien, pero no tendré piedad contigo, ¡Ah! pero antes dame 500 abdominales en la barra.

Lo mire escudriñándolo, sus mejillas seguían teniendo esos rasgos de la última vez que le mire con vida, su camisa roja su piel tostada y esos ojos color del mar que me enamoraron como idiota, pero este que se me aparecía cada noche era una maldita ladilla, más grosero que antes, aunque debo admitir que me entretiene hasta que me quedo dormida, aun así me ha ayudado mucho con mi entrenamiento y mas con los ejercicios es un maldito dictador. Me colgué de cabeza en la barra sujetándome únicamente con las piernas flexionadas, me puse los audífonos y mientras escuchaba " **Pink" de Aerosmith** hice las quinientas flexiones que él me pidió, cada noche era lo mismo entrenábamos hasta que me fatigaba demasiado e iba a dormir, o si tenía que trabajar me seguía por todos lados pero siempre estaba ahí, cuando el sol nacía el desaparecía sin despedirse.. Deje las puertas del Dojo de par en par, el frio del otoño ya se sentía cada vez más calante en los huesos pero debía soportarlo si quería ser fuerte, si quería seguir esta vida que estaba tomando debía soportar todo.

…

—¡Jon, abre la puerta!

—¿Que pasa Ranma?

—Pasa que debemos entrenar,

—¡Oye pero ya es tarde! Además estoy trabajando en mi computadora

—Lo que sea que estés haciendo no me importa debes de mejorar, me dijo el viejo que si no estás al cien no dejara que me vaya nunca de aquí.

—Oh créeme, esto que hago si te importa… —Susurro.

—¿Que dices?

—No nada nada, cosas mías. Vaya tienes razón he sido muy perezoso. Escucha amigo, ¿Te das cuenta que en cuanto termines aquí tendrás que casarte con ya sabes quién? —dijo en un susurro casi en el oído de Ranma.

—Agh, si, lo sé, lo sé ya no me atormentes con eso de verdad ya no lo soporto.

—¿Y porque simplemente no le dices que se termina todo?, vale no digas ya se el honor ante todo.

—Sí, el honor, hice una promesa y no puedo romperla así por que sí.

—¿Y si por alguna cuestión del universo hubiera alguien ahí afuera que hiciera que tu mundo cambiara? Es decir, si te gustara tanto otra persona que llegaras a enamorarte de ella, en ese caso qué harías.

—Pues no creo que haya alguien más guapa que Shampoo, yo no conozco a nadie más, las otras chicas con las que me comprometió mi padre simplemente se alejaron de mi y no es que me importe mucho realmente, a mi no me interesa siquiera casarme con alguien, lo único que quiero es encontrar a mamá y ser el mejor exponente de mi arte.

—Sí, eso ya me lo has repetido hasta el cansancio pero sé que afuera de este lugar hay alguien muchísimo mejor para ti que ella. —Señalo hacia la puerta con el pulgar.

—Escucha Jon, no lo tomes a mal pero creo que el cambio de clima te está afectando bastante, mejor vamos a entrenar.

—Dale pues, vamos.

…

Caminaba lentamente sobre un pasto tan verde que parecía hecho a mano, siguió el camino del rio, se veían unas pequeñas barcas a lo lejos escoltadas por unas grullas esperando por los peces que escapaban de las redes, se sentó a la orilla del río y el agua era cristalina, podía observar perfectamente las verdes algas que se encontraban en el fondo.

Una brisa cálida revolvió sus cabellos sueltos, decidió que debía tomar un descanso así que se recostó, el sol estaba en su punto más alto le pegaba directo en los ojos, poso el dorso de su mano sobre su cara e intento tomar una siesta, escucho unos pasos ligeros sobre el césped sus sentidos se pusieron alerta pero no se movió ni un centímetro, sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado, removió ligeramente la mano de sus ojos y dio un vistazo rápido para ver quién era su acompañante, una larga cabellera negra tan negra que despedía tonos azules caía delicadamente, su rostro era cubierto por debajo de un gran sombrero de verano color paja con un listón color azul, los delgados brazos de la mujer se dejaron caer a sus costados descansando su peso sobre ellos, mientras con una mano alisaba su vestido blanco, él la miro un momento, observo detenidamente la piel blanca de la mujer y el delicado encaje del vestido, tenía unas ganas endemoniadas de tocarla pero se detuvo, se preguntaba quién era esa mujer y porque se había sentado junto a él, sin embargo algo le impidió hablarle , así se quedo un rato mas mientras la mujer tarareaba una canción, una canción que el desconocía pero se le hacía extrañamente familiar, una balada de amor, pensó , la mujer comenzó a alisar su cabello de manera delicada, la distancia entre los dos era escasa, de pronto él sintió una angustia terrible instalarse en su corazón, se sentó y sujeto sus piernas para evitar la tentación de tocarla, y reunió el valor para hablar con ella.

—Esa canción es muy linda. —Ella no contesto pero la melodía ceso. —Por favor no dejes de cantar, es hermoso.

Ella giro su rostro al lado contrario, y a él le fue imposible ver su cara, su intensa capa de cabello y el sombrero hacían una barrera perfecta para ocultar su identidad.

—¿No recuerdas la canción Ranma? —Dijo ella con voz cantarina.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?, y no, no conozco la canción.

—Tu dijiste que esa canción era para mí, lo dijiste hace tanto tiempo.

—Lo siento, no la conozco y tampoco te conozco a ti.

Ella se puso de pie rápidamente y regreso por el mismo camino por el que había llegado, él la imito y camino tras ella, aun no podía ver el rostro de esa chica. El vestido se balanceaba con parsimonia al ritmo de su paso, observo la delicada figura de la mujer y sintió una punzada en el corazón.

—Tú me dijiste que nunca te ibas a olvidar de mí y lo hiciste.

—¿Quién eres? Por favor dime —insistió él.

Ella se detuvo y el apenas alcanzo a detenerse para no golpearla, ella levanto la mirada, él en cambio instintivamente se quedó detrás observando su espalda, trato de avanzar para quedar de frente, pero ella con su estilizado brazo señalo el cielo, entonces el clavo su mirada hacia donde ella señalaba.

—¿Es hermoso no crees? —dijo ella.

—Si lo es, pero dime ¿Quién eres? —Hablaba mientras miraba el cielo que se pintaban de color rojo escarlata no sabía como de estar en pleno medio día habían cambiado a un atardecer.

—Ranma yo no puedo decirte quien soy porque tú me has olvidado, y yo no puedo regresar a tu vida por mí voluntad, tú tienes que descubrir quién soy, solo puedo decirte una cosa, tu respuesta está en el cielo

—¿En el cielo? —El chico regreso su mirada hacia el horizonte y se quedó observando fijamente, no había nada solo el cielo rojo y escasas nubes — Oye pero dime... — miro a su alrededor y la chica aun seguía ahí dándole la espalda, una impotencia y angustia se clavaron en su corazón, sintió una punzada en su vientre era ¿Dolor?, si, si lo era pero no esa clase de dolor que te deja una herida física, era ese dolor que sube por tus entrañas hasta clavarse en tu corazón de ese dolor que te saca las lagrimas, el miro nuevamente al río, las barcas habían desaparecido junto con las grullas, el agua ya no era limpia ni cristalina era turbia y espesa, de color purpura, el color del cielo comenzó a cambiar, la chica comenzó a sollozar y cubrió su rostro con sus manos, el viento soplo más fuerte y se llevó su sombrero entonces sus largos cabellos se revolvieron , ella cayó de rodillas, el trato de abrazarla pero una ventisca fortísima hizo que él se alejara de la chica.

—No la toques—susurro el viento.

—¡¿QUIEN ANDA AHÍ?! —Grito el chico.

—No permitiré que la toques, no permitiré que vuelvas a tocarla.

Una silueta salió del agua, era Shampoo.

—Tú me perteneces, tú eres mi prometido. —Decía —Tú serás mío por siempre.

La chica comenzó a llorar con más intensidad, un resplandor cubrió su cuerpo él se acercó y cuando la toco ella ardió en llamas.

—¡NOO! —Grito él.

La chica se consumió hasta que solo quedaron cenizas donde se encontraba, el viento soplo fuerte y se llevo todo rastro de esas cenizas grises.

—¡NOO! —Grito con mayor intensidad.

Shampoo salto del agua y en segundos estaba junto a él abrazándolo fuertemente por el torso.

—Tú eres mío. —Su rostro estaba desfigurado con una sonrisa siniestra, Ranma dio dos pasos hacia atrás deshaciéndose del abrazo y un sudor frio recorrió su espalda.

Ranma despertó en la penumbra de su habitación, una tormenta azotaba fuerte la ventana, tenía el cuerpo lleno de sudor, se incorporo y quedo sentado miro hacia todos lados, Shampoo lo observaba sentada desde un taburete.

—¿Airen tener otra pesadilla? —Dijo con inocencia.

—No, bueno si, no se fue algo muy extraño.

—Airen necesitar compañía en su cama —La china se acerco con movimientos calculados pero él se incorporó rápidamente.

—Yo solo necesito un poco de agua. —Salió apresurado de la habitación y no regreso por el resto de la noche.

…

Desperté muy temprano como era mi costumbre pero había algo raro, mi herida sangraba y mucho, no dolía pero el líquido era muy abundante, me puse un vendaje más grueso y comencé mis deberes, tome un baño y me dirigí a casa de Carmen.

—Oye, Akane esa herida no me gusta para nada.

—Ah, esto no duele pero sí que fastidia, hay temporadas que ni me acuerdo de ella, pero otras como hoy sangra sin motivo aparente, no te preocupes Carmen.

—Como digas, ven acompáñame.

Ambas subimos al honda de Carmen y emprendimos camino, llegamos a una clínica bastante extravagante, entramos por la puerta de cristal transparente y una recepcionista regordeta reconoció a Carmen de inmediato, haciendo una mueca de disgusto al vernos, la mujer se incorporo y entro por una puerta de madera color rosa pastel sin siquiera dirigirnos la palabra, parecía que sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer, las paredes era de un color blanco perlado, por todos lados había fotografías de gatos y lunas en sus diferentes fases, también la famosa princesa de la luna de los cuentos para niñas hacia su aparición en muchos cuadros que adornaban las paredes, nos sentamos en una sala color caqui y esperamos en silencio, unos minutos después apareció la recepcionista dejando la puerta abierta, hizo un ademan con la mano indicando que podíamos pasar, Carmen se levanto y la seguí, entramos por otro pasillo más corto y la puerta se cerro de un portazo a nuestras espaldas, Carmen sonrió satisfecha, llegamos a otra puerta que estaba entreabierta y que Carmen empujo esta cedió al instante, había un escritorio, una mesa de auscultación y muchos estantes llenos de medicamentos, libros y demás artículos médicos, en las paredes había muchísimos diplomas y reconocimientos , se escucharon unos ruidos tras de una mampara color blanca y detrás salió una mujer alta de piel canela y ojos color miel, su cabello rubio quebrado sujeto en una coleta que caía por su hombro derecho, su rostro era en forma de corazón con la nariz afilada y ligeramente respingada, sus labios era un corazón más pequeño pintados de color rosa, llevaba puesto un vestido de rayas azul claro, la típica bata blanca de médico y un estetoscopio al cuello.

—Hola Carmen ¡Oh vaya traes compañía! —Me miro con una sonrisa en los labios

—Hola Usagi, ella es Akane.

La doctora me miro y me sonrió yo hice una reverencia, que ella me respondió y al instante se sentó detrás de su escritorio.

—Y bien, ¿Que te trae por aquí, otra vez te dispararon? ¿A ti linda? O ¿Algo le paso a Marcela? —La doctora mantenía una sonrisa amistosa.

—No, nada de eso hoy no vengo por mí, ni por Marce, hoy traje a Akane, tiene una herida muy fea creo que se intento suicidar y esa herida se le abre muy a menudo así que necesito que la revises.

Enrojecí de pies a cabeza Carmen tenia la facilidad para abochornarme frente a todo el mundo, contando cosas de mi vida que a mí me avergonzaban plenamente y obviamente no le contaba a nadie.

—¡Oh my!, ven aquí pequeña. —Ella se levantó y se dirigió hasta el sillón de revisión, dio dos palmadas en el asiento indicándome que debía sentarme ahí, y lo hice.

—Quítate el vendaje por favor.

Obedecí al instante mientras ella se ponía un cubre bocas y empapaba unas bolitas de algodón en agua salina, cuando quite el vendaje la herida seguía sangrando sin parar y con maestría comenzó a limpiarla, hasta que removió toda la sangre y aunque esta seguía brotando reviso minuciosamente mi muñeca, pude observar claramente un tatuaje que tenía en la mano derecha era exactamente igual al de Carmen y Marcela, un dragón en circulo atravesado por tres letras **RBG** , no hice ningún comentario al respecto tal vez algún día podría preguntar qué significaba, pero no ahora.

—Y bien, ¿Qué es?

No me di cuenta en qué momento Carmen se había parado junto a mi observando atentamente mi herida.

—Te seré honesta, la lesión de tu muñeca, no tiene las características que buscaría en una herida por intento de suicidio, te explicare:

La epidermis solo presenta una dermoabrasión circular, cuando esperaría una herida contusa lineal, la coloración es rosada, cuando por el tiempo de evoluciones para que se generara una herida queloide, una costra, querida.

Parecería que fue hecha hace unas horas, pero me dices que tiene un poco más de un año, afortunadamente no tienes datos de infección que es raro, también debería existir, calor, rubor, secreción y perdida continuidad de la piel, pero así no se podría ni suturar, déjame intentar debridar, si presentas dolor me avisas.

Ella tomo una pinza con una gasa, la sumergió en la solución salina y comenzó a limpiar la herida de adentro hacia afuera, el olor oxido de la sangre me picaba la nariz.

—¿Tienes dolor u hormigueo?

—No.

—Es muy raro, aun cuando hay lesión realizada por un artefacto punzocortante, para esto no se tiene una explicación médica.

—Háblame claro Usagi yo no entiendo tus términos médicos.

Carmen se escuchaba un poco enfadada pero solo un poco, y a su vez Usagi le lanzo una mirada con los ojos entrecerrados en un tono altivo explico.

—Pues verán, no encuentro nada raro la piel no está amoratada, y no tiene ningún tipo de infección ni nada por el estilo se ve limpia, el corte es extraño porque no es un corte solo es un circulo que no podría haberse hecho con una navaja, siempre los cortes por suicidio son horizontales, y aun así están mal hechos si quisieran que su muerte fuera más rápida y verídica deberían hacer el corte vertical , pero no es el caso, ni siquiera puedo suturar porque el corte no es profundo, realmente es extraño, lo lamento pero esto no es un caso médico.

—¡Entonces fue una pérdida total de tiempo! —Dijo Carmen con enojo.

—No lo fue, porque al fin pude conocer a esta hermosa chica. —Ella guiño el ojo mientras me observaba.

—Entonces que debe hacer para que esa cosa no sangre, no quiero que mis clientes la vean así van a decir que la he torturado hasta hacerla sangrar y sabes tengo una imagen que cuidar. —Dijo indignada.

—¿Han escuchado sobre los estigmas?

—¿Esas cosas que aparecen cuando la gente es milagrosa? —Hablo Carmen mientras se persignaba.

—Exacto esas "Cosas". —Dijo haciendo un ademan con los dedos como si fuera entrecomillas.

—¿Pero yo como carajos voy a saber de esas cosas del diablo?, a Marce le encantan todas esas cosas raras a mi no y lo sabes.

—Pues… ¡Ah, ya se! —Dio un golpe con el puño en su palma. —¿Por qué no la llevas con Kogane?

—¿Kogane? ¡Pero esa mujer está loca! —Carmen se reía sonoramente.

—Tal vez para ti sea una locura pero te aseguro que ella podrá ayudarles más que yo.

Yo observaba a las dos mujeres en completo silencio mientras hablaban.

—Está bien, la llevare con esa loca, vamos Akane.

—Espera antes de que te vayas te daré esta receta pasen a surtirla en breve y tómala, en caso de alguna molestia es antibiótico para evitar que se infecte y también te he puesto paracetamol.

—¿Sigues recetando esa chingadera? — Carmen la miro incrédula.

—¡Oye! ¡Estudie mucho!, ¡mi carrera es la mejor!,¡ casi no dormí en la facultad!, tenme respeto a mí, a mi bata y al paracetamol ¡Que lo cura todo! —Tenía una mueca de frustración en su rostro.

—¡Agh! ok, ok ahorita la surtimos.

Carmen dio un fuerte abrazo a Usagi, antes de despedirse intercambiaron miradas cómplices y Usagi asintió en silencio, le entrego un papel perfectamente doblado y Carmen lo guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón, yo me puse de pie y me despedí con una reverencia lo más educada y formal cuando sentí un tirón y Usagi me abrazo fuertemente susurrando a mi oído. —Es maravilloso que por fin pude conocerte. —Salimos de ahí y la recepcionista parecía que había aguantado la respiración, desde que habíamos llegado.

Subimos nuevamente al honda, y emprendimos otro viaje.

—Oye Carmen…

—Dime

—¿Por qué la recepcionista nos trato así, tan grosera? Yo nunca la había visto.

—Esa mujer así es, no soporta que Usagi se meta en problemas conmigo, ella es mi doctora de cabecera, de Marce y también de Kogane ah, y ahora será la tuya, así que dile a Akira que gracias por participar, Usagi cura todas nuestras heridas de bala o de lo que sea, ella sabe nuestros más íntimos secretos y esa enfermera nos odia por eso, Usagi cayó en nuestro circulo por un aberrante malentendido donde un tipejo que obviamente molimos a golpes la **desterró** de un disque prestigioso hospital, pero puro cuento solo era un hospitalucho de quinta donde ella inicio, pero para no hacer más largo esto, la enfermera la siguió desde entonces dicen por ahí que está enamorada de ella, nosotras somos un tanto peligrosas y problemáticas así que nos odia.

—Ya veo, aun así no tenía por qué comportarse de esa manera.

—Acostúmbrate, cuando andes con la mexicana la gente te tratara así o peor, por eso yo ni siquiera las volteo a ver. Mira ya llegamos.

Esta vez entramos a una estación de policía, bajamos del auto y seguimos caminando por el lugar, casi todos eran hombres y no parecían muy sorprendidos de vernos, unos hasta hacían reverencias a Carmen quien los ignoraba, caminamos hasta llegar al recibidor, el oficial nos recibió muy amable al contrario de la recepcionista de Usagi.

—Hola Carmen.

—Que hay Shiro, venimos a ver a "La bruja".

Él carcajeo sonoramente— ¡Ya se, ya se! Síganme.

Nos llevo por una puerta que daba directo a las celdas en la parte trasera de la estación, toco un timbre y una voz un tanto rasposa contesto el altavoz.

—Kogane tienes visitas.

—¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Quién coños viene a verme? ¿Es mi mamá o mis hermanos? ¡Odio a mis putos hermanos!

—Oye, oye, no es nadie de tu familia, es Carmen.

—Ah, Carmen, dile a esa perra que pase.

Carmen sonrió de oreja a oreja, abrió la puerta y entramos directo a las celdas que en su mayoría estaban vacías, excepto por un par de borrachos que estaban desmayados en el suelo al final del pasillo, se escuchaba música y olía a cigarro, llegamos a un cubículo de 4x4 en color blanco con las paredes llenas de extraños dibujos de gente acuchillada, ahorcada o mutilada ,en ese cubículo solo había un archivero un escritorio y un par de sillas, donde una chica de cabello negro liso y largo con una piel tan blanca que parecía transparente como un fantasma, estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre el escritorio, sus ojos eran más negros que la noche, sus cejas perfectamente arqueadas le daban un toque gótico a su expresión, labios delgados pintados de un rojo oscuro y una media sonrisa socarrona y altanera, vestía un pantalón tipo cargo color verde militar, botas de soldado negras, una camiseta del mismo color ajustadísima con manga corta, cuello 'v' y una sobaquera con una pistola.

—¿Carmela que te trae por aquí? ¿No me digas que otra vez te metiste en problemas y quieres que te saque del apuro? —Levanto una ceja mientras se burlaba de Carmen.

—¡No me hagas reír! ¡Tú no me sacas ni las cosquillas!

Carmen se sentó frente a ella y se quedaron mirando fijamente, si sus miradas fueran fuego se habrían asado ahí mismo.

—¿Dime quien es esta flacucha preciosa que viene contigo? —Hizo un ademan con la cabeza sin quitarle la mirada.

—Es Akane, seguro ya te hablaron de ella, ya sabes toda esa bola de chismosos de tus compañeros.

—¡Oh si, si, SI! Ya me habían hablado de ella dicen que está muy buena y no se equivocan.

Ella me miro lascivamente en especial a mi trasero, me sentí tan incómoda, me senté junto a Carmen quien no apartaba la mirada de Kogane, ella regreso a ver a mi compañera, fue cosa de segundos y ambas ya se apuntaban con sus respectivas armas, saque mi beretta y apunte directo a la sien de Kogane, ella me miro de reojo, mi pulso era firme no permitiría que nadie hiriera a Carmen en mi presencia, fueron unos minutos los que estuvimos así, ellas ambas sonreían socarronas yo al contrario, estaba seria.

—¡Vaya Carmela! Tienes otro perro guardián contigo, pero más parece faldero, calma chica no le haría nada a Carmen.

Ella bajo su arma, la guardo en su sobaquera y regreso a su posición anterior, Carmen hizo lo mismo y ambas encendieron un cigarrillo compartiendo el encendedor, guarde mi arma y me senté tranquilamente, pude observar el tatuaje en su muñeca exactamente igual al de Usagi.

—Pues veras bruja, vengo de ver a Usagi, y me envió contigo.

—Wow, wow, wooow, párate ahí Carmen ¿Dices que Usagi te mando conmigo? ¿Pues que necesitas esta vez? —Se le cayó el cigarro de la boca y lo recogió rápidamente sentándose derecha en la silla y poniendo toda la atención a los que Carmen iba a decirle.

—No es por mí, es por ella. —Me señalo con el pulgar.

—¿Ella? ¿Qué hiciste niña? ¡Cuéntamelo! —Extendió sus manos y las junto apretándolas.

—No he hecho nada, es por esto —Me señale el vendaje manchado con sangre —al parecer es un estigma, o por lo menos eso dijo…

—¡AH! – Grito emocionada —¡Tengo que ver eso! ¡Quítate rápido el vendaje, pero rápido niña! —Ella parecía un niño a punto de abrir su regalo de navidad, los ojos se le volvieron estrellas por la emoción.

Quite el vendaje lo más rápido que pude, ella tiro de mi mano se puso unos lentes de pasta mientras sacaba un maletín del escritorio, saco todo tipo de indumentarias tomo unas pinzas como las de la doctora y un algodón con agua y limpio la herida, estuvo observándola por mucho rato, leyó una nota que le había escrito Usagi, se relamió los labios y saco unos caracoles puso mi brazo sobre una manta roja, me removí inquieta.

—Quédate quieta no te hare daño. —Ella sonrió.

Arrojo los caracoles sobre mi muñeca y estos cayeron en diferentes posiciones, se puso seria, anoto en una pequeña libreta con una caligrafía impecable, luego retiro los caracoles y saco un incienso y lo encendió, se quedo observando un rato el humo del mismo, cuando hubo una gran cantidad de él lo soplo directo a mi cara, y otra vez anoto algo en su libreta, dejo el incienso que se consumiera y saco una baraja de tarot, me pidió que la dividiera en 3 partes y así lo hice, luego me pidió que sacara una carta de cada una, saque la primera y su expresión seria no cambiaba deje la carta sobre la mesa, saque la segunda y su expresión se suavizo un poco pero cuando saque la ultima sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

—Tienes cara de mal cogida Kogane dinos que carajos vez.

—Cállate Carmen esto es serio, ella me miro fijamente y sujeto mi cabeza por las sienes cerró los ojos y así estuvo un rato más.

Me estremecí, sentí algo recorrer mi columna pero me quede tan quieta como una estatua, ella se separo de mi y se sentó relajada otra vez

—Pues veras, estas maldita. —dijo al fin.

Carmen se quedo con cara de intriga y yo me asusté mucho.

—Co…como, ma… ¿Maldita? ¿De qué hablas?

—Estas maldita, efectivamente esa herida que tienes puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme que es un estigma por una maldición que tienes encima, seguro te quisiste suicidar, por lo que veo en tu aura tienes un espirito que te protege pero al mismo tiempo te maldijo, era alguien que te amaba mucho.

—Yo no fui por si estas pensando en mi eh. —Y de la nada ahí estaba él parado en el umbral de la puerta, llevaba su camisa roja, como siempre me miraba irritado —No creas que te amaba ni mucho menos, y no eres tan importante como para maldecirte tampoco, deja de pensar en estas tonterías Akane.

Me tense, por lo general aparecía cuando estaba sola pero ahora él estaba ahí diciéndome todas estas cosas, tan imbécil como siempre, fingí que no había escuchado nada de lo que él decía porque estaba segura que solo yo podía verle.

—Yo creo que el único espíritu al que realmente le importo es a mi mamá.

—Bingo, seguro fue ella, recuerda que para el budismo el suicidio es algo deshonroso así que es fácil, tu mamá te tiro una maldición pero es un castigo de amor se ve en las cartas, salió la carta del amor, la del destino y la muerte, en los caracoles se ve claramente como también hay alguien que piensa mucho en ti, está lejos pero el hilo rojo del destino los une.

Mire a Ranma que ya se encontraba sentado en la esquina del escritorio y él se encogió de hombros negando con la cabeza. —Seguro es Shinosuke, Ryoga o Kuno –se carcajeo tanto que se dobló.

—Y en el incienso vi que tu vida esta echa un desastre, esta cargada de frustración enojo y una tristeza que invade tu espíritu. —Suspire pausadamente.

—¿Entonces como lo solucionamos? —Carmen estaba seria.

—Te diré la verdad, por ahora no puedo hacer nada.

—¿Nada? Eres una tonta. —Dijo Carmen frustrada.

—¡Carmen! No tienes por qué ser así, Kogane nos está ayudando.

—Déjala es una perra, siempre lo ha sido y nunca va a cambiar. —Kogane cruzo sus brazos por la nuca y cerró los ojos con mueca ofendida.

—Bueno, bueno ¿Entonces qué hacemos por el momento? —Carmen encendió otro cigarro.

—Creo que te preparare un brebaje, pero necesito un par de días para conseguir los ingredientes, lo llevare a tu casa Carmela. —dijo enfatizando el nombre.

—Odio que me digas así maldita loca. —Carmen dio una bocanada profunda.

—Pues yo odio ver tu cara de perro mal cogido.

A Carmen le salto una vena en la frente cerró los ojos y apretó un puño frente a su cara.

—Vámonos Akane se hace tarde y tenemos trabajo, te veo en dos días si no vas a la casa vendré por ti y te llevare arrastrando de los cabellos todo el camino ¿Ok? —Señalo a Kogane.

—Ok , adiosin. —Ella nos despidió con la mano y sonriente.

Hice una reverencia a Kogane y salimos del lugar. Las cosas se complicaban porque realmente no entendía como mi madre una persona tan dulce podría haberme tirado una maldición como decía Kogane, aun se me hacia increíble todo esto que me habían dicho el día de hoy, la gran ventaja es que había conocido dos personajes como ellas.

Ranma se subió a la parte trasera del honda y se recostó despreocupadamente, lo bueno era que Carmen no podía verlo porque si no le pateaba el trasero, me dejo en mi casa y Ranma bajo junto conmigo, Carmen se despidió con un "Te veo en un rato".

—Ay Akane, creo que te estás volviendo más loca de lo que estabas.

—Y a ti que te importa estúpido, tú no existes. —Él se recostó en mi cama.

—Pues por eso lo digo, estás en tu habitación hablando conmigo cuando yo no existo, ¿Acaso eso no es de locos?

El palmeo el colchón para que me acostara junto a él y lo hice, me abrazo por la cintura, sentí su aliento en mi oreja y en un susurro su voz aterciopelada invadió mi mente.

—Yo no te amo, nunca lo hice y ahora menos que nunca voy a hacerlo, lo único que te queda es seguir tu vida, enamórate de alguien que soporte tu locura, que te quiera así como eres, un torpe intento de mujer con superioridad, vas por el camino de Carmen y ¿Adivina qué? Ella está sola ¿Así quieres quedarte?

Rodé sobre mi cuerpo y quede frente a él, sus ojos azules estaban vacios sin expresión, tenía una media sonrisa en su rostro esa que tanto odio y amo al mismo tiempo, rodee su cuello con mis brazos y atrape su nuca, nos besamos apasionadamente y me separe cuando el oxigeno me falto.

—Pues prefiero quedarme sola a haber pasado una vida a tu lado.

El aflojo su abrazo, cerré los ojos y cuando los abrí había desaparecido, me quede un rato así me cubrí con una manta y tome una breve siesta antes de ir a trabajar.

…

En Japón la temperatura desciende a partir de otoño y la neblina comienza a hacer suyas las calles oscuras de cualquier lugar, el pequeño callejón empedrado no era la diferencia, las lajas de la calle se veían húmedas y frías, unos finos tacones caminaban sin pudor sobre ellos, unas torneadas piernas cubiertas por unas medias de color negro se deslizaban por la oscuridad, una gabardina azul marino bastante abrigadora y un par de guantes de cuero negro servían como única vestimenta una mujer de proporciones generosas se contoneaba por aquella escueta calle, se detuvo justo en medio del camino y se posó junto a un único teléfono público, encendió un cigarrillo delgado y largo, espero pacientemente, al cabo de tres minutos el teléfono timbro, dejo pasar tres tonos y contesto, la mujer hablo con una voz chillona y un acento bastante peculiar.

—Me gustan mucho los chocolates pero hay un nuevo sabor que quiero probar es japonés por cierto, dicen que se acompaña bien con un poco de mierda mexicana.

Del otro lado de la línea otra mujer hablo.

—Torres Co. ha recibido la información, seguramente la mexicana ya está enterada, sobre lo demás, esa japonesa y se ha vuelto la sombra de la mexicana realmente no hay mucho que decir sobre ella, solo que se ha convertido en la sensación en las clandestinas, venció a Madame Tusseu, los Belgas la quieren, pero la mexicana los ha amenazado de muerte a todos, la chica es muy importante para ella.

—Entonces en ese caso, me gustaría ordenar su paquete tres, que incluye una porción generosa de ese chocolate japonés.

—Eso te costara el doble de lo acordado, me estoy arriesgando mucho por esto, si me descubre me matara sin piedad, ella no tolera las traiciones.

—Eso no es problema, puedo darle una propina muy generosa al repartidor.

—Trato hecho, espero tus instrucciones.

La mujer colgó, se ajustó el abrigo mientras alaciaba su crispada melena rojiza y regreso sobre sus pasos silbando una canción, y desapareció en las penumbras de la noche.

…

Colgó el teléfono, esa clase de llamadas no eran muy de su agrado aun así solo se dedico a hacer lo suyo, abrió su laptop y comenzó a teclear rápidamente antes que ella llegara a casa, sabía que tardaría pues había ido a visitar a Usagi, tenía que terminar de enviar esa información antes que Carmen regresara a casa y la descubriera, ella nunca le perdonaría lo que estaba haciendo, Carmen nunca perdonaba a nada ni a nadie pero tendría que vivir con esa culpa, termino rápido de enviar el correo electrónico, elimino su bandeja de envíos y cerro su ordenador, se levanto y fue directo a tomar un baño, esa noche tenía que trabajar, marcela se veía en su espejo de cuerpo entero mientras se terminaba de maquillar, la culpa le carcomía la mente pero tenía que ser fuerte para lo que se venía, lo había visto ya en un sueño y no podía de dejar de pensar en ello, escucho el honda aparcarse en la entrada y como Carmen entraba a casa, suspiro pesadamente y salió a recibirla.

Continuara …

Hola , queridisimos lectores antes que todo quiero ofrecerles la disculpa más grande del mundo porque bueno realmente no hay excusa por el retraso tan grande que he tenido para actualizar este fic y terminar el capítulo de verdad me ha costado bastante que quedara como yo quería .

Quisiera dar un agradecimiento súper especial a mis grandes y queridos amigos

Demian, Usagi, Kogane, Jin Kaze, Jon, Pfernando y en especial a mi amada y adorada Beta Reader, mejor amiga, mi alma gemela Maryviza sin ustedes esto no sería posible los adoro.

A todos los que le han dejado reviews , han dado follow y a los lectores silenciosos muchas gracias espero me dejen algún comentario o Mp diciéndome si les gusta cómo va quedando esta historia.

Saludo especial a Patohf cariño aquí está la actualización.

A todos ustedes gracias totales

Redfox


	10. El secreto del cielo escarlata

_**Las cenizas de Akane**_

 **Capitulo 10** _ **El secreto del cielo escarlata**_

" _ **Extraños que se extrañan y juegan a olvidarse"**_

"Entonces el cielo"… me senté en el patio trasero debajo de un árbol, había entrenado duro y merecía un respiro, recordé fielmente lo que esa extraña chica de mis sueños decía "tu respuesta está en el cielo", el cielo, el cielo, por más que trataba de pensar en algo no lo conseguía, además porque el cielo era primero azul luego rojo o ¿Acaso será una nube? ¡Agh! no sé.

—¿Ranma, que te ocurre?, desde hace rato te estoy llamando para almorzar.

—Ah, Jon lo siento no te escuche.

—¿Estas bien? te vez un poco, desesperado.

—Está bien, te contare —Suspire resignado. Jon asintió en silencio y se sentó junto a mí a la sombra del árbol

—Veras, resulta que desde hace un año aproximadamente he tenido unos sueños muy raros, donde una mujer me visita en ellos. Es una chica muy extraña nunca he logrado ver su rostro, al principio solo lloraba, gritaba de manera desgarradora, pero esta ultima vez me dijo algo aunque no se no puedo descifrarlo.

—Pues a veces soñamos cosas muy raras, a mi me pasa cuando como mucho por las noches en especial cosas picantes. —El chico se cruzo de piernas mientras cerraba los ojos de manera pensativa—

—Jon no es broma —le lance una mirada.

—Lo siento, lo mío tampoco es broma, pero continúa.

—Me dijo que no podía decirme quien era porque yo la había olvidado, pero yo ni siquiera la conozco y nunca deja que vea su rostro, aunque por lo que he logrado ver de ella, tiene un cuerpo muy bonito y una hermosa voz, esa vez cantaba una canción y se alisaba el cabello, lo tenía tan negro que despedía tintes azules, lo último que dijo textualmente fue, "Ranma yo no puedo decirte quien soy porque tú me has olvidado, y yo no puedo regresar a tu vida por mí misma, tú tienes que descubrir quién soy, solo puedo decirte una cosa: tu respuesta está en el cielo". Y luego todo se puso de locos, Shampoo apareció de la nada y créeme se veía aterradora, la chica termino ardiendo en llamas y solo quedaron cenizas como siempre. ¿Jon, este bien?

La cara del chico era de ensueño, tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca desencajada; sus manos se apretaban entre si.

—¿Eh? Si pero… a ver dime Ranma ¿De que color era el cielo?, ¿había nubes?

—Esto… bueno… ¿y eso que tendría que ver?, yo creo que ya alucino cosas.

—Pues tal vez es alguien muy importante de tu pasado.

—Pues yo no recuerdo a alguien con las características que te dije.

—A ver piensa, piensa, enfócate en el color del cielo. —Jon se mordía la lengua por dentro, pero si el soñaba con ella significaba que su subconsciente trataba de hacerlo recordar, porque Jon estaba seguro que Ranma amaba a Akane por sobre todas las cosas, aunque las circunstancias los habían llevado por caminos separados y a veces Ranma era un poco idiota, pero no importaba porque era su amigo y lo quería como tal así que, Jon tomo la iniciativa.

—Ok, digamos que me enfoco en el cielo, al principio era tan azul como el que estamos viendo en este momento tu y yo, después cambio a rojo, bueno más bien las nubes se habían vuelto rojas, como las nubes del atardecer, estas eran rojas casi color escarlata, ¿pero que tiene que ver eso con una mujer?

—Veamos, busquemos en google, separemos primero lo que buscaremos vamos a buscar nube escarlata.

—Ok — conteste dudosamente, nunca he usado internet para resolver mis problemas, pero creo que va siendo hora de modernizarme.

Jon, saco su móvil del bolsillo y tecleo rápidamente en el navegador mientras Ranma se acercaba más a él.

—Según google, estos son los resultados de los nombres que están relacionados con nube escarlata.

El maestro les había prohibido mencionar el nombre de Akane, pero nadie dijo que Ranma por simple y mera casualidad no pudiera leerlo por ahí, al fin y al cabo era un nombre muy común en Japón.

—Akane… es el significado de el nombre de Akane, ¿pero quién diablos es Akane?

—Hermano, creo que ahora que ya sabes el nombre de la chica de tus sueños o pesadillas como quieras interpretarlo, te será más fácil comunicarte con ella.

—Tal vez tengas razón, solo espero que esta noche llegue otra vez a mis sueños.

Un rugido gutural se escuchó entre los dos chicos que se miraban sorprendidos.

—Creo que es hora de almorzar, Jon.

—Sí, vamos.

…

Marcela había actuado raro últimamente, parecía que algo le preocupaba, no hacía más de un año que la había conocido y ya la adoraba con devoción, habían transcurrido dos días desde que habíamos ido a ver a Kogane y no habíamos tenido noticias de ella, eso me causaba cierto nerviosismo. Ranma me seguía a todos lados a veces ya no lo podía disimular, en ocasiones me preguntaban si hablaba con alguien y hasta me veían con cara de loca, pero yo solo negaba y juraba que hablaba conmigo misma, el casino iba viento en popa y las cosas estaban realmente relajadas, aunque a algo dentro de mí no le agradaba tanta calma.

El día transcurrió normal, pero en la tarde Carmen desapareció sin decirle a nadie, así que me fui a casa después de las clases de español.

Me di un baño largo y me vestí lo más cómoda que pude, unos jeans azul marino, una camiseta negra y un blazer gris. Mi cabello cada vez más largo caía por los costados de mi cara hasta por debajo de mis hombros.

Estábamos en pleno octubre y a Carmen se le ocurrió hacer una fiesta de halloween para el Borderline, teníamos muchas cosas que arreglar, como las invitaciones para nuestros más fieles clientes, así como todo lo que conlleva una fiesta.

Marcela me dio las llaves de su jeep commander negra, que ya no usaba mas desde que se había comprado esa linda tahoe blanca, según ella entre más grande más segura. En fin, disfrutaba conducir, claro no tan salvajemente como lo hacían ellas dos, parecía que el auto agradecía que ya no forzara tanto, su máquina ronroneaba como gatito en la autopista, y mi tarjeta bancaria quemaba dentro de mis pantalones llena del dinero que ganaba y ahorraba como loca trabajando, ya estaba por comprarme mi propio auto cuando marce me dio este, resulto que llegaba más rápido a todos lados y me sentía dentro de un tanque de guerra. A Ranma le encantaba viajar de copiloto.

—Ojala pudiera conducir yo, odio como manejas pareces una abuela.

—Lastima eres un fantasma, así que acostúmbrate.

—¡Bah! Por cierto, creo que con el cabello así te ves un poco más femenina, aunque con esas piernas tan gordas la ropa tan ajustada no te queda.

—¡Gracias! Sé que me veo bien, y aunque a ti no te guste muchos hombres andan tras estas piernas gordas —le guiñe el ojo, él solo resoplo—Hemos llegado, por favor Ranma no me hables si estoy con alguien, de verdad me complicas la vida en el trabajo.

—¿Quién te entiende? Primero te mueres de amor por mí y cuando te beso ahí si no dices nada, pero no quieres que te hable frente a nadie eres tan bipolar. —Se burló de mí.

—¡Ay, eres insoportable! Solo no me hables ¿Ok?

—Ok, trataré.

La noche cayó fría y Carmen no aparecía el Borderline. El lugar estaba bastante tranquilo ese día así que marce y yo nos sentamos en la mesa de reserva para nosotras, mientras bebíamos café.

—Marcela, oye te he visto un poco rara.

—¿Que dices, Akane?

—Es que has estado muy dispersa y apagada últimamente, tú no eres así— ella me miro y sus ojos gritaban por auxilio, me miraban y vagaban hacia la puerta.

—Es que yo… Akane tengo que… tengo que confesarte algo que hice, algo muy malo pero nadie debe enterarse de esto, ¿de acuerdo?

—Si Marce puedes confiar en mí—hice a un lado la taza de café y vi como marce sacaba un cigarrillo y sus manos temblaban— oye tranquila, si puedes confiar en mí y si puedo ayudarte en algo créeme que lo haré, lo resolveremos juntas ¿Está bien? —Ella asintió pesadamente— Bien, entonces cuéntame—Suspiró.

—Veras, hace un par de días hice una llamada a una persona del pasado de Carmen, una persona que…

Ella no pudo terminar, un alboroto se acercaba directo hacia nosotras, era Carmen y arrastrando por la solapa traía a una muy enfadada Kogane.

—¡Hey!, ¿qué ocurre aquí? –preguntó Akira, quien se apareció de quien sabe dónde.

—Nada nada que te importe, ve a cuidar el lugar… ¡Apúrate y consígueme algo de beber! —Dijo Carmen que sentó de un empujón a Kogane en la silla contigua a mí, mientras Akira furioso se retiró.

—¡Hola Akanita!, ¡hola Marce! —Kogane nos dio su mejor sonrisa mientras Marcela y yo nos miramos desconcertadas.

—A ver, ahora si cabrona ya estamos aquí, ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirle a, Akane? – Carmen estaba con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Ay!, pues que… no puedo ayudarte Akane.

—¿Que no puedes? ¿Pero, por qué?

—¡No me mires así! desde el día que te fuiste de la comisaria, me puse a investigar como loca con mis colegas brujos y tu caso, es raro porque tu mal no se cura con un simple brebaje, o una limpia ni nada de eso, tu maldición como tal no es mala, es solo un castigo hasta que te encuentres con alguien de tu pasado, todo tiene que ver directamente con el hilo rojo del destino— ella encendió un cigarro.

Todas menos Carmen nos quedamos mirando a Kogane sin entender nada de lo que decía.

—¡Ya vez!, ¡nadie te entiende, loca! — Carmen tomo los dos vasos y la botella que una mesera trajo para llenarlos.

—¡Agh! Carmen eres tan desagradable, a ver, se los voy a decir más despacio, en efecto Akane lo que tienes ahí en tu manita es un estigma, pero no la clase de estigmas que te salen cuando un espíritu hace posesión de tu cuerpo, ¡no señor! El estigma que tienes ahí, es debido efectivamente porque hay una maldición, algo que debes de arreglar con alguien de tu pasado, ya ves, hasta tu pobre madre que en paz descanse metimos aquí, y ella no tiene nada que ver, ahora, otra cosa que salió en los caracoles y en el incienso, fue que, hay alguien ahí afuera que se la vive pensándote, vi claramente su sombra en tu aura—dijo ya más tranquila mientras le daba una buena calada a su cigarro.

—Ya veo, pero no estoy muy segura que alguien piense en mí, si eso fuera cierto ya me hubiera buscado, además el hombre que se iba a casar conmigo está muerto lo sé, sino no fuese así, ya hubiera venido a buscarme para salvar su honor y su ego—mire de refilón a Ranma quien se doblaba de risa en la silla junto a Carmen.

—Pues si me lo preguntas, yo nunca he creído que ese cretino este muerto – dijo Carmen mas tranquila.

—Yo pienso lo mismo —la secundo Marcela.

—Yo pienso que se largo con alguna de esas lagartonas que me contaste, en especial con la que vino a matarte hace un tiempo, ¡Rayos Akane, me hubieras dejado meterle un par de balas en la cabeza! –Carmen sonreía maliciosa.

Busque a Ranma y había desaparecido, ahora si el muy idiota me dejaba sola.

—¿Quien quiso matarte, Akane? ¿por qué siempre me pierdo las cosas tan buenas? ¡Maldita sea! –dijo Kogane.

—¡Nah! No te perdiste de mucho, a la japonesita le temblaron las piernas y casi deja que la china loca esa la matara cuando le dijo que su ex estaba muerto, si yo ni hubiera estado ahí para asustarla, ahora esta chica con ese perfecto trasero estaría alimentando gusanos, pero si te hubiera divertido ver la cara de esa perra cuando le apunte directo a su lindo rostro con mi arma.

—Seguro huyo como rata, como las que cocinan en sus restaurantes—ambas rieron al unisonó y chocaron sus vasos dando un trago al fondo.

Ambas reían descaradamente a excepción de Marcela que fingía una sonrisita cansada, yo aun no terminaba de asimilar todo lo que me decían, incluso la posibilidad de que fuera cierto que Ranma estaba vivo, y de ser así ¿por qué nunca me ha buscado? él siempre había movido cielo mar y tierra para encontrarme, ¿porque ahora no lo hizo?, ¿acaso será verdad que esta con Shampoo?, ellas ya habían dejado una espinita dentro de mí, pero ahora ¿Cómo carajos podría saber la verdad?, en fin, después me ocuparía de eso.

—Oye Marcela ¿Que te ocurre?, andas muy rarita últimamente. – Carmen la sujeto suavemente por el mentón y se acerco hasta rozar sus narices.

—Yo… este… no nada, es que estoy en mi periodo eso es todo —dijo Marce tranquilamente.

—A bueno. Akane, ¿qué pasa?, ¿cómo vas con la fiesta de Halloween?

—¿Harás una fiesta y de Halloween? , ¡Carmela porque no me has dicho! ¿Acaso no pensabas invitarme perra maldita? – Kogane se puso de pie y sacó su arma.

—Ya, ya relájate, apenas están comenzando los preparativos y claro que si te íbamos a invitar, la que está a cargo de todo es Akane, si a alguien hay que culpar es a ella. — Carmen movía su mano despreocupadamente.

Ella se dio vuelta y ahora me apunto a mí con su arma muy enojada.

—Tranquila, cómo te dijo Carmen estoy en los preparativos aun, obviamente tu invitación y la de Usagi serán las primeras, por cierto, ahora que tocan el tema, hay un cantante que quiero contratar para la fiesta, se llama **Sardelli** algo así, me podrían decir si lo conocen.

—¡KYAAAAA!

Kogane gritaba como niña, mientras los ojos se le hacían como estrellas abrazo su arma como si fuera un oso de felpa se acerco a mí y se arrodillo junto a la silla mientras chocaba sus dedos índices entre si

—Akanita chula, hermosa, preciosa si tu logras traer a Sardelli a tu fiesta de Halloween, te juro, te prometo que perseguiré a cada una de esas lagartonas que te hicieron la vida imposible, y les llenare la cabeza de balas, igual que a ese bastardo si es que aun sigue vivo y te traeré su cabeza como ofrenda, o si los quieres matar tú te ayudare a esconder los cadáveres, desapareceré sus registros de Japón.

—¿Ese es el cantante por el que se te caen los calzones Kogane? — Carmen, se burlaba y la miraba divertida.

—¡Si, es él! Carmen contrátalo por favorcito. —Suplicaba.

—Está bien, Akane has lo que sea no importa lo que cobre, lo quiero aquí ese día.

—Muy bien, música resuelta. Tienen que saber, que ese día todos deben venir disfrazados, hasta nosotras. Tengo muchos planes –dije.

—¡SI! —Gritaron las tres al mismo tiempo, parece que la fiesta pudo animar un poco a Marcela, aunque me quede preocupada con lo que me dijo.

La noche termino y me dirigí a casa, Ranma de pronto apareció en el asiento copiloto, subió los pies al tablero y comenzó a hablar.

—¿Por qué te fuiste?

—Me aburrí, además esa tal Kogane te mete ideas raras en la cabeza, yo estoy muerto, Akane.

—Pues ahora lo dudo un poco —me frene y me estacione frente a la casa.

—¿Por qué lo dudas? Deberías saber que si fuera así yo creo que ya hubieran notificado desde hace mucho, ya sabes las noticias malas vuelan.

—Entonces Piensa lo que quieras, ¿esta noche que harás barra?, o ¿entrenaras con tus espadas?

—Nada, esta noche quiero dormir, ¿vas a dormir conmigo?

—¡Vaya! Ya te digo, eres bipolar Akane, pero si, esta noche dormiré contigo.

Se acercó peligrosamente a mí, metió su mano bajo mi blusa y me beso el cuello, se aparto y entramos a casa.

Los días transcurrieron y no había encontrado un momento para hablar con Marcela, ni siquiera en los preparativos para la fiesta, me había apoyado incondicionalmente con la hostess del Border, una chica muy guapa se llamaba Kiomi, incluso me pidió unas invitaciones para algunos de sus amigos, no le vi problema se las di para que las llenara y las entregara a su conveniencia, Los días siguieron trascurriendo, el cantante no se resistió a la oferta que personalmente le hice y así varios días después por fin, el día de la esperada fiesta de halloween llego.

…

Desde hacía días había tratado de por todos los medios de soñar con ella, pero no fluían mis sueños simplemente no aparecía.

Jon cada vez era mejor, hasta lo lleve a retar a algunos gimnasios de box que había en la ciudad y en los aledaños, nadie había podido vencerlo y por fin Kaze dio el visto bueno de Jon, ya solo faltaba que me enseñara a no convertirme en chica, pero por más que lo intentaba no accedía.

—Vamos maestro, cumplí mi palabra, Jon es lo suficientemente bueno ya nadie lo vencerá en el box.

—Lo sé, pero eso lo hiciste por gusto.

—Pero usted me dijo…

—Porqué el tiempo es apremiante Ranma, ¿Acaso ya te urge casarte con la chica esa? —se frotaba el bigote.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡NO! ¡Claro que no!

—¿Entonces?

—Ya te dije viejo, es por mi madre —dije cansado.

—Y yo ya te dije que ella te buscará – dijo molesto

—Pero ha pasado casi dos años y no sé nada de ella.

—Por algo ha de ser— esbozaba una sonrisa ladina.

—¡Oiga! ¿¡Que insinúa!?

—No insinúo nada, ya te dije que si ella quisiera, ya te hubiera buscado. —Hizo ademan restándole importancia.

—¿Será acaso que no quiere que venga?

—¿Que dices insolente?

—Pues si usted me dijo que la conocía desde niños, debe haber algo en ella que lo perturba y por eso no quiere que yo la busque.

—De verdad no te gustará saber de nuestro pasado muchacho, no te gustará.

—Realmente a mí no me importa, lo único que quiero es que me enseñe la técnica.

—¿Es acaso no puedes vivir con ello?, dime ¿crees que eres menos hombre si te transformas en una mujer?, ¿crees que eres menos fuerte?

—No, no lo soy.

—Entonces supéralo niño, no existe cura para las maldiciones de Jusenkyo, la única es que te sumerjas en otra fosa y te transformes en otra cosa así de simple, así de sencillo.

Sentí que algo dentro de mi hacia 'crack', siempre busque mi cura por todos los medios posibles y ahora venia este viejo que también era un maldito, a decirme que no había cura alguna, me enfurecí y salí de la casa rumbo al bosque, después de haber destrozado unos cuantos cientos de árboles, aunque ya hacia un poco de frio por la llegada del invierno, llegue hasta el mismo lago donde me había transformado en chica aquella vez , estuve meditando un rato bajo la cascada y el agua helada golpeaba fuerte mi espalda que ahora era más pequeña, después de un buen rato de meditación, hice una fogata y me quede mirando el crepitar del fuego rojo, tan rojo como mi cabello, tan rojo como las nubes de mi sueño. Ya comenzaba a caer la tarde y el cielo comenzaba a tener esos matices escarlatas. Me recosté en el pasto y me quede mirando fijamente las nubes, tenían diversas formas, pude ver un par de cachorros jugando entre sí, o tal vez estaban peleando no lo sé, sentí a alguien aproximarse y enseguida me puse alerta, alguien se paró a mi lado, era Jon.

—¿Amigo, que te ocurre?

—No lo sé, últimamente me ha entrado una desesperación por largarme de este lugar.

—¿Tanto así?

—Si Jon, es que no sé, no siento ya ganas de estar aquí, me siento fuera de mis casillas cada vez que me dice que no, me hierve la sangre.

—Yo creo que tiene que ver con esos sueños, con esa chica misteriosa, ¿Has soñado con ella?

—No. — solté un suspiro pesado

—¡Hum! Tal vez es eso, estás desesperado por saber quién es esa chica misteriosa, solo te puedo decir que estoy segurísimo que en cuanto lo descubras te entraran más ganas de irte de aquí, así que mejor calma, debes tranquilizarte.

—¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Acaso tú sabes algo que yo no?

—Mira hermano, hice una promesa que no puedo romper, lo único que puedo decirte es que guardes la calma, todo se resolverá a su debido tiempo y yo te ayudare — Jon, estaba de pie con una mirada triunfal, apretando un puño frente a él y un par de lagrimillas traicioneras salían de sus ojos.

—Jon calma, calma ok ya entendí, no me desesperare, lo prometo.

—Solo te pido algo Ranma, ten cuidado con Shampoo, ella no es lo que aparenta ser.

—No preguntare nada de eso Jon, pero si tomare en cuenta tu advertencia, y tomare todo con calma

—Ahora vamos a casa que muero de hambre.

—Vamos

La noche cayó fría y solitaria, me senté en resquicio de la ventana, el aire frío golpeaba en mi rostro y mecía mis cabellos, despeine mi trenza y la volví a hacer más apretada, escuche unos ruidos en la cocina y al momento salí de la habitación procurando no despertar a Shampoo, baje sigilosamente, cuando llegue ahí vi como alguien estaba en la cocina y salía rápidamente por la puerta trasera, salí tras el intruso peor fue más rápido que yo, sé adentro en el bosquecillo que estaba detrás de la casa y corrí lo más que pude pero no pude alcanzarle. Llegue nuevamente al lago a la fogata que había hecho horas atrás y que obviamente había apagado, estaba de nuevo encendida ,tome precaución y me puse alerta, seguramente era un rufián cuando sentí unos pasos tras de mí.

—¡Ranma, viniste!

Una vocecita hermosa y cantarina me hablaba a mis espaldas, me di vuelta rápidamente, ella estaba justo tras la fogata donde el fuego hacia sombra, así que no podía verla, solo distinguía su silueta en un lindo vestido blanco, se sentó en un montón de pasto que hace un rato yo había dejado, y sonreí como nunca.

—Ven, siéntate. —Palmeo el lugar junto a ella. —Yo obedecí aunque desde mi lugar tampoco podía ver su rostro esta vez.

—Hace tiempo que no te veía —dije tranquilamente.

—Bueno es que estabas bloqueándome de tu mente sin querer, creo que deseabas tanto verme que tu solito impediste que viniera.

—Entiendo, pero ahora ya estás aquí.

—Sí, y dime ¿Recordaste quién soy? — Pregunto con su voz tan tranquila.

—Eso creo—dije agachando la mirada.

—Pues entonces dímelo.

—A…Akane.

De repente el viento soplo fuerte y apago la fogata todo se puso negro, a tientas la busque a mi lado y logre encontrar su mano, entrelace mis dedos con los suyos y le apreté con fuerza, el silencio era sepulcral, trate de acercarla a mi pero de pronto todo se congelo, un brillo potente ilumino todo, cerré los ojos fuerte y cuando los abrí el cielo estaba azul y despejado, ella seguía a mi lado y su cabello estaba cubriendo su rostro, yo tenía un poco de nervios y mi mano seguía atrapando la suya, con la otra torpemente la acerque y toque su sedoso cabello negro, cuando lo toque se cayó como si fueran pétalos de cualquier flor, quedándose con una cabellera muy corta, su piel era blanca y sus mejillas tenían un tinte rosado hermoso, ella abrió los ojos lentamente aun sin mirarme, con la mano tome su mentón y gire su cabeza lentamente, observe su nariz pequeña y respingada , sus pómulos redondos y con un ligero tono rosa, tenía unos ojos hermosos color castaño con espesas pestañas, pero lo que me flecho al instante fue su sonrisa, era la más bonita que hubiera visto jamás, pegue mi frente a la suya su aroma era fresco, ella me abrazo y yo correspondí a su abrazo.

—Ranma no puedo quedarme mucho, pero te pido solo una cosa no le digas a nadie que sabes quién soy ni mi nombre, nadie lo entendería.

—¿Por qué?, ¿tu quien eres?, de verdad no sé quién eres.

—No te preocupes, todo a su tiempo, te estaré visitando más seguido pero promete que no dirás nada y menos a Shampoo.

—Eres la segunda persona que me lo dice.

Ella me regalo otra sonrisa, beso mi frente y se separó de mí.

—Te visitare pronto, lo prometo.

Soltó el agarre entre nuestras manos y su lejanía ya dolía, ella se desvaneció en un montón de mariposas blancas, de pronto otra vez, todo era oscuridad.

Abrí los ojos, estaba en mi habitación aun era de noche, estaba empapado en sudor pero solo lo limpie me rodé y volví a dormir tan feliz, tan tranquilo, como nunca antes en mucho tiempo.

…

Al fin, el día de la fiesta había llegado, todos nos habíamos disfrazado, yo elegí un disfraz sencillo un vestido negro ajustadísimo a mi cuerpo con mangas largas, zapatillas altas, una capa para ocultar mi espada y el arma la guarde en na cintilla especial en mi pierna, el cabello lo alise mas y mi maquillaje era excéntrico con sombras negras y labios color rojo.

Carmen se disfrazó de súcubus y la verdad el disfraz de demonio le quedaba perfecto, Marcela era una hermosa muñeca creepy, Kogane se disfrazó de súper modelo ya saben para impresionar a Sardelli y se veía realmente guapa, Usagi de una linda y sexy conejita, Akira se disfrazo de samurái, pero creo que mas que disfraz se veía como lo que el realmente es en cuerpo y alma, debo admitir que se veía guapísimo, no solo yo lo note ya que a Marce se le caía la baba de manera literal cuando lo vio,

El cantante Sardelli era bastante bueno, y gracias a unos arreglos que hice con él, Kogane convivio a su lado toda la noche, nunca había visto a alguien tan feliz, las ganancias se desbordaban en las mesas. Todas las meseras se disfrazaron de maid´s lolis y se veían más guapas de lo que eran.

Todos disfrutaban de la fiesta, y hubo un momento donde me pareció ver a alguien muy familiar entre la gente, aun así lo deje pasar por completo ya que estábamos muy ocupadas atendiendo a nuestros clientes vip, cuando la fiesta ya casi culminaba y la gente ya se estaba retirando, nos sentamos en una mesa de reserva para nosotras, estábamos muy tranquilas bebiendo vino cuando volví a ver a esa persona, llevaba el cabello atado a una trenza en un rodete, era una mujer bajita y de un cuerpo extremadamente voluptuoso, llevaba un vestido negro corto y tacones de stilleto con un antifaz, me levante de la mesa pues parecía que nadie lo había notado, todas bebían y brindaban amenamente. Al parecer ella si noto mi presencia y se alejó, la chica parecía conocer el Border de pies a cabeza, camino por el pasillo de empleados que daba al estacionamiento trasero que estaba casi vacío, se escuchaba el pisar de los finos tacones que me había hipnotizado, la seguí hasta cierto punto, tuve que quitarme las zapatillas y dejarlas ahí votadas, aun así seguía escuchando los tacones, llegamos al fondo del estacionamiento ya habíamos pasado la última fila de coches, el frío me pego directo en el rostro pues el estacionamiento era al aire libre, la chica se detuvo al fin en un lugar donde no había farola, yo me pare como diez metros tras ella, me di cuenta que estábamos bastante alejadas de la entrada y no había nadie cerca, ya ni siquiera había autos, gracias a los dioses estaba armada.

—¿Quién eres? —pregunté.

Pasaron unos segundos, la mujer saco de su bolso un extraño cigarrillo delgado, lo encendió y lentamente se dio vuelta, no pude ver su rostro porque aún tenía el antifaz puesto.

—¿Quién eres?—repetí.

—¿Tú eres la nueva perra de Carmen? —su acento era extraño, no conocido para mí, pero tenía esos ojos tan familiares.

—Me llamo Akane, y no soy la perra de nadie. ¿Quién eres?

—Bien, entonces no vas a cooperar.

Ella comenzó a caminar hacia mí, las farolas iluminaban lo suficiente pero ella aun seguía perdida en la oscuridad, llego aproximadamente a cinco metros de mí, justo donde daba la luz perfectamente se quito el antifaz y mis piernas temblaron, la piel blanca parecía de porcelana a la luz de la farola, los labios perfectamente delineados en color rojo y sus ojos un par de lagunas azules profundas. Se desato el cabello y cayó la trenza era rojo, tan rojo como el fuego.

—Ra… ¿Ranma, eres tú? —Ella me miro descolocada.

—¿Ranma?, ¿quién es ese?, no lo conozco.

Ella se lanzó sobre de mí, salí de mi estupor y saque mi **kodachi,** rápidamente me dio una patada en el estomago y me mando a volar, me levante rápidamente, ella me miraba.

—No eres tan buena como me dijeron —ella sonrió.

—¡Cállate!

Ahora fue mi turno, rompí el vestido por los costados y me lance sobre ella, empuñe la espada, ni siquiera pude acertar un solo golpe, trate de barrerla y parecía que atinaba mis movimientos, otra vez me golpeo y esta vez me dio con el cacho de su arma, rápidamente cambie mi espada de mano y logre darle en la pierna.

—¡Vamos Akane! No seas estúpida tienes que ser más rápida. —Era Ranma.

Escuche su voz y me paralice más, no era posible ¿cómo podían existir dos Ranma en el mismo lugar?, pero no podía perder el tiempo con cuestionamientos tan tontos, me concentre y lance una patada que logró alejarla, se quitó los tacones y se fue sobre mí a los golpes limpios, trate de bloquearlos con la espada pero era demasiado rápida, otra vez arremetí sobre ella esta vez con todas mis fuerzas logre empujarla, tenía una fuerza brutal, parecía que peleaba con un hombre, gire en el aire y le di de lleno con la espada en la espalda, pero no pude perforar el vestido, parecía blindado, la empuje y le di un rodillazo en la cara, la avente como un saco de box y me moví rápido, de un salto llegue hasta ella, atrape sus brazos en una llave y apreté el agarre, pronto dejo de moverse.

—¡Akane, mátala! —me ordenó Ranma.

—¡No!, yo no puedo matarla, ni siquiera sé quién es.

—No seas estúpida si no la matas, ella lo hará.

—Pero es idéntica a Ranko.

—Pero no soy yo.

La mujer se deshizo de mi llave y comenzó a reír como loca, de un solo tirón se zafo de mi agarre, me coloco un fuerte golpe y salí volando, me estrelle en una farola la cual me dio justo en el estómago sacándome todo el aire, la capa se enredo entre el tubo y mi cuerpo así que ni siquiera podía levantarme, ella se acerco a mí con parsimonia, saco su arma y quito el seguro, su mirada era de un asesino y su sonrisa estaba deformada en una mueca siniestra.

—¡Akane, levántate, te va a matar! —Le escuche decir.

—No puedo, No tengo fuerza —susurre.

—¡Saca tu maldita arma!,¡yo no puedo hacer nada para defenderte esta vez!—Decía desesperado.

Débilmente saque mi beretta, me costó trabajo pero lo hice sin que se diera cuenta, y por dios maldita sea la hora en la que le deje el seguro puesto, le apunte rogándole a los dioses que no se diera cuenta de ello, se detuvo y me miro con satisfacción.

—Morirás como oveja— dijo mientras sacaba un cuchillo de entre sus ropas.

Trate de quitar el seguro pero me fue imposible, en cuestión de segundos ya me tenía en sus manos, con el filo del cuchillo acaricio mi escote de abajo hacia arriba.

Sería una pena que una perra tan bonita y brava como tu muriera en este lugar tan feo, por qué no vienes conmigo, eres buena, yo puedo hacerte mejor, mas fuerte, Carmen morirá pronto y te vas a quedar sin dueño.

Quite el seguro de la beretta y lo apunte directo a su estómago, jale el gatillo tres veces y el tiempo se congelo.

La mujer cayó sobre de mi inmóvil, sentí un extraño escalofrió correr por mi espalda, arroje a la mujer a un lado, rápidamente me puse de pie, recogí mi espada y ahora ya tenía armas en ambas manos. Mi pelo estaba hecho una maraña, me quite los cabellos que se habían pegado a mi cara por el sudor, patee un poco el cuerpo inmóvil de la mujer y nada, no se movía, trate de buscar mi teléfono, pero supuse yacía destrozado en algún lugar de por ahí cerca, la mujer comenzó a moverse y me puse algo nerviosa, era la primera vez que disparaba a una persona. tenia ambas armas apuntándole directo.

—Akane, dale un tiro en la cabeza —insistía Ranma.

—No Ranma, no lo hare y menos si esta aturdida, tal vez pueda hablar con ella y ayudarla.

—¡Akane, ya no seas tan tonta! ¡No toda la gente es buena, ni se reivindica!-Estaba frustrado.

La mujer se removió más en su lugar y luego se levanto rápidamente, su vestido tenía los 3 agujeros de la bala, pero al parecer lo único que logre hacer fue sacar el aire, porque efectivamente el vestido era blindado, ella se fue encima mío y nos enfrascamos en otra pelea, esta vez a puño limpio, golpee sus costillas tal como ella lo hacía conmigo, nuevamente trate de atrapar su cuerpo en una llave, pero no lograba hacerlo ya que aplicaba más fuerza que la mía, un disparo se escucho pero no era mío y tampoco de ella, se separo de mí y me arrojo, miro alrededor y vimos como un hombre se acercaba rápidamente donde estábamos nosotras.

—Vaya vaya, llego la caballería, lo siento mucho, creo que jugaremos en otra ocasión, dile a Carmen lo que paso aquí, cuéntale que he regresado para matarlos a todos ,dile que viste a **Herb** y que le manda su amor.

De un salto se puso de pie y salió corriendo del lugar recogiendo el par de zapatillas que había dejado anteriormente, el hombre aun seguía corriendo hacia mí con el arma en la mano, tome otra vez la beretta y apunte directo hacia él.

—¡NO TE ACERQUES! – grite, el levanto las manos en son de paz pero no retrocedió, también llevaba un arma en la mano.

—Oye tranquila no te hare daño— dijo él, era alto y musculoso solo eso alcance a mirar, tenía un acento europeo oriental muy marcado.

—¿Quién eres? —Pregunte otra vez.

—Eso no importa, ahora debo llevarte adentro para que te revisen, estas muy golpeada, había sangre esparcida por el suelo, así que accedí no muy confiada y nunca baje el arma aun cuando me ayudo a levantarme seguí apuntándole con ella directo al pecho, él no se inmuto ni, siquiera se veía nervioso y rápidamente me llevo adentro en sus brazos.

Me depositó en una banca, justo en la entrada del estacionamiento donde la luz estaba parpadeando tal vez por alguna falla eléctrica, yo aun seguía apuntándole.

Saco un móvil, se aparto para hablar con alguien y desapareció, en menos de un minuto llegaron Carmen y Marcela.

—¡Carajo Akane! ¿¡Dónde demonios te metiste!? Te estuve buscando y tu maldito teléfono me mandaba a buzón —Ella no había notado mi maltrecha apariencia hasta que la luz parpadeante se quedó fija —¡Pero qué demonios te paso! —saco su arma y apunto directo a una sombra, justo donde había desaparecido el chico de hacia unos momentos.

—Sal de ahí y tal vez no sea tan cruel contigo— Carmen lo dijo entre dientes, mientras Marce me cubría y sacaba su propia arma.

De a poco, una silueta fue apareciendo de entre las sombras.

—Vamos **zorro rojo** , ¿así recibes a tus viejos amigos?

Vi como Marcela bajaba el arma y la guardaba rápidamente.

—Pero que mierda ¿Demian? ¿Eres tú? —dijo Carmen muy, muy, muy, sorprendida.

Yo me quede perpleja, Marcela se veía tranquila y Carmen tenía una cara entre confusión, desagrado y enfurecimiento, todo en una sola, ahora sí que no entendía nada.

Después de la llegada del misterioso Demian regrese agotada por la pelea, eso me dejo claro que aun debía mejorar mi velocidad. Ranma no me dirigió la palabra en todo el camino de regreso, en cuanto puse un pie dentro de la casa desapareció, note que Nodoka aún estaba despierta.

—Akane, hija ¿¡Que te paso!?

—Hubo un incidente pero no te preocupes tía, afortunadamente solo son raspones, pero ¿Que hace despierta?, son las cuatro de la mañana.

—Pues no podía dormir y decidí escribir una carta para tu padre poniéndolo al tanto de ti.

—Ya veo, por favor salúdelo de mi parte y dígale que no le he escrito por falta de tiempo, pero que los extraño —no toque más el tema, no quería llegar a la parte del varonil Ranma y escuchar que seguro me esperaba como rapunzel en su torre. —Me voy a dormir, buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, cariño.

Por la mañana Akane aun dormía y Nodoka no quiso molestarla, debía estar muerta por el incidente de anoche anterior, entonces una visita inesperada llego, tocaron a la puerta y Genma Saotome con semblante serio se quedo observando a su mujer en el umbral de la puerta.

—Nodoka, tenemos que hablar.

—¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

—Eso no importa ¿Puedo pasar?

Ella le hizo un ademan para invitarlo a entrar, le sirvió de comer y beber la benevolencia de Nodoka era un distintivo de ella, el silencio era incomodo hasta que ella decidió romperlo.

—Debió ser un viaje largo.

—No recordaba cómo llegar a este lugar.

—Tu visita es inesperada, así que debe ser importante.

—Se trata de Kaze —soltó sin tapujos.

—¿Ka…kaze? hace tiempo que no lo mencionabas—dijo nerviosa, aunque tratando de aparentar que no lo estaba.

—Ranma salió en su búsqueda—Hablo Genma muy molesto.

—¿Qué?, ¿por qué? ¿Cómo? — A ella se le agolpaban las preguntas.

—No sé cómo dio con él, pero creyó que encontrándolo te encontraría a ti y a Akane.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

—Soun me lo confeso hace un par de días, necesitamos estar preparados, la hora se acerca Nodoka.

El semblante de ambos era serio, las miradas entre ellos eran firmes, ambos eran un manojo de nervios pero no lo demostrarían, tenían que ser fuertes y estar preparados para lo que se avecinaba, ambos se tomaron la mano bajo la mesa en señal de respaldo el uno por el otro.

Continuara…

Hola, hola, holaaaaa, antes que todo un gran saludo y una disculpa a todos los que estaban esperando este capítulo a todos esos lectores que me mandan MP, mil gracias por esperarme pacientemente pero de verdad por la temporada se me ha hecho mucho más complicado escribir, aun así quiero ofrecerles mi más profundo agradecimiento por seguir leyendo mi fic.

 **Maryviza** mi amoooooor mil gracias por estar siempre al pie del cañón conmigo, mi alma gemela, mi Beta Reader, mi mejor amiga mi todo gracias a la vida por ponerte en mi camino, por eso y más te amo.

A los desterrados **Demian, lucia, Usagi** mil gracias por todas sus locuras, su cariño y amistad sincera.

A mis grandes amigos **Jon y Jin Kaze** gracias por estar siempre brindándome su más sincera amistad y cariño.

 **Pfernando** amigo querido te mando un abrazote gracia infinitas por tu manera natural de hacerme reír.

Un saludo bien especial a Denkar, Patohf, Zabitam1975, Maggy p-chan, WorldSandy12, Mina Aino, Mcppprsa, Hakufa, Rodrigo10, Znta, SiNom, Saphira, Vane87, Nancyricoleon, Akaneyamileth17, Akane-kun19, The-girl-of-pig-tailed, LaylaMT, , Zurgan, Arequian, P3ke208 también a todos los lectores silenciosos que dan follow y leen sin comentar mil mil miiiiiil gracias.

A todos les deseo un excelente año 2016 lleno de éxito, buena vibra, y que sean todos unos campeon s les mando un abrazote gigante su amiga.

Redfox


	11. Bienvenidos al infierno

_**Antes que todo una enorme disculpa por haberme tardado taaaaantos meses en actualizar no tengo perdón de dios pero por eso les dejo un capitulo laaaargo y ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente de verdad discúlpenme mucho mucho muchoooooo,**_ _ **Y POR CIERTO NO SE LES OLVIDE VISITARNOS A MARIVYZA Y A MI EN EL GRUPO DE FACEBOOK RANMA ½ BANISHED GROUP Y EN NUESTRA PAGINA FANFICS DE RANMA ½**_ _ **donde ya otros escritores tales como lumlum love, noham, randuril, madame de la fere duvallon, Akane kou, zurgan etc… nos acompañan**_

 _ **Redfox**_

 **No estamos tan lejos, pues dormimos bajo la misma luna**

 **Las cenizas de Akane**

 **Capitulo 11 Bienvenidos al infierno**

Con pesadez abrí los ojos. La luz del sol se colaba libre por la ventana. A decir verdad ya era bastante tarde, mire los enormes números rojos del reloj despertador y ya pasaban de las diez de la mañana. Me levante de la cama a cuestas, cada centímetro de mi cuerpo dolía como si me hubiera arrollado un camión, el vendaje de mi brazo necesitaba un cambio inmediato estaba empapado de sangre, vi mi ropa tirada en el suelo había dormido solo con la ropa interior, suspire, me mire al espejo y toque mi rostro, tenía todo el maquillaje batido por la cara y mi cabello parecía un nido de pájaros. Fui a darme una ducha, cuando termine mi estómago gruñía furioso y no me complique me hice un sándwich y un café. Ahí estaba yo muy feliz almorzando cuando llego Nodoka

—Akane cariño que bueno que despertaste.

—Sí, tía, en breve me ocupo de las labores—dije mientras daba una mordida.

—Hoy no, cariño, necesitamos hablar.

—Tía, si es por lo de anoche te dije que no te preocupes yo…

—Cariño Genma está aquí—me dijo de manera dulce.

Me quede helada cuando ella interrumpió mi pobre intento de excusa con sus palabras. Sentí como un balde de agua helada era vertido en mi cabeza, si Genma Saotome estaba en Kanazawa significaban malas noticias

—¿Qué… que… dices?, tía, tu dijiste que nadie nos iba a encontrar aquí, que tu ibas a asegurarte que eso no ocurriera— me levante de la silla y camine en la habitación tallándome la cara frustrada..

—Oh cariño despreocúpate, llegó solo, pero si trae noticias de él—ella se aliso el peinado y yo de pronto sentí un escalofrió que recorrió mi espina, entonces la mire aterrada. Ella pareció leer mi rostro, yo pensé que quizá venia para decirle sobre la muerte de Ranma. Tenía que disimular lo más que pudiera, hasta que el tío Genma hablara con ella.

—¿Ahora que sigue, que va a pasar tía?

—Cariño dos años han pasado y apenas dio con nosotras, trae noticias de Ranma, ¿acaso no te alegra? — me miro con una sonrisa que perfectamente podía pasar como sincera aunque ocultaba algo más.

—Yo no… no quiero escuchar nada de acuerdo, no me interesa lo que tenga que decir de tu hijo.

—Oh querida no seas descortés, es tu prometido, tu futuro esposo—dijo un poco molesta.

—Las cosas pueden cambiar de un momento a otro, sabes,¿ y que tal si no estábamos destinados a estar juntos?, quizá el ya se caso con alguien mas, no hemos tenido noticias de el y eso es por algo—dije esto último muy bajito.

—No lo creo cariño mío, lo suyo está escrito en el destino desde antes de nacer y contra el destino no se puede luchar, mírame a mí – dijo serena—a pesar de todo quiero a ese panda.

—Bueno, bueno ¡ya!, ¿él sabe que estoy aquí? – pregunte con un poco de desesperación.

—¿Genma? , oh pero claro cariño, él siempre lo supo. Mi Genma no es tan estúpido como todos creen—dijo poniendo dos dedos en los labios como si hubiera hecho una travesura y sonriendo al mismo tiempo.

—¿A qué se debe su visita? —dije inquieta.

—Ya te digo, trae noticias de Ranma – insistió.

—Tía, lo siento, pero no quiero escuchar absolutamente nada que tenga que ver con él, tire el resto de mi desayuno a la basura y repentinamente el estómago se me revolvió. Ella me estaba mirando con reproche, no le gustaba que le diera tanta negatividad al tema de "su hijo", lo que ella desconocía era que yo no soportaría ver su rostro cuando le dieran las noticias sobre Ranma.

—Akane debes escuchar.

—No ya le dije que no y esa es mi última palabra. Me voy tía tengo pendientes – Salí de ahí rápidamente sin darle oportunidad de replicarme.

Agarre las llaves del auto y conduje lo más rápido que pude hacia el pueblo, me pare en una máquina expendedora y compre un desabrido café de lata. El clima comenzaba a ser mucho más frio por el inminente invierno. Gracias a Kami deje un abrigo en el auto, encendí la calefacción y me quede sentada un buen rato, imaginando todas las posibles opciones que la llegada de Genma Saotome traería a mi nueva vida, al final nada me importo, mande todo a la mierda y que pase lo que tenga que pasar, dije, encendí el auto y conduje de nuevo a casa de Carmen.

—Tal vez deberías comenzar a fumar.

Su repentina aparición me desestabilizo y frene a la orilla del camino. Su trenza descansaba en el hombro izquierdo, mientras tenía cerrados los ojos y los pies en el tablero.

—¡Oye! ¡¿Qué carajo?! ¿¡Acaso no sabes que es muy peligroso interrumpir la concentración de un conductor?¡ —Lo fulmine con la mirada.

—Ya, ni que fueras a doscientos apenas y llegas a los sesenta, conduces como anciana. ¿Puedo saber por qué estás tan tensa?

—Tú padre está aquí, al parecer nos encontró a tu madre y a mí—dije desviando la mirada a un árbol que me pareció interesante.

—Lo sé — dijo mientras hurgaba mi bolso, saco mi perfume y roció un poco en el interior.

—Entonces, ¿por qué preguntas?,¿ acaso no sabes que tu padre siempre trae malas noticias?, digo hace 5 años te trajo a mi vida— lo mire alzando las cejas.

—Muy graciosa Akane, muy graciosa. Entonces dime, ¿porque dices que el viejo es mal augurio para ti?

—Trae noticias tuyas, eso dijo tu madre.

—Tal vez venga a dejarte la invitación a mi boda o la noticia de funeral, cualquiera de las dos cosas te conviene considérate importante Akane, por lo menos te restregare en la cara que soy inmensamente feliz casado o muerto que mas da – sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Eres un idiota—apreté el volante furiosamente.

—Vas a romper esta hermosa camioneta con tu fuerza de gorila, ¡caramba! te la acaban de dar— fingió tristeza—creo que debes recibir esas noticias, así te quitas de dudas sobre mí, ¿sabes que estoy mejor sin ti?, te lo digo yo, el gran Ranma Saotome, después de lo de ayer y del numerito que armaste no me queda la menor duda que sigues siendo una perdedora — ahora estaba indignado el muy idiota.

—¡Agh! ¡CÁLLATE, PEDAZO DE IDIOTA! —grite mientras le arrojaba la lata vacía, pero él ya había desaparecido y atrás solo dejó una sonora carcajada.

Cuando me calme, retome el camino de nuevo y llegue a casa de Carmen, me extrañe al ver tres autos estacionados al frente. Dejé el jeep un poco más atrás, entré directo y la puerta se abrió de improviso, me extraño que fuera Usagi la que me recibía.

El olor a tabaco era más denso ese día, Carmen estaba enfurruñada en un sillón con Marcela a un lado, frente a ellas estaba el desconocido Demian, del otro lado Kogane, y Usagi se sentó junto a Carmen dejándome libre solo un espacio junto a él. Era más corpulento de lo que recordaba, lo mire de reojo, tenía la nariz pronunciada, cabello negro largo hasta las orejas, pero perfectamente peinado al puro estilo de los 90´s, su piel era blanca con un par de ojeras bajo sus ojos negros, vestía una camiseta gris, vaqueros y unas botas negras lisas.

—¿Y bien, no nos vas a presentar zorro? —Dijo él, marcando mas las "R" definitivamente era ruso o algo así, con razón me recordó a Drácula. ¿Por qué le decía zorro a Carmen?

—Demian Akane, Akane Demian, ¿ya, contento?- Carmen lo miro seria.

—¡Huy, que modales!- dijo con diversión. Las chicas rieron.

—Un gusto —dije haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

—El gusto es mío— me miro de arriba abajo deteniéndose en mi escote inexistente, parecía un maldito pervertido, me contuve las ganas de golpearlo.

Pasaron unos segundos de incomodo silencio hasta que Carmen lo rompió.

—Bien, Akane, ¿qué puedes decirme sobre lo que ocurrió anoche? —dio una calada a su cigarro estaba más seria de lo normal.

—Pues veras, creí a ver visto a alguien conocido, se me hizo muy extraño que supiera usar los pasillos de empleados, lo seguí hasta el estacionamiento, no sabía quién era hasta que se quito el antifaz, era idéntico a R… a alguien de mi pasado, pero no reconoció el nombre , y fue ahí donde me ataco, después le dispare y creí que le había matado pero no, se levantó como un zombi o algo así, después de que se escuchara un tercer disparo me dijo muy claramente: "Dile a Carmen que Herb le manda su amor".

Otro silencio más largo se instaló, Marcela estaba tensa, Kogane y Usagi paseaban sus ojos de unos a otros y Demian, bueno él estaba más interesado en mirarme, me removí inquieta. Carmen se levantó subió las escaleras en completo silencio y regresó con algo en las manos que después arrojo a mi regazo, era una fotografía, donde se veía a una muy sonriente Carmen junto a ¿Ranko?

—¿Dime, esa cosa fue lo que te ataco?

Mire bien la foto, eran idénticas, los mismos ojos azules, la piel color crema, el cabello rojo pero esta lo traía suelto hasta los hombros

—Sí, es ella— hasta ahora pensé por que habrá dicho cosa?

—¡Maldición! — gruño ella mientras trataba de encender otro cigarro

Otro silencio…

—No lo creo—dijo por fin Usagi.

—Yo tampoco lo creo, si hubiera sido Herb fácilmente la hubiera matado —completo Kogane mientras me señalaba con la barbilla

—¡Oigan! Akane es muy fuerte y hábil bien pudo salir librada de Herb, como nos acaba de contar—Marcela estaba molesta, por lo menos sabia que ella creía en mí.

—Bueno, yo casi llego a tiempo para verla morir—me señalo Demian con un ligero desprecio.

Mi cara ardía de vergüenza, ¿tan inútil me consideraban todos?

—¿Y tú Demian, viste si realmente era Herb? —Ella lo miro fijamente.

—No, yo solo vi una pelea de niñas y solté un disparo para que se separaran —dijo moviendo la mano restándole importancia.

—Todos son una bola de inútiles —soltó Carmen mientras me arrebataba la fotografía y subía a su habitación, de ahí ya no salió.

El ambiente era denso bastante denso.

—¡Tú, ya deja de estar jodiendo a Akane, eres un pendejo Demian! —gritó Kogane mientras le daba con el puño en la cabeza.

—Yo no tengo la culpa de que este tan buena, ya deja de golpearme ¡bruja loca! —se levantó y desapareció por las escaleras.

—Akane, tranquila, estoy segura de que Carmen sabrá resolver esto—Marcela estaba encendiendo un cigarro.

—Pues sí, estoy segura de eso Ángel—dijo Usagi.

—¿Ángel? — pregunté.

—¡Oh cielos, con tanto alboroto lo olvide! —dijo Marce.—Si, nosotros Akane, somos un grupo de "Amigos" y nos hacemos llamar **los desterrados.** Tu corazón ya eres parte de nosotros, así que debes tener un apodo, Carmen es el zorro rojo, Usagi es conejo, Kogane es la bruja, Demian es el gato yo soy el zorro negro y tu cariño mío, eres Ángel —Marce me miraba profundamente.

—¿Por qué Ángel? — Kogane dejó su bebida en la mesita.

—Eso no lo sé, pregúntaselo a Carmen, ella dijo que así fuera.

—Bah, mejor no pregunto nada, con el genio que se trae esa perra…

—¿Ángel ,eh? pues me agrada. Marce, ¿puedo pasar a tu baño?

—Claro ya sabes, está arriba.

Asentí, subí las escaleras, el baño estaba en el pasillo frente a la habitación de Marcela, la de Carmen estaba unos pasos adelante, la puerta estaba ligeramente abierta y escuche la voz de Demian, aunque considero de muy mal gusto escuchar conversaciones ajenas me acerque lentamente, por la rendija observe a Carmen sentada en su cama acariciando a su perrito blanco, mientras él estaba recargado en el marco de la ventana viendo hacia afuera.

—¿Qué piensas hacer, zorro? Yo no estoy muy seguro de lo que vi, pero creo que tu estas muy estresada, por no decir otra cosa.

Ella estaba intentando encender su cigarro.

—¿Pues qué quieres que haga? Ya se había tardado en volver, juro venganza ¿recuerdas? ese día tuve suerte.

—¿Que si lo recuerdo? Ese día, ese maldito día, no tuviste suerte Carmen, si no vemos tu auto de casualidad tendrías suerte de estar muerta, esa cosa ni siquiera te hubiera asesinado queria torturarte hasta donde aguantaras y conociéndote, aun vivirías esa tortura—Él, estiro su brazo y encendió su cigarro.

—Cállate, no me lo recuerdes.

—¿Que vas a hacer con esa chica? ¿Carmen, que pretendes?, me extraña que socialices con alguien, y además, con mujeres como ella, no tiene nada que ver con nosotros.

—Ella es buena, es mejor que todos nosotros, por lo menos tiene sentimientos y es decente.

—Sí, pero eso la hace débil y entre nosotros no cabe la debilidad.

—No la juzgues, así es la gente de aquí, muy sentimental — ella sonrió triste.

Demian, se dio vuelta, se acercó a la cama y se agacho en cuclillas, pego su frente a la de ella para suspirar pesadamente.

—¿Tú, sonriendo por alguien? ¿Qué paso sensei? Te estas ablandando, ¿acaso será que estas enamorada de ella, Carmen? —dijo bajito mientras cerraba los ojos.

—Yo…

Me di la vuelta, era demasiado, no debía estar escuchando conversaciones ajenas de esa manera, si Carmen me descubría me mataría por espiarla o será tal vez que no quería escuchar su respuesta, o tal vez sí. Fui al baño y moje mi rostro con agua fría, debía estar tranquila.

—Ahora resulta que hasta te gustan las mujeres— Ranma estaba sentado en la orilla de la bañera

—¿Y si fuera así? ¿A ti, que te importa?

—Pues no me importa, pero creí que eras una mujer decente —estaba indignado.

—lo soy, si en dado caso me gustara una chica no es nada del otro mundo, eso es muy común hoy en día — volví a mojar mi rostro, sentía las mejillas arder.

—Por cierto, no me gusta cómo te mira ese tal Demian —me miro serio.

—¿Estas celoso? —estaba que me moría de risa.

—Jamás, solo no me gusta, es algo raro y hasta siniestro.

—Vete, ya déjame en paz, hay suficientes cosas que me tienen vuelta loca como para que me estés molestando.

—Está bien, pero volveré por ti en la noche — me miro lascivo.

Al regresar a la sala Carmen ya estaba ahí. Aplasto su cigarro en el cenicero ya lleno de colillas.

—Pues ya que estamos todos reunidos, están de acuerdo en que Herb ha vuelto, es un hecho, y no sé qué intenciones tenga, pero como nunca no son nada buenas, necesito de toda su ayuda mis desterrados, debemos protegernos como siempre lo hemos hecho y esta vez acabar con Herb de una vez por todas. Hoy como sabrán, mi intención era informarles que Akane pasa a formar parte de nosotros, ella es el código Ángel y así como nos protegemos hay que protegerla a ella. Estoy segura que es el blanco de Herb.

Akane a partir de hoy, dejaras de ser una niña caga palos, llorona y torpe. Cada uno de nosotros te enseñara técnicas de defensa infalibles, se acabo la debilidad, se acabó, ¿entendiste?

—Sí, Carmen, entendí —sentí como mi pecho se llenaba de júbilo como en los viejos tiempos estaba por vivir una aventura emocionante.

Ahora, váyanse todos de mi casa que necesito hacer unas cosas. Nos vemos mañana como siempre en el border, Akane no salgas de noche a menos que alguien de nosotros este contigo, incluso el pelmazo de Akira estoy segura te defenderá a muerte, así que, anden vayan con Dios cenen tranquilamente que mañana volveremos a ser la mierda en la que nos convirtió la sociedad.

Todos salimos de ahí, conduje lo más rápido que pude hasta la casa, Akira me esperaba en la entrada supuse que Marcela le había llamado para contarle lo sucedido

….

Una punzada nació en mi estomago un sentimiento extraño como ¿celos?, y no sé por qué, continúe haciendo una kata que estaba perfeccionando mientras Jon y el viejo habían salido a hacer unos encargos al pueblo vecino.

—Airen la comida estar lista— dijo Shampoo con alegría desde el pórtico, mientras se acercaba a mí.

Sequé el sudor de mi cara con una toalla mientras me dirigía al interior, con ella colgada de mi brazo.

—Ya puedes soltarme —dije con sequedad.

—Shampoo ser futura esposa y debe acompañar a airen en todo momento para sentirse cómodo.

—Pero realmente me incomoda, no me dejas ni comer —ella pasaba los palillos directo a mi boca —no me dejas ni siquiera tomar los palillos—la empuje suave.

—Ranma ser grosero, Shampoo hacer cosas buenas por ti y para ti y tú rechazar siempre.

—Lo siento, pero de verdad me incomoda que te acerques tanto y todo el tiempo.

—Pero airen —ella sollozo.

Diablos, por que siempre tenía que llegar al punto de ponerse a llorar, solo causaba en mi una incomodidad mas grande, no podía sentir nada más por ella solo pena y un poco de lastima, si, sé que es de la mierda sentir lastima por la gente, pero no le podría llamar de otra manera a ese sentir.

—Vamos, no te pongas así –le di una palmadita en la espalda y ella aprovecho para colgarse de mi cuello al punto de asfixiarme, su llanto se volvió más fuerte y yo cada vez me sentí a más incómodo.

—Tú no entender, yo amar a ti y tú rechazar, nosotros estar comprometidos desde antes de nacer tu deber es hacer feliz a Shampoo –ella mintió sin piedad.

¿Mi deber es hacer feliz a Shampoo?, ni siquiera yo soy feliz, ¿cómo podría hacer feliz a alguien más? Ella se logro sentar en mi regazo y yo solo hice lo de siempre, acariciar su larga cabellera purpura hasta que se quedo dormida de tanto llorar, con agilidad me puse de pie con ella en brazos. Era muy hermosa, no cabía duda pero no sé, no despertaba en mi ninguna clase de sentimientos, como esa chica de mis sueños, aunque se que es solo mi imaginación nunca podría encontrar una chica como ella, es más que hermosa y parece un **Ángel,** tal vez solo debería intentarlo con Shampoo, no perdía nada. Quizá, con el tiempo llegue a quererla solo un poco.

Llegamos a la habitación que compartíamos y con toda la delicadeza que pude la recosté en su cama, pero lo que nunca me imagine es que me iba a enredar con su cabello el cual me hizo perder el equilibrio y caí sobre de ella me sujete de la cabecera para no perturbar su sueño pero cuando nuestros rostros estaban por chocar ella abrió los ojos me atrapo con sus brazos me beso y la bese…

…..

Nodoka se encontraba en medio de aquel hermoso jardín, vestida con un precioso kimono azul, siempre firmemente sujeta a su amiga inseparable, esa katana herencia de sus ancestros. A un costado Genma Saotome, creador del estilo libre de combate Saotome, su rostro reflejaba angustia mezclada con incertidumbre.

—Sabias que tarde temprano pasaría, Nodoka.

—¿Pero justo ahora? Ese hombre solo ha traído problemas a nuestra familia y por mi culpa.

—Despreocúpate mujer, antes ya pudimos librarnos de él, lo haremos nuevamente.

—Tengo miedo Genma—él tomó de la mano a Nodoka y camino hasta la pequeña banca al final del jardín, ahí delicadamente ella se sentó y él junto a su lado.

—Escucha, nadie perturbara a mi familia, si es necesario luchare contra él.

—No tienes oportunidad y lo sabes, Kaze es demasiado fuerte. —Acaricio su mejilla brindándole calidez.

—No importa, si tengo que morir en el intento lo haré, pero no me subestimes querida, sabes que aun puedo darle batalla.

—No quiero que nada te pase, pero quiero que todo termine, que Kaze se aleje de nuestras vidas para siempre.

—Nodoka, debes perdonarme por todo el tiempo que me lleve a Ranma, por ocultarme cuando nos encontraste.

—Siempre lo supe, es nuestro hijo ¿recuerdas?, mi instinto no falla, solo quería que fueras honesto.

—Los viejos tendemos a cometer errores, pero yo he sobrepasado esa barrera, yo me merezco el infierno.

—No del todo, nuestro hijo es un fuerte guerrero, sé que al lado de Akane encontrara plenitud. Y eso en parte es gracias al entrenamiento que llevo contigo, lo hiciste fuerte.

—Seamos realistas mujer, si, nuestro hijo es un guerrero, por el contrario es inmaduro y también le he provocado daño alejándolo de la civilización, de meterlo a un pozo con gatos, por mi culpa se convierte en mujer. No merezco ser su padre, ni tu esposo.

—Calla, no digas tonterías querido mío, no te justificare, cometiste errores y ya has pagado por ellos. —Nodoka se levantó de la banca, Genma hizo lo mismo, se giró para quedar de frente a él y tomo sus manos. —En cuanto a nosotros, eres el hombre ideal para mí, aun te amo Genma y no me arrepiento de eso.

—Nodoka, te prometo que no dejare que Kaze te lastime, pase lo que pase siempre estaré junto a ti y nuestro muchacho.

Genma observo alrededor y al darse cuenta que tenía la privacidad que necesitaba, se armó de coraje y lento se acercó a rozar los labios de su esposa, de la mujer que a pesar de todo, seguía ahí para él.

…..

Me llego un mensaje bastante claro de Carmen, me esperaba en el campo de tiro que estaba entre su casa y la nada, conduje otra vez hasta ahí. Era temprano aun, vi el honda y estacione junto mi jeep.

—¡Vaya! Llegas a tiempo Ángel. Ven, quiero que veas esto—Carmen me recibió.

Nos sentamos en el tronco que Carmen usaba como mesa, Usagi estaba en medio de la explanada impasible con su sonrisa hermosa.

—¡Oye conejo!, ¡apúrate que no tenemos todo el día!—Gritó Demian que limpiaba una escopeta sentado debajo de un árbol.

Usagi camino tres pasos hacia el frente, de repente, del suelo se levantaron unos señuelos, ella levanto su mano izquierda. Su arma principal consistía en dos hojas **kukri** atadas con una cuerda larga para que pueda girar alrededor de ellos y así lo hizo arrojo, el arma y rápidamente tiro de ellos hacia atrás, los señuelos cayeron uno por uno sin cabeza en menos de diez segundos.

—¡Wow! Usagi, eso estuvo impresionante —dije mientras se acercaba.

—En mi opinión, las cuchillas siempre son armas de triunfo, nunca te quedaras sin munición con una de estas— ella el arrojo a mis manos.

La observe detenidamente, eran solo un par de hojas de metal toscas pero muy filosas atadas por el mango con cuero de jabalí y una fina cadena de acero hacia de cuerda para lanzarla, era pesada pero Usagi las manejaba muy diestramente.

—Inténtalo, acompáñame.

Estuve practicando por un largo rato como arrojarlo, claro que falle un sinfín de veces hasta que por fin le di a uno, no sin antes haber casi matado a Demian en el intento, el pobre termino sentado en el cofre de mi auto afilando sus cuchillos.

Con Kogane, el entrenamiento fue diferente, ella camino rápidamente y me llevo otra vez al centro del llano, llevaba consigo un maniquí que coloco en una base de cemento que estaba incrustada en el suelo.

—Mira, lo mío, es el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero tengo uno que otro truco que no practicare contigo porque te puedo lastimar, así que pon atención a cada movimiento. Sin poses de batalla cariño, aquí eso no vale, no hay tiempo solo pateas das puños limpios, recuerda siempre los puntos más débiles, si puedes tumbarlo de un solo golpe hazlo no tengas piedad. Recuerda, golpes certeros en la nariz, costillas, al estómago para sacar el aire.

Una barrida en las piernas lo más rápido que puedas lo tumbara de inmediato, dándote tiempo para acabar con el de un tiro, o con una patada en la nuca.

Un golpe en el pecho directo al corazón puede provocar un paro cardiaco, si lo das con la fuerza suficiente será lo más hermoso que veras en tu vida.

Algo más, puedes usar estas—sacó un par de navajas muy pequeñas de quien sabe dónde y le hizo dos cortes perfectos en los medios brazos al maniquí —Si cortas ahí, el malparido ya no podrá ni soltar golpes, ni sostener un arma ni nada, pero si las cosas van en tu contra digamos que él o ella te sujeta por la espalda y te quiere someter por el cuello mientras te sujeta los brazos no hay manera de que puedas disparar ni nada entonces sacas estas…— ella golpeo el suelo con el talón y de su bota salió una navaja rápidamente deslizo su pierna entre las del maniquí y de un solo movimiento las navajas ya estaban incrustadas en donde están los tobillos—eso hará que te suelte y cuando lo haga le das una patada en los testículos y luego le das un tiro —ella sonrió— quiero ver que lo hagas tú, golpea este muñeco.

Otro rato más estuve ahí, ese tipo de combate no se me dificultaba, excepto por que debía golpear donde estaba estrictamente prohibido según las reglas del combate de exhibición, pero esto no era nada de eso, así que tenía que aprenderlo.

Marcela llego con el almuerzo para todos, después seguimos con el entrenamiento y era el turno de Demian.

—A ver pequeña, la cosa es fácil me dejas pasar una noche contigo y te defenderé de cualquiera que se te acerque —se me acerco lascivo.

—¡¿ACASO ESTÁS LOCO?! —grite con repulsión.

—¡Óyeme tú, pedazo de imbécil! ¡¿Te puedes concentrar o quieres que te muela a palos?! — dijo Carmen.

—Deja de ser tan celosa Carmen, no te la voy a robar— ese hombre era un maldito loco pervertido.

—Ya, ya Demian, sigue con lo que haces—ella bebió de su coca cola.

—Muy bien pequeña japonesa, muéstrame qué sabes hacer además de ser tan bonita.

—Escuela de combate estilo libre y se disparar—señale mi beretta.

—Escuela de combate libre, eso me suena a karate kid y cualquiera puede disparar esas armas de juguete que traes ahí, seguro Carmen te las dio, son sus favoritas.

—Cállate maldito, ya te escuche—ella respondió.

—Bien comencemos con lo básico, lo que sabes hacer supongo es pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, pero hay una desventaja, aquí no hay posiciones de combate que puedas usar con esa maldita cosa de Herb, es una liendre, es sucio, y letal. No va a esperar que le puedas quitar el seguro a la beretta, tampoco va a hacerte una reverencia antes de rebanarte el cuello con su cuchillo de carnicero, así que pon atención y se fuerte nena, porque esto dolerá.

Las chicas se sentaron a comer unas papas fritas y se dedicaron a ver el espectáculo.

Me dio una patada fuerte en el estómago que me hizo caer, se abalanzo sobre mí y me tomo del cabello para levantarme sobre su eje y me arrojo lejos muy lejos, mientras disparaba su arma no me dio pero las balas pasaron junto a mi cabeza.

—Estas muerta, ya no hay nada que hacer por ti—me dijo.

Me quede helada, mire a Carmen que estaba muy seria y me miraba molesta.

Me levante con todo el valor que pude y me lance sobre él con patadas, puños, arañazos, hice todo lo que pude.

—Vamos, Akane, saca tu espada, quiero ver sangre, quiero que le cortes la cabeza a ese pendejo—grito Kogane.

—Hazlo sácala y mátame —Demian reía descaradamente.

Lo hice, desenfunde la katana que llevaba a mi espalda y lance un golpe certero, quería que lo hiriera y lo haría, pero uno, dos, tres, golpes sin éxito, hice todo lo que Nodoka me había enseñado y nada funciono, fácilmente esquivaba mis golpes. Sacó un cuchillo mediano de entre sus ropas y con ese simple artefacto paraba mi espada, así estuvimos unos minutos hasta que otra vez me pateo y me tumbo de cara al suelo.

—¡BAH! ¡ZORRO, ESTO ES ABURRIDO! —gritó.

—Cállate y aplástala—gritó ella.

—¿Cómo? —dije. No podía creer que Carmen quisiera que este tipo me matara.

Algo dentro de mí se disparó como una alerta, si no hacia algo perfectamente podrían cortarme en pedazos y darme de alimento a los perros, entonces ahí terminaba mi historia. Hice lo que nunca, pelee suciamente, me quede tirada y justo cuando se acerco a mi le di una patada baja como Kogane me había enseñado, lo hice retroceder, me gire y me levante a prisa, le lance un puño de tierra a la cara que lo pillo desprevenido supongo. Comenzó a toser y aproveche para girar en mi eje y le di otra patada en la espalda, saque la beretta y lance dos tiros que le pasaron rozando el brazo izquierdo, corrí rápido hacia la derecha doble de golpe a la izquierda, tenia la espada en la otra mano, no me inmute y dispare otra vez, él saltó porque justo le apunte a los pies, su cara cambio y se transformó parecía que entro en trance, me miro profundo, lanzo un gruñido y se abalanzo sobre mí, rápido tuve que hacer otro disparo e hice un movimiento con la espada por debajo de forma horizontal. Demian, sacó su cuchillo y lo bloquee con la katana. Era el momento decisivo, le di otra patada en el estomago tan fuerte que le saque el aire, me fui a su espalda y con la pistola golpee su nuca, cayó de frente al suelo terroso, lo deje tirado y camine donde las chicas quienes me miraban eufóricas, di unos cinco pasos y Carmen se levantó a prisa se detuvo a mi lado, su cara era seria sacó su arma y apunto a mis espaldas.

—Suficiente Demian—fue firme.

—¡La voy a matar! ¡Quítate Carmen! – tenía los ojos inyectados de sangre.

—Dije suficiente — ella corto cartucho.

Esto paso en una fracción de segundo mientras daba vuelta para encararlo nuevamente.

—¡Dije que te detengas, maldición! —el arma apuntaba entre sus dos ojos.

Ella me empujo contra Usagi y esta paso un brazo en mis hombros.

—Dale pues Carmen, mátame, porque si no lo haces yo me doy un tiro.

—Cállate ya Demian, quedamos en que las cosas iban a estar así, entonces te aguantas o agarra tus cosas y vete por donde llegaste —Carmen estaba tan furiosa que creí le saldría espuma por la boca.

—Está bien, está bien, solo que para la próxima no tendré misericordia con esta- me señalo con la barbilla.

—De eso se trata pedazo de animal, lo que pasa es que no soportas que esa japonesa debilucha te haya tirado sobre tu horrendo rostro mientras tragabas tierra, ¿verdad? —ahora ella me señalaba con la barbilla.

—Es verdad Demian ahora si caíste como el monstruo gigantón que eres —Kogane se doblaba de risa.

—¡Malditas víboras, yo me largo de aquí! —gritó furioso.

—¿Ah? No señor, eso sí que no, tú te quedas a terminar lo que iniciaste —Usagi dijo firme.

—¿Tú también, Usagi? lo que me faltaba, dejen que me calme, me voy a comer un chocolate y regreso.

—Akane, eres la tipa con más suerte de Japón —Kogane tiro de mis manos y me hizo girar.

—¿Yo?, ¿Por qué?

—Pues porque tienes a Carmela como tu perra protectora, incluso le apunto a Demian y eso, ¡oh! es otra onda chica —ella levanto las manos frente a mí con expresión de sorpresa.

—¡Ay Kogane, como eres odiosa! —Carmen gritó mientras caminaba hacia el honda.

A lo lejos vi como Marcela hablaba por su teléfono móvil recargada en su camioneta.

…..

La solté rápidamente no sabía cómo demonios reaccionar ante esto la había besado

—¡Oh airen besar a Shampoo y estar feliz! —ella entrelazo sus brazos en mi cuello.

—Yo , Sham... este… lo lamento de verdad, lo lamento esto no debió pasar, fue un accidente.

—No, no, no serlo, tú amar a Shampoo.

Rápidamente me levante y de una zancada salí de la habitación, la había liado y muy bien, ahora como saldré de esta. Me apresure a salir de la casa, lo que menos quería era estar ahí y ahora menos, las cosas se iban a malinterpretar gravemente, camine, no, más bien corrí directo al bosque y me interne hasta llegar al lago, me sumergí y emergí como chica, necesitaba ese baño de agua fría para aclarar mi mente.

Mis pensamientos estaban hechos un lio, por un lado era mi prometida y por otro estaba la chica de mis sueños, estaba muy seguro que esa chica de cabello azulado era alguien muy importante para mí o si no ¿por qué diablos me la pasaba pensando en ella día y noche? Cuando, ni siquiera la había vuelto a ver desde hacía una semana, se me revolvió el estómago, respire profundamente y me senté en la cascada, el agua ya helada por la inminente llegada del invierno seguro me ayudaría. Cerré los ojos y mi mente quedo en blanco.

—Así que, tú y Shampoo… —una voz como campanillas repiqueteo en mi oído.

Abrí los ojos de golpe, no sé cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí pero no debió ser mucho ya que aun no se me entumía el cuerpo.

—No estás dormido, estas tan despierto como el agua corriente —dijo ella mientras se acomodaba mejor bajo la cascada.

—Akane…

—Hola, Ranma. Por fin pude visitarte sin necesidad de que estuvieras dormido— ella sonrió.

—Me alegro de que has venido, tengo aun muchas preguntas que hacerte.

—Wow, tranquilo, ve despacio pues solo estaré un rato, no una eternidad contigo. Oye, esta agua esta helada, ¿si salimos de aquí? —con el pulgar me indico el pasto ya seco a la orilla del lago.

—Vamos, te puedes resfriar.

—No, no puedo—soy un fantasma ¿recuerdas?

—Se supone los fantasmas salen de noche y asustan, y son horrendos

—¡No todos!— su risa era como escuchar la suave brisa del océano—Ya dejémonos de tonterías, Ranma quiero que me digas ¿por qué la besaste? — su cara cambio abruptamente a un enojo total sus mejillas ligeramente hinchadas su ceño fruncido y su boca muy apretada me indicaban que estaba furiosa.

—Yo no, no se Akane sinceramente no lo sé, estoy muy confundido, por un lado ella es mi prometida y por otro, tu llegas y volteas mi mundo de cabeza, no sé qué demonios hacer.

—¡Fácil, cásate con ella si es lo que quieres! —ella apretó la mandíbula y se dio media vuelta con los brazos cruzados y un puchero del tamaño de Japón.

—Oye, ¿acaso estas celosa? —dije con media sonrisa.

—¿Yo celosa, de un fenómeno como tú? ¡Jamás!

—Espera, ¿cómo me llamaste? —Eso que dijo cuando me llamo fenómeno, sentí algo, como un escalofrió recorriendo mi columna.

—¡Fenómeno, te dije, fenómeno!— ella enfureció y me gritó mientras yo me acerque a ella y la hice girar tirando suavemente de su hombro, gruesas lagrimas surcaban su suave rostro.

—¿Por qué te pones así? Yo apenas te conozco. La verdad no me gusta ver llorar a una chica y menos a una tan linda como tú así que tranquilízate y mejor ven, sentémonos aquí y respóndeme, ¿por qué te pones tan mal, por lo que paso con Shampoo?

Ella me miro expectante, luego agacho la cara y su mirada se oculto entre su flequillo y se sentó de un solo golpe en el pasto seco y mullido.

—Tienes razón, no tengo que ponerme así tu y yo no somos nada, yo solo soy un fantasma de tu pasado —al fin dijo ella.

—No es para tanto, además te aliviara saber que yo no sentí nada cuando la bese—acaricie su cabello—usted señorita, debe decirme quien es, yo estoy muy, muy, muy confundido, sé que eres importante porque cada vez que te veo siento mariposas en mi estómago, pero no sé por qué diablos no puedo recordad quien eres—ella volvió a desviar la mirada y vi como sus ojos se volvían cristalinos otra vez—¡Eh! Tranquila, no llores más, no vale la pena.

—Claro que vale la pena, tú me has olvidado definitivamente, y eso, créeme es para ponerse así de triste—ella hizo un ademan con los brazos como si midiera una distancia enorme y después se dejo caer en el pasto estirando todo su cuerpo y cruzando las piernas con la rodilla levantada. Llevaba puesto un vestido blanco de verano a pesar que hacia bastante frio ella parecía cómoda, el frio no le inmutaba, su piel tan blanca como porcelana, sus mejillas sonrosadas por los rayos del sol que le pegaban directo a la cara, poso un fino brazo sobre sus ojos para protegerlos de la luz. Yo me recosté junto a ella e imite su movimiento y así nos quedamos en silencio por un largo rato hasta que me decidí a hablar.

—¿Entonces, me vas a decir quién eres?

—Ya te dije que no puedo, tú lo debes descubrir por ti mismo.

—¿Ni una pista?

—ni una pista

—Pues entonces tratare, te juro que te recordare así me lleve la misma vida hacerlo—ella se sentó de repente.

—Alguien viene, debo irme.

—¿por qué te vas?

—Debo hacerlo y lo sabes, recuerda nadie sabe que hablas conmigo.

Sentí unos pasos pesados y acelerados enfoque mi vista hacia donde provenían.

—Promete que volverás.

—Lo prometo.

Ella me dio un beso fugaz en la mejilla. Una brisa suave sopló y mire hacia donde estaba, ya había desaparecido, toque el lugar donde había sentido sus labios hacia un momento.

—Ranma, que bueno que te encontré, el maestro quiere hablar contigo es importante—era Jon.

—Vamos —dije sin preguntar más. Me levante y hasta ahora me di cuenta que seguía convertido en chica.

…..

En uno de los peores barrios de Kanazawa. En un rincón de aquella habitación de un motel barato, las paredes eran de un verde pardusco y las cortinas estaban cerradas en su totalidad. Una figura femenina estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, con un teléfono móvil pegado a su oído.

—No creí que ese mal nacido estuviera aquí ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, eh?

Desde el otro lado de la línea otra mujer hablaba

—No me dio tiempo, además no sabía cómo localizarte, recuerda que dijiste que tú te comunicarías—hablaba atemorizada.

—Ya, ya, tienes razón, aun así no me gustan esa clase de sorpresas, ese maldito en algún momento pagara lo que me hizo. Como sea, dame más información la necesito.

—Pues las cosas han estado tensas desde hace un par de días cuando llegaste a la fiesta, la mexicana no se ha parado por el Borderline por mucho tiempo y nos ha traído en movimiento, solo da órdenes ya sabes cómo es, ya no la soporto.

—¡Shh! Tranquila, nadie debe sospechar nada recuérdalo.

—Sí, sí, lo sé.

—Dime has recibido la caja de bombones que te envié.

—La recibí, la tengo en mi auto.

—Perfecto, en el falso fondo están las instrucciones de cómo y dónde debes comerlos ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo , debo irme alguien viene.

—Espero lo hagas hoy mismo si no se van a poner rancios, me comunicare contigo en cualquier momento después de que los hayas comido, así que te escucho luego – la mujer colgó

Se quedo mirando el vacio unos minutos y luego encendió un cigarrillo mientras trenzaba su crispado cabello rojo

…

Me acerque donde marcela y colgó rápidamente su móvil, como si no quisiera que escuchara su conversación, mientras guardaba algo en la guatera de su camioneta blanca.

—Perdón que te interrumpa- dije

—Oh, Akane, no pasa nada, no era nada importante.

—Oye marce, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Sí, dime.

—¿Demian, me odia?

—¿Demi? Akane, cariño, no te preocupes por él, esta …digamos… algo amargado y siempre es así con todos menos con Carmen, solo ella puede lidiar con él, además creo que le gustas y mucho.

—Pero si siempre está de mal humor, cuando estoy cerca de él, ademas quería matarme hace un rato.

—Sin duda si lo hubiera hecho, eres la primer mujer que lo humilla frente a Carmen y eso le dolió en todo el orgullo, pero despreocúpate se tiene que acostumbrar a que tu eres parte de nosotros ahora y no hay marcha atrás—ella encendió un cigarrillo.

—Akane, Marcela, es hora de irnos, tenemos que trabajar esta noche— Carmen había llegado silenciosamente hasta donde estábamos nosotras.

Las noches del border se habían vuelto más amenas, se acercaba el invierno y mucha gente iba y venía, turistas y gente local entraban ya fuese para cenar o divertirse en las mesas de las apuestas.

Estábamos sentadas en la mesa de siempre, rodeadas de copas y cigarros, Mrcela había desaparecido entre la multitud dirigiéndose hacia los servicios, mientras Carmen y yo discutíamos sobre números y los distintos eventos que tendríamos para el mes de diciembre, cuando de repente una fuerte explosión se escucho, la gente comenzó a gritar y a correr desesperada, una pared del border se vino abajo en cuestión de segundos, todo se volvió un caos. Los guardias de seguridad evacuaron a todos por la parte de atrás mientras nosotras corrimos hacia donde se escucho la primer detonación, justo en los servicios, Marcela yacía desmayada bajo unos pedazos de pared, Carmen corrió a su rescate mientras yo sacaba mi arma. Una segunda explosión se escuchó tras de mí justo en la barra. Vi como Akira corría en mi dirección y le indique que Marcela necesitaba ayuda, me quede ahí de pie esperando ver algo a alguien sospechoso. La tercer explosión fue en la parte de arriba en las oficinas, donde solo nosotras teníamos acceso, estuve ahí de pie por unos minutos mirando en zigzag a todos lados, nada, solo estábamos nosotros no se veía a nadie más.

Mi corazón latía al máximo, no tenía miedo de las explosiones, mi temor era ser atacados en ese momento cuando estábamos tan vulnerables, pero nada, el humo se disipo y solo había escombros y más escombros, salimos de ahí al estacionamiento, todo estaba desierto. Akira llevaba en los brazos a Marcela que seguía inconsciente, Carmen había ido por su auto todos nos subimos y fuimos directo con Usagi.

Nos recibió rápidamente en su clínica, ya tenía todo previsto por lo que se llegara a requerir, pero no paso de un simple desmayo a causa de la explosión y muchos raspones.

Kogane y Demian llegaron a los pocos minutos.

Dejamos a Marcela descansar en una habitación y Akira se quedó para cuidarle mientras despertaba. Nos reunimos en la sala de estar de su pequeña clínica.

Carmen estaba en silencio fumando fuertemente y con el arma en una mano, Demian se acerco a ella y le quito el seguro a la beretta, ella lo miro solemne.

Fue Usagi quien rompió el silencio

—Carmen, estoy segura que fue Herb. ¿Que prosigue? ¿Qué hacemos?

—Debemos movilizarnos, no sabemos que otro lado pueda atacar, hoy fue el borderline, tal vez en una hora sea la clínica, la estación de policías o la casa de Akane. ¿Qué hacemos? – Kogane estaba seria como nunca la mire antes.

Carmen paso la mirada desde Demian hasta mi, se recargo en el escritorio de la recepción, dejó el arma a un lado, saco otro cigarro y lo encendió, el silencio era incomodo, bastante incomodo hasta que por fin hablo.

—Creo que, lo más conveniente es que traigamos aliados, estoy completamente segura que esa cosa llamada Herb está en complicidad con alguien que nos conoce y muy bien, así que no puedo arriesgarme, hoy casi pierdo a Marce…—Vi como sus piernas temblaban — otra vez , y no voy a permitir que alguien más salga herido, por ahora lo único que se me ocurre es pedir ayuda, ya saben de quien hablo—Todos asintieron excepto yo, porque no sabía de qué hablaban— estoy segura que solo él puede ayudarnos, es nuestro aliado más fiel y el más fuerte.

Ella saco su móvil, lo miro todavía sopesando lo que iba a hacer hasta que digito solo un botón y se escuchó el repiqueteo, del otro lado de la línea un hombre contesto.

—¡Vaya, vaya! Pero mira quien llama a estas horas de la noche, ¿qué quieres, querida Carmen?

…..

Llegamos directo la casa, ya era un poco pasada la media tarde, no se cuanto tiempo estuve meditando ni cuánto tiempo estuve con ella, porque el tiempo a su lado se iba volando, aun así el camino fue silencioso, al parecer a Jon aun le costaba creer que me transformaba en chica y le daba mucha pena hablar conmigo, a pesar de que habíamos convivido así un par de veces más.

En cuanto pusimos un pie en la casa Shampoo se arrojó hacia mí, pero cuando vio que estaba convertido en chica me miro con algo de repulsión y fue a la cocina, me dirigí hacia donde estaba el maestro esperándome.

—Ya era hora, tardaste demasiado —dijo mientras fumaba su pipa.

—¿Que quiere, viejo? me dijo Jon que quería hablar conmigo.

—Sí, ven siéntate. He planeado un viaje, el invierno se acerca y para culminar tu entrenamiento quiero ir a lo alto del monte fuji, allá donde la nieve y el clima se vuelven tan peligrosos que si sales con vida terminaras siendo el más poderoso guerrero, después de mí, claro está.

Shampoo volvió con agua caliente y la vertió sobre mi cabeza, en cuanto volví a la normalidad ella se aferro de mi brazo

—Está bien, acepto el reto

—Pues está decidido, mañana partiremos hacia allá, niña—dijo refiriéndose a Shampoo —¿ya está la cena?

Cenamos en completo silencio, yo estaba perdido en mis pensamientos que vagaban desde el beso que le di a Shampoo hasta la plática con la terca mujer de mis sueños o pesadillas.

—Airen estar muy distraído ¿acaso pensar en boda con Shampoo?

—¿Eh? no yo…ah, lo siento, es que estaba pensando en el viaje de mañana.

Todos me miraron pero volvieron a lo suyo Jon se levantó y fue directo a la habitación donde estaba su ordenador, el viejo encendió el televisor y su nuevo programa favorito comenzaba un dorama llamado **Indomable,** lo miramos en completo silencio, eran pasadas las diez de la noche cuando termino, entonces un timbre me sacó de mis cavilaciones, era el teléfono móvil del viejo, miro la pantalla por unos segundos y su cara cambio de fastidio a una sonrisa macabra.

— **¡Vaya! Pero mira quien llama a estas horas de la noche, ¿qué quieres, querida Carmen?**

Salió de la habitación dejándome solo con Shampoo, quien tiro de mi brazo y pego su cuerpo sugerente al mío, me puse de pie de un limpio movimiento, ella volvió a tirar ahora de mi mano y me condujo hasta la habitación, ya sabía lo que venía.

—Airen dormir hoy con Shampoo – dijo con voz seductora.

Mis sentidos se alertaron trague duro

—N…no, no creo que sea conveniente, Shampoo.

—Pero tu besar a Shampoo y ella estar segura que airen desear este cuerpo—paso sus manos por sus pechos hasta su muslo.

—Yo este, veras, lo de la tarde fue…

Alguien llamo a la puerta y la abrió sin más, era el viejo.

—Ranma, cambio de planes, no vamos al monte fuji mañana, vamos a un lugar más divertido a jugar con unas lindas chicas, prepárate porque te aseguro que nunca en tu vida te vas a divertir tanto— el viejo tenía una sonrisa completa en la cara, su arrugado rostro parecía haber rejuvenecido desde que lo dejamos hacia un rato, y sin más cerró la puerta tras de si.

—Ya escuchaste Shampoo, debo descansar para el viaje de mañana.

Ella me miro y luego vio la puerta con fastidio.

—Sí, Shampoo escuchar, preparar equipaje de los dos.

—Oye pero tú no vas a acompañarnos.

—Claro que Shampoo hacerlo airen, ese viejo libidinoso decir que ir con chicas asi que Shampoo deber cuidar de ti.

Decidí no discutir más, no tenía caso hacerlo, en definitiva ella se pegaría a mi como las abejas a la miel. Me tumbe en la cama fingiendo estar agotado y solo cuando por decima vez saque a Shampoo de mi cama suponiendo que estaba dormido, la empujaba hasta hacerla caer, hasta entonces, ella volvió a la suya.

Así, al fin, fue como me entregue a los brazos de Morfeo y ahí ella me visito otra vez.

Se sentó en la orilla de mi cama con su impecable vestido blanco y con su voz de campanilla.

—¿Así que te vas de viaje?

—Sí, es lo que dijo el maestro, aunque no se a donde solo, dijo que con unas chicas.

Ella hizo un puchero de celos, yo me removí para darle más espacio en la cama y ella subió sus delicadas y bien torneadas piernas blancas, la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana, le daban un brillo hermoso a su piel y reflejaban bien en la falda blanca parecía un **Ángel.**

—¿Cuándo volverás?

—No lo sé, ¿pero tu vendrás conmigo no es así? — tomé su mano y entrelace mis dedos con los de ella.

—Claro, recuerda soy un fantasma y puedo estar contigo donde sea a menos que me bloquees por besar otra vez a Shampoo—sentí como su mano y su cuerpo se tensaban.

—Oye tranquila, eso no fue nada.

Tire de su brazo y ella quedo recostada sobre mi almohada y quedamos frente a frente.

—Ahora señorita ¿Se quedaría usted a dormir conmigo hoy?

—Bobo, pervertido—ella sonrió mientras asentía.

La rodee con un brazo por la cintura y ella se acomodo en el hueco entre mi cuello y hombro, sus cabellos sedosos bajo mi nariz, destilaban un olor maravilloso e indescriptible que hacían que las mariposas en mi estomago volaran en todas direcciones. Así me quede dormido, abrazándola.

Era muy temprano, el viento soplaba fuerte y frio. Di vuelta en mi cama y ella no estaba ahí. Después de que aseguramos todas las ventanas y puertas, salimos los cuatro con nuestras respectivas mochilas directo a la estación de trenes, cuando llegamos ahí ni siquiera sabíamos a dónde íbamos, el viejo llevaba un traje deportivo color verde fluorescente, como si no fuéramos ya demasiado raros, él compró los boletos y abordamos el tren bala que nos llevaría desde Kagoshima a nuestro destino.

Me dedique a pensar en las mil y un cosas que me habían ocurrido y en las cosas que se nos venían encima, el viejo se veía muy feliz con el viaje y no dejaba de mencionar lo divertido que sería ver a esas chicas que obviamente yo no conocía, a Shampoo pareció no hacerle mucha gracia que el maestro nos llevara con unas mujeres, pero me daba exactamente lo mismo si ella se ponía celosa, aunque algo dentro de mi sentía cierto nerviosismo y no sabía por qué, de repente ahí estaba parada fuera del vagonete donde estábamos sentados, la mire por el pasillo caminando junto a nosotros, ella me guiño el ojo yo sabía que nadie más que yo la podía verla, me excuse diciendo que iba al baño muy a prisa la alcance dos vagones atrás, donde estaba el comedor. La encontré sentada recatadamente bebiendo una taza de té en una mesa vacía, de hecho el vagón estaba vacío, sin vacilar me senté frente a ella

—¿Y a dónde vamos? — preguntó.

—La verdad es que no lo se.

—¿Cómo es que vas de viaje y no sabes a donde?

—No lo sé, el viejo no dijo nada y yo tampoco pregunte, pero lo que si te puedo decir es que tengo un presentimiento muy extraño desde que abordamos el tren.

—Vaya, no es raro, siempre que uno sale de viaje tiene esas extrañas sensaciones, no te preocupes.

—No te creas, he viajado tanto por tanto tiempo que para mí era exactamente igual, pero hoy especialmente me siento…no se… emocionado y eso es muy extraño.

—Escuche del maestro que van a ver a unas lindas chicas, tal vez sea eso— ella desvió su mirada.

—No te pongas celosa, mira que te vez linda así—estire mi mano y tome la suya jugueteando con sus lindos y níveos dedos.

Yo no estoy celosa de un bobo como tú—frunció el ceño.

—¡Eres muy divertida! , pero volviendo a la realidad, no lo sé, tal vez es parte de mi infructuoso destino ir para allá.

—Estoy segura que lo es, yo también estoy un poco intranquila, pero ya se me pasara. Oh cielos debo irme, alguien viene.

Y así ella desapareció dejando la taza de té intacta en la mesa, sentí unos pasos tras de mí.

—¡Airen yo llevar una hora buscándote! ¿Por qué esconderte aquí?

—Yo, este…bueno…tenia sed y me senté aquí a tomar un té mira— señale la taza.

—Maestro querer hablar contigo, venir.

Bebí de un trago el contenido de la taza, un té de jazmín delicioso por cierto. Me dirigí con Shampoo colgada de mi brazo de nuevo, a donde estaban los demás.

—Llegaremos pronto a nuestro destino en aproximadamente treinta minutos—hablo el viejo.

—Esa es una buena noticia maestro, que bueno, ya se me estaba durmiendo el trasero—dijo Jon con la cara compungida.

—No me interrumpas mocoso, les aseguro que jamás, jamás, conocerán personas como las que visitaremos así que aprendan, callen y escuchen, lo demás será su problema—miro a Shampoo con desafío y eso me turbo un poco.

—¿Dónde exactamente vamos? —pregunte.

—Bueno eso es una sorpresa, ya lo verán cuando lleguemos.

En exactamente treinta minutos llegamos a la estación, di un vistazo al lugar y me pareció haber estado ahí antes, pero no lo recordaba y mi cabeza dolió un poco. El viejo nos guio hacia la entrada principal del recinto al parecer alguien afuera nos esperaba en una camioneta blanca.

Era un hombre alto, fornido de cabello negro y bien peinado, vestía una camiseta negra y unos vaqueros del mismo color, tenía un cigarro en la mano el cual apago apenas nos vio.

—¿Demian? —dijo el maestro de manera familiar.

—¡Viejo!

—¡Soy tu maestro, idiota! Tenme más respeto —Le dijo mientras golpeaba su cabeza con la mano.

—¡Sabes que es broma! —Dijo nervioso.

—Esto no me gusta nada, si los desterrados están juntos, algo muy grave debe de estar pasando—se froto la barbilla, y le vi pensativo.

—Lo es, tenlo por seguro. ¿Quiénes son? ¿Tu séquito?¿Nuevos Sparrings? —Dijo con burla.

—Más respeto a mis alumnos.

—¿También la nena con ropa sugerente? —Shampoo agarro un poco más fuerte mi brazo, y se veía un poco asustada, molesta no lo sé, quizá el lugar le recordaba algo, yo perdí la paciencia y la obligue a soltarme.

—Es Shampoo, prometida de Ranma—me señalo con el pulgar—el otro el Jon.

Observe a ese hombre llamado Demian, chocamos miradas y desde ese momento, ese tipo no era de mi gracia, y no era la forma en le hablo a Shampoo, era algo más, algo que hacía que mi sangre hirviera.

—Mucho gusto—dijo con un acento un tanto gracioso y con una sonrisa siniestra.

Todos hicimos una leve reverencia.

—Déjate de formalidades Demian.

—Es culpa tuya—dijo restando interés—vamos, a ella no le gusta esperar.

El viejo asintió y nos subimos al automóvil condujo por veinte minutos hasta que llegamos a una casa un poco extraña, parecía fuera de lugar, muy occidental en medio de la ciudad y la nada.

Él estaciono la camioneta y bajamos, Shampoo se aferro a mi brazo al parecer estaba muy nerviosa y yo también.

El extraño hombre sacó una llave y abrió la puerta principal, el olor me aturdió completamente era muy extraño olía a tabaco, café y libros viejos. Nos dejo en el recibidor y nos dijo que esperáramos un momento, un perro blanco y esponjoso corrió entre mis piernas sacándome un pequeño respingo.

—Pueden pasar—dijo un tanto molesto, parece que ese hombre vivía siempre enojado—tomen asiento, ya viene, ¿quieren algo de beber? – dijo arrastrando las palabras como si lo obligaran a ser cortes, todos negamos, entonces él se dejó caer pesadamente en el love seat.

Pasamos y nos acomodamos en la sala. El viejo sonreía de oreja a oreja, encendió su pipa y jalo uno de los tantos ceniceros que había en el lugar, el sonido ronco de un motor se escuchó fuera del lugar.

—Parece que ya ha llegado, no se tardó nada—hablo el tal Demian.

Una figura femenina apareció en el umbral, era un poco extraña, su piel color canela el cabello negro atado en una coleta alta su mirada era dura llevaba un arma atravesada en una sobaquera eso me puso un poco nervioso, nos miro a cada uno de pies a cabeza levantando una ceja, al parecer se alteró de más cuando vio a Shampo, pero no le tome importancia.

—Maestro, un gusto volver a verlo—dijo con un poco de sarcasmo—Tengo que decirle que desde este momento que no hay vuelta atrás, cuando aceptó venir aquí, también aceptó hacer un trato con el Diablo, así que…— Abrió los brazos y dio un par de pasos atrás, levanto el rostro orgullosa— La mexicana les da la bienvenida al infierno…

Continuara…

Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí conmigo esta historia no se detendrá hasta que no tenga un final definitivo así que no se me agüiten ok, es que tengo mucho trabajo y pues se me complica mucho demasiadisimo jaja.

Quiero dar agradecimientos especiales a todas esas personas que siguen esta historia y esperan pacientes la actualización, asi como los lectores silencioso y a todos los que dejan sus reviews y en especial a **Maggy Magaña** que aaaaaaaaa como me presiona para actualizar.

Baby, **Maryviza** gracias por todo por estar por seguir por permanecer y por absolutamente todo i love you baby, my soul mate

A los desterrados **Demian** se que cuando leas el capitulo te vas a cagar de coraje pero sabes que me vale madres, **Kogane** gracias por tus miles de ocurrencias que me matan de risa, **Maryviza** no hace falta que lo repita gracias, gacias, gracias, y por ultimo y no menos importante **Usagi** amiga en estos momentos difíciles sabes que tienes un hombro para apoyarte y que toda mi fortaleza te la brindo para lo que sea a la hora que sea por el tiempo que tú quieras que yo permanezca en tu vida, animo que la fuerza de los desterrados te acompañe ahh y Carmen te deja un mensajito

 _Querida_ _ **Usagi**_ _sabes que no soy muy buena en estas cosas sentimentales, pero aquí la chismosa de Redfox me ha dicho que te has sentido mal últimamente y que andas triste yo solo te voy a decir :_

 _Al final importa una mierda si las cosas no salen como queremos, porque vale más tener cicatriz por valiente que piel intacta por cobarde ._

 _Ay, me quedo muy bien creo que se lo diré a Akane la próxima vez que la vea a ver si asi deja de estar de llorona, un abrazo bien fuerte Usagi y ya sabes tenemos una batalla que enfrentar los desterrados unidos jamás vencidos marcela y yo te queremos mas de lo que imaginas._

 **Gracias a todos se despide su amiga REDFOX**


	12. Reencuentros esperados

**Advertencia** **: Este capítulo contiene palabras y hechos fuertes y muy desagradables , no es mi intención ofender a nadie pero así es la trama de la historia , si eres muy sensible a todo eso no lo leas.**

 **Advertencia2** **: únanse a nuestro grupo de facebook Ranma ½ banished group y a nuestra página fanfics de Ranma ½**

" _ **si el universo quiere que se encuentren, aunque estén muy lejos, se encontraran. Si no quiere aunque estén cara a cara, no se verán."**_

 **Las cenizas de Akane**

 **Capitulo 12: Reencuentros esperados, de manera inesperada**

En algún lugar de México…

Lo mejor que recuerdo es que había una playa y también a mi mamá. A ella le encantaba cocinar, yo tenía un hermano menor y recuerdo que mis abuelos me querían mucho, no puedo decir lo miso de mi padre, él nos abandonó cuando nació mi hermano.

Tenía seis o siete años, realmente no lo recuerdo. Me gustaba jugar con las olas, ellas me perseguían. Recuerdo también que mi abuela me trenzaba el cabello para que no se me pegara en la cara cuando corría, estábamos en un puerto muy pequeño casi escondido, solo había diez casas la escuelita y un doctor.

Un día, estaba recolectando caracoles que se quedaban atrapados entre las rocas del parte olas que separaba la bahía de la playa, mi abuelo me había regalado uno de esos cubos para arena que traen muchas figuras para formarlas en la arena, me lo trajo de la ciudad, eso había dicho lo recuerdo bien. Era un hombre bajito con el cabello blanco y un bigote muy chistoso y siempre usaba un sombrero de paja. Mi abuela tenía la cara llena de arrugas y sus cabellos eran grises como las cenizas. Mi mamá, ella era muy bonita, tenía los ojos negros y el cabello muy largo, y mi hermano, bueno, él era un bebe de no más de dos años.

La casa era muy pequeña apenas dos piezas pero éramos muy felices.

Recuerdo que un día llovía muy fuerte y mamá me dijo que no podía salir, pero yo había olvidado mi cubo en el establo donde el abuelo apilaba madera para la estufa y resguardaba a su burro de carga. Ese día fue el más triste de mi vida, le insistí a mamá que iría rápido por el cubo y regresaría, ella no me dejó, decía que era peligroso que podía ir en la mañana pero no le hice caso, porque yo amaba ese cubo, siempre lo ponía a un lado de la cama, era mi arma contra los monstruos de la oscuridad. Mi abuelo dijo que lo había escogido rojo porque ese color reflejaba mi espíritu aguerrido, así como él había elegido mi nombre, "Carmen" que significa canto, porque él decía que cuando nací gritaba bien fuerte.

Me salí por una ventana y llegue al establo, el viento soplaba muy fuerte, las palmeras casi se doblaban y el mar golpeaba furioso la playa, nunca vi el cubo, nunca vi el auto, nunca lo vi a él … y nunca volví a ver a mi familia.

…

Mire a Carmen, ella absorta en sus pensamientos, estábamos verificando la reparación del Borderline en un día estaba prácticamente todo reparado aun así me sentía un poco intranquila.

—¡Hey Carmen! ¿Me estas escuchando? —pasé una mano frente a ella.

—¿Eh, que ocurre ? —respondió regresando a la realidad.

—Digo que la reparación esta casi lista y prácticamente solo nos llevó un día.

—Ja ja ja, se llama poder adquisitivo querida—ella bebió de su soda.

—Si lo creo, el costo se triplico al presupuesto de reparación por una semana.

—Sabes que para la mexicana nada es imposible – ella se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió donde el arquitecto.

Las cosas estaban tensas, yo podía sentir que Carmen estaba preocupada aunque hacia lo posible porque nadie se diera cuenta.

—Oye Ángel, hay algo que tengo que hacer en mi casa así que me voy, dejo todo en tus hermosas manos – me dijo con una sonrisa ladina que me daba muy mala espina.

Conduje de vuelta a casa, era temprano, no eran ni las 10 de la noche y mi vendaje estaba empapado en sangre que brotaba más de lo normal, era un mal presagio, además mi corazón estaba un tanto compungido.

…

Esa mujer es extraña, más de lo que se ve físicamente, se sentó pesadamente en el sofá donde estaba Demian y le encendió un cigarro, odio el olor del cigarro. Shampoo se aferraba cada vez mas fuerte a mi brazo y esa mujer le dedico una mirada y una sonrisa llena de burla que parecía incomodar a Shampoo.

La mujer sentada en el sofá se acercó a Demian y le susurro algo al oído, algo que no pude entender pero que seguramente era de mi porque de inmediato ese hombre me miro furioso directo a los ojos, esa tal Carmen solo sonreía divertida, no quise tomarle mucha importancia pero ese sujeto y su cara siniestra no me daban buena espina tampoco, tres chicas bajaron de la segunda planta, si mal no recuerdo sus nombres eran Usagi, Kogane y Marcela, a la ultima tuve el presentimiento de haberla visto antes, mi cabeza dolió e ignore tratar de recordad donde la había visto para dejar el malestar atrás.

—Y bien Carmen, ¿de que se trata esto? – dijo el maestro Kaze muy serio.

—Fácil Herb volvió – dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

—ja ja ja, así que tu viejo amor volvió eso si que no me lo esperaba.

—¡ESCUCHA VIEJO LADINO Y CHOCHO, ESA COSA NUNCA FUE MI AMOR! – ella gritó.

—Ya calma Carmen, pero no entiendo si están aquí todos ustedes cómo es posible que no hayan podido detenerle – el viejo vacio la ceniza de su pipa.

—Ha regresado más fuerte, nos atacó por sorpresa y casi mata a Marcela – interrumpió Usagi.

—Ya veo y por eso le han hablado al guerrero más poderoso de la tierra – el viejo inflo su pecho.

—Ajam, si como diga maestro, la cosa es que hay un traidor que está muy cerca de nosotros y de alguien más, no quiero arriesgarme y menos a mis cachorros ya sabe, los cuido mucho – Carmen acaricio a su perro blanco.

—Así que hay alguien más y ¿por qué no está aquí? — el viejo es un metiche pensé.

—Por qué Carmen tiene a ese Ángel muy bien guardado del polvo – Demian me seguía mirando retador.

—Entiendo, de acuerdo, te ayudare Carmen pero sabes que mi trabajo es costosísimo.

—Sabes que el dinero no es problema para mí, anciano decrepito.

—Oh lo sé, querida lo sé, y el dinero no me importa tengo muchísimo casi tanto como tú, yo lo que quiero es **LA VASIJA** de Herb.

—¿Como para que quieres esa mierda?– ella gruño.

—Oh querida, esa mierda como tu la llamas es un artefacto muy poderoso y la quiero para servirme sake en ella – él la miro impasible.

—Por mi puedes comerte a Herb en un puto ramen si quieres, lo que yo quiero es acabar con él de una buena vez y para siempre.

Se hospedaran en un hotel, la reservación ya está hecha, yo cubriré todos los gastos no quiero verlos aquí entendieron en especial a ti— ella señalo a Shampoo quien se aferro a mi brazo sentí como tembló ligeramente, mientras todos la observaban en silencio.

—Después de este recibimiento tampoco queremos estar aquí – dije y no lo dije por defender a Shampoo.

—Así que el chico tiene cojones – ella sonrió de medio lado.

El silencio se hizo espeso, ella no quito su mirada retadora de mí y yo tampoco lo hice, aun así analice rapidísimo con los ojos y vi como todos hacían movimientos estudiados como si en cualquier momento fueran a frenar una bestia.

—Deben disculpar a mi hermana, a ella no le gustan los extraños—por fin hablo Marcela con un acento japonés más limpio que el de su hermana.

—Sí, esta perra es una grosera—Kogane dijo restándole importancia.

—Yo los llevare a su hotel maestro, me acompañan por favor – Usagi se abrió camino.

Nos despedimos con cordialidad fingida, mire el reloj de pared era temprano menos de las 10 de la noche, Usagi condujo por un camino repleto de vegetación hasta que llegamos a la ciudad, nos detuvimos cuando un semáforo marco rojo en un crucero. Mire por la ventanilla una camioneta negra muy lustrosa, estaba justo al lado de nosotros mientras esperábamos que cambiara de color, " **Jeep commander"** leí, era la marca y modelo del vehículo, la examine pero tenia los vidrios polarizados al igual que el auto donde íbamos, Usagi tomo su móvil y enseguida comenzó a hablar, pude reconocer una voz femenina del otro lado.

—¡Qué demonios! ¡Te dijimos que no salieras de noche! estoy justo al lado de ti en el crucero para Nagamachi … sí, soy yo, estoy en el auto de Marce… oh no, no te preocupes voy a dejar a unos invitados de Carmen a Oka hotel… no, no sé, mejor que te diga ella… de acuerdo no te preocupes no pasa nada, ve directo a casa y con mucho cuidado, ni siquiera te pares a comprar café de lata entendido … descansa **Ángel.**

Ella colgó su móvil y vi como el otro auto daba vuelta a la izquierda perdiéndose en la negrura de la calle, algo me decía que debía seguir ese auto pero no podía, sería ilógico salir corriendo tras una simple corazonada.

Llegamos a un hotel muy simplón, el edificio era de ladrillo y las puertas dos canceles de cristal que se corrían manual, el letrero de plástico pegado en la puerta decía " **W** _ **elcome to oka hotel**_ " , nos recibieron muy bien, era un lugar viejo y la habitación que nos asignaron olía a humedad, pero por los letreros estaba a menos de dos cuadras de la estación, a una calle de un centro comercial y por todos lados había publicidad de un game center llamado Borderline, por cierto Jon estaba muy interesado en esos anuncios del Borderline y hasta vi como guardaba un folleto en su bolsillo, en fin, no estábamos de vacaciones sino por trabajo.

La habitación tenía dos camas individuales y un sofá, así que nos las repartimos yo dormiría en el sofá mientras Jon y Shampoo ocuparían una cama respectivamente, el maestro tenía reservada una habitación para él solo, el muy infeliz gozaba de comodidades extras, decidí tomar una ducha, el baño era horrible, tenia moho milenario en las paredes y la bañera era muy pequeña, me duche lo más rápido que pude temiendo cualquier contagio, cuando salí, el servicio a la habitación nos había traído de cena unas insípidas hamburguesas con papas fritas. La noche cayó y después de convencer a Shampoo que no podía dormir con ella porque que Jon podía incomodarse, me acomode en el rígido sofá, mire el reloj de pared y era cerca de la una de la madrugada, finalmente caí en un sueño profundo, esa noche ella no apareció.

…

Me detuve en el semáforo, en el cruce hacia Nagamachi, iba a casa, estaba muerta el día fue agotador y me sentía extraña, además mi herida incurable ardía y dolía como nunca, del trabajo ya solo quedaron pendientes de entregar como el mobiliario, el borderline podría reabrir su puertas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, mire hacia el lado izquierdo de la calle y vi una camioneta blanca muy parecida a la de Marcela, desde ahí podía observar como alguien estaba pegado la ventanilla de atrás mirando mi auto, entonces mi móvil sonó era Usagi

—¡Qué demonios! ¡Te dijimos que no salieras de noche! estoy justo al lado de ti en el crucero para Nagamachi

—¿Eres tú?, con razón se me hizo tan familiar ese auto.

—Sí, soy yo estoy en el auto de marce.

—¿Ocurrió algo? ¿¡Ella está bien!? — Me altere y alce la voz.

—Oh no, no te preocupes voy a dejar a unos invitados de Carmen a Oka hotel.

—¿Invitados?, ¿pero qué carajo está pasando Usagi, que invitados?

—No, no sé, mejor que te diga ella

—Está bien, discúlpame por haberme alterado pero es que es tan extraño todo lo que ocurre, tienes razón mañana le preguntare a ella, descansa conejo.

—De acuerdo, no te preocupes, no pasa nada ve directo a casa y con mucho cuidado, ni siquiera te pares a comprar café de lata entendido… descansa **Ángel.**

Di vuelta a la izquierda directo a casa perdiendo de vista la camioneta, algo me decía que estaban por suceder cosas graves.

Al llegar a casa todo estaba tranquilo, fui directo a mi habitación por la parte de atrás, no quería encontrarme con Genma Saotome no por el momento, aunque eso sería inevitable tendría que enfrentarlo, me cambie por ropa más cómoda y limpie con cuidado mi herida, cambie mi vendaje lo apreté más de lo normal para que no sangrar tanto. Esa noche no tenía ganas de entrenar asi que solo alimente a los peces del estanque y me fui a dar una ducha, regrese a mi habitación y me recosté en la cama mi reloj de mesa marcaba la una de la madrugada caí en un pesado sueño y raramente Ranma nunca apareció ese día.

La mañana llego muy fría y el cielo estaba lleno de nubes grises, era seguro que una lluvia caería pronto, no podía aplazar mas el encuentro con Genma Saotome y después pensarlo mucho y de una ducha calentita me desenrede el cabello con toda la calma del mundo, como quien no quiere la cosa, me puse unos mayones térmicos de color negro, una camiseta de manga larga entallada y encima una chamarra deportiva también negra, todo era negro como mi humor.

Salí directo a hacer mis deberes en la casa y justo ahí en el comedor estaban sentados tomando un desayuno el me miro sorprendido y ¿feliz? No pude distinguir muy bien porque se fue sobre mí abrazándome, con la calidez de un padre cuando ve a su hija pequeña que estuvo ausente por meses, en este caso años.

—Genma, cariño, debes soltar a la niña no vez que la vas a lastimar – Nodoka dijo en tono maternal.

—Lo siento hija, pero es que hace tanto tiempo que no te veía, que me gano la emoción.

Ok, ok, tal vez la visita de Genma Saotome no fuera tan mala después de todo.

—Vamos Akane, siéntate, debes desayunar algo calentito no te vendría mal, el día va a estar helado ya encendí el kotatsu

Me senté y cubrí mis piernas con el delicioso calor del kotatsu, ella me sirvió un omellette de queso y una humeante taza de café con esencia de vainilla, mi favorito. Comimos en silencio hasta que Genma carraspeo la garganta, el momento había llegado, así que aguante la respiración lo más que pude.

—Akane tengo que hablar contigo, se trata de Ranma.

Y solté el aire que había guardado celosamente en mis pulmones.

—¿Sobre qué? —pregunte inocente.

—Hija, él está desaparecido desde hace un par de años, desde que tú te fuiste el salió a buscarte y jamás volvió.

—¿A buscarme? —un crack se escucho en mi corazón ¿él me buscó? ¿Entonces, que ocurrió por qué nunca me encontró? Miles de preguntas se formulaban en mi cabeza.

—Él…Ranma salió a buscarte, por casi medio año te busco por cada rincón de Nerima, de Tokio, viajo por varios lugares hasta que fue a Kagoshima a buscar a… un hombre llamado Jin Kaze y desde ahí le perdimos la pista, no sabemos absolutamente nada de él y vine a pedir que me ayudes a encontrarlo

Y fue ahí donde me quede en blanco él quería que yo le ayudara a buscar a Ranma pero ¿cómo? Como decirle que Shampoo me dijo que estaba muerto, pero, ¿y si no lo estaba? Mi cabeza estaba echa un lio.

Ranma siempre que se decidía a algo lo conseguía si él hubiera querido encontrarme lo hubiera hecho además ¿desapareció?… ¿Pero qué diablos estaba pasando? ya no entendía nada.

—Yo… tío, no he sabido nada de Ranma desde hace años, desde que me fui… lo siento, no puedo ayudarte por que no sé dónde está — tuve que fingir demencia no podía decirles lo que Shampoo me había asegurado por que ahora ni yo misma estaba segura de eso.

Vi la decepción en el rostro de los mayores, Nodoka sabía que yo no quería saber nada de su hijo y Genma estaba desesperado, se notaba en su expresión que había algo que no me habían contado, sospecho que ese tal Jin Kaze era una persona del pasado de ambos. En ese momento mi móvil sonó era un mensaje de Carmen que me decía que nos viéramos en el Borderline inmediatamente y que llevara mis armas salí disparada hacia allá.

Llegue lo más rápido que pude y ella estaba ahí sola en una mesa fumando, ella me miró, algo no estaba bien.

Marcela desapareció, al parecer alguien entro a mi casa en la noche y se la llevo encontré esta nota hace un momento aquí en la mesa, ya llame a los demás vienen para acá.

Le quite la nota de las manos decía en una letra pulcra te veo en Takakonuma.

—¿Que es ese lugar?

—Es un parque de diversiones que está abandonado está a 5 horas de aquí en auto.

—¡Debemos marcharnos inmediatamente Carmen – grite frustrada.

—Carmen, estamos aquí – dijo Demian quien entraba en ese momento.

—Demian, esa cosa se llevó a Marcela – ella lo miró con ojos suplicantes.

—Tranquila Carmen todo va a salir bien—le dio una palmada en el hombro, márchate con ella Akane, las alcanzamos de inmediato en la carretera, esperare a que llegue Kogane y voy tras ustedes, solo déjame las llaves de tu auto – se las arroje y las atrapo en el aire fue la primer y última vez que escuche que Demian le llamara por su nombre.

Salimos disparadas al honda haciendo chillar las llantas por la velocidad con la que arranco tomamos la autopista hacia Fukushima

…

Jon se levanto temprano con el con un volante del borderline en mano, al llegar encontró el lugar cerrado al parecer estaba en remodelación. En la entrada aun se veía un poster donde Carmen vestida de forma nada fémina estaba sentada en sillón estilo victoriano sonriendo de medio lado, a los costados, estaba Marcela ahora la reconocía, una de las mujeres que los recibió el dia anterior, y Akane la reconocia perfectamente su cabello era mas largo y su figura mas estilizada y con una mirada fuerte seria, y a la vez cansada, pero sin duda era ella.

Una voz lo distrajo.

—El lugar estará disponible pronto, por ahora está en remodelación—Akira se acercó a él

—¿Las mujeres del poster son peleadoras? ¿Tengo dinero y me gustaría apostarle a la peli azul.

—No sabes lo que dices—se burló del chico—Tú no eres de aquí.

—No, yo vine a un asunto de negocios, pero despreocúpate soy de los chicos buenos.

—Los chicos buenos no tienen cabida en el borderline.

—Entonces no soy tan bueno, tengo dinero y quiero apostar en las clandestinas, he visto pelear a Tendo.

—Creo que tienes información equivocada, aquí no hay peleas clandestinas eso está prohibido en Japón—ese joven le daba desconfianza a Akira por lo que era prudente con sus palabras.

—Conozco a Carmen y se de este lugar por mucha gente

—Aunque así fuera no puedes apostar por Akane, ella ya no pelea—sabia el nombre de su jefa entonces relajo el rostro si no fuese alguien importante no lo sabría.

—¿Se retiró?

—No niño, Ángel ya no está a ese nivel de pelea, ella podría acabar con todas las participantes y aun le quedaría energía para darle un buen round a la mexicana. Todas las retadoras le temen saben que para derrotarla hace falta más que saber pelear, ella es metódica y por si fuera poco domina a la perfección las armas de fuego, pero su especialidad es la katana.

—Vaya, entonces debe ser muy buena.

—No tienes idea—dijo Akira orgulloso —es más que eso.

La patica no duro más, Jon camino de regreso al hotel con información muy valiosa que no servía de mucho para él, pero que seguramente, cuando llegara el momento, lo haría para alguien mas, Jon no sabía ni siquiera sospechaba que tras él, una temblorosa Amazona le seguía tras haber escuchado la plática con Akira, temblaba por que la mentira que dijo se descubrirá, porque no podía hacer nada para impedir que Akane y Ranma se reencontraban, porque nada le garantizaba que Ranma no fuera a recordarla, porque pelear con Akane hoy resultaba más que una amenaza era casi una sentencia para perder, trataría de encontrar la forma para retener a Ranma a su lado.

…

Estábamos tomando el desayuno en el microscopico restaurante del hotel, Shampoo estaba muy molesta, Jon pensativo y muy entrado en su móvil, al maestro…a él no le importaba nada, la puerta del lugar se abrió inesperadamente, era una chica pálida y delgada que caminaba con pasos fuertes hacia nosotros, la había visto el día de ayer en casa de la tal Carmen si no mal recuerdo su nombre era Kogane.

—Hola mi dulce bruja, ¿qué te trae por aquí tan temprano? —el viejo le dio un sorbo a su jugo.

—¡Viejo no hay tiempo, deja lo que haces debemos irnos, tiene a Marcela! –dijo ella con las palabras atropelladas.

—Vamos entonces —el anciano se levanto con calma de su silla.

Yo no entendí a que se referían, de hecho, ni siquiera entendía que hacíamos aquí, pero debíamos salvara una persona o por lo menos eso entendí, Shampoo tiro de mi brazo y me detuvo.

—Ranma nosotros no tener nada que hacer aquí, no conocer a estas personas

—Escucha Shampoo algo me dice que tú ya las conoces e hiciste algo muy malo

—Shampoo nunca haber visto a chicas raras jamás en su vida, pero Shampoo no querer estar aquí, a Shampoo no importar nadie más que airen.

—Lo siento Shampoo pero nunca he dejado una misión a un lado y esta no será la primera así que lo siento, si prefieres esperar aquí hasta que regresemos por mi está bien.

—¡Shampoo nunca dejar a airen solo con chicas raras!

Subimos a un auto muy lujoso y en menos de un parpadeo había tomado alta velocidad, se paró frente a un lugar que decía Borderline, entramos rápidamente y nos topamos de frente a Demian quien tenía unas llaves en sus manos, de pronto se escuchó un rechinar de llantas fuera del lugar.

—Estaba a punto de ir a buscarte, Carmen se acaba de ir, vamos a Takakonuma.

—Los viejos hábitos nunca cambian niños —dijo el maestro con burla.

—Mira vejete, no es momento para tus bromas estúpidas, tenemos que ayudar a Carmen —gruño Kogane.

—Takakonuma, definitivamente es Herb – Usagi entró corriendo por la puerta tras de nosotros

—No podemos perder más tiempo así que apre…- Demian dejo la palabra a medias y fijo su mirada en las escaleras.

El también lo sintió en ese lugar había alguien más, ambos giramos y subimos las escaleras de dos saltos entramos a una oficina donde había muchas pantallas de las cámaras de seguridad del lugar, escondida en un rincón detrás del escritorio había alguien.

—¿Quién eres? sal de donde te escondes —él apuntaba con un revolver plateado hacia las sombras.

—N…no me lastime por favor —salió de entre las sombras una chica muy guapa de cabello castaño hasta los hombros—me… me llamo Kiomi soy la hostess del Borderline.

—Ah, ya veo, ¿puedo saber que haces aquí si hoy no está abierto y mucho menos a estas horas? además tengo entendido que a la mexicana no le gusta que entren a su oficina, es más los empleados tienes prohibida la entrada a este lugar —él corto cartucho y le puso el cañón directo en la frente.

—Oye cálmate quieres, no voy a permitir que trates así a una mujer —le dije a Demian.

—¿Y a ti que más te da como trate yo a una repulsiva rata como esta?—él no aparto la mirada de ella.

—Yo… yo señor… por favor no me mate yo...solo vine a ver a la mexicana pero no la encontré.

—No te creo rata, pero ¿sabes? Este… —me señalo con el dedo —tiene razón no te voy a matar yo, mejor dejare que la mexicana se haga cargo de ti, acompáñame.

Sacamos a la chica de ahí y bajamos las escaleras y otro hombre ya estaba ahí junto a Usagi.

—¿Kiomi?, ¿Ranma?, ¿qué hacen aquí?

A ese hombre yo lo había visto antes solo que no podía recordar donde, mi cabeza dio vueltas vi como Shampoo apretaba los puños y tenía una mueca de preocupación.

—No es momento para preguntas estúpidas, debemos irnos Carmen lleva una hora de ventaja por lo menos y solo van ellas dos debemos darnos prisa.

¿Ellas dos? ¿A quien más se refería Demian?

—Kogane, llévate a esta en tu auto y espósala, algo tiene que ver con todo esto y se la dejaremos a la mexicana cuando todo esto termine, vámonos ya.

—Ranma esto es muy extraño tengo un poco de miedo—dijo Jon muy cerca de mi

—Tranquilo no nos pasara nada, eres muy fuerte ¿recuerdas? con tus conocimientos rápidamente podrás acabar con cualquier enemigo, ¿de acuerdo?

El asintió más confiado, salimos hasta el estacionamiento trasero y había una camioneta idéntica a la que había visto ayer, Demian quito la alarma y abordamos, dentro había un bolso y un abrigo color negro. El lugar estaba embargado de un olor a perfume que inmediato hizo que me recorriera una especie de electricidad en la columna, definitivamente ese auto era de una mujer.

Demian condujo lo más rápido que había viajado en un vehículo jamás tomamos la autopista hacia Fukushima, tras de nosotros venían Usagi, el otro chico que después supe se llamaba Akira, la tal Kiomi y Kogane en otro auto, el viaje duro un poco más de cuatro horas y nadie hablo durante el camino.

…

Nunca lo vi…el hombre me había atrapado y tapo mi pequeña boca, me sacó en medio de la tormenta; la lluvia estaba tan fuerte que no se veía nada, me subió a una camioneta grande de color gris, ato mis pequeñas manos y piernas, una cinta gris en la boca para que no gritara y me puso una bolsa de tela negra en la cabeza, creo que me desmaye de tanto llorar. Cuando desperté estaba en una habitación sucia y oscura con un colchón en el suelo, estaba sola y no había ventanas, trate de abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada por fuera, no podía escapar por ningún lado. Me hice un ovillo en una esquina de aquel horrible lugar, ya no tenía mi ropita con la cual salí de casa, tenía una camiseta más grande que mi cuerpecito. Pasaron muchas horas hasta que alguien abrió la puerta, era un hombre rubio de ojos azules, creí haberlo visto antes por la playa pero había tantos turistas que no pude identificarlo bien, llevaba una charola con un plato con carne y espagueti y un vaso de agua simple.

—Ven tienes que comer—me hablo en un tono muy amable.

Yo tenía mucho miedo, me pegue mas contra la pared no iba a probar ningún bocado.

—Quiero ir con mi mami, llévame con mi mami —dije las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojitos.

—Nunca volverás a ver a tu mami así que acostúmbrate a ello.

—Quiero ver a mi mami y a mi abuelito, por favor —suplique con mis manitas.

—Guarda silencio—Él me gritó mientras soltaba una bofetada en mi pequeña mejilla— ¡TU AHORA ERES MIA! vas a ser mi mascota y vamos a jugar un muy buen rato pero necesito que comas porque toda debilucha no me sirves para nada.

Yo sujete mi carita entre mis manos y avente el plato de comida y me dio una paliza, la primera de muchas.

Paso el tiempo y el comenzó a visitarme por más tiempo tocándome en lugares donde mama me había dicho nadie debía hacerlo, hasta que un día se me echo encima… el hijo de puta!, yo me defendí pero no pude hacer nada el abuso de mi… mucho tiempo después supe lo que me había hecho yo era muy pequeña y no sabía nada de esas cosas.

…

El lugar estaba lleno de neblina, el cielo era cada vez más gris y el frio calaba hasta los huesos. Carmen analizó el lugar, las puertas de grueso hierro estaba abiertas en su totalidad, abrió la cajuela del honda y me dio dos cartuchos llenos con doce balas cada uno, en sus botas militares se colgó una escopeta y un par de granadas en el cinturón, se guardó cuatro cartuchos de balas, en los bolsillos de su pantalón tipo cargo.

Caminamos por un sendero amplio de gravilla roja, solo se escuchaba el crujir de nuestros pasos, avanzamos más hasta pasar las taquillas y cruzamos los torniquetes plateados que estaban en fila, Carmen miraba a todas direcciones, iba impasible en silencio absoluto y yo tras de ella cuidando la retaguardia, se detuvo de pronto frente a una tienda de suvenires que estaba con los vidrios rotos. Un carrusel enorme se miraba del lado derecho a por lo menos 20 metros, ella soltó un disparo al aire era una señal, de pronto el carrusel se encendió.

—Akane, no te separes de mí y no lo ataques sola entendiste — dijo y comenzó a correr en línea recta.

La seguí, el aire helado golpeaba mi cara, agradecí llevar tenis ese día, corrimos unos dos kilómetros hasta pararnos frente a una casa con la entrada en forma de payaso, Carmen entró sin miramientos y yo tras de ella, estaba completamente oscuro pero ella se movía como si conociera el lugar como la palma de su mano, encendió un interruptor grande y por dentro se escuchaban risas tontas y gritos de payasos salían de todos lados, mientras avanzamos ella analizaba cada rincón, cada lugar, cada imagen, como buscando una respuesta y salimos del otro lado, estaba frustrada y muy enojada.

—¡Carajo no está aquí Akane!, ¡MARCELA NO ESTÁ AQUÍ MALDITA SEA!

—Tranquila la encontraremos –dije en un susurro.

—Sí, la encontrare y la salvare así sea lo último que haga en mi puta vida— caminamos otro tramo, mientras avanzábamos los juegos se iban encendiendo pero ella no le tomaba importancia, era como si alguien jugara con nuestra mente para enloquecernos, seguimos avanzando, Carmen paro en seco, en lo alto de un edificio había una mujer pelirroja mirándonos con una sonrisa angelical, una lluvia de disparos cayó sobre nosotras desde varios puntos de los edificios esa mujer no estaba sola.

…

Llegamos a un parque de diversiones parecía abandonado, había un auto afuera un honda. El cielo estaba oscureciéndose cada vez más.

Caminamos, nos adentramos, pasamos las taquillas todo en silencio, los juegos mecánicos estaban encendidos se veía todo muy tétrico, Jon iba a mi lado.

—Hermano –dijo bajito.

—¿Que ocurre, Jon?

—Ranma, hoy vas a enfrentarte a algo más peligroso que un loco asesino y armas de fuego, así que prepárate para enfrentar a un fantasma.

—¿Que dices? —pregunté, pero antes de que el pudiera decir algo, escuchamos disparos y corrimos hacia donde provenían.

…

Paso el tiempo los días, los meses, los años, hasta que cumplí once o eso creo.

Un día el me golpeo tanto que creyó que estaba muerta y me dejo tirada en un basurero, la noche era muy fría, lo poco que recuerdo es que me despertó una nariz fría, una perra enorme y lanuda que deambulaba por ahí en busca de comida me encontró, no podía levantarme solo pude sentarme llevaba la misma camiseta que use por años ya toda llena de agujeros y manchada de sangre, como pude me arrastre con ayuda del animal hasta la salida del callejón. Ya en la calle me sujete fuerte de su lomo y con mucho dolor y dificultad ella me guio por las calles hasta llegar a las afueras de la ciudad, yo miraba todo muy extraño, las calles eran pequeñas, diminutas, las casas tenían bardas bajas y los tejados eran muy inclinados, no entendía nada en lugar de letras había figuras raras, el animal me llevo a una casa abandonada donde tenía su guarida y donde había cachorros, me acomode entre ellos y caí en un profundo sueño, por primera vez podría dormir en paz un momento espere nunca despertar, pero no fue así, el día llego y el sol me pegó de frente a la cara. Estaba más adolorida que el día anterior, así que no hice nada por levantarme. Pasaron unos días y el animal traía bolsas llenas de basura para alimentar a sus crías y a mí también, eso era lo que comía, basura, desperdicios de restaurantes y de casas. A los pocos días pude ponerme de pie pero no salí de ese lugar, estaba cada vez más delgada, mientras cogía fuerzas y mis heridas sanaban había hecho de esos perros mi familia, cuando pude caminar ambas salíamos por las noches a buscar comida, poco tarde en estar tranquila pues un día cuando volvimos los cachorros ya no estaban, buscamos por todos lados pero nunca los encontramos ya solo éramos ella y yo.

Vivimos unos meses así, en plena tranquilidad, salíamos de noche y nos escindíamos de día, pero llego ese momento donde el infierno me volvió a alcanzar, estaba detrás de un almacén buscando entre la basura algo de ropa, encontré unos pantalones de hombre un poco rotos y una camiseta de algodón de color negro con manchas de blanqueador, me los puse sin chistar, escuche como el perro gruño, todo fue rápido se abalanzó sobre un hombre pero él fue más rápido saco un arma y disparo al animal que solo me protegía, me escondí dentro del basurero pero él ya me había visto, me jaló del cabello y me saco a rastras de ahí, grite pero nadie me ayudo, el perro se levantó y aulló para caer otra vez y morir.

Él me llevo a un auto viejo y me azotó en el cofre para que guardara silencio, o eso supongo por que no entendía lo que me decía, me llevo a una casa donde había muchas mujeres unas más jóvenes que yo, pocas me miraban con curiosidad, muchas con pena y a unas cuantas les divertía que llegara una "nueva".

Todas tenían algo en común los ojos rasgados, el hombre me llevo con una mujer vieja que fumaba una pipa y me miraba con mucha curiosidad, me arrojo a los pies de esta y comenzaron a hablar en ese idioma tan raro, ella saco un buen fajo de billetes se los entrego y él salió de ahí, la mujer hizo sonar una campanilla y otras dos mujeres entraron, me alzaron por los brazos, les dijo algo como dando órdenes, me llevaron al baño y me asearon, me dejaron en una habitación con otras cuatro chicas más o menos de mi edad, tres de ellas me ignoraron por completo, pero hubo una chica que ese día se volvió mi **Ángel** de la guarda, ella me hablaba aunque yo no entendía nada, se señalo el pecho y dijo:

—Chiyo.

Después de un rato comprendí que me decía su nombre así que hice lo mismo, lo único que nunca se me olvido fue mi nombre, entonces me lleve la maño al pecho señalándome y dije:

—Carmen

…

La neblina ya tapizaba el lugar, no se veía casi nada de frente a nosotros, el frio era calante y se ensañaba con mi cara mientras las balas eran constantes. Vi a Demian sacar dos armas una en cada mano junto al otro chico el cual hasta ahora no pude preguntar su nombre, las chicas también habían sacado sus propias armas solo Jon, Shampoo y yo íbamos armados con los puños, el maestro había desaparecido de un momento a otro. La mayoría de los juegos estaban encendidos y eso me distraía un poco, ni siquiera sabía a lo que nos enfrentábamos. En algún momento me distraje demasiado tanto que me perdí, me separe de ellos y el lugar era enorme para entonces la lluvia de balas ceso.

El cielo se había oscurecido y grandes relámpagos se divisaban, lo que me faltaba, ¡maldita lluvia! seguí de largo y pase junto a un juego de tazas giratorias que estaba detenido.

…

Todo estaba oscuro, una fuerte tormenta caería sobre nosotras lo que más me preocupaban eran las balas pero de repente cesaron, me oculte detrás de una de las tazas giratorias que estaban apagadas seguro ya no servían, escuche unos pasos cerca de mi y saque mi beretta, ligeramente me asome por un costado del frio metal, la neblina era tan espesa que no podía ver nada, pero una solitaria silueta paso corriendo a unos cinco metros, era alto, fornido y llevaba el cabello en una trenza, estaba alucinando por el miedo seguramente, pero no me arriesgue me seguí resguardando ahí, después salí del lado opuesto a donde paso esa silueta, mi objetivo principal era encontrar a Marcela pero tampoco sabía dónde estaba Carmen, y de la pelirroja ya no supe más. Camine cautelosa, llevaba el arma en una mano y debajo de esta la espada empuñada de forma horizontal, tenía que ser muy silenciosa un paso frente al otro con mirada periférica, solo con el movimiento de mis ojos, estaba justo por la parte de atrás de un edificio, el muro era de ladrillo y de nuevo escuche unos pasos dirigirse hacia donde yo estaba, rápidamente busque una vía de escape, vi entonces un basurero grande de metal y una escalera de incendios más arriba.

Las instrucciones de Carmen eran precisas, "nunca lo ataques sola", debía reunirme con ella lo antes posible pero no podía verla por ningún lado, retrocedí dos pasos, de un salto llegue al borde del basurero y de otro llegue a la escalera de incendios, me adentre en el edificio por una ventana rota, tan silenciosa como el viento o eso creí, el lugar estaba completamente oscuro, saque mi teléfono y encendí la pantalla para alumbrar un poco el lugar, estaba lleno de máquinas arcade cubiertas por el polvo, seguía zigzagueando por el lugar cuando sentí como alguien me jalaba por detrás y tapaba mi boca.

…

Camine por el borde de un edificio, no veía nada ni escuchaba nada, juegos arcade pude distinguir en el letrero que alguna vez brillo con las luces neón, escuche que alguien respiraba doblando la esquina fui sigiloso y camine más rápido un pie frente al otro así evitaría el ruido, di la vuelta y escuche como el merodeador daba un salto pulcro, desde un borde de metal a una escalera de acero y como entraba en el viejo edificio por una ventana rota, tantos años en combate hacen que todos tus sentidos siempre estén alertas, lo seguí imitando su movimiento si terminaba de una vez con esos merodeadores podría marcharme de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Debía encontrar a Shampoo a Jon a quien fuera. Todo era silencio total, entré sigilosamente, estaba completamente oscuro pero podía percibir su aroma, me di cuenta que era el mismo de la camioneta donde viajamos hace un rato, así que debía ser una mujer, seguí me oculte detrás de una máquina de árcade cuando ella se detuvo para sacar su móvil y tener un poco de visión ahí fue donde falló era presa fácil para mí, un salto un golpe en la nuca y se terminaba su historia, cuando me dispuse a salir de mi escondite ella ya no estaba.

…

Sentí unos finos dedos tapando mi boca, me sacudí para tratar de zafarme del agarre pero fue inútil, ella me había apresado fuertemente con su otro brazo mire de reojo, era Carmen, me quede quieta mientras ella con una mano me indico que me quedara callada, dio un salto y soltó dos disparos, luego me empujo para que cayera por las escaleras al primer piso, ella bajo tras de mi soltando disparos tras ella y alguien mas se los replicaba, rodee escaleras abajo y me levante en ipso facto, también dispare en la dirección donde Carmen apuntaba, bajó las escaleras de un salto y sin dar la espalda siguió disparando, lanzó un último disparo cuando escuchamos un quejido y nos dimos cuenta que alguien mas había atacado a la pelirroja, la había tumbado de un golpe pero al parecer una bala de nosotras le dio en alguna parte de su cuerpo, sin chistar salimos de ahí.

…

Me oculte nuevamente tras de una de las viejas máquinas pues no la veía por ningún lado, escuche un ligero forcejeo y luego una extraña aura invadió el lugar, se escucharon dos disparos y justo frente a mi apareció una pelirroja idéntica a mi cuando me transformo, pasó junto a mí y no sé si se percató de mi presencia o no me tomó la mas mínima importancia, dio dos grandes zancadas y escuche como alguien cayó por las escaleras y mas disparos, oí como otra mujer saltaba escaleras abajo, deduje que era mujer por que la caída fue ligera y sorda. Me abalancé sobre la pelirroja pero una bala me dio en el hombro derecho, el dolor era muy agudo y constante, trate de atrapar a la pelirroja pero fue inútil se movía rápido en la oscuridad, me dio con su puño de frente en la mandíbula y me dolió, su fuerza era potente parecía un hombre y la herida en mi hombro no ayudaba en nada, le di una patada en las costillas y se doblo de dolor, ella me miro y ladeo la cabeza saco la lengua y la paso sobre su labio inferior, hizo un movimiento rápido, era escurridiza y me disparo un par de veces pero yo era veloz y pude esquivar las balas con facilidad, se fue sobre mí y me golpeo otra vez en el lugar donde tenía la herida de la bala, el dolor fue indescriptible, me doble un poco pero afiance su brazo, ella me dio una patada baja y afloje el agarre lo suficiente para que se escapara de mí, al final se perdió en la oscuridad del lugar, seguí buscándola pero no la encontré.

…

Mi herida sangraba, ardía, punzaba, no soportaba ese dolor pero me callé Carmen y yo salimos del edificio, ella estaba furiosa.

—¿Quién mierda era ese?

—No lo sé tal vez Demian.

—No Demian no es tan idiota, seguro era uno de esos que llego con el viejo.

—¿De quien hablas? ¿Qué viejo?

—No tengo tiempo de explicarte ahorita ya los conocerás después, ahora concéntrate en encontrar a Marcela, este puto clima no ayuda en nada —ella agito los brazos como ahuyentando la neblina cosa que obviamente no sucedió, vi como estaba llena de rasguños y de polvo.

—Maldita sea, si ese no se hubiera metido y tu no hubieras cometido la idiotez de entrar ya hubiera matado a Herb.

—Sí, seguro…lo hubieras matado y así nunca sabríamos donde esta Marcela.

—¡CÁLLATE YA! —Gritó exasperada —espera…¡EL GPS! como no se me ocurrió, ¡Carmen eres una estúpida! – se dijo así misma mientras de uno de sus bolsillos saco una palm tecleo rápidamente y había cinco puntos verdes, cada uno con un código.

—¿Qué es eso? — pregunte.

—Cada uno de nosotros tiene un chip GPS de rastreo implantado, idea de Kogane—sonrió irónica— nos da la ubicación exacta por medio de coordenadas satelitales —ella siguió tecleando – ¡No entiendo cómo se me pudo olvidar! muy bien ya la tengo, ella arranco a correr y yo tras ella.

Llegamos a las faldas de una montaña rusa, era enorme y oxidada, tenia forma de un dragón de hecho ese era su nombre dragón blanco, había una pequeña barda de hormigón de 3 metros de altura que separaba el juego de nosotras, ella volvió a sacar el aparatito.

—Según esto Marcela está aquí justo frente a nosotras.

La niebla era tan espesa que no podía ver nada y el cielo cada vez era más negro, fuertes relámpagos se divisaban a lo lejos y una lúgubre carcajada se escuchó.

—Vaya, vaya así que por fin encontraste a tu adorada Marcela, muy bien Carmen muy bien —de entre la neblina una figura ataviada en un traje completamente negro se acercaba a nosotras, caminaba sigilosa con movimientos felinos, era la pelirroja que me había atacado sin dudas era Herb.

Se planto cinco metros frente a nosotras pero la neblina impedía verle bien, Carmen estaba de pie frente a ella, tranquila, serena, ni siquiera hizo por sacar un arma mientras yo estaba tras ella esperando algún movimiento, hubo silencio, solo se escuchaban a lo lejos truenos de una tormenta inminente.

—Lloverá Carmen ¿no te preocupa? — Herb rompió el silencio.

—Sabes que si—dijo de manera fría.

—Entonces terminemos esto de una buena vez, oh pero veo que traes compañía, es la japonesita, tu nueva perra faldera ¿verdad? —me observo— un gusto, mi nombre es Herb y soy amigo de Carmen, lamento que nos hayamos conocido en estas circunstancias tan desfavorables pero así es la vida de los mercenarios, tantos escenarios de diferentes batallas, eres muy guapa y me servirías mucho en mi ejercito de animales, parirías unos guerreros estupendos es una lástima que vayas a morir esta noche—ella sonrió.

Un momento había dicho ¿amigo?

—Pues yo no tengo planeado morir hoy y mucho menos aquí— dije firme mientras Carmen cerraba los ojos y sonreía de medio lado.

—Vaya que tienes cojones niña, ja ja ja, Carmen me tome la molestia de torturar un poco a Marcela espero no te moleste, le hice unos cuantos cortes en la piel, ya sabes como me gusta divertirme –ella se miraba las palmas de las manos con admiración—todavía tengo ese toque después de lo que me hiciste, mis manos aun funcionan bien.

…

Chiyo era más o menos de mi edad, por lo menos eso creí, nunca lo pude confirmar pero lo deduje por nuestras estaturas, yo no hablaba con nadie y nadie me hablaba a mí, al principio me habían dejado tranquila me alimentaron curaron mis heridas y una infección de garganta que comenzaba a enfermarme, me bañaban, cepillaban mi cabello, me trataban "bien" y yo estaba muy confundida, no sabía el idioma, no entendía nada, no recordaba tampoco casi nada de mi vida pasada, tal vez fueron los golpes que me dio ese hombre que me secuestro o yo misma había bloqueado esa parte donde fui completamente feliz, inocente, sin malicia, sin asco, sin sangre manchando mis manos, conforme pasaba el tiempo, de un momento a otro todo cambio cuando ya estuve sana y fuerte, había recuperado un poco de peso. Me maquillaban me vestían con ropa ajustada y todas las noches me ponían en cubículos mal olientes de 3 metros equipados solo con un futon sucio, no fue hasta el quinto día que la pesadilla comenzó de nuevo, hombres uno tras otro, jóvenes, viejos, gordos, flacos, ebrios, drogados, y también de vez en cuando llegaban mujeres pero ellas solo nos golpeaban, uno tras otro visitaban mi cubículo para tener sexo con una extranjera de piel morena de 11 años, cuando por fin terminaba mi martirio me sentía sucia, no hablaba con nadie, por las mañanas no quería levantarme de la cama pero me obligaban a golpes y de igual manera a comer, no me permitían dejar de comer o beber agua.

Chiyo estaba igual o peor que yo cuando la conocí, sonreía, tenía la sonrisa más bonita que hubiera visto jamás, pero después su mirada ya era vacía, tenía unos hermosos ojos color chocolate tan vivos y se fueron apagando conforme pasaba el tiempo, aun así, nos acurrucábamos abrazadas en la cama para descansar después del tan aberrante "turno laboral", ella seguía tratando de enseñarme el idioma, me enseño a decir palabras básicas como Mizu (agua), isu (silla), fuku (ropa) y tsurai (eso significa dolor pero de ese como cuando te rompen el corazón) , el tiempo avanzo y pude hablar más fluido, aunque debo admitir que mi pronunciación siempre, siempre ha sido un asco, mi japonés siempre ha sonado muy raro, muy marcado y a veces cambio las palabras por otras, pero eso fue lo que me salvo de aquel martirio.

El tiempo que pase al lado de Chiyo fue hermoso. Pasó un año y medio aproximadamente, ya nos habíamos casi acostumbrado a nuestra "vida", Chiyo y yo éramos inseparables, me había enseñado tanto de aquella extraña gente, me brindo un poco de calor entre todo ese frio mundo de mierda, era mi " **ángel"** , ella curaba mis heridas cuando los hombres me golpeaban, me daba luz en la oscuridad y creo que yo a ella, yo la defendía de todas las demás mujeres de la casa, eran unas malditas arpías, se peleaban por un pedazo de pan, por una peineta nueva, hasta por un simple pedazo de papel higiénico.

Recuerdo bien que era una mañana muy fría de invierno Chiyo habia enfermado hacia unas semanas atrás, le lleve el medicamento que la madrota nos había dado para ella la cual ya ocupaba otra habitación confinada al fondo, en las habitaciones de la muerte como ellos le llamaban.

Ella ya no trabajaba más porque no se podía sostener en pie, la fiebre que tenia era muy alta y un olor nauseabundo brotaba de su cuerpo, estaba infectada de algo que se la comía por dentro, el clima no le ayudaba en nada y mientas yo debía cubrir el gasto de sus medicamentos era el trato que habia hecho con la madrota para que dejara a chiyo vivir ya que de lo contrario la ahogarían en algún canal, así que trabajaba toda la noche y todo el día siguiente, antes de irme mire su carita sonrosada por la fiebre, sus ojos rasgados color chocolate, sus espesas y largas pestañas, su piel blanca como porcelana ahora amarilla , sus cejas perfectas. Tomé su delicada mano y le bese el dorso, prometí volver entonces sonrió, me dio una de esas hermosas sonrisas que solo ella tenía, acaricie su cabellera azulada y ella me dijo _**kitsunetsuki**_ _(básicamente significa estar poseído por un zorro)_ ella nunca supo cuánta razón tendríadespués. Salí de ahí, fue la última vez que la vi en mi vida. Recuerdo que ese día me pusieron un vestido chino verde lima muy corto y escotado aunque yo no tenía prácticamente nada de pechos, me senté en el cubículo como siempre con la mirada fija al frente esperando y una pelirroja entró, me prepare mentalmente, era una mujer bajita, de piel color durazno, tenía los ojos azules como el mar. Llevaba puesto un pantalón de mezclilla y una camiseta simple blanca, era hermosa, se acerco a mi me miro de arriba abajo como era la costumbre debía postrarme a sus pies para que ella me golpeara o me hiciera lo que quisiera para eso pagaban, pero ella fue diferente, al principio solo me miro por un buen rato y hacia unos movimientos raros como un gato. Se sentó frente a mí en el suelo y pago solo por estar ahí sentada, yo tenía prohibido hablar con los clientes así que solo me quede callada, dio un tirón de mi brazo y me puso de pie, me examino dio vueltas alrededor de mí, estudio cada centímetro de mi piel de color extraño para ella, acarició mi cabello casi rizado, como siempre, yo esperaba lo peor, muchas de las mujeres que me habían golpeado, comenzaban así, primero con caricias y hasta besos en las mejillas, después venían los golpes con las varas de bambú dispuestas en la estantería a la entrada de cada cubículo, por lo poco que podía entenderles era que me odiaban por causarle placer a sus maridos, si supieran, si tan solo supieran el asco que me daba. Sabía que algo malo pasaría, ella saco un cuchillo sierra de entre sus ropas, y lo único que me dijo fue: " **moriras como un cordero"** eso lo entendí perfecto y yo sentí alivio, por fin alguien iba a terminar con mi calvario. Algo en mi quería que esa hermosa mujer de roja cabellera terminara con mi vida, ella se aproximó con el cuchillo en la mano, lentamente se paso la lengua por los labios y yo lo único que hice fue inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás para que ella pudiera cercenar mi cuello, no sabía el significado de lo que Chiyo me había dicho, pero si algo quería recordar antes de mi muerte era esa última palabra, así que en un susurro lo repetí como si fuera una despedida " **kitsunetsuki"** entonces ella se detuvo, me miró, la mire, bajo el cuchillo y lo último que vi fue como me sacó de ahí jalándome del brazo, saco un arma y mato a todos a su paso…

…

Realmente no sabía en qué iba a terminar esto, mire a Carmen, estaba impasible con los ojos cerrados aspiraba fuerte el aire húmedo y giro su rostro hacia mí.

— **Kitsunetsuki** , Akane, busca a Marcela y ponla a salvo, es lo último que te pediré —susurro mientras me entregaba la palm y por primera vez le escuche hablar un japonés impecable, ella se arrojó sobre Herb y se enfrascaron en una pelea a puño limpio, Carmen la empujo y cayeron por unas escaleras de la casa de espejos.

Tomé el aparato en mis manos, según las coordenadas Marcela debía estar cerca muy cerca de ahí, pero lo único que había era la montaña rusa, si no me equivocaba ella debía estar hasta el punto más alto de ese juego.

Los truenos de la tormenta que se acercaba eran cada vez más fuertes, la madera crujía. Guarde entre mis ropas el aparato y comencé a escalar, el viento soplaba y a cada paso que daba me empujaba contra el vacío, fuertemente me aferre a la estructura, no iba ni a la mitad pero tenía que seguir por ella, por mí.

Continúe hasta que por fin estuve en la cima, estaban los vagones vacíos y oxidados pero un leve quejido hizo que me asomara en uno, ahí estaba Marcela atada de pies y manos semi inconsciente, llena de heridas por todos lados, su ropa estaba manchada de sangre. Con mucho cuidado me introduje en el tren, el riel era muy viejo y deteriorado respire profundamente, Marcela me miró confundida, quite la mordaza que tenía en la boca y respiro rápidamente.

—¿Akane…dónde estamos? —estaba muy confundida.

—Tranquila Marcela—le dije mientras trataba de desatar los nudos de sus ataduras, sus manos ya estaban moradas por el frio y por la fuerza del amarre, saque una navaja que llevaba y corte todo.

—¿Akane, donde esta Carmen? —preguntó alarmada mientras miraba el cielo.

—No lo se marcela, estaba hace un momento con ella pero comenzó a pelear con Herb, me dijo algo muy extraño, ella dijo kitsunetsuki Akane busca a Marcela y ponla a salvo es lo último que te pediré.

—¡Maldita sea Carmen! ¡Esta no te la voy a perdonar! – Gritó Marcela poniéndose de pie pero al mismo tiempo falseo, tenía unas cortadas en las piernas —escúchame Akane, debemos encontrar a Carmen antes de que comience a llover, lo que te dijo del espíritu del zorro es su despedida Akane y no…no puedo permitir que ella muera, ¿entiendes? —mire su desesperación, me maldije internamente si tan solo fuera mejor podría ayudarla más, rápido mire a mi alrededor, no había manera de bajar solo escalando.

—¿Acaso aun no puedes dar saltos largos eres una marimacho muy torpe todavía? —En el momento menos preciso ahí estaba, sentado en el riel con los pies colgando al vacio.

—No es momento para que me molestes Ranma, estoy pensando como bajar de aquí. —dije bajito.

—No te compliques, cárgala y salta, guíate por tus instintos de supervivencia. Creí que habías mejorado.

—¿Akane con quien hablas? —Marcela me miraba confundida vi como Ranma se arrojaba al vacio

—Con nadie Marcela, conmigo misma —dije —ven, a ver, te voy a cargar y debes confiar en mí.

—Claro Akane, confió ciegamente en ti.

La coloque en mi espalda, se aferró a mí y salte al vacío…me afiance en las vórtices de la construcción mi pie se resbalo y quedamos colgadas, el peso de Marcela era demasiado, por un momento creí que caeríamos pero me aferre y saque todas mis fuerzas, a mi ninguna estúpida estructura me iba a vencer, así que subí mi pierna izquierda y me empuje y otra vez me agarre, di otros dos saltos largos y llegamos al suelo, con cuidado baje a Marcela aun no se podía mantener en pie por si sola, pase un brazo por su cintura y ella paso el suyo por los hombros.

—La última vez que vi a Carmen se fue por ahí con Herb —señale la escalera.

—Vamos —dijo.

Y nos dirigimos hacia haya.

Camine lo más rápido que podía junto a Marce que hacia su mayor esfuerzo por seguirme el paso, bajamos las escaleras, el lugar estaba destrozado pero no había rastros de nadie.

Ligeras gotas de lluvia anunciaban la llegada de la tormenta, Marcela miro hacia el cielo.

—¡Oh no Akane! ¡Debemos darnos prisa! Carmen no puede estar bajo la lluvia.

No entendí a que se refería con eso.

Llegamos a una explanada rodeada de pequeños locales que antes fueron de comida rápida, todo era de ladrillo cuando escuchamos los golpes y gritos.

La niebla estaba aligerándose gracias al viento de la tormenta, se daban golpes muy fuerte fue cuando vi a Carmen, sangrar de la nariz y boca, Herb estaba igual.

—¡CARMEN! – gritó Marcela.

Ella giró su rostro levemente hacia nosotros, eso fue casi fatal, dos disparos se escucharon, la lluvia comenzó a caer fuerte y espesa.

—¡NO!- Grito Marcela quien se lanzó hacia donde estaban ellas

Yo no podía ver nada y lo único que escuchaba era la lluvia que caía estrepitosamente. Saqué el arma, camine hacia donde estaban, vi a Herb tirado en el suelo y vi que era mi oportunidad para terminar con él, la sangre se revolvía en el agua, Carmen le había disparado en el estómago, Herb estaba con los ojos cerrados pero respiraba con dificultad, debía ser precisa un disparo entre los ojos y listo, el trabajo estaba terminado. Corté cartucho, pose mi dedo en el gatillo 3,2,1…. Alguien me jaló por detrás y me arrojo hacia la pared de ladrillo que estaba a mis espaldas, era muy fuerte y no podía ver nada por la lluvia, solo una silueta, me dio una patada fuertísima en el estómago mientras me sujetaba por el brazo y me levantó, de un solo tirón me elevo, no podía sentir el piso con su otra mano atrapo mi cuello y comenzó a asfixiarme, para mi desgracia lo estaba logrando, por más que patalee y luche con mis brazos el aire en mis pulmones colapsaba, de repente me soltó intempestivamente y caí sobre mi trasero.

—¡Quítale tus putas manos de encima ! — era Demian.

Saque mi espada, el arma se me había caído y no la veía por la lluvia, me lleve una mano al cuello sobándome donde me había apretado mientras jalaba oxigeno a mis pulmones, rápidamente me levante sujetándome de la pared, vi la figura enorme de Demian golpear una más pequeña, la lluvia de a poco estaba amainando, ahí ya pude distinguir bien Demian estaba golpeando a una pelirroja, en ese momento me levante debía ayudarle, me moví lo más rápido que pude con la espada en mano cuando otra pelirroja me atacó.

No había más, había dos pelirrojas y yo estaba realmente confundida, me defendí lo mejor que pude porque aún no recuperaba el aire, me lanzo dos disparos que esquive por pura suerte, sujete mi espada fuertemente, encontré mi arma justo debajo de mis pies, la tome mientras daba un giro en el suelo y vi mejor era Herb, me di cuenta por la herida de su estómago. Se fue sobre mi y empezamos a forcejear, Demian arrojo a la otra pelirroja contra el suelo y fue a ayudarme pero un extraño hombre apareció atacando a Demian, así que estaba yo sola contra Herb, él saco su cuchillo de carnicero.

—¡Morirás perra faldera! —gritó Herb.

—¡Eres una estúpida por qué no lo mataste mientras pudiste! ¡Nunca se te va a quitar lo tonta! Ahora si vas a morir – Ranma apareció, el de mis sueños estaba ahí recargado en la pared como si nada, diciéndome su sarta de estupideces, como siempre.

—¡DÉJAME EN PAZ! —grité.

…

Escuche el sonido de los disparos, corrí hasta llegar a un área donde antes había comida rápida, comenzó a llover fuertemente y me convertí en la pelirroja, vi a una mujer de cabellos largos y negros pegada a una pared, no sabía quién era pero debía exterminarlos a todos y salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, además se veía peligrosa porque llevaba una katana y una pistola, no podía distinguir casi nada de ella pero se me hizo muy familiar, algo en mi estomago se revolvió al verla siendo atacada sin embargo ya tenía mi meta fijada terminar con todos.

Ella estaba por matar con su pistola a otra mujer que estaba en el suelo, cuando me acerque vi que esa otra mujer la que estaba tirada era idéntica a mí, no lo podía creer, quede confundido, así que antes de que la chica de cabello negro pudiera disparar la jale por detrás y la arroje contra la pared, le di una patada en el estómago. La chica era muy fuerte pues se resistió pero no era más fuerte que yo que aunque este convertido en mujer sigo teniendo fuerza de hombre, la tome por el cuello y la eleve sobre el suelo asfixiándola, cuando vi que dejo de luchar estaba por romper su cuello cuando alguien me empujo, era el tipo ese que conocí antes, Demian

—¡Quítale tus putas manos de encima! —me gruño con odio.

Comenzó a golpearme, claro que me defendí yo también lo golpee, de reojo vi como la chica se había levantado sujetándose el cuello y respirando rápidamente, supuse que si el Drácula grandulón la defendió era una aliada nuestra, vi como tomaba su espada y fue directo hacia donde estábamos pero la otra pelirroja que era idéntica a mí se arrojó sobre ella, con un gran cuchillo de sierra le grito algo no entendí bien.

Demian me azotó contra el piso mientras yo estaba descuidado y me dio un golpe en el estomago que casi me dejo noqueado, cuando él regresó a ayudar a su amiga un sujeto lo intercepto dejando sola a la chica y a la otra pelirroja la cual parecía herida.

La amiga de Demian aprovecho esa situación para darle una patada en la espalda a la misma altura de donde tenía un disparo, la chica era muy buena en lo que hacía, la pelirroja cayo de bruces pero se levantó casi al instante, algo en mí se activó al ver a esa chica en peligro, la sensación de deber protegerla con mi vida hizo que me levantara y me enfrente a la pelirroja, corrí lo más rápido que pude y la intercepte, la lluvia ya casi se había desvanecido y la amiga de Demian había encontrado su arma. La neblina comenzaba a cubrir todo de nuevo, miré por un segundo a la compañera de Demian y me quede casi helado, era muy parecida a la chica de mis sueños pero esta era mayor de edad y con el cabello mucho más largo, además de ser ligeramente más alta pero igual de hermosas mi cabeza comenzó a doler horrible y todo me dio vueltas y me descuide una milésima de segundo, ella nos miró, se notaba muy confundida así que tomo su arma nos apunto y solo recuerdo que sentí frio, mucho frio…

…

Mientras Herb seguía atacándome, soltaba estocadas con su cuchillo pero no era tan rápido porque estaba herido así que aproveche su lentitud para darle la vuelta y quedar a su espalda, le di una patada en la espalda y cayó de bruces, tome mi arma nuevamente, busque a Demian pero no lo vi por ningún lado, la neblina nuevamente comenzaba a cubrir todo y hacia difícil mi visibilidad, Herb se levantó nuevamente, se arrojó sobre mi pero la otra pelirroja se abalanzó sobre ella, de repente tenia a las dos pelirrojas frente a mí y a Ranma como mosca cojonera diciéndome lo estúpida y lenta que era, mi mente estaba tratando de concentrarse en Herb pero me confundía ver a las dos pelirrojas y la niebla no ayudaba, y Ranma tampoco lo hacía, me pegue a la pared, tome mi arma, mi preciosa y reluciente beretta, jale el gatillo tres veces y le di, una pelirroja cayó muerta y la otra me atacó, esta era Herb …

Continuara ….

Jelouuuuuu antes que todo una enorme disculpa por haberme tardado tanto pasadito un mes en actualizar este capitulo me ha costado bastante escribirlo por la historia de carmen que es un poco fuerte de igual manera investigar sitios como el takakonuma greenland que por cierto es real, también quiero ofrecerles una disculpa por tratar asi el tema del tratado de blancas pero es que la trama asi va perdónenme si los he llegado a ofender.

Un saludote enorme enorme a Denkar que sigue la historia siempre y a maggy magaña que me presiona con sus imágenes a diestra y siniestra para que actualice rapidito espero no haberles decepcionado con este capitulo

Agradecimiento especial como siempre a mi beta reader Maryviza te amo bebé, a Usagi, Demian,Kogane y por supuesto a todos aquellos que leen y siguen esta historia muchísimas gracias

Su amiga Redfox les manda un saludo


	13. Kitsunetsuki El espíritu del zorro

" **Algún día no será un sueño y estaremos juntos".**

 **LAS CENIZAS DE AKANE**

 **CAPITULO 13 KITSUNETSUKI El espíritu del zorro**

—Me llamo Herb y de ahora en adelante me servirás a mí —me dijo esa extraña mujer y no tuve más opción que obedecer, era lo único que podía hacer en esas circunstancias.

Yo no sabía casi nada de japonés, lo que si sabía era defenderme con uñas y dientes. Herb me enseño a pelear, a pelear de verdad. Me tomo un año más o menos poder darle un buen golpe, era una niña de apenas 13 años pero para mí Herb era una diosa en todo aspecto, era guapa, era fuerte, era letal y quería ser como ella. Siempre llevaba consigo una vasija, era una extraña cosa pero no le tomaba importancia.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo comencé a sentir cosas por ella, ¿era amor? Si, si lo fue… pero si me lo preguntan siempre lo negare.

Me trataba bien, vivíamos en una cabaña en un paramo en medio de un bosque en AOKIGAHARA mejor conocido como el bosque de los suicidios, era un lugar tan pacifico; aunque de vez en cuando encontraba a gente colgada de los árboles o tirados por ahí muertos por una sobredosis, yo les tenia respeto y nunca los tocaba ni me acercaba, solo les lanzaba una bendición esperando que encontraran paz, aunque por las madrugadas a veces se escuchaban lamentos. Herb salía todas las noches yo no sabía a donde y jamás preguntaba, mi único trabajo era aprender a pelear.

Pasaron unos dos años, ella y yo nos llevábamos bastante bien. Un día junte el valor suficiente y le pregunte a donde iba por las noches, ella me dijo a un lugar donde puedo sacar toda mi furia y de paso ganarme una buena plata.

—Quiero ir contigo—dije.

—¿Crees que estas preparada?, es un lugar bastante feo no voy a jugar, ¿sabes? — me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano.

—Sí, estoy segura que lo lograre—Le sonreí ampliamente.

—Está bien, hoy te voy a llevar, así que prepárate y lleva ropa muy cómoda.

Partimos casi al anochecer, caminamos para salir de ese bosque maldito hasta la ciudad fueron más de dos horas y mis músculos comenzaban a protestar. Llegamos a un lugar muy común en los suburbios de la ciudad. Era una casa enorme, tenía una barda gigante. Había un hombre en la entrada y de inmediato nos dejo pasar, caminamos por un pasillo techado y entramos a un edificio, bajamos a un sótano del tamaño de una cancha de soccer y eso que la casa de arriba no era tan grande como esperaba. El olor y el calor eran insoportables, muchos gritos eufóricos hicieron que me asustara un poco, Herb apretó mi mano dándome seguridad. Caminamos entre la gente hasta detenernos frente a una especie de ring, dos hombres peleaban, sangraban por todos lados uno cayó y enseguida lo sacaron arrastrando del lugar, lo votaron en un rincón con otros más desmayados o muertos quien sabe. Herb se quito la camisa y me la entrego junto a su mochila solo quedándose en su camiseta de algodón me dijo, —No te metas pase lo que pase no interfieras— subió al ring yo trate de detenerla pero fue imposible, toda la gente gritó eufórica cuando vieron subir a Herb, vi como se abrían las apuestas, eran miles millones de yens los que se veían.

Un hombre gigantesco subió y le gritó a Herb que él seria quien terminaría con ella de una buena vez, muchos apostaron a favor del grandulón. Herb se quedó de pie mientras el gigante se arrojaba sobre ella solo lo esquivaba, la gente comenzó a abuchearla y fue por fin donde pude ver por primera vez lo que ella era capaz de hacer. El monstruo le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara y Herb quedo tirada en el suelo. Me quede inmóvil viéndola ahí, quería hacer algo pero no debía entrometerme en sus asuntos como me dijo antes, solo podía esperar a que se levantara, y mientras el sujeto iba a rematarla con una patada Herb rodo en el piso y se puso de pie, su mirada cambio, no era la misma, lo tomo de la garganta y de un tirón se la arranco, yo no sabía que decir me quede impactada jamás había visto eso el hombre cayó de rodillas y se fue de cara al piso, murió a los segundos asfixiado por su propia sangre. La gente guardo silencio y luego gritaron eufóricos Herb bajo de ahí mientras otros se llevaban al grandulón, le entregaron una enorme, enorme cantidad de dinero que guardo en su mochila junto a su vasija y salimos de ahí.

Ella estaba tan tranquila, yo camine a su lado en silencio, la gente gritaba su nombre y pedían mas pero consiguió lo que quería, no teníamos ya nada que hacer ahí, caminamos de vuelta casa.

Jamás volví a verla de la misma manera, me daba miedo y eso hizo que nuestra relación se enfriara un poco, ella lo sabia pero nunca dijo nada. Al paso el tiempo yo me volví mas callada pero también más fuerte, me enseñó a usar armas, cuchillos, navajas, escopetas, rifles, machetes y las manos, en especial las manos. Me enseño a partir huesos, romper brazos y piernas en segundos, a estrangular sin piedad, dar tiros de gracia entre las sienes siempre practique con cadáveres del bosque que antes yo no me atrevía a tocar pero después ya nada me importo, solo tenía la sed de destruir de matar sin piedad, sin saberlo me estaba convirtiendo en un mercenario sin corazón, sin sentimientos, sin vida…

Una noche, Herb recibió una visita extraña, un hombre muy raro, tenía una especie de orejas de gato o de zorro, me quede dentro de la casa mientras él hablaba con ese sujeto en otro idioma. Tiempo después supe que era mandarín porque Herb no era de Japón si no de ese extraño país llamado China y a partir de ahí todo cambio, se volvió hosca y agresiva conmigo pero yo estaba casi a su nivel y no me intimidaba, solo hacía que mi sangre hirviera seguimos así amándonos de manera extraña o por lo menos yo creí que ella me amaba.

Para ese tempo yo tenía 15 años y ya peleaba en las clandestinas, me conocían como "La mexicana", una extranjera sin nombre, sin pasado, sin familia, sin nada más que un par de puños capaz de matar a cualquiera que se me pusiera enfrente, y así lo hice, de repente ya me había convertido en una atracción para las clandestinas. Fue ahí donde conocimos a Jin Kaze quien nos contrato como sus asesinas personales, el viejo no quería mover ni un dedo y llenarse los bolsillos de dinero, era dinero muy fácil de conseguir, solo teníamos que asesinar políticos extranjeros y del país.

Viajamos por mucho tiempo, por muchos lugares junto al viejo. Después recluto a tres personas más, jóvenes de mi edad, también seres sin una pisca de temor a la muerte. Usagi una estudiante de medicina que le encantaba usar cuchillos. Demian un desertor del ejército ruso de 18 años, quien se escapo cuando asesino a todo un escuadrón de su misma alianza incluyendo al general y comandante en plena guerra. Kogane, una cadete de la policía amante de las artes oscuras y que usaba magistralmente el ataque cuerpo a cuerpo. Todos crecimos juntos y nos volvimos los desterrados amigos inseparables asesinos a sangre fría, vivíamos en la armonía que se puede tener entre gente desequilibrada, reíamos, comíamos juntos hasta nos mudamos dejando Aokigahara y sus muertos por fin en paz, nos fuimos a Kanazawa y ahí nos establecimos permanentemente, por fin me sentía en una familia, pero un día toda esa tranquilidad terminó…

…

La pelirroja se arrojo sobre mi sin dudarlo, era Herb, de un movimiento limpio le clave la katana en el estómago, él o ella ya estaban prácticamente acabado, tenía heridas de balas golpes y demás, aun así parecía tener una fuerza sobrehumana, seguía queriendo terminar conmigo, le apunte con mi arma pero sentí una presencia que me dio una patada en la mano, era un anciano diminuto con un largo bigote y ropas de color muy extravagante. Me recordó mucho a Happosai. Le dio un golpe ligerísimo a Herb en el hombro, e hizo que se desmayara, la cargo en su espalda y desapareció ente la niebla, rápidamente reaccione y fui donde la otra pelirroja había caído algo en mi se disparo como una alarma, me moví rápidamente le di vuelta y no podía creerlo esa ropa, esa camisa roja, esos pantalones, esa carita tan dulce e inconfundible, frente a mi por fin estaba Ranma Saotome en su versión femenina y herido de muerte por mi propia mano, me removí ahí mismo tome su pulso era muy débil, levanté su cabeza y la coloque sobre mis piernas, la herida en mi mano supuraba con fuerza quemaba y el ardor se extendía por todo mi cuerpo.

—¡NO, NO, NO, NO! ¡¿Que hice, que hice?! ¡KAMISAMA, QUE HICE! —Grité desesperada abrazando el cuerpo inerte de Ranma, su cabeza quedo a la altura de mi pecho, mi corazón latía desesperado y yo lo abrace mas con desesperación —¡Ranma por favor no te mueras, no te vayas! ¡No me dejes otra vez! ¡Ranma despierta, por favor! —repetía una y otra vez.

—Vaya no creí que me odiaras tanto, de verdad, al grado de matarme – Ranma hombre apareció silbando se puso en cuclillas a mi lado y toco a lo que era su versión femenina –No, ya dame por muerto, ahora si tu idiotez termino conmigo, eres tan estúpida, Akane.

—¡Cállate ya maldito tu no existes! ¡Déjame en paz de una buena vez, márchate, aléjate de mí! – Ranma levanto la cara alguien se aproximaba, él no desapareció solo se escuchó como comenzó a silbar y se alejó de ahí, yo podía sentir su presencia y de entre toda la gente que podía llegar tenía que ser ella.

—¡TÚ, QUE HACER CON AIREN!, ¡chica violenta matarlo! — gritó con odio y lagrimas comenzaban a correr por su rostro de amazona, se acercó al cuerpo de Ranma pero lo vio convertido en mujer y lo soltó de inmediato mirándolo con asco. —Tu acabar con airen, yo acabar contigo de una buena vez— Shampoo estaba colérica.

Yo no solté a Ranma en ningún momento y prefería morir ahí mismo a seguir viviendo sabiendo que le había matado con mis propias manos, bese su mejilla y lo abrace más a mí, levante el rostro por un momento y mire a Shampoo tan hermosa, tan altiva, tan orgullosa y su melena estaba seca seguramente se había escondido durante la lluvia para no transformarse en gato, ella levanto mi katana camino con tranquilidad dando vueltas hasta quedar tras de mi iba a cortarme el cuello por la nuca, baje mi rostro y pegue mi mejilla a la de Ranma, él respiraba poca y con mucha dificultad, sentí como ella elevo la katana dispuesta a matarme, escuche un chillido de dolor y la espada caer seguido de voces.

—¿Pero que crees que haces? ¡china traga ratas de mierda! —era Kogane quien había disparado a la mano de Shampoo atravesándola por la palma

—¡¿Ángel, estas bien?! – grito Usagi quien se arrodillo frente a mí.

—Usagi, sálvale, por favor no le dejes morir no así por favor –le suplique aun con Ranma abrazado a mi pecho.

—¡Pero es Herb! ¡Se supone que debes terminar con él, Ángel! — gritó molesta.

—No, no es Herb, es Ranma, esta convertido en mujer, sálvalo por favor.

Ella me miro confundida pero lo observo bien, a pesar que eran idénticos ella confió en mí y reviso sus signos vitales.

—Está muy mal tal vez no llegue a la clínica, hare lo que este en mis manos por el momento, pero debemos marcharnos ya, o de lo contrario no sobrevivirá, le diste tres disparos certeros.

Levante a Ranma entre mis brazos aún era más pequeña que yo, llegó, Demian vio que la tenía entre mis brazos y quiso arrebatármela pero no lo deje.

—No es Herb, Demian, es Ranma y debemos salvarlo está a punto de morir—él me miro y gruño para luego decir.

—Yo me quedo a buscar al Marcela y a Herb ustedes váyanse y llévense esa cosa de aquí.

—A Herb se lo llevo un anciano hace un momento era pequeño y traía un gi anaranjado.

—¿Él viejo? ¿Y como porque mierda se llevó a Herb? — Demian estaba muy confundido.

—No lo sé, pero por favor busca a Carmen y llévala a casa –le dije y él solo me miro con algo de molestia.

—Yo me quedo con el pelmazo de Demian y no se preocupen por la china traga ratas no se va a morir por esa herida, también se queda conmigo – dijo Kogane mientras forcejeaba con Shampoo.

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas con Ranma en brazos no sé de dónde pero saque la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo, lo acomode en el asiento trasero de mi camioneta por un momento me olvide de todo el mundo incluyendo a Carmen, Usagi se subió con él encendí los faros de niebla y pise el acelerador de cero subí a 240 kilometros por hora, en menos de dos horas ya estábamos en la clínica de Usagi y Ranma ya casi no respiraba.

…

Estábamos muy tranquilas, a Herb le gustaba llevarme a un parque de diversiones abandonado que estaba en Hobara cerca de Fukushima se llamaba takakonuma greenland íbamos por lo menos dos veces a la semana, ese día note a Herb distante y fría y se aferraba fuerte a su mochila, la apretaba con los puños dentro de ella siempre estaba su vasija como era costumbre. Paseábamos y subíamos a los juegos un rato pero su semblante no cambiaba, caminamos hasta llegar al área de fastfood que ya no estaba en servicio y mientras yo trataba de hacer conversación con ella, llego un hombre era el mismo que la había ido a ver al bosque donde vivíamos anteriormente.

—Llego la hora mi señor Herb, debe iniciar su ejército —dijo el hombre con orejas extrañas.

—Lo sé, Mint, solo déjame hacer esto a mí de acuerdo – dijo Herb en un tono neutro.

—¿Que ocurre, Herb?— pregunte confundida

—Carmen yo tengo algo que contarte—Camino un tanto nerviosa, en mucho tiempo la vi nerviosa y eso no pintaba bien, talló su barbilla antes de hablar—Me llamo Herb soy el príncipe de la dinastía Musk, necesito crear un ejército para conquistar el mundo y tu mi querida, eres la elegida para ser la líder, así que ven aquí querida mía— mire horrorizada como el hombre con orejas llamado Mint vertía agua caliente sobre Herb y este se convertía en hombre, era mucho más alto musculoso, el cabello lo tenía más largo y de color negro sujeto en una coleta y dos mechones largos caían por sus sienes.

Yo estaba realmente confundida, no sabía que estaba pasando, Herb de un momento a otro se convirtió en hombre y todo parecía ser una broma. El hombre llamado Mint saco una ánfora llena de agua y se acercó a mí con cautela medida, mientras Herb ya sujetaba mis manos con fuerza, mucha fuerza.

—Te convertirás en zorro mi querida Carmen, el animal más astuto, recuerdas esa frase que me dijiste "kitsunetsuki", bueno, ahora yo cumpliré tu deseo y serás un zorro en cuerpo y alma.

Y el vertió el agua fría casi helada sobre mi…mi cuerpo se encogió, me asuste mis manos y mis piernas desaparecieron, con horror vi cómo se convertían en patas y me crecía una cola. Todo era realmente confuso mordí su mano y escape, corrí despavorida convertida en un zorro, me interne en el bosque y así viví por mucho tiempo.

…

—Ángel debes tranquilizarte, haré todo lo que pueda ¿de acuerdo? — Usagi inyectaba un poco de adrenalina en Ranma.

—¡Usagi, él no respira has algo!

—No me estas ayudando Akane, ve y cámbiate ese vendaje inmediatamente, escurres sangre por todos lados y me complicas todo.

Mire la herida en mi mano y era cierto, sangraba más que nunca, yo también podría morir ahí mismo y sinceramente no podría vivir con ese cargo en mi conciencia, porque podría matar a cualquiera pero no a Ranma, porque a pesar de todo no lo consideraba una mala persona

Tome unos vendajes y los cambie rápidamente, los apreté más que de costumbre para parar la hemorragia y añadí una almohadilla para absorber más sangre, no sabía si podía ayudar a Usagi en algo pero lo intentaría, Usagi tomo el desfibrilador y vi como daba choques eléctricos en el pecho de Ranma, su cuerpo inerte en la camilla daba saltos al compas de los choques de electricidad que recibía directo de las paletas del aparato resucitador, el monitor cardiaco que había conectado por medio de ventosas a su pecho con anterioridad, no daba señal de que el corazón de Ranma latiera de nuevo.

Realmente me quede parada en medio de la pequeña sala de cirugía en la consulta de Usagi, no podía hacer absolutamente nada para ayudar, solo llorar como estúpida mientras mis manos estaban manchadas de sangre y Usagi no paraba de tratar de resucitarlo.

—Akane, dale respiración de boca a boca mientras yo estimulo su corazón —me ordenó.

Me acerque rápidamente, abrí su boca y pose la mía en la de él, mientras daba aire a sus pulmones, sus labios eran fríos muy fríos… era increíble, por fin tenia a Ranma frente a mi sus labios sobre los míos en un duro intento por salvar su vida.

…

Akane Tendo, esa soy yo, me mire al espejo del baño, cabello largo, ojeras muy marcadas y piel blanca y la ropa llena de sangre de su sangre, no, esa ya no era yo, yo había matado a Ranma Saotome le había disparado, Akane Tendo ya no existía, ahora era una asquerosa asesina una que ya no valía nada ni tenía honor.

Salí del baño envuelta en una toalla y fui a vestirme, la madera crujía a mis pasos como si supieran que les lleno de deshonra en mi procesión, vi a Nodoka caminar como si nada tarareando una canción, si tan solo supiera lo que hice, si tan solo supiera que mate a su hijo. Me senté en la orilla de la cama secando mi cabello con lentitud, afuera caía una lluvia muy fuerte, el cielo lloraba su partida, unas medias gruesas negras un blusón a juego, tacones de aguja y un abrigo para despedirlo era lo que me había puesto, ate mi cabello en un rodete con perlas, no se me antojaba arreglarlo ni siquiera use maquillaje ostentoso y un par de gotas de perfume, solo era eso una sombra de lo que fui, ahora era un monstruo, los empleados me esperaban esa noche era la inauguración del Borderline y el show debía continuar, yo era la atracción principal.

Pase rápido a la clínica de Usagi las cosas no cambiaban Ranma aún seguía ahí hice todo lo que estuvo en mis manos para traerlo lo más rápido que pude pero no lo logre justo cuando llegamos a la clínica el corazón de Ranma se detuvo.

—Ángel creí que estarías en el Borderline hoy inauguras ¿no?

—Sí, pero tenía que pasar a despedirme de él – lo mire solemne en esa camilla de hospital cubierto por una sábana blanca

—No exageres solo está en coma es normal le disparaste cerca del corazón –hizo un ademan restándole importancia.

—Está muerto lo sé, no va a despertar y todo por mi culpa, además como puedes estar tan tranquila, es una persona, es un ser humano, como si esto fuera normal, como comerse una galleta.

—¡Para mí lo es!, recuerda que esta clínica es "especial" para los trabajos de Carmen – dijo con seriedad.

—Eso es lo que me confunde, es que así como debo ser fría y calculadora con ustedes no puedo serlo no con él – acaricie un mechón de su cabello.

—Tu serás lo que quieras ser nosotros no podemos obligarte a nada, pero ya estas dentro y no puedes echarte para atrás a estas alturas, aunque si lo haces tendrías que irte lejos y vivir en las sombras. Es mejor que tener una vida desahogada como la que llevas, tienes poder, un poder que nunca jamás encontraras en ningún otro lugar, esto solo es circunstancial es tu primera vez y duele, pero después, cuando pase, veras las cosas diferentes, tal vez te sientes así por que él significa mucho para ti, pero recuerda las palabras de la mexicana, aquí no se permiten debilidades y si tus enemigos se dan cuenta que este hombre es tu debilidad ¿crees que no vendrán por él a matarle?, yo pienso que debes crecer, esto es una sabia enseñanza para tu nuevo camino y este tú lo elegiste nadie te obligo.

Sus palabras calaron hondo en mí, tenía razón en todo y por Kami que la tenía.

—Bien, debo irme me esperan en el casino.

—Ve con Kami y que todo sea un éxito —me sonrió cálida mientras me abrazaba y yo correspondí.

…

El Borderline estaba a reventar risas, música, apuestas, todo estaba perfecto.

—Akane tenemos que hablar — el tono de Akira era serio, demasiado.

—Dime – le ofrecí una silla en la mesa que solíamos ocupar Carmen, Marcela, y yo

—¿No sabes nada de Marcela aun? Quise preguntarte en la casa pero con la tía rondando me fue imposible.

—No Akira querido, no sé nada de ellas desde hace una semana que desaparecieron, pero en cuanto tenga noticias te informare enseguida ¿de acuerdo? —Le dije tranquila.

—Está bien me voy a hacer la ronda por el hall—el semblante de aquel hombre era de tristeza absoluta y seguramente la extrañaba tanto como yo. Mire a mi alrededor todos paseaban, reían, hablaban amenamente, parecía que no tenían preocupaciones y yo aquí enfurruñada en una mesa con una botella de ron y un vaso de hielos, me serví un poco más de la mitad del vaso, la noche iba a ser larga, entonces cuando todo parecía aburrido un chico se acerco a mi mesa con mucha cautela.

—¿Hola, tu eres el Ángel?

—Depende de quien la busque – fruncí el ceño.

—Mi nombre es Hanamichi Jon y estoy buscando a Ranma Saotome.

Definitivamente la noche iba a ser larga

….

La mujer china caminaba de un lado a otro encerrada en una celda

—¡Oye ya cálmate china loca! —Kogane le grito desde su oficina.

—¡Tu callar policía estúpida! —ella se arrojó a los barrotes.

—¡¿Cómo me llamaste, maldita gata?!- sus pasos eran rápidos y pesados se acerco a la celda quedando nariz con nariz

—¡Lo que escuchar policía loca y estúpida! –gruño apretando la mandíbula.

Kogane se arrojo con fuerza a los barrotes y sujeto a Shampoo de la nuca azotándola contra el frio metal.

—Escúchame bien, porque te lo voy a decir una sola vez, cállate el puto hocico si no te voy a meter una bala entre los ojos, y de esta nadie te va a salvar, si no fuera por Akane ya te hubiera matado.

—¡Tú no darme miedo, menos esa chica violenta y tampoco necesitar misericordia de ella!

—Deberías de estar agradecida de que no he acabado contigo—Kogane la miraba fijamente.

—Tú policía escuchar esto, Shampoo no tener miedo de ti ni de ella, Shampoo poder matarlas a las dos –sus dientes rechinaron.

—No me hagas reír, estúpida – Kogane apretó mas contra los barrotes y Shampoo tembló en su sitio cuando un arma fría apunto a su frente.

—¿Ves?, como si me tienes miedo maldita china traga ratas, ahora, vas a sentar tu enorme trasero en aquella esquina donde esta esa traidora de mierda y te vas a callar de una buena vez, porque de aquí no vas a salir tan fácil ¿entendiste? por lo menos no hasta que Akane decida que hacer contigo, y si por algún motivo intentas escapar yo misma te cazare como si fueras una maldita rata de esas que te comes en salsa agridulce, así que estas advertida, Shampoo— y la soltó arrojándola contra el suelo alejándose del lugar silbando una canción.

—Esta me las vas a pagar Akane Tendo —Shampoo soltó un golpe en el suelo chillando mientras su herida sangraba.

—Yo también quiero venganza pero hay que ser cautelosas ellas son amigas de la mexicana y pueden acabar con nosotras rápidamente, tu necesitaras mi ayuda y también de la de Herb yo se que ella pronto volverá y te recompensara muy bien si eres su aliada—Kiomi la chica que estaba involucrada con el atentado en el Borderline y que además era la hostess del lugar, se acerco a Shampoo tranquilamente y le susurro todo eso en el oído. Shampoo no podía estar más feliz de haber encontrado tan fabulosos aliados, se aliso el vestido y se sentó con una sonrisa atravesando su cara.

…

—Ranma… Ranma….

Me sentía pesado, mi cuerpo estaba rígido y tiritaba, no podía mover mis brazos ni mis piernas el lugar era oscuro y muy frio. Alguien me llamaba.

—Ranma… ¿dónde estás, Ranma?

—No puedo moverme ¿quién eres? – en ese momento me di cuenta que estaba acostado en una cama en medio de un cuarto oscuro, no había nada de luz, escuche unos pasos ligeros acercándose a mí, estaba acorralado, no podía mover ni un dedo, ¿pero dónde diablos estaba? mi cabeza daba vueltas y solo veía imágenes borrosas de una chica de cabello largo y negro apuntándome con un arma y de ahí frio demasiado frio.

—¡Ranma, aquí estas! – de pronto una luz tenue se poso a un lado de mí.

Akane, la chica de mis sueños ahí estaba de pie, a un lado de la cama con su cabello corto y su inmaculado vestido blanco.

—¿Cómo te sientes Ranma? –ella me acaricio un mechón del cabello y de repente toda la pesadez, el frio y el dolor se esfumo en un instante.

Me senté en la cama aun con la sabana cubriendo la mitad de mi cuerpo.

—Creo que ya estoy bien ahora que estas aquí, ¿pero qué diablos me paso, dónde estoy?

—Estas en el límite de la vida y la muerte, en el limbo, tu cuerpo físico está luchando una batalla para que sigas con vida y tú eres el guerrero mas fuerte siempre has sido invencible.

Ella sonrió y su cabello se agito ligeramente y de pronto un dolor fuerte en mi cabeza un flash paso por mi mente, era una mujer muy parecida a Akane pero un poco mayor, de cabello largo y negro como el de ella era como las primeras veces que la había visto.

—¡Eras tú, tú me disparaste! o por lo menos era idéntica a ti.

—¡NO! —Ella se alteró —¡no era yo! ella es otra, es una impostora Ranma.

—Pero es que es idéntica a ti, solo un poco mayor y con el cabello diferente.

—No Ranma, entiende, esa no era yo… ella quiso matarte yo nunca haría eso, yo te amo.

Esas dos palabras hicieron eco en mi pecho sentí una calidez indescriptible, la tome por la cintura y la atraje hasta mí, se acurruco en mi pecho, acaricie su cabello corto pase mis dedos por el contorno de su cara, sus pómulos sonrojados, sus labios delicados y sus ojos, esa mirada dulce. Bese su coronilla, Akane, mi Akane…Un dolor fuertísimo ataco mi cabeza todo me dio vueltas, ella se separo de mi y como mantra repetía ella no soy yo luego todo oscuro y frio otra vez.

…

—No se de quien me hablas chico —fingí serenidad.

—Sí, si sabes — dijo más serio, se sentó en la silla que antes ocupo Akira.

—Yo no conozco a ningún Ranma Saotome y no tengo tiempo de hablar contigo, estoy manejando mi negocio como podrás ver —Extendí los brazos y después di un trago a mi vaso.

—Tú eres Akane Tendo, la ex-prometida de Ranma, yo soy Jon su compañero de entrenamiento.

Ok toda la serenidad que fingí tener se esfumo, pero no ahora Akane Tendo ya no existía

—¿Akane Tendo?, ella ya no existe.

—De acuerdo "Angel", por favor no me lo hagas más complicado, tengo días buscando a Ranma yo vi cuando te lo llevaste en una camioneta junto a otra mujer, justo el día que la mexicana desapareció.

—Oye esto no lo podemos hablar aquí —gruñí— Sígueme.

Lleve al chico a mi oficina que antes era de la mexicana, observe como Akira mientras avanzábamos entre la clientela nos miraba y se señalo el ojo izquierdo eso quería decir que estaría pendiente de todo mientras yo no estaba, me senté en el amplio sillón de cuero reclinable, mientras el chico ahora muy temerosos se sentaba frente a mí, saque la beretta y la puse sobre el escritorio para mí esto no era un juego y trago duro.

—¡Por favor Akane no me vayas a matar! ¡Yo solo quiero saber donde esta Ranma! —el pobre chico se desmorono frente a mí, extendió sus brazos desnudos y agacho la cabeza, mientras una gota de sudor caía en mi nuca.

—Tranquilízate quieres no te hare nada si no haces nada estúpido – la verdad me quería reír, pero mi cara se mantuvo seria.

—Señorita Ángel, por favor le suplico me diga donde esta Ranma, no ha regresado al hotel, ni él ni Shampoo tampoco el maestro, estoy solo, no conozco a nadie y no sé qué hacer.

—Shampoo esta en un lugar muy placentero no te preocupes por ella –mi ceño no se podía fruncir más, ¡¿acaso esa maldita gata tenía que relucir en todos lados?!

—No es eso yo no me preocupo por ella no me agrada en lo absoluto, no me mal entienda, en todo caso yo me preocuparía mas por usted señorita Ángel, Shampoo quiere matarla —me enterneció que el chico se preocupara por mi pero no podía mostrarme débil.

—Eso lo sé, desde hace años a tratado de matarme pero mira, no lo consiguió antes, ahora menos. —acaricie la beretta.

—Sé que usted es muy poderosa señorita, vi su pelea contra madame Tusseu , y me queda claro que es una gran exponente del arte de la espada samurái y las armas de fuego, pero ella es perversa y sucia.

—Eso también lo sé, cariño no te preocupes, créeme ella no me tocara ni un cabello, pero dime tu de donde me conoces porque yo nunca te había visto en mi vida.

—¡Oh vaya! esto tal vez le suene incomodo pero yo fui uno de sus grandes admiradores y no solo por su belleza si no por su carrera como artista marcial, se puede decir que conozco muy bien su vida y sé que usted está muy enamorada de mi amigo Ranma, el no paraba de hablar de usted ni de buscarla hasta que el maestro le …– No deje que siguiera hablando.

—A ver detente un momento, ¿quién diablos te dijo que yo lo amo y que no paraba de hablar de mi o buscarme? por favor no digas mentiras, ¿sabes? Me estás haciendo enojar muchísimo y no creo que quieras verme enojada ¿verdad? — mi cara estaba tan roja para ese momento pero era más la furia que sentía de escuchar esas cosas tan estúpidas, di un fortísimo golpe en el escritorio y me estire sobre el mueble quedando frente a su cara, el chico pego un brinco y se enfurruño en el respaldo de su asiento temeroso de mi.

—P…perdón señorita yo no quise hacerla enojar por favor no me mate—él tenía los ojos cerrados.

—Ya, ya, deja toda esa mierda de que voy a matarte no lo voy a hacer por ahora, pero de verdad no quieras venirme a decir a estas alturas que Ranma Saotome es un santo, eso que se lo crea su madre—me senté otra vez —te diré donde está porque ya me tienes harta de todas las estupideces que me estás diciendo, pero que te quede claro que esto lo hago porque se me da la gana no porque realmente me importe Ranma Saotome, yo tengo una deuda enorme con su madre y padre— saque un papel del escritorio y escribí la dirección de la clínica de Usagi en el —toma, cuando llegues ahí dile que el Ángel te envió y por ningún motivo quiero que divulgues por ahí mi nombre, ni quien soy, ni nada de lo que fui, ¿entendiste pequeño ratoncito? — acaricie su cabello y el solo asintió, estaba temblando – ahora márchate no quiero verte por aquí otra vez si no yo misma me encargare de matarte.

—S...si señorita, perdone y no se preocupe no me volverá a ver por aquí lo prometo, yo solo quiero ayudar… con su permiso — el chico salió casi corriendo de la oficina.

Me deje caer pesadamente en el sillón

—Felicidades ahora hasta haces llorar a un pobre chico con buenas intensiones ¿andas en modo perra tu también?

No podía créelo, Ranma estaba ahí a un lado de mi escritorio como si nada, su camisa roja su cara de niño de 16 años no había cambiado en absoluto, tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo pero me contuve.

—¿Qué quieres? — le respondí molesta, según yo.

—A ver, primero me matas a tiros y luego ya de la nada estas ofendida conmigo, ¿pero que les pasa a las mujeres feas como tú? — se dejo caer en la silla que ocupo Jon hacia un momento.

—Fea y todo pero aun así me visitas ¿no?, ¿dime porque desapareciste cuando te necesitaba?

—Pues porque realmente no me necesitabas, Akane escucha, yo no existo ¿sabes? estás loca, crees verme pero no estoy aquí porque tú me mataste ¿captas?, el muy infeliz me hacía sentir tan culpable —además tú no tienes nada que reclamarme realmente yo no quiero estar contigo, estuve dándole vueltecitas a Shampoo que con los años se ha puesto mejor que antes, ahora ya sé porque te cambie por ella — una media sonrisa petulante adornaba su hermoso rostro.

Mi mandíbula no podía dislocarse más sentía que tocaba el suelo.

—¿Que acabas de decir?, a mi no me importa lo que tú hagas con esa zorra por mi puedes largarte con ella, es mas vete en este mismo instante, cerré los ojos con fuerza no podía llorar no quería llorar mas —troné los dedos de manera demandante señalando la puerta.

—¡Tú a mí no me vas a ordenar nada Tendo! —me tomó por la cintura, me atrajo hacia su cuerpo y con una fuerza brutal me azoto contra la pared, me beso como nunca, con fuerza paso sus manos por mis pechos sobre la tela que los cubría mientras con sus piernas abría las mías.

Alguien abrió la puerta de improvisto y ahí estaba yo de pie contra la pared medio despeinada y con la cara roja no sabía ni por que acaso no dijo el que eran alucinaciones mías? por que yo las sentía muy reales

—Vaya, vaya… ¿acaso la princesita de Japón está jugando a masturbarse en la oficina del zorro?

—¿Qué quieres Demian? – me sacudí las medias y alise mi peinado mientras me sentaba en el sillón nuevamente.

—Vine a ver como andaba todo por aquí, te vi subir con ese muchachito gordo, ¿acaso es tu nueva conquista?, creí que tenías mejores gustos —despreocupado subió los pies al escritorio y se los baje de un manotazo.

—¿Te crees muy especial?, ¿crees que puedes venir a mi oficina a hablarme de esa manera?, no me retes Demian, no me retes por que así como me ves puedo hacerte mucho daño.

—Vaya, el espíritu de la mexicana ha invadido tu cuerpo, le hablare a la bruja esto, es chisme de última hora, pero será después, vengo a prestarte mis servicios – se inclino en un ademan de caballero que ni él se la creía.

—¿Servicios de que o para qué? No te necesito —saque mi polvera y retoque mi lápiz labial rojo sangre.

—Mira el monitor —me señalo una pantalla grande que estaba detrás de mi —ves a ese tipo alto de cabello rubio, está haciendo trampa y te está robando una buena pasta trae unos naipes debajo de su manga.

Me acerque al monitor y lo observe fijamente en tipo estaba rodeado de mujeres y de hombres que alababan su rutina en el juego de cartas, de un movimiento que para alguien que no tiene los ojos entrenados para ver movimientos rápidos, saco un naipe para ganar la partida.

—¡Mierda! ¿Dónde diablos esta Akira? — gruñí, tome mi arma y la guarde en mi bolsillo junto con un abre cartas que saque del cajón, salí disparada hacia ahí y Demian detrás de mí.

Llegamos a la mesa el tipo me vio y se puso ligeramente nervioso pero lo disimulo.

—Oh señorita asistente, bienvenida ha venido a felicitarme por mi incipiente triunfo ¿cierto? – era petulante y desdeñoso hizo un movimiento de mano para que me acercara y así lo hice yo puse mi mejor sonrisa.

—Bien, he observado que ha ganado bastante señor…

—Khristoff, Albert Khristoff pero acérquese no le voy a morder, claro, a menos que usted quiera ja ja ja—el río a carcajadas y la gente que le rodeaba también.

—Cierto es señor, he vendió a verlo por ese motivo—me acerque dando pequeños pasitos cautelosos, hice un análisis rápido había cinco hombres en diferentes mesas muy cercanas unas a las otras, muy parecidos, rubios altos todos dieron miradas evasivas entre sí, me acerque más hasta pararme frente a él y cuando levanto su mano para tomar mi barbilla de un movimiento rápido saque el abre cartas y rasgue su camisa, todos los presentes dieron un paso hacia atrás y vi como los cinco hombres se ponían de pie, mientras a Demian ya lo tenía tras de mi con dos armas preparadas apuntando a diferentes puntos, la gente se conmocionó un poco pero diablos era el Borderline popular por su dueña y sus arrebatos con las armas. Saque por lo menos diez cartas diferentes.

—Así que, señor Khristoff usted pretendía venir a mi casino a robarme ¿he?

—Señorita asistente esto es un complot, no sé cómo llegaron esas cartas aquí – el tipo temblaba de miedo y la gente comenzó a cuchichear.

Los cinco hombres se arrojaron sobre mí cuando de la nada apareció Akira con un par de guardias de seguridad y los sometieron.

—Oh señor respecto a eso no me llame señorita asistente, mi nombre es Ángel —Con una sola mano doble su brazo tanto que logre dislocárselo, él se retorció y chillo como cerdo, con la otra mano sacó una pequeña pistola clásica de su bolsillo y me apunto en la frente yo no lo solté y justo cuando intentaba apretar el gatillo cayó desmayado Demian le había dado un cachazo en la cabeza.

Otro guardia vacio las fichas que tenia guardadas en los bolsillos mientras lo sacaba arrastrando a la calle

—Casi te matan, japonesa – Demian sonreía

—Casi, y por cierto, ¿de qué servicios me hablabas? — le di la mejor de mis sonrisas.

Nos dirigimos hacia la mesa vip que siempre ocupábamos, me sirvieron una copa de ron y a él vodka, que se tomó como agua.

—Pues le presento a su nuevo guardaespaldas, pero le advierto que mis servicios son costosos, claro, a menos que se acueste conmigo ya por eso le haría un 10 por ciento de descuento —sonrió socarrón.

Mi mente viajo a Nerima y en la cara de Demian vi reflejado el rostro de mi hermana Nabiki , y así las cosas no podían salir mal ¿verdad?

…

—Oye, ¡hey chico, espera!

—¿Yo? —Jon bajaba rápidamente las escaleras del Borderline mientras Akira le llamaba desde un pasillo lateral.

—Si tú, ven, acércate.

—¡Por Kami! ¿Ahora que hice?, le juro que no le hice nada al Ángel solo se enojó poquito pero ya se le paso se lo juro —Jon estaba muy nervioso, Akira era mucho más alto y corpulento que Ranma pero podría jurar que eran muy muy parecidos.

—No, tranquilo, no te hare daño, pero si quiero que me digas ¿Para qué has venido a ver al Ángel?

—Es que yo le prometí que no diría nada, si no ella me va a matar compréndame por favor.

—Tranquilo soy muy cercano al Ángel yo guardare en secreto lo que me digas lo juro.

—Mph, vine a preguntarle acerca de Ranma Saotome – Jon hablo muy rápido y agacho la cabeza en señal de sumisión – por favor no me mate.

—¿Y tú porque estás buscando a mi primo? – la curiosidad de Akira era sincera.

—S…su primo—su rostro se puso blanco— yo no sabía que tenía primos.

—No tenemos mucha convivencia pero si, él es mi primo, su madre es hermana de la mía que en paz descanse.

—Oh yo lo siento mis condolencias señor..?

—Oh perdón Torii Akira, pero puedes llamarme Akira – El sonrió reconfortando al asustadizo chico.

—De acuerdo Akira, pues el Ángel solo me dio esta dirección y dijo que cuando estuviera ahí dijera que ella me enviaba – Akira tomo la tarjeta entre sus dedos y leyó conocía la dirección a la perfección.

—Dale, debe estar muy mal para que el chico este ahí, es una clínica no te preocupes te aseguro que está recibiendo la mejor atención medica de Japón.

—¡Oh cielos es un hospital! —Él se alarmo.

—No, solo es una pequeña clínica, pero eso también es un secreto ¿de acuerdo?

—Si de acuerdo.

—Oye, tú estabas en el parque de diversiones ese día ¿verdad? ¿de casualidad no viste a alguna de las hermanas Álvarez?

—No, lo siento, no llegue a ver casi nada.

—Mmm… ya veo, lamento mucho haberte causado molestias Jon, sigue tu camino y si recuerdas algo de las hermanas avísame ¿quieres?

—Si claro Akira.

—¡Diablos debo irme! parece que el Ángel está haciendo de las suyas.

A lo lejos se podía ver a Akane discutiendo con un hombre rubio, Jon salió del border se fue directo a su hotel que estaba a unas cuantas calles de ahí, no conocía la ciudad y de noche podría perderse así que decidió ir por Ranma en la mañana, se enfundo la chamarra y camino a paso rápido, el ya estaba metido hasta el copete en esto pero no desistiría, a sus ganas de ayudar a su querido amigo para recuperar su memoria y a su amada, aunque había jurado por su honor que nunca revelaría que el maestro le había borrado la memoria a Ranma, aun así estaba dispuesto a ayudarle.

—Y es que si las cosas se hacen por amor nada podría salir mal ¿verdad? —se dijo así mismo.

…

La tarde cayó y Nodoka estaba preocupada, había algo que le golpeaba el pecho como un presentimiento. El aire comenzó a faltarle y decidió salir para despejarse, el jardín sería un buen lugar, pero por alguna razón no lo hizo, por impulso salió de la casa. Empezó a hiperventilar, hasta que sintió una presencia tras ella que le hizo dar un salto por la sorpresa .

—No te asustes Nodoka.

—¿Como no hacerlo?, esperaba no encontrarme con…usted.

—Yo creo que sería inevitable de todas formas.

—No tengo tiempo para esto.

—¿Te sientes mal? —se acercó a ella al ver como se agitaba. Un tanto preocupado.

—¡Aléjate de mí por favor! —camino unos pasos molesta.

—Solo vengo a hablarte sobre Ranma—Dijo de manera hostil al sentir el rechazo de Nodoka Saotome.

—¡Ranma! ¡¿Qué sabes de mi hijo?! —Regreso acortando la distancia exigiéndole una respuesta.

—Él está en la ciudad, vino conmigo.

—¡No sé qué haces aquí y no me interesa saberlo, pero te exijo que me digas ¡Donde esta!

—Creo que estás perdiendo a compostura y eso no es nada femenino.

—¡No me vengas con esas tonterías! ¡Hace dos años que no lo veo! —Nodoka se parto de golpe y cambio el tono de voz a uno más pasivo—dos años, Jin.

Él se cruzo de brazos y camino a la acera de la casa. Se giro hacia Nodoka y con mirada fría la observo, ella se quedó expectante, quería correr y no dejarlo ir hasta que le diera una respuesta pero sabía que era inútil, sin embargo antes de desaparecer el habló.

—Habla con Akane, ella sabe dónde está Ranma.

Nodoka abrió los ojos por completo y corrió para avisar a su esposo a Genma Saotome, necesitaba a su familia.

En la casa todo parecía estar tranquilo, todo siempre estaba tranquilo a pesar de tanta tensión de los últimos días desde la llegada de Genma, pero no en mal sentido, el trataba de meditar para saber cómo encontrar a su hijo, oraba para que los dioses se lo regresara sano y salvo.

En medio del jardín estaba terminando de meditar cuando sintió la presencia de Nodoka, cuando abrió los ojos la vio agitada y desesperada, lo que hizo que de un salto se levantara que uno de sus instintos se despertara.

—¡¿Qué pasa?! —corrió a su lado y e ayudo a sentar en la pequeña banca.

—Genma—dijo agitada—Ranma…nuestro hijo está aquí.

—¡¿D…donde?! ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Kaze estuvo aquí.

Genma tenía ganas de explotar en cuanto escucho el nombre de Kaze sintió su sangre hervir.

—¡¿QUE DEMONIOS HACIA AQUÍ?!

—Cálmate Genma, vino a decirme lo de Ranma—ella lo detuvo pues el Sr. Saotome estuvo a punto de salir a buscarlo—Al parecer Akane sabe dónde encontrarlo, hay que esperar a verla para que nos diga y poder estar con él, ya no tenemos de que preocuparnos—Nodoka se tranquilizo finalmente para controlar a su esposo.

—Ese, imbécil…—dijo apretando los dientes. —No lo quiero cerca de ti.

—Tranquilo cariño, yo sé defenderme en caso de ser necesario.

—Eso lo sé perfectamente—gruño molesto.

Nodoka estallo en una gran carcajada extrañando por completo a Genma.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—No recuerdo la última vez que te vi así de celoso.

—¡Yo no estoy celoso, debe ser imaginación tuya!— le dio la espalda para ocultar su vergonzoso sonrojo.

Nodoka se abrazó a él por la espalda, no había duda que aun después de tanto tiempo, de tantos errores cometidos por ambos, de tanta distancia, se seguían amando.

Genma se giró para encontrarla, para apretarla fuerte contra su pecho.

—No me dejes nunca…—Genma hablo bajito para que ella fuera la única que le escuchara.

—Si no lo he hecho todo este tiempo, ¿qué te hace pensar que lo haré ahora?

—No lo sé— se encogió de hombros.

—Cuando nos casamos hice un pacto, contigo hasta la muerte, ¿recuerdas?

—Como si hubiese sido ayer, pero…es decir…después de todo…¿aún me amas?

—Siempre, eres el amor de mi vida—le dijo acercándose a su rostro— ¿Y tú, aun me amas?

—Hasta mi último aliento.

La beso rudo, fuerte y posesivo amaba a esa mujer, daría su vida por ella, no se arrepentía de nada y si fuese necesario repetir todo el pasado para llegar a ese momento tan pleno lo aceptaría con gusto…

…

Cerramos las puertas del Borderline a las tres en punto de la madrugada. Yo no tenía sueño, conduje mi jeep hacia la clínica de Usagi me había dado una copia de la llave, todo estaba ligeramente alumbrado entre hasta la habitación y me percate que todo estuviera en orden, fui a cambiarme al baño me puse una pijama de franela el frio era infernal, cambie el vendaje de mi herida ardía como los mil demonios de todos los infiernos conocidos , me tome un analgésico para el dolor, acomode unas cobijas en el sofá del fondo y me recosté, a los cinco minutos mi móvil sonó, salí de la habitación para no perturbarle.

—¿Hola?

—¿Hola, Akane? — era una mujer.

—Sí, ella habla – respondí titubeante.

—Habla Lyla Torres, cariño, sé que es de madrugada por allá, pero por fin me libre del trabajo y sé que no me conoces pero yo a ti sí, me se toda tu vida como la palma de mi mano, Carmen me hablo mucho de ti – ella hablaba tan normal.

—Lo lamento pero yo a usted no la conozco — trate de ser seria y hosca, aunque había mencionado a Carmen, me moría de curiosidad por preguntarle si sabía algo de ella.

—Bah, realmente no es necesario que me conozcas aun…en fin tengo que darte unas instrucciones, Carmen fue muy específica.

—Adelante, dígalas.

—Dale, no seas tan formal, si casi somos de la familia ja ja ja, bueno te decía, Carmen me dijo que en su habitación debajo de la mesita de noche hay un teléfono móvil, sácalo de ahí, ella se comunicara contigo en el momento indicado, solo tú, ella y yo sabemos de ese número, es el único que no está intervenido por nadie, confiamos todo en tus manos, recuerda, mi trabajo es informarte de absolutamente todo, todo lo que quieras sobre cualquier cosa o individuo que necesites, así que ya sabes mi numero está en la agenda de tu teléfono, hasta luego— la llamada se cortó y entré con cuidado a la habitación.

Y ahí estaba yo sola otra vez…apoye mi cabeza en el respaldo del sofá realmente no me sentía muy bien conmigo misma, casi mato a Ranma y Carmen había desaparecido precisamente en estos momentos que tanto la necesitaba, había algo que me sonaba mucho ¿acaso Carmen sabía que esto pasaría?, quizá por eso aquella ocasión cuando le hablo en español a marcela y que en ese momento no entendí pero ahora si, recuerdo bien le dijo: "Tranquila ella es la indicada" refiriéndose a mí , por lo menos las clases de español de Marcela funcionaban muy bien en mí.

¡CARAJO! grite internamente, frustrada tallé mis manos con mi cara,

—Tranquila Akane tranquila, respira profundo, todo esta patas arriba pero lo vas a solucionar así que adelante tenemos que ser fuertes ¿de acuerdo? —me levante del sillón con toda la actitud y luego caí otra vez sentada. —A quien quiero engañar, no podre hacer ni la mitad de cosas que hacia Carmen – dije en un murmullo.

Me recosté nuevamente, mañana seria un nuevo día, el invierno se avecinaba era muy crudo y estaba helando cuando me quede profundamente dormida.

…

Desperté en las penumbras, sentí un objeto extraño en mi cara específicamente en mi nariz, mis ojos dolían, los abrí con dificultad. Había una tenue luz en una mesilla al fondo de la habitación, no podía mover mi cuerpo, dolía hasta los dedos, trate pero fue inútil, vi como una manguerilla serpenteaba desde mi muñeca hasta una botella que colgaba de un tubo metálico, con la tenue luz observe una maquina a mi lado de esas que te miden los latidos del corazón, en la pared vi el reloj digital eran las cinco de la mañana, trate de hablar y solo pude emitir gruñidos ¿Dónde diablos estaba? No recordaba nada mi cabeza dolía, me sentía mareado. Inútilmente trate de mover mi cuerpo mi respiración se agito por la desesperación y mi corazón latió descontrolado, la maquina comenzó a emitir sonidos de alerta, sentí como alguien se levanto de un sofá cama que estaba al fondo en la parte más oscura y alejada de la habitación se apresuro a llegar a mi lado, la luz era tan tenue que no podía distinguir bien además mi vista era un poco limitada por el momento, enseguida comenzó a revisar el aparato, cogió la manguerilla y reviso que el liquido pasara bien así como el oxígeno, una mascarilla era lo que sentía en mi nariz, al parecer todo estaba en orden, desactivo la alerta del aparato, encendió una lamparita delgada de mano y abrió mis ojos, creo que no se dio cuenta que yo estaba despierto, intente hablar pero solo pude emitir un gruñido espantoso, ella se paralizo… apago la linternilla y encendió la lámpara de luz blanca de la cabecera de la camilla,

Mirando hacia el techo con los ojos cerrados se aliso el cabello negro y largo que caía por los costados de su cara, se trono los dedos de las dos manos, luego tallo sus manos por su rostro dio un suspiro y se acerco a mí con cautela, sus ojos color café se clavaron en los míos tenia las pestañas negras y espesas, una nariz respingada y sus labios eran perfectos, ella me miro con ternura y unas lagrimas resbalaron por sus pálidas mejillas, después de un silencio que me pareció eterno sonrió era la sonrisa más bonita que había visto en mi vida, algo dentro de mí se removió intranquilo, con cuidado me quito la mascarilla de oxígeno y comenzó a hablar

—Ranma, por fin despertaste.

Y yo pude articular algo en mi boca seca

—¿Q…quién eres? —pregunte

Ella se tapo la boca y gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por su hermoso rostro.

Continuara…

 **Jelousukiiiiiiii (lean hasta abajo que les dejo notas ok)**

Como están ya ven esta vez no me tarde nada en actualizar… bueno esta vez fue menos tiempo ya, ya relájense quiero agradecerles infinitamente que sigan leyendo esta historia que cada vez se vuelve más intensa pero es que no me quiero despedir de Carmen , en fin mil mil millllllll gracias por enviarme sus mp y presionarme como lo hace **Maggy Magaña** por cierto un saludote **, también a Akane Guzmán,Estrella victoria Eyren valencia, Carmen Fiestas,Dani Camacho, a mi super adorable patohf ,viopaag2312,Arelisa,Mina Ain0,DenKar,kioh,Anymary79 y a todas las personas que se toman la molestia de dejarme review como guest , a los lectores silenciosos a los que dan follow bueno a todos los amito 3**

De igual manera no podía dejar pasar un agradecimiento súper especial para mi querida amiga **Usagi** te mega amo adorada amiga mia, **Kogane** aunque no lo leas te requeté quiero maldita perrita del mal, **Demian** me vas a odiar muchísimo más de lo que ya lo haces lo siento debía hacer esto y todavía falta más.

 **Maryviza** my sweet loving music angel, mil, mil, infinitas gracias por existir por la ayuda que me brindaste hacienda la escena de Genma y Nodoka y de la edición te amo eres la mejor mi alma gemela y muchas gracias por dejarme usar a Lyla Torres .

 **Nota 1**.- Únanse a nuestro grupo de facebook Ranma ½ banished group

 **Nota 2**.- únanse a nuestra página fanfics de Ranma ½

 **Nota 3**.-Hace poco tuvimos una entrevista con el sr Carlos Hugo Hidalgo quien hace la voz de Ranma hombre en Latinoamérica y nos interpreto un fragmento de la batalla contra el fénix donde Ranma dice Akane te amo es tan épico que no se lo pueden perder.

 **Nota 4**.- el bosque de Aokigahara, oka hotel, el parque takakonuma , y varios escenarios que utilizo en el fic son reales de igual manera las distancias y ubicaciones asi que no menosprecien mi tardanza en actualizar pues tengo que buscarlos y me tardo bastantito créanme.

 **Nota 5**.- continuara…

Muchísimas gracias tengan todos ustedes me despido por hoy hasta la próxima actualización los quiere su amiga

 **REDFOX**


	14. Una mente sin recuerdos

" **La risa genera amnesia. Te hace olvidar por ejemplo que tienes el corazón roto"**

 **LAS CENIZAS DE AKANE**

 **CAPITULO 14: UNA MENTE SIN RECUERDOS**

—Ranma por fin despertaste—dijo.

Yo, apenas pude articular algo en mi boca seca —¿Q…quién eres? —pregunté apenas audible.

Ella se tapó la boca y gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por su hermoso rostro.

….

—¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Qué me ocurrió? , ¿Dónde está Shampoo?, ¿Quién eres tú? —Ranma se veía confundido.

—No deberías esforzarte, no hables más –lo último me dolió y mucho.

—Estoy… tan confundido.

—Entiendo eso, sufriste un accidente, estas herido de bala; aun estas delicado deberías esperar a que llegue la doctora.

—Sí, lo hare, al menos dime donde esta Shampoo o Jon.

—No sé quiénes son esas personas – claro que lo sabía pero era mejor fingir.

—Shampoo es mi prometida y Jon es mi amigo.

—Yo lo siento, pero no conozco a ninguno, cuando te encontré solo estabas tú y te traje aquí –¡Diablos! eso dolió. Shampoo su prometida…A final de cuentas, creo que las chicas tenían razón al decirme que había huido con alguien más y además de todo finge que no me reconoce, eso es tan bajo, pero si eso quiere yo también puedo jugar así.

La puerta se abrió y Usagi entró con una gran sonrisa, yo aproveche para escapar.

La mañana había amanecido más fría, el viento resoplaba fuerte en las ventanas e intentaba colarse por todos lados. Salí de la clínica y subí a mi auto, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve sentada frente al volante antes de ponerme en marcha hasta la casona de Nodoka. Cuando baje del jeep, el gélido viento golpeo mi cara y alboroto mis cabellos, respire profundo y entre a casa, ella me esperaba en la puerta de pie.

—Te estaba esperando, Akane, necesitamos hablar.

—Tía por el momento estoy muy agotada.

—Dime donde esta Ranma – sus palabras eran exigentes y no pude hacer nada más que tragar duro.

—Tía yo…

-¡DÍMELO YA! - sentí la fría pared en mi espalda y su nariz rozaba con la mía, su respiración exaltada chocaba con mi piel, de repente me soltó y recompuso su postura —Akane cariño, dime donde esta Ranma.

—Está bien tía, te diré todo…

Entramos a la sala y nos sentamos frente a frente, le conté todo, absolutamente todo, desde Herb hasta el final, donde dispare mi arma.

—Tía yo… mi intención no era lastimarlo, no a él, nunca a él, pido tu perdón —me incline hasta el suelo.

—¡Llévame con él, llévame con él ahora! — exigió la mujer.

Asentí, subimos al auto y la lleve a la clínica. El camino fue largo y pesado, ninguna de las dos pronunciaba palabra alguna, cuando llegamos le repetí que él no se acordaba de mí y que era mejor así, ellos me conocen como el Ángel, le dije.

—Pero, ¿por qué no quieres que le diga tu nombre?, ¿qué ocultas?

—No oculto nada, simplemente es mejor así, si es verdad que no me recuerda yo también podré seguir adelante más fácil. Duele ¿sabe? y duele mucho. Lo que me dijo sobre Shampoo, que es su prometida me dolió más… No sé si finja no conocerme o lo diga enserio pero la verdad es que no lo voy a tolerar más.

Ella no dijo nada. Entramos hasta la habitación de él, Usagi seguía ahí, nos miramos profundamente mientras Nodoka entró tras de mí, Ranma aún estaba despierto en cuanto vio a su madre, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, el reencuentro fue incómodo y conmovedor al mismo tiempo.

Llame a Kogane para que liberara a Shampoo de su encierro y le diera la dirección de la clínica ya no me importaba nada más si Ranma quería ver a su prometida, eso tendría.

…

Me descalce silenciosa y entré en mi habitación, ahora se sentía tan grande y ese dolor en mi pecho volvió. La herida en mi brazo dolía, ardía, quemaba, el hecho de tenerlo tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo era infernal. Me dolía como nunca el saber que él me había olvidado, quizá a propósito, quizá solo mentía, pero no estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo tenía que seguir adelante sola, me sentía sola de nuevo, a pesar de estar acompañada todo el tiempo.

Estaba decidido ya no volvería a la clínica nunca más.

En el Borderline los días pasaban tranquilos, el invierno había llegado por fin las festividades de navidad estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y todo estaba listo, pero yo me sentía tan vacía, tan sola. Subí a mi oficina y tome mi abrigo era hora de volver a casa, habían pasado ya siete días desde que vi a Ranma por última vez recuperándose.

Mí herida cada vez dolía más.

Conduje despacio, muy despacio, me pare en unas máquinas expendedoras a comprar café de lata, lo bebí tan lento como pude y no sé por qué no quería finalizar el viaje.

Cuando llegue a casa eran pasadas las 3 de la mañana, me descalce en silencio repitiendo la rutina de cada día, cogí el alimento de las carpas y fui a alimentarlas como cada noche, desde que llegue aquí. Camine rumbo a mi habitación. Silencio, en esa casa todo era silencio; justo al cruzar el pasillo la vi de pie frente a mi altiva y desdeñosa.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — gruñí.

—Yo vivir aquí, con prometido, ¿acaso suegra no decir? Shampoo y Ranma casar pronto y esta ser casa de futuro esposo, así que, sacar tus conclusiones – tenía una media sonrisa burlona en su cara perfecta.

Aguante la respiración, tenía ganas de matarla pero no podía hacer una escena en la casa de Nodoka así que me trague mis palabras y solo pase de largo empujándola contra la pared, el golpe fue seco al parecer aún estaba herida en la mano.

—Mujer loca y fea tu ser, espero que tu no molestar a Shampoo y Ranma, por las noches estar muy ocupados amándose y no gustar ser interrumpidos.

Como respuesta, solo levante el dedo medio de mi mano a la altura de su cara sin siquiera mirarla y me metí a mi habitación, cerré la puerta y caí de rodillas. ¡Estaba furiosa! tan furiosa que jale mi cabello y rasguñe mis piernas como ese día, aquel día en que iba a casarme con él. Me desvestí y con furia arroje la ropa al cesto, estaba segura que aquella maldita mujer estaba escuchando todo, abrí y cerré mis cajones buscando mi pijama, para mi desgracia estaban en la habitación junto a la mía, me limpie la cara y me metí a dormir.

Me levante muy temprano, me di un baño rapidísimo, me vestí con vaqueros ajustados botas y una chamarra negra de invierno, de esas que son muy abrigadoras. Salí con cuidado tratando que nadie me escuchara, pase a la cocina por algo que había olvidado ahí y ¡oh, maldita suerte la mía! Ahí estaba el sentado, en la barra, contemplando como caía la nieve por el ventanal que daba al jardín. Me quede parada en el marco de la puerta observando sus facciones perfectas, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan guapo? ¡Maldita sea!, es tan perfecto que duele el solo verlo, me arme de valor y me adentre en la habitación.

—Buenos días— saludé distante.

—Buenos días—respondió él, sorprendido por verme, o eso creí.

Rebusque en las repisas de la cocina donde según yo había dejado unas facturas de pagos de la casa, pero no podía encontrarlas por ningún lado, ¡maldita sea! si no fuera porque hoy es la fecha límite de pago me largaba de aquí. Sentía su mirada clavada en mi espalda, di vuelta por la habitación sin siquiera cruzar miradas, hasta que vi las malditas facturas en una repisa tan alta que necesitaba una silla para alcanzarlas. Como imbécil me sentía, como una idiota moviéndome por aquella cocina siendo observada por él. Ambos en completo silencio. Me subí a la maldita silla y pude alcanzar los papeles, por fin podría salir de ahí, los tome triunfal pero si… ¡OH maldita suerte! La silla se movió un poco y yo perdí el equilibrio, no sé si por nervios, pero ahí estaba la torpe Akane otra vez frente a él, creí que caería al suelo pero ni siquiera lo toqué, él me sostuvo por la cintura con sus fuertes brazos y con un pierna detuvo la silla. Nos quedamos mirando fijamente, sus ojos azules perforando los míos, por un segundo, por una milésima de segundo estuve a punto de tocar su rostro pero me detuve con toda la fuerza de voluntad que pude, bajé de la silla lo más rápido que pude y me deshice de sus manos que se aferraban a mi cuerpo, como si no quisiera dejarme ir.

—Gracias— dije firme.

—No fue nada, solo ten más cuidado— dijo en un susurro.

Me fui de ahí, mi respiración comenzaba a acelerarse y no quería que se diera cuenta, subí a mi auto lo más rápido que pude. Fui a hacer pagos y a comprar. Si, fui a comprar todo lo que se me dio la maldita gana. compre los obsequios de navidad para mi familia, los envolví y envié por paquetería exprés ese mismo día, faltaban escasos días para navidad, compré mucha, muchísima ropa interior de encaje, desde la más vulgar hasta la más delicada y preciosa que encontré, ni siquiera la usaba, pero sentía un gran vacío en mi interior que debía llenar y Nabiki alguna vez me dijo que eso la hacía sentir muy feliz, así que seguí su consejo, pasé por una tienda de ropa para caballero y también compre ¿por qué? no lo sé, pero todo tenía que ver con unos ojos azules, use a un chico de la tienda que tenía el cabello negro y largo atado en una coleta baja, compre todo lo que él se puso, además de cosas para tío Genma, papá y Akira, todo, compre dulces, perfumes, con mucho trabajo pude acomodar todo en la camioneta y aun me sentía aturdida, apenas eran las doce del día.

Mi teléfono vibró, era Nodoka, necesitaba algunas cosas para la cena y la nieve era tan turbia que ella no podía salir, así que fui al supermercado y compre más y más cosas de las que necesitaba, la camioneta iba abarrotada pase a una tienda de armas y compre una caja de balas, si, balas, tenía muchas pero quería más y tenía más dinero, mucho más del que podía gastar, así que pase al banco y deposite una muy, muy fuerte cantidad a la cuenta de mi hermana mayor, con eso podrían tener la navidad más esplendida de toda su vida y para los meses venideros también. En un semáforo vi al chico que me había ido a ver al Borderline si no mal recordaba se llamaba Jon, le toque el claxon y el volteo a verme, se miraba perdido y algo desaliñado, le hice señas de que se apresurara, abrí la puerta y la fría ventisca se sintió dentro.

—Sube – le dije

—Señorita Akane, que gusto verla.

—Ese no es mi nombre, recuerda – le dije con cara de perro mientras retomaba el camino.

—Cierto, lo lamento, que gusto verla.

—¿Estabas perdido? – pregunte bajando un poco mi tono enojado.

—En realidad estaba buscando trabajo – dijo apenado.

—¿Trabajo para qué? — mi pregunta era sincera.

—Pues verá, hace una semana no sé nada de mi maestro ni de mis amigos y pues yo no tengo dinero, pagando el hotel se me fue lo poco que tenía.

—Ya veo— mi estómago gruño un poco – tengo hambre ¿me acompañas a almorzar?—el asintió feliz.

Entramos a un establecimiento de comida rápida, pedimos hamburguesas, papas fritas, soda y postres, todo lo que había en el menú y nos terminamos todo.

—Señorita muchas gracias, no había comido desde ayer, de verdad usted es un Ángel — sonrió muy feliz y yo sentí culpa, puesto que si no hubiera sido por mí el quizá no tendría que pasar estas penas.

—No es nada, hubieras ido a verme al casino—dije ya mucho más tranquila y le sonreí amable— vamos por tus cosas al hotel, puedes quedarte en casa, es grande y no creo que nadie se moleste, además Ranma ya está ahí.

—¿¡De verdad!? Qué bueno es saber que se encuentra bien y junto a usted.

—No mal intérpretes, él está ahí con su prometida – apreté con fuerza el volante.

—Oh, ya veo, lo siento, esa mujer nunca me ha agradado nada, y no debe ser fácil para usted vivir junto a ella.

—Ni me lo digas, mientras menos tiempo este yo ahí mejor será – estacione la camioneta en la entrada del hotel y entré con él— anda, ve por tus cosas— dije – Jon se miraba apenado, subió las escaleras del hotel, era espantoso.

Me quede viendo un afiche de la pared donde se anunciaba el Borderline, de hecho en todos lados había publicidad, me sentí orgullosa y triste al mismo tiempo, mientras miraba la imagen de Carmen y Marcela en uno de los cuadros, un hombre se acercó a mí y me miro prepotente.

—¿Quién es usted? – dijo en un tono bastante altanero, le regrese la misma mirada.

—¿Necesitas algo? —le dije.

—Te ves muy sospechosa. ¿Qué quieres aquí?

—Vine a recoger a un amigo, ¿algún problema con ello?

—¿Acaso eres prostituta? Te ves muy bien, podría pagarte por toda la tarde conmigo linda—puso su mano en mi hombro y me enfurecí.

Tome al tipo por la camisa y lo atraje hacia mí, su cara frente a la mía saque mi beretta y la puse en su cabeza.

—Si me vuelves a faltar el respeto te meteré una bala en el cerebro, ¿entendiste? — y el tipo asintió nervioso.

—¿Ocurre algo? ¿Todo está bien aquí? — una voz femenina a mi espalda me hizo relajarme un poco.

—Maori, es que esta mujer está aquí y es muy sospechosa, además me apunto con un arma – Maori me dirigió una mirada seria y después sonrió.

—Maori Oka, mucho gusto, usted es el Ángel ¿verdad? – asentí

— Ángel, así me dicen.

—Bien, una disculpa por el comportamiento de mi hermano, a veces es un estúpido, seguro no la reconoció, le pido, le suplico que esto no pase a mayores, que la mexicana sepa que esto solo fue un mal entendido y solo eso, Escuché que viene a recoger a un amigo suyo—cuando menciono a la mexicana vi como el hombre antes prepotente se encogió en su lugar temblando.

—Así es – en ese momento Jon apareció con varias maletas, le ayude con un par, me despedí con una inclinación leve.

Me acerque a la recepción y pedí la cuenta total de lo que se debía ahí Maori detuvo el proceso— va por cuenta de la casa no se moleste Ángel.

Vi en su mirada miedo, quizá respeto, quizá odio, no lo sé, tome las maletas y salimos de ahí rumbo a la casona.

Tome mi teléfono y marqué a Lila Torres, respondió al segundo tono.

—Cariño, ¡que gusto! ¿En que te puedo servir ¿

—Hola, necesito saber todo acerca de Maori Oka.

—A la orden—ella corto la llamada.

Cinco minutos después me regreso la llamada.

—Maori Oka, 22 años, cabello castaño, complexión delgada, única hija de Satoru Oka y Suzuki Oka. Tiene un hermano, Inishi Oka. Ella está a cargo de la empresa familiar, un hotel de dos estrellas llamado "Oka hotel", sus padres murieron hace un par de años, fueron asesinados por una disputa de territorio, al parecer su padre llevaba la batuta en el mercado bajo de estupefacientes y bueno perdió la batalla. Después de eso, sus hijos quedaron desamparados y la mexicana los tomo bajo su protección volviendo Oka hotel de su propiedad, Maori por mucho tiempo ha querido ser muy cercana a la mexicana y nunca lo ha conseguido, todo lo demás es irrelevante, la chica está limpia no hace tratos con la mafia, no se mete en problemas y le es fiel a Carmen Álvarez, su hermano Inishi es un imbécil, le gusta el juego, las mujerzuelas, y el alcohol, pero nada peligroso. Cariño, ¿tuviste algún problema con ella? Puedes exterminarlos, no tienen familia ni nada más que el uno al otro.

—No, todo está bien, solo que la conocí hace un momento y tenía curiosidad eso es todo muchas gracias por tu ayuda Lila

—No es nada cariño, bye, bye— la comunicación se cortó.

Ahora conocía el significado de esa mirada, yo tengo todo lo que ella alguna vez deseó, a la mexicana.

Conduje directo a casa junto a Jon, quien no paraba de hablar de Ranma y de las mil cosas que le había enseñado, con su ayuda bajamos todo del auto.

Eran las dos de la tarde apenas, entramos a casa y en la cocina estaba la tía preparando la comida, entregue las facturas pagadas a Nodoka, así como lo que me había pedido para la cena junto con todas las demás cosas que le había comprado a ella y a tío Genma.

—¡Oh, cariño! No te hubieras molestado, con esta vieja no gastes tu dinero, mejor ahorra para tu vejez, aprende de la vida de tu vieja tía.

—Vale, si no estás tan vieja tía no exageres y eso créeme que ya lo tengo cubierto – y eso era verdad, en caso de yo faltar, mi familia estaba protegida contra todo – pero mira, tengo a alguien a quien presentarte, él es Jon, es amigo de Ra… de tu hijo y necesita un lugar donde quedarse, además trabajara conmigo.

—¡OH! bienvenido seas jovencito, los amigos de mi hijo y de Akanita son bienvenidos aquí – mi nombre lo dijo bajito—acompáñame querido, te mostrare tu habitación, cariño vigila la comida, que no se queme – valiente momento en el que llegue.

—Tu amigo Jon es un encanto, hija.

—Tía tu y yo necesitamos hablar—dije mientras sacaba unos dangos de un empaque y me sentaba en la barra de la cocina.

—Querida arruinaras tu apetito con esos dulces antes de la comida.

—Quiero saber por qué tu hijo y su novia están aquí y sobre todo a un lado de mi habitación.

—¡Vaya, ya lo sabes!

—¡Claro que lo sé!, anoche me encontré a Shampoo después de alimentar a los peces.

—Cariño, lo hago por el bien de mi hijo, debe recuperarse de lo que le hiciste—me lanzó una mirada acusadora— y también lo hago por tu bien, si, por tu bien, aunque pienses que estoy loca, es por tu bien mi niña, debes aprender a vivir o por lo menos a convivir con él, algo extraño le sucedió, estoy segura, eso de que no te recuerde no me cuadra, deberían hacer las paces, además no me gusta que este con esa muchachita que casi te mata.

—Pero si tú los pusiste en la misma habitación tía.

—Sí, lo sé cariño, pero es para que él se harte de ella créeme yo sé de estas cosas.

—Eso no fue lo que ella me dijo anoche.

—Ella te puede decir mil cosas, que tú no debes de creer.

—Pero tía esto me lastima, me hiere como no tienes idea.

—Lo sé cariño, pero todo es un proceso de sanación, tienes que curarte de ese amor, no dejarlo morir, alimentarlo más hasta que sea tan grande como antes, y estoy segura que el recapacitara— ella tomo mis manos y aparto lo que hasta ese momento trataba de comer.

—Tía, yo no creo que sea lo mejor para mí.

—Ya veremos cariño, ahora ve a ayudarme con la comida pon la mesa que ya casi esta lista.

La hora de la comida para mí fue terrible, no podía ni siquiera masticar, un nudo enorme en mi garganta me lo impedía; Ranma estaba sentado justo frente a mí y sentía su mirada clavada en mí, como si me perforara con ella, Shampoo a su lado no dejaba de batallar para que la mirara a ella. Tío Genma comía impasible, Akira, a mi lado, compartía la misma incomodidad que yo y no dejaba de mirar a Ranma. Jon, bueno, él era muy tranquilo, todos ahí sabían que pronunciar mi nombre estaba prohibido así que nadie lo hacía, ni por chiste. En cuanto terminé mi tortura me retiré a mi habitación, saque todo lo que había comprado y lo guarde en mis gavetas, lo de él, simplemente lo dejé en un rincón apartado de todo y lo cubrí con una manta ocultando mi pecado.

A las siete de la noche me di un baño y me puse ropa más formal para trabajar, un vestido azul marino de mangas largas, con la falda a medio muslo sin medias y zapatillas altas, con un abrigo color hueso largo hasta las rodillas.

Akira ya estaba esperándome.

—¿Donde esta Jon? —Le pregunté.

—Aquí estoy, jefa – Jon apareció vistiendo un traje que le quedaba un poco más grande de lo que era él —lo siento, pero no tengo ropa presentable y le pedí a Akira que me prestara algo.

—Ja ja ja, me hubieras dicho, antes de llegar pasaremos por algo para que te cambies en el casino, le sonreí de manera amistosa lo que nunca imagine es que Ranma estaría justo detrás de él y estaba… ¿sonrojado?

—¿Dónde van, chicos? –pregunto Ranma sorprendido de vernos en la puerta.

—A trabajar, a donde más – respondió Akira

—¿Los tres trabajan juntos?

—Mejor dicho, nosotros dos trabajamos para ella- Akira señalo a Jon y luego a mí.

—Oh, ya veo – Ranma mostro una cara de desagrado.

—Chicos, me adelantare al auto no tarden mucho tenemos un evento grande hoy – y salí disparada a mi camioneta. Encendí la calefacción. Ambos chicos ya estaba ahí con el retrovisor vi como Ranma se quedaba mirándome desde la puerta hasta que lo perdí de vista

Pasamos a comprar ropa para Jon, su nuevo cargo como guardia de seguridad parecía encantarle. El evento fue un éxito, salimos tarde pasadas las cuatro de la mañana.

En la casa todo era silencio, entré en mi habitación y sentí que alguien había estado ahí, no le di importancia y me acosté a dormir.

Los días pasaron, yo evitaba tener cualquier clase de contacto con Ranma, a pesar de que vivíamos en la misma casa y las habitaciones eran contiguas, mis horarios no cuadraban con los de él y eso lo agradecía plenamente, solo nos veíamos a la hora de la comida, a la que siempre me cruzaba era a Shampoo, que parecía perro guardián atrás de Ranma todo el tiempo y aunque creía que no me daba cuenta, me observaba siempre desde las sombras, desde que llegaba hasta que me iba… y así pasaron los días…

…

Mamá me pidió que fuera a vivir con ella a su casa, la doctora me dijo que tardaría varios meses en recuperarme, quizá un año, que no debía de hacer movimientos bruscos y por mucho que lo odiara tendría que dejar mis entrenamientos, maldije el momento en el que me dispararon, cuando sepa quien fue lo mataré con mis propias manos, lo juro.

Recordé de momento a esa chica que estaba aquí conmigo cuando desperté, es muy extraña, comenzó a llorar de un momento a otro, al parecer si le afecto el que yo no recordara quien era ella. Es muy bonita pero tiene un carácter horrible, ya nunca más volvió a visitarme y algo en mí se siente mal por ello, cuando salí de la clínica un auto nos esperaba afuera, no reconocí de inmediato al conductor, después se presentó como Akira y vaya como podría olvidarme de él.

Llegamos a una casona enorme casi a las afueras de la ciudad, Shampoo ya me esperaba ahí para mi desgracia, y por si fuera poco nos acomodaron en la misma habitación, aunque yo pedí que fuera en futones separados, trataría de pasar el menor tiempo posible cerca de ella, no la soporto realmente no sé cómo la elegí como futura esposa

No me sentía del todo bien ya que el dolor en mis heridas era profundo, trataba de mantenerme en movimiento, no está en mi naturaleza estar quieto, así que pedí a Shampoo que me diera mi espacio y quise recorrer la casa, no había nadie, mamá salió justo cuando llegamos según ella debía preparar unos asuntos y Akira debía regresar al trabajo pero había algo ahí que me inquietaba mucho, y ese algo se guardaba celosamente detrás de una puerta junto a mi habitación, el lugar despedía un olor muy familiar para mí, un perfume de mujer iba a abrir la puerta cuando papa apareció en el inicio del pasillo.

—Vaya hijo, es un alivio volver a verte aunque sea en estas condiciones – el viejo hombre regordete me abrazo, lo sentí sincero y correspondí su abrazo – tanto tiempo sin verte hijo.

—Cierto papá yo buscando a mamá y ella fue la que me encontró a mí y tú a ella, que vueltas da la vida ¿cierto? — le di palmaditas en la espalda pero no deje de observar esa puerta, algo me llamaba a abrirla, así que aunque mi emoción era grande por ver a mi padre había algo ahí que mi corazón clamaba por ver –papa dime que hay en esa habitación.

—Esa habitación pertenece a Ak… a una chica y no debes entrar ahí.

—¿A una chica? ¿Qué chica? no he visto a nadie en varias horas.

—Ella llega muy tarde y se va muy temprano, trabaja mucho, es hija de mi mejor amigo, la quiero como a una hija y tu madre también, evita entrar ahí eso es deshonroso, ven te llevare a conocer el resto de la casa hay un Dojo enorme que sé te gustará.

Recorrí toda la casa con el viejo y hablamos de muchas cosas en todo el camino, me mostró el Dojo, vaya que era enorme y hermoso, el jardín zen ya estaba cubierto por un manto de nieve que comenzó a caer ligera desde temprano , me mostro los jazmines y los crisantemos que estaban ya secos por el invierno, así como el interior de la casa, me sentía extrañamente cómodo ahí, a pesar de que no conocía nada, era como si mi corazón hubiera encontrado paz y al mismo tiempo en mi pecho sentía una agonía terrible, caminamos despacio mi condición me impedía moverme con agilidad, mi padre preparo un par de tazas de té y nos sentamos a ver televisión, no era que precisamente me gustara pero no tenía alternativa Shampoo misteriosamente había desaparecido toda la mañana y eso lo agradecía a los dioses.

Mama llego al poco rato y preparo algo deliciosos para comer per Shampoo, aun no llegaba eso era misterioso ya que siempre estaba pegada a mí como mi sombra, pero no le tome importancia y preferí disfrutar la compañía de mis padres. Cayó la noche y mama me envió a dormir, todo era extraño, sentía un poco de frustración por no ver a la chica que habitaba detrás de la puerta contigua a la mía. Pasaban de las once de la noche y el medicamento comenzaba a pasarme factura.

Desperté en la madrugada y escuche voces en el pasillo, era Shampoo y al parecer discutía con alguien, no reconocí la otra voz pero sonaba molesta, escuche un golpe seco y por un momento dude en levantarme de la cama pero desistí al escuchar una puerta cerrarse, en la otra habitación había ruido, abrían y cerraban cajones, a los pocos minutos entró Shampoo y me hice el dormido, ella se acostó furiosa en su futón, al parecer se había encontrado con la otra chica y habían discutido pero eso ya era normal en ella, pelear con cualquier chica que se acercara a mí no le di tanta importancia y me venció el sueño otra vez.

Amaneció más frio que otros días, Shampoo estaba profundamente dormida aún era muy temprano así que salí de la habitación en total silencio, aunque no podía moverme con agilidad aun poseía mis dotes de artista marcial y ser sigiloso era uno de tantos. Caminé hacia la cocina calenté un poco de café y me senté en la barra mirando la nieve caer, desde ahí aún no había mucha luz era hipnotizaste ver caer los copos de nieve, ni siquiera me di cuenta que alguien más se había levantado temprano hasta que escuche un seco—buenos días— y la vi dar vueltas por la cocina, buscaba algo con desesperación como si no quisiera compartir el mismo espacio conmigo, eso me desubico y me molesto al mismo tiempo, la reconocí al instante, era la misma chica de la clínica, "Ángel" al parecer buscaba unos papeles que después encontró en una repisa más arriba de su cabeza, cogió una silla, se subió a ella y yo estúpidamente estaba tan metido mirando sus ajustadísimos pantalones que no me levante para ayudarla, hasta que vi como la silla falseo y ella casi cae, fui más rápido de lo que esperaba y la sostuve de su diminuta cintura, ella me miro y clavo esos ojos color chocolate en los míos, así estuvimos unos segundos hasta que ella se soltó de mi agarre.

—Gracias—dijo firme.

—No fue nada, solo ten más cuidado—dije en un susurro.

Salió de la cocina desapareciendo velozmente, no me dio tiempo de seguirla, escuche como los neumáticos de su auto chillaban arrancando rápidamente, ¿qué rayos había sido eso? ¿Por qué me quede como idiota frente a ella? ¿Por qué mi corazón se comprimió? Y más importante ¿Por qué sentía esas mariposas en mi estómago? si a esa chica no la conocía y lo peor es que desde que la conozco ella solo ha sido hostil conmigo, un dolor de cabeza nubló mis pensamientos, volví mis pasos a la cocina y ahí estaba ella, impoluta en su vestido blanco, ocupando la silla donde Ángel se había subido.

—¿Qué significa eso Ranma?, ¿por qué no querías soltarla? — estaba furiosa con su cabello corto perfectamente acomodado y su carita de niña dulce.

—Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía.

—Pues porque ya no piensas en mí, por eso no había podido verte— ella se cruzó de brazos —ahora solo piensas en esa mujer.

Me sonroje furioso.

—¿En qué mujer?

—En esa que acaba de salir de aquí, ella ni siquiera te mira, ustedes ni siquiera se conocen, Ranma.

—No sé, hay algo en ella, algo que me recuerda mucho a ti.

—Ella no soy yo, yo no existo Ranma, yo estoy muerta.

—Shh… no lo digas así – la callé con mis dedos sobre sus labios color durazno, desnudos de maquillaje, tenía una piel tan hermosa y unos ojos chocolate como los de Ángel es, casi podría jurar que son idénticas pero no, no lo son, Ángel es mayor, se viste y actúa diferente a Akane.

—¿Ves? ahora mismo estás pensando en ella y no Ranma, no somos idénticas, ella es fea y poco femenina, además está vieja, ¿cuantos años tendrá? ¿Veintidós? yo tengo dieciséis Ranma.

—Oye tranquila, yo también soy mayor que tú, pero venga no vamos a discutir, la levante entre mis brazos y la abrace con fuerza y posesividad, hundí mi cara entre su hombro y su cuello y aspire ese aroma, ese aroma que me volvía loco y que reconocí como el mismo perfume que usaba Ángel, la aleje de mí, mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas me sujete de la mesa y ella me abrazo.

—Lo siento no es mi intención hacerte daño, te amo tanto— dijo en susurro mientras desaparecía. Cuando me sentí un poco más tranquilo me senté en la silla y pegue mi cabeza en la barra, el frio me ayudaría a calmar este dolor de cabeza, así pasaron varias horas y yo tratando de evitar a Shampoo, me encerré en el Dojo a meditar todo lo sucedido.

La hora de la comida llego y con ella nuevas sorpresas, mi madre tocó la puerta del Dojo y me informo que un amigo mío estaba en la casa, salí para ver quién era y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver al tímido de Jon parado afuera.

—Jon, hermano ¿qué haces aquí?

—Yo los dejo, ya te mostré tu habitación ve a darte un baño y acompáñanos en la comida, Jon—dijo mi madre.

—Si señora Saotome, gracias.

—Ranma, hermano, ¡Que gusto ver que estas bien!

—Mi madre me encontró en un hospital y me trajo a su casa, cómo ves, estoy un poco lastimado, pero dime ¿cómo me encontraste?

—¡Ah! Yo…esto… la señorita Ángel me trajo aquí y me ofreció quedarme.

—¿Ella? ¿Cómo es que ustedes se conocen? — me sorprendió mucho lo que Jon me decía

—Es una larga historia que después te contaré pero dime tú ¿cómo te sientes? esa herida estuvo fea.

—Sí, alguien me disparo y te juro que lo encontraré y lo asesinare con mis propias manos.

—No digas esas cosas, estoy seguro que fue un accidente.

—Jon, lo dices como si supieras quien es.

—¿Yo? ¡No! que va hermano, solo es que… bueno es una historia larga, muy larga, pero vamos debo darme un baño huelo muy mal.

—¡Oh sí! Ja ja ja, vamos te enseñare el baño.

La comida fue incomoda, Ángel estaba sentada frente a mí nunca levanto la mirada de su plato, junto a ella estaba Akira, mi primo, que no me quitaba los ojos de encima y eso comenzaba a molestarme, y más aún, el hecho de que ella se acercaba mucho a él, no sabía por qué, pero eso hacía que me hirviera la sangre y Shampoo lo notó.

Ella se retiró de la mesa sin haber tocado casi nada de su plato, luego me di cuenta que había ido al Dojo y estaba entrenando con una espada samurái, era extremadamente buena se veía muy bien con ese gi negro ajustado a su cuerpo, no pude evitar sentirme plenamente atraído hacia ella. Me quede observando desde la puerta entreabierta, ella no podía verme, a lo lejos escuche la chillona voz de Shampoo buscándome yo solo quería seguir observándola, al parecer ella también escucho la voz de Shampoo y profirió un grito lleno de coraje, entonces de un solo movimiento partió a la mitad los bambús que usaba como señuelo, guardo su katana en la funda y la deposito en un suave cojín de terciopelo, acariciando el estuche protector de la misma, me escondí detrás del Dojo y había una pequeña ventana por la cual pude seguir observando, continuo haciendo sus prácticas una extraña mezcla entre karate, box, jiujitsu y vale todo, eran movimientos hermosos, perfectos, exactos, pero eran movimientos letales de defensa para… ¿matar?, la puerta del Dojo se abrió y Shampoo entró interrumpiendo la danza del Ángel y una extraña discusión comenzó.

—¿Qué quieres?, ¿por qué me interrumpes?, ¿acaso no sabes tocar gata?

—No necesitar hacerlo, esta ser casa de futuro esposo de Shampoo y en cuanto Ranma y yo casar tu largarte de mi casa.

—No me hagas reír— Ángel se dejó caer pesadamente en el tatami limpiando su sudor con una toalla.

—Tú reír ahora, yo casar con él después de navidad, ser un hecho y tu largar de aquí como la perdedora que ser.

—Tú lo que quieres es que yo te parta la cara, a mí no me interesa lo que tú y ese imbécil hagan, por mi cásate con el mañana a mí ya no me importa –ella se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y ese comentario me caló.

—Matarte escucharse bien, si Shampoo querer hacerlo, ya lo habría hecho desde hace tiempo, estúpida mujer fea.

—Inténtalo, quiero que me mates en este momento, si es que puedes— dijo muy tranquila mientras tomaba agua y se ponía de pie, yo solo observaba su implacable determinación, avanzó dos pasos y Shampoo avanzo otros dos.

—Tú, maldita mujer ser siempre regresar a nuestras vidas ya dejar a Ranma en paz el ser futuro esposo de Shampoo

—Yo no lo busco, quizá algo dentro de él siempre lo atraiga hacia mí, ¿no has pensado en eso gatita? — ella hizo un ademan con las manos como diciendo es lógico.

Shampoo corrió hacia ella, estaba loca y realmente iba a intentar matarla, intervendría de ser necesario, pero después de ver aquellos movimiento de Ángel, me atrevía a ser mero espectador, quería ver que era capaz de hacer Ángel contra Shampoo, además de todo eso que dijeron era muy confuso para mí.

Shampoo lanzo un golpe directo al rostro de Ángel el cual ella esquivo magistralmente, Ángel por su parte dio un barrido que hizo caer a Shampoo la cual se levantó en segundos atacando con más fuerza, logró darle en un costado y eso debió dolerle, pero Ángel dio vuelta sobre su eje y atrapo a Shampoo por la espalda, pasó sus brazos por debajo de los de Shampoo y la hizo caer al suelo, le hizo una llave de judo y la inmovilizo rápidamente con sus piernas, parecía una serpiente. Shampoo chillo por no poder zafarse del agarre, luego Ángel dijo algo que realmente puso mis sentidos en alerta.

—Ranma es tuyo quédate con él a mí no me interesa, si prefiere estar con mujeres como tu sin honor sin dignidad es muy su problema, por mi puedes casarte con el mañana mismo. Tú mi querida Shampoo no estás a mi nivel, si yo quisiera, en este momento te vuelo la cabeza de un tiro y se acabó la perfecta Shampoo, pero prefiero dejarte viva y que te consumas con tus celos estúpidos y le hagas la vida miserable a Ranma, porque se lo merece, merece sufrir más que nadie, y si tú piensas que no me he dado cuenta que me has estado siguiendo por las noches y que me observas mientras estoy en mi habitación estas muy estúpida, mi querida Shampoo, de tanto estar pegada a tu hombre te estás oxidando, y lo que me da más gusto es saber que a pesar de que Ranma dice no recordarme siempre me observa, me sigue con la mirada hacia donde voy y a ti se te tuercen las tripas de rabia, si no, no tendrías que decir siempre que tú eres su futura esposa a mi él ya no me interesa Shampoo, lo nuestro termino hace mucho, mucho tiempo eso está enterrado, eso mételo en tu cabeza china idiota, además yo ya salgo con alguien más, alguien a mi nivel y Ángel de una patada la soltó azotándola contra una pared del Dojo, recogió sus cosas y salió tranquilamente del Dojo mientras Shampoo con el orgullo roto golpeaba el tatami con fuerza.

Mi cabeza dio vueltas, un dolor muy fuerte se apodero de mis sienes, caí sentado en la fría nieve, estuve así un rato hasta que el frio me ganó y volví dentro, escuche voces en la entrada de la casa, era ella, Ángel, se veía hermosa en un vestido corto y ajustado junto a ella, Akira, no dejaba de sonreírle y eso me hizo rabiar, pero no podía dejar de mirarla y sentí mi cara arder cuando ella sonrió ampliamente al ver a Jon con un traje que le quedaba fatal, era más grande que su cuerpo, esa sonrisa me hizo sentir que caía en un abismo, me arme de valor y trate de iniciar platica con ellos.

—¿Dónde van chicos? –pregunté

—A trabajar donde más – me respondió Akira como si fuera tan normal.

—¿Los tres trabajan juntos? — de verdad quería saber eso.

—Mejor dicho, nosotros dos trabajamos para ella— Akira señalo a Jon y luego a ella quien no me miraba.

—Oh, ya veo — no pude ocultar mi cara de enfado al saber que Akira pasaba mucho tiempo junto a ella y ahora Jon también.

Quise decir algo más cuando intempestivamente salió de la casa rumbo a su auto, ni siquiera me dejo hablar, tras ella como perro faldero salió Akira mirándome con una media sonrisa que yo tome como burla, Jon se despidió de mi tan amable como siempre.

Debía idear un plan, ahora esa chica se me había metido por todos lados y yo tenía que investigar qué clase de relación tuvimos para que ella me odiara tanto, además porque carajo no puedo acordarme de ella, definitivamente estos días iban a ser una tortura y lo más importante, ¿Con quién mierda estaba saliendo?

Continuara…

Jelouuuuuuu

ya se ya se fue mas corto pero pues hasta aquí ya les di mucho fan service jajajaja, que tal espero les haya gustado aunque fue un poco más corto a lo que los tengo acostumbrados quedo donde debía ahorita que estoy en cama sin poderme mover les prometo actualizar otro capitulo mas pronto de lo que creen no van a pasar mese se los juro y jamás piensen que dejare esta historia inconclusa nunca jamás jamás haría eso asi me lleve otro año terminarla…. nocheto jajajajajaja

un saludote gigante a todos tooooodos los que siguen esta historia y están pendientes de las actualizaciones aunque me tarde siglos

recuerden unirse al mejor grupo de Ranma , **Ranma ½ banished group**

y a la mejor pagina de fanfics, **fanfics de Ranma ½**

Baby **Maryviza** mi beta mi hermana mi todo mil gracias que haría yo sin ti

Gracias totales su amiga **Redfox**


	15. Las cenizas de Akane

" **Pero un día recordarás todo lo que hice para quedarme y todo lo que hiciste tú para que me fuera. Y entonces me echaras de menos".**

 **LAS CENIZAS DE AKANE**

 **CAPITULO 15: LAS CENIZAS DE AKANE**

Sentía la imperiosa necesidad de salir tras ella, no había pasado ni una semana que la había visto por primera vez y esa mujer, esa maldita mujer que me trataba como si no existiera se me había metido hasta por los ojos y no entendía por qué.

…

Me senté pesadamente en mi escritorio, el solo hecho de saber que Ranma estaba viviendo bajo el mismo techo que yo estaba acabando conmigo, no sabía hasta qué punto podría soportarlo.

—¿Ocurre algo japonesa? —Demian se sentó frente a mí.

—Ocurren muchas cosas, muchas cosas horribles – me frote las sienes con desesperación.

—A ver, cuéntame más – no sé si lo dijo con sarcasmo o si de verdad le interesaba saberlo, de todos modos debía desahogarme y le conté todo.

—..Y entonces ahora ese par están viviendo en la misma casa donde vivo yo con sus padres, ahora que lo escucho suena muy estúpido – me deje caer en el respaldo de la silla.

—Pues es estúpido, tan estúpido como tú y tu actitud mediocre. ¿ A ti que mierda te importa lo que hagan esos dos? Ese tipo se olvidó de ti, todo suena muy ilógico e infantil, —levanto los hombros— para mí lo es. Sin embargo a mí me da igual lo que pase contigo, si yo fuera tú, ya los hubiera matado, pero pensándolo mejor—caminaba de un lado a otro un tanto pensativo— podrías irte a vivir a otro lado, tienes todo el dinero que quieras y la casa de la mexicana está vacía, así que tienes una guarida perfecta, ahí nadie te molestara y podrás seguirte masturbando como el otro día en esa pared, o podrías pasar noches enteras de diversión montando a este amiguito – se señaló la entrepierna.

—¡Oye! eso no lo había pensado, tienes razón, hasta que me das una buena idea- dije triunfal.

—Te aseguro tendrás muchas horas de diversión japonesita, soy un vikingo en la cama – me guiño el ojo.

—No hablaba de eso, a mí no me interesas tú, estaba hablando de independizarme, tienes razón, pero no en casa de Carmen ese lugar es sagrado.

—Aun así podré entrar por tu ventana y violarte ja ja ja— rio abiertamente y le lance una libreta de notas.

—Eres un asco Demian – y después reí con él—vamos tenemos mucho trabajo.

—Después de usted su majestad.

Nos sentamos en la mesa de siempre para vigilar el movimiento del lugar.

—Mañana es navidad ¿tienes a donde ir Demian?

—Yo nunca he celebrado navidad.

—Oh, eso no suena lindo.

—¿Lindo? mi vida nunca ha sido linda, soy huérfano y ex militar traidor asesino, nada es lindo bueno, solo tus piernas – le dio un trago a su vaso.

—Estas invitado a mi casa mañana, trate de localizar a las chicas pero cada una está con sus propios asuntos así que no vendrán.

—Ellas siempre huyen en navidad, tampoco les gusta, se escabullen, no me extraña.

—No puedes faltar mañana, promételo.

—Está bien, lo prometo, además me gustara hacer rabiar al cretino de tu ex.

—Eso quiero verlo –ambos chocamos los vasos y nos despedimos, llegaba la hora de cerrar.

El lugar estaba repleto y por alguna razón aburrido, No dejaba de pensar en él, estaba perdiendo toda la concentración, había cosas del casino que se me estaban escapando y si no fuera porque Akira o Demian estaban ahí seguramente ya hubiera perdido toneladas de dinero, dinero que ni siquiera era mío y si acaso Carmen se llegara a enterar mi actuar, entonces estoy segura que ahora si me mataría, la deshonraría y echaría por la borda todo lo que ella hizo por mí.

Debía poner fin a todo esto de una vez, la herida de mi brazo no dejaba de sangrar y dolía horrible parecía que todo estaba en mi contra, todo, hasta el clima que no paraba de llover.

Regresamos a casa agotados. Mañana sería un nuevo día.

…

La escuche llegar, estuve muy atento casi toda la noche sin dormir, mis sentidos eran muy agudos así que podía oír perfectamente el ruido del motor al apagarse, escuche cuando Jon y Akira fueron a sus habitaciones y como ella rompía la delicada capa de hielo del estanque para alimentar los peces, lo siguiente era entrara a su habitación, despojarse de la ropa y acostarse a dormir y ahora yo también podría descansar.

…

Caminaba por una calle oscura, solo se podían escuchar las pisadas hoscas de mis pies llenos de lodo hacia mucho frio.

"Akane"— una voz pero ahí no había nadie

"¿Akane, que estás haciendo?"

Otra vez camine más rápido, el callejón de piedra era infinito. Pequeñas luces cubrían la pared para indicar el camino, yo las seguía. Mis piernas estaban casi entumidas por el frio.

"Akane ven aquí"

La voz se escuchaba más cerca, casi tras de mí. Escuche balazos alguien estaba disparando, comencé a correr. Las piedras lastimaban mis pies y las paredes raspaban mis brazos, corrí más rápido. Al final del túnel pude observar una luz acelere más y más hacia allí, cuando llegue, la vi, una pelirroja dándome la espalda, trate de alcanzarle había alguien en el piso justo a sus pies.

"¡Ranma, corre Ranma!"—Grite pero el pareció no escucharme ni siquiera volteo a verme

—Ranma… —susurré.

Llegue a su lado, sujete su brazo para encararlo y salir de ahí. Cuando vi su rostro estaba lleno de sangre, lo solté de inmediato y mire el cuerpo que yacía a los pies era Carmen, Ranma sacó un arma y me disparo justo en el pecho sentí, como la sangre caliente corría por mi abdomen, caí de rodillas y luego nada.

Desperté, era un muy mal presagio, trate de volver a conciliar el sueño pero me fue imposible, me levante y comencé los quehaceres de la casa, todo debía estar perfecto así lo quería Nodoka. Ya era navidad.

Estaba tallando las piedras del furo cuando sentí su presencia tras de mí y no detuve mi labor solo quería molestar, lo sabía.

—Así que tú sirvienta ser, así gustar a Shampoo, que su casa siempre limpia estar.

—Te recuerdo esta no es tu casa— tallé más fuerte con el cepillo, como si fuera su cara.

—Pero pronto serlo

—Me da igual, mientras yo viva aquí tengo que cumplir con mis obligaciones, tu deberías hacer lo mismo, en lugar de estar perdiendo el tiempo molestando a los demás —terminaba mi trabajo gracias a los dioses.

—Yo futura esposa ser y no tener que hacer nada, para eso estar tú, sirvienta– ella pateo el cubo de agua con jabón regándola donde ya había limpiado antes.

—No me provoques Shampoo – me levante a su altura y la sujete de su vestido de prostituta.

—¿O, que?—dijo con una sonrisa burlona, pero sentí como tembló bajo mis manos.

Estuve a punto de darle con el puño, tenía tantas ganas de romperle la nariz.

—¿Que ocurre aquí? —Era Genma Saotome.

—¡oh, padre! ¡Shampoo limpiar el furo y está loca atacarme – la china gimoteaba.

—Si, como sea, termina de limpiar— entonces le arroje el cepillo a los pies —salí de ahí, esa mujer me enferma.

—Hija necesitamos hablar- Genma Saotome se refería a mí.

—Vamos al despacho

Cerró la puerta tras de mí y me senté en el escritorio.

—¿Y bien? ¿De qué quieres hablar tío?

—Es sobre Ranma, ya lo sabes.

—No quiero tocar ese tema, no me interesa.

—Hija, es que, estoy seguro que algo malo le ocurre, debes perdonarlo no sabe lo que está haciendo.

—Yo no tengo nada que perdonarle, para mí eso está muerto y enterrado junto con mi pasado ¿acaso nadie puede entender eso?

—Eso no es verdad hija, tal vez para ti pero, estoy seguro que para él no y está sufriendo, nadie sabe que le ocurrió, creo que tiene que ver con ese Jin Kaze y que le hizo algo.

—¿Quién?

—Jin Kaze, fue con quien él estuvo todo este tiempo, hable con Ranma y estuvo entrenándolo, no sé qué ocurrió ahí pero estoy seguro que Shampoo tuvo algo que ver con todo esto.

—No se y no me importa, tío, de verdad es lo mejor para él y para mí, además está bien, es la nuera que siempre quisiste ¿no? por eso lo comprometiste con varias. Muchas veces le dijiste que ella era mejor que yo, no te echo en cara nada, pero es mejor así reconócelo.

—Estuve equivocado, lo acepto y te pido perdón por ello, cometí errores a lo largo de toda mi vida y siempre quise lo mejor para mi único hijo, sin pensar que solo le hice daño.

—El tiempo no se puede regresar ya deja las cosas como están, yo no te guardo rencor al contrario te aprecio mucho, tío.

—¡Hija, ayúdame a destruirlo! ¡A encontrarlo y a acabar con Jin kaze!

—Lo siento, no puedo, si es todo lo que tienes que decir, tío, todavía hay muchas cosas que hacer antes de la cena y debo darme prisa no queremos ver a tía Nodoka de mal humor ¿verdad?

—Tienes razón –el hombre estaba desesperado.

Salimos del despacho pero algo ya rondaba mi cabeza, ¿quién es Jin Kaze y porque le preocupaba tanto a Genma Saotome? al grado de querer acabar con él, me intrigaba tanto, solo había alguien que podía darme toda la información que necesitaba, Lyla torres, le llamaría más tarde ahora tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

Hice todos los deberes que me correspondían, limpie pisos ventanas todo excepto cocinar, eso aún no se me daba para nada bien, por suerte tía Nodoka no permitió que Shampoo tocara ningún platillo y consiguió un ayudante muy bueno en Jon. Akira por su parte estaba muy distante, fui a hablar con él en cuanto pude y de Ranma no había rastro, agradecí eso.

—¿Estas bien? – encontré a Akira sentado en el salón de té que daba hacia el jardín.

—No—suspiro él.

—Es por Marcela ¿verdad?, yo también la extraño como no tienes idea, y a Carmen.

—Así es, es por ella, su teléfono siempre está apagado, sus correos son rebotados, es como si no existiera. He ido a su casa, me he quedado en la puerta por horas y nada, es como si se las hubiera tragado la tierra y es navidad, siempre pasábamos navidad juntos.

—Yo… lo lamento Akira, es mi culpa.

—No es tu culpa, es la maldita vida que llevamos, es el camino que forjamos y aunque me duela reconocerlo, es mi error por haberme enamorado y no habérselo dicho nunca.

—Akira yo… –no pude hacer nada más que abrazarlo, sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía.

—Perdón, no quería interrumpir este momento, pero Akira, mamá te está buscando –Ranma apareció por el lado del jardín y no podía disimular su cara de enfado.

Akira me soltó lentamente y se enjugo una lágrima que resbalaba por su rostro.

—Disculpa si los interrumpí – me dijo despectivo.

—Deberías tocar antes de entrar a alguna habitación ¿acaso también careces de educación?

—Uy, disculpa, tienes razón, quizá los pude haber encontrado en otra posición, ¿cierto?

—Cierto, deberías tener cuidado — me di vuelta dispuesta a salir de ahí, cuando él tiró de mi brazo —¡oye que te pasa, no me toques! — quise zafarme de su agarre pero su fuerza era impresionante.

—No me gusta que pases tanto tiempo a solas con él – su voz era ronca parecía fuera de si

—¡Pero a ti qué diablos te pasa! ¡Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así! — me soltó, sujeto su cabeza con ambas manos como si le doliera.

—Discúlpame, no sé qué me paso, no…no debí, lo…lo siento mucho, discúlpame – y salió del lugar.

¿Qué rayos había sido eso? ¿Acaso él estaba celoso? bah, a quien le importa, tenía muchas cosas que hacer como para pensar en estupideces.

….

De verdad, no sé qué me pasa con esa mujer, ¿por qué me hace sentir así, tan vulnerable? no sé por qué me llena de furia el verla cerca de cualquier tipo, es decir, yo ni siquiera la conozco, pero es que todo es tan confuso para mí, además, por lo que le dijo a Shampoo en el dojo, al parecer ella y yo nos conocimos en el pasado, ¿entonces por qué diablos no sé quién es? — di un golpe en la nieve salpicando todo el lugar, estaba furioso y la cabeza me daba vueltas.

Ayude con algunas cosas, todos me trataban como si estuviera inválido y yo aunque un poco adolorido me sentía muy bien.

Habían pasado ya casi veinte días desde que salí del hospital, Shampoo actuaba muy raro, todos los días desaparecía a cierta hora y la verdad es que como no me interesaba, nunca le cuestionaba sus salidas. Toda la noche me estuvo dando vueltas por la cabeza el maestro Kaze donde diablos se había metido, quizá Jon sabia

….

Era casi hora de la cena y Demian no había aparecido por ningún lado, intente llamar a su móvil pero no respondió, termine de arreglarme y salí de mi habitación, me puse un vestido color vino ajustado hasta medio muslo y manga larga, un collar dorado en forma de soga bastante grueso, sujete mi cabello en una coleta alta.

En la mesa ya estaban todos reunidos, ya no iba a esperar a que Demian apareciera, me había rendido hacia horas

—Disculpen la demora—salude a todos.

—Wow, señorita, que hermosa se ve.- Jon dijo con su boca en forma de O

—Tiene razón Ángel, hoy te ves mejor que nunca. – vamos Akira tu también?

—Hija no cabe duda que eres preciosa, ¿no crees, Genma? – dijo Nodoka muy emocionada con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Tu padre debe estar muy orgulloso de ti querida, de las tres tu heredaste la belleza y la destreza de artemarcialista, cuando te cases tu esposo será muy afortunado — Genma dijo orgulloso.

—¡Vaya, gracias a todos! — mi cara estaba tan roja, como las cerezas del pastel.

—Shampoo verse mejor, tener mejor cuerpo— la exuberante Shampoo llevaba un vestido chino dorado con unos dragones color violeta atravesando todo su cuerpo, claro, el vestido tenía un escote kilométrico, tan vulgar como siempre

Todos la ignoraron olímpicamente, mientras ella se restregaba en el brazo de su "prometido", el cual no me quitaba la vista de encima, de verdad Ranma tenía que hacerme todo tan difícil, es decir un traje negro hecho a su medida, con una camisa del mismo color, ¿que no sabe que así sus ojos se ven más hermosos?

—Entonces iniciemos, con la cena de navidad – dijo el patriarca mientras se disponía a cortar el pavo, cuando alguien llamo a la puerta.

—Yo atiendo- dijo Jon muy atento mientras casi corría hacia la entrada.

Era Demian y me sorprendió, cuando se bañaba, se afeitaba y se peinaba podría verse un poco atractivo, llevaba puesto un traje negro y camisa color vino como mi vestido, su cabello no tenía remedio pero se veía muy bien, se sentó junto a mí.

—Familia, les presento a Demian él es… – no me dejo terminar.

—Su novio, su guapo, fuerte y atractivo novio—dijo Demian con una media sonrisa mirando a Ranma.

¿Es en serio? La mandíbula de Nodoka no se podía descolocar más el sonido de unos palillos al caer de la mano de Akira rompió el silencio, yo los miraba a todos de hito en hito, los nudillos de Ranma estaban blancos vi como la tela de su traje comenzaba a ajustarle más a los brazos señal de que se estaba tensando, trágame tierra.

—No preocupar, tu ser mil veces más guapo que ese hombre vampiro – dijo Shampoo a Ranma quien no apartaba su vista de mí, así que ella le beso enfrente de todos y él, le correspondió.

—¡Oh, vaya! Mucho gusto Demian, entonces, por favor compórtense en la mesa, tenemos invitados – Nodoka se alisaba el kimono.

La cena fue por decir un desastre si un completo y total desastre, la comida estaba deliciosa pero el ambiente era muy pesado, lo peor llego a la hora del brindis, la china se levantó en medio de aquella celebración.

—Atención todos, poner atención a Shampoo, querer hacer un anuncio – se levantó altiva y posesiva levantando a Ranma con ella de un tirón – Ranma y yo anunciar que boda en un mes ser—lo beso frente a todos, mas posesiva que nunca.

La cara de todos era un poema, en especial la de Nodoka, nadie dijo nada yo solo veía mi copa y apretujaba mi vestido bajo la mesa, sentí una mano tocar mi brazo por lo bajo era Demian.

—Vamos por un cigarrillo japonesa —me susurro al oído y yo asentí.

Tome mi abrigo y salimos al jardín, la copiosa nieve no paraba de caer con lentitud y me perdí, unas lágrimas resbalaron de mis ojos, Demian las aparto con sus dedos, mientras con la otra mano prendía su cigarro.

No debes llorar, si el zorro te viera así ya te hubiera pateado el trasero por ser tan débil, sabias que esto iba a pasar, así que, qué más da, además tú misma dices que no te importa ¿no? No seas estúpida y no te contradigas a ti misma, yo no soy nada, nada bueno para estas cosas de consolar a la gente – encendió otro cigarrillo—mira lo que traje— de su abrigo saco una botella de un licor transparente – es "Tuica" importada desde Rumania, desde el mejor barrio bajo de fabricación clandestina – sonrió enseñándome todo los dientes y levantando las cejas sugestivo, abrió la botella le dio un trago y luego me la pasó a mí, esa cosa era fuerte, demasiado.

—¿Dime Demian, a ti que te gusta hacer?— le dije ya un poco mareada y sinceramente acalorada por ese licor tan fuerte.

—¿A mí? pues lo que a todos, comer, beber, follar, dormir, matar lo normal y ¿a ti?

—A mí me gusta, a mí me gusta tu olor – me acerque a él estaba muy calentito.

—La madre que te pario, ¿estas drogada, verdad? – me miro de soslayo.

—No, solo ebria ja ja ja—me quede callada otra vez, este jodido Demian.

—A todo el mundo le gusta algo, ¿dime que es lo que te gusta que es lo que más quieres japonesa?—acaricio mi brazo en un suave movimiento.

—¿Qué quieres tú? — le pregunte acercando mi cara a la suya.

—Te diría algo como, ser una leyenda, pero me darían ganas de suicidarme de algún modo ridículo solo por haberlo pensado—Se levanto la manga enseñándome unas marcas muy feas en todo su brazo—yo quiero estar tranquilo, vivir como yo quiera y no hacerme viejo.

—¿pero solo? — mi pregunta lo desequilibro.

—Alguna vez intente algo con alguien y nunca resulto, ahora que lo pienso, ni siquiera pude acercarme tanto como ahora estoy contigo — el pasó un brazo por mi espalda, protector. Alguien se acercaba yo también pude sentirlo.

—¿Que está pasando aquí? —era Ranma seguido por Akira, lo mire y fruncí el ceño.

…

Se veía preciosa en ese vestido ajustado, el color le sentaba muy bien a su piel color crema, la cena de navidad fue un poco tensa, yo estaba contento por verla sonreír, aunque esas sonrisas no iban dirigidas a mí.

Cuando llego Demian y dijo que era su novio quería reventarle la cara a golpes, no supe bien porque mi reacción, fue estúpida, todo mi cuerpo se tensó y solo logre que Shampoo se aferrara más a mí. Estaba muerto de celos y cuando me beso estúpidamente seguí su juego, vi la cara de Ángel, su mirada viajo a mis ojos y la ignore, después vino lo peor, Shampoo anuncio nuestra boda. No sé en qué momento acepte casarme con ella, me tironeo del brazo hasta levantarme a su lado y me planto otro beso, vi la decepción en la cara de todos, nadie compartía felicidad con esa noticia, menos mi madre, se mostró muy enojada pero lo disimulo bien. Luego ella miro a Ángel seguí su mirada y vi como ella no despegaba la mirada de su copa de vino, mientras el estúpido de Demian le susurraba algo al oído, después salieron juntos al jardín.

Trate de seguirlos de inmediato, pero la fuerza de Shampoo me lo impidió. Maldita herida no me dejaba ejercer fuerza sobre mi cuerpo, paso un buen rato hasta que mi madre se llevó a Shampoo a la cocina para que le ayudara a recoger todo, le agradecí en silencio y ella lo notó, me hizo un ademan de ir a buscar a Ángel al parecer tampoco estaba muy feliz de que estuviera sola con ese sujeto, disparado salí hacia el jardín y tras de mi iba Akira con cara de pocos amigos.

Cuando estuve ahí, el olor a tabaco y alcohol me llego de lleno. Ahí estaban los dos, abrazados, en el filo del pasillo que dividía la casa del Dojo, ella se veía claramente mareada y no coordinaba bien sus movimientos, lo note por que no dejaba de aferrarse al brazo de ese sujeto para no resbalar de su asiento.

—¿Que ocurre aquí? —Dije – con un tono ronco y áspero, pero qué diablos me ocurría a mí, que me importaba lo que hiciera esa chica que apenas y conocía.

Ella me miro y frunció el ceño.

—¿Se te ofrece algo mocoso? — me dijo Demian en un tono enfadado.

—¿Ángel, estas fumando? por lo menos deberías respetar la casa de mis ancestros.

—A mi no me importa lo que tu opines de mí, ya no me importa, ahora soy libre de ti — ella se levantó y dio un traspié, Demian la sujeto de la cintura y volvió a susurrarle algo al oído, eso desato mi furia.

De un salto me puse a su lado—déjala ella no está en sus cabales.

—¿Eso a ti que te importa? si mal no recuerdo, tu novia está adentro y ella es mi chica – Demian era más alto que yo, me erguí a mí no me intimidaba su tamaño.

—Es cierto, ve y corre a las faldas de la mujerzuela que tienes como futura esposa— ella rio muy fuerte y un par de lágrimas resbalaron de sus ojos, un dolor inundo mi cabeza y yo le di un empujón a Demian, él me lo regreso, ahora el que trastabillo fui yo.

—¡Ranma, basta! – Akira intervino tomándome del hombro—¡estas mal herido, no puedes iniciar una pelea en este momento porque perderás!

—Si, vete Ranma vete con tu gatita – Ángel se quedó quieta, impávida, alumbrada por la luz de la luna se veía tan hermosa— ¡vete! , ¡Lárgate de mí vista, no quiero saber nada más de ti! —unas gotas grandes de sangre resbalaban por su brazo ensuciando la pureza de su blanquecina piel.

—¡Oye! ¿¡Que le has hecho!? —gruñí furioso y sentí como alguien me sujetaba abrazándome por la espalda, era Jon.

—¡Hermano, tranquilo! ¡Esto no está nada bien!

—Yo no le hice nada, no le haré nada que ella no quiera—la abrazó por la cintura posesivo, ella le sonrió.

—¿Entonces por qué demonios esta está sangrando?

—Ah, eso yo no se lo hice – dijo el restándole importancia.

—No, él no me lo hizo, – dijo levantando su mano y limpiando su sangre con una servilleta — esto me lo hiciste tú.

—Ángel, ya basta, estás hablando de mas – Akira la reprendió – Demian creo que es mejor que te vayas a tu casa.

—…¿Y tú quién demonios te crees para darme órdenes?, tú mejor que nadie sabes que ni ustedes tres juntos podrían contra mí.

—¡Mírala!, sé que no te importa y no te interesa nada sobre nadie, pero mírala, esto no está bien y si la mexicana se entera que te has pasado con ella…

—…Y dale con la mexicana, ella no está aquí, no hay nadie que me impida hacer nada con nadie

—No me siento muy bien —Ángel se sujetaba la cabeza y se sentó sobre la nieve.

—¿Ya lo ves? Ella no está bien, así que por favor deja que la familia se encargue de esto, o yo personalmente haré que la mexicana te cobre esto, y muy caro.

—Ja ja ja, Ángel, por eso no me gustan las fiestas, eres una idiota, no sabes beber y tu familia viene a salvarte, bah, está bien me largo de aquí – ese sujeto salió por el jardín y escuche el rugir de su vehículo.

Me solté del agarre de Jon y me acerque con cautela a donde estaba ella.

—Aléjate de mí, no te acerques no es un paso más – me ordeno pero su herida seguía sangrando y me preocupo bastante.

—Jon, por favor ve por el botiquín – el chico salió disparado.

—Escucha, Ranma, no creo que sea buena idea que te acerques demasiado a ella—Akira se escuchaba sinceramente preocupado.

—¿Que podría pasar? —dije retador.

—Podría meterte un tiro en la cabeza, eso es lo que podría pasar—sentí el frio metal de su pistola en mi nuca.

…

Ranma, Ranma, Ranma, todo era Ranma, no sé en qué momento comenzó a subir el alcohol en mi sistema, cuando me di cuenta estaba aferrada al cuerpo de Demian, me sentía terriblemente mareada; luego todo el interrogatorio de Ranma. Mi herida ardía, quemaba y comenzó a sangrar mucho.

Agité mi brazo en el aire y le grité —¡ESTO ME LO HICISTE TÚ, Demian me susurro al oído que tuviera cuidado de lo que decía, que estaba hablando demás. Mi cabeza se revolvió.

Después Demian me soltó y caí sentada en la nieve, escuche vagamente como discutían, sujete mi cabeza todo me daba vueltas. Luego Demian se fue, Ranma insistente en acercarse, le grite que se alejara de mí, que se marchara, Akira le sugirió lo mismo, yo no estaba en mis cabales.

Reaccione y lo vi muy cerca de mí, quería tocarme y no se lo iba a permitir, saque mi arma la que siempre llevo conmigo a todos lados y le apunte por detrás en la nuca.

—¿Que podría pasar?

—Podría meterte un tiro en la cabeza, eso es lo que podría pasar.

Luego todo fue dolor.

…

Sujete con fuerza el lugar por donde sangraba y soltó de inmediato el arma esta mujer era un peligro hasta para ella misma; estaba mareada, sangraba y para terminar ¿estaba armada?, eso no me lo esperaba.

Akira estaba congelado en su sitio mientras Jon llegaba con el botiquín.

Comencé a retirar sus vendajes empapados de sangre, ella parecía querer desmayarse de dolor, la tome en brazos, mi propia herida comenzó a doler pero no me importaba.

—¿Espera, a dónde vas? – Akira me dio alcance

—La llevare a su habitación, debo curar su herida, ¡suéltame!

—Escucha esto es una locura si ella despierta y te ve ahí ella podría no sabes ella es muy peligrosa y más si se trata de ti

—No me hará nada, yo no lo permitiré, además mírala está totalmente adolorida no puede sujetar esa arma.

—Ranma, te haré un favor y de paso a ella, mantendré ocupada a tu mujercita y espero, solo espero que después de esto ella no quiera matarme a mí. Vamos Jon necesitare tu ayuda – ambos desaparecieron por el pasillo.

—Vamos bonita, yo te curare esa horrible herida – le susurre en el oído.

Entramos a su habitación. El olor de su perfume me dio de golpe en la cara, mi cabeza dolía y mucho. Encendí la luz, todo estaba perfectamente acomodado, excepto por un montón de bolsas en un rincón medio cubiertas por una manta, la recosté en su cama y regrese a ponerle seguro a la puerta, dejó caer su fino brazo y la sangre escurría por todos lados, revise la herida era extraña. Saque alcohol del botiquín con unas bolitas de algodón y comencé a limpiar la herida,parecía calmarse cada vez que la tocaba. Termine de limpiar y la herida mágicamente dejo de sangrar.

Creí que se había dormido, sabía que, lo que iba a hacer me iba a causar muchos problemas pero eche un vistazo por la habitación, algo me llamaba hacia el montón de bolsas apiladas en la esquina, quite la manta, era ropa, ropa de hombre y toda era de mi talla eran Gi's de colores opacos, camisas chinas, rojas, azules, en todos los colores, como las que yo siempre usaba, esto era extraño, no entendía porque tenía todo esto, aquí incluso, pantalones, ropa interior, muchas cosas y todo era exactamente a como yo lo usaba, mi cabeza sintió unos pinchazos fuertes, devolví todo a su lugar y coloque la manta otra vez , ella se giró y cayo de la cama, de verdad estaba ebria, la sujete por la cintura y ella abrió los ojos me miro con sus ojos en forma de almendra.

—¿Qué diablos haces aquí? —esto lo dijo con mucha dificultad.

—Te estoy ayudando, estas borracha.

—Yo no necesito tu maldita ayuda, no necesito nada de ti, ¿entiendes? —ella se sacó los tacones y los arrojo al otro lado de la habitación, junto con su collar – ¿ves? yo puedo solita y otra vez cayó al suelo hincada.

—Vamos Ángel, te ayudo.

—Déjame de una maldita vez, soy tan patética, tan patética que quiero huir de ti y tu estas aquí ayudándome, no merezco esto kamisama, no merezco esto— ella comenzó a llorar.

—Oye tranquila, no llores— le di una palmadita en el hombro y contra todo pronóstico ella me abrazo, un shock eléctrico recorrió mi espina y mi cabeza dolía tanto, que parecía iba a estallar.

Yo la abrace y ella se aferró a mi espalda, era tan cálida, hundió su cara en mi cuello y yo la deje, comenzó a llorar y mi corazón se comprimía con cada gimoteo, acaricie su espalda y con la mano libre levante su rostro, ella me miro. Su maquillaje se había corrido un poco y lo limpie con mis dedos ásperos, se sonrojo, ella me sonrió cálida y sus labios estaban muy cerca de mi trate de contenerme pero no pude, finalmente la bese.

…

Cuando me di cuenta estábamos en mi habitación y él estaba ahí, trate de alejarlo lo más que pude pero no podía, estaba demasiado mareada. Limpio mi herida, todo mi cuerpo ardía, el dolor era punzante, no se daba cuenta del daño que me hacía con cada toque. Caí rendida por el dolor. Cerré los ojos y creí quedarme dormida pero quise levantarme y caí de la cama, él me recogió nuevamente y me acomodo en la cama, ya no pude más, esa cercanía me mataba, lo abrace, me aferre a su cuerpo, se sentía tan bien que el dolor en mi cuerpo ceso, el acaricio mi espalda y yo hundí mi cara en su cuello, su aroma era más embriagante que el licor que había bebido y llore, llore como una niña pequeña, él levanto mi rostro y limpio los restos de mi maquillaje con sus dedos, esos dedos que a pesar de ser ásperos dedos de guerrero, yo sentía suaves como el algodón, supongo que me sonroje con el gesto y le sonreí. Me besó suave y yo le correspondí sedienta por esos labios, desesperada me aferre más a él y el reacciono conmigo, comencé a desabotonar su camisa y el hizo lo mismo con mi vestido, busco la cremallera hasta que dio con ella, nos acariciamos mutuamente yo sabía, que esto estaba muy mal pero no me importo, estaba muerta en vida y él era mi agonía, una condena que yo aceptaría gustosa aunque fuera mi infierno personal.

Bajo el cierre de mi vestido y de un movimiento me lo quitó, me recostó en la cama sin dejar de besarme se terminó de quitar la camisa y fue ahí donde vi sus vendajes, la herida que yo le cause y lo empuje.

….

Comencé a desvestirla, esa mujer me volvía completamente loco, algo en mi corazón latió desbocado como si quisiera decirme que ese era su lugar feliz, mi cabeza punzaba, dolía mucho pero no me importo, me concentre en esa mujer que sin miramientos desabotonaba mi camisa, de un tirón saque su vestido por sus caderas yo me saque la camisa, deje mi torso semi desnudo cubierto por los vendajes de mi herida la cual dolía como si se abriera, pero no me importó, ella me miro horrorizada y me empujo, caí de la cama y ella se levantó.

—Esto… yo… no sé qué estábamos a punto de hacer –dijo ella sujetándose la cabeza.

—Creo que lo sabes tan bien como yo – le dije un poco molesto.

—Esto no está bien, yo no puedo, no contigo yo no…— ella toco mis vendajes— no puedo, ya te hice mucho daño.

—¿A qué te refieres Ángel? ¿Qué me hiciste? — pregunté descolocado.

—Eso – ella señalo mis vendajes y mis ojos se desorbitaron.

—¿Tú, tú me hiciste esto? – ella asintió en silencio.

Nos quedamos en silencio, parecía que mi cabeza iba a estallar de un momento a otro, estaba en shock, ¿ella me había hecho esto?, ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? y lo más importante ¿Por qué ella tenía la cara agachada? estaba de rodillas en el suelo sujetando su cabeza entre sus finas manos.

—¿Por qué? que fue lo que paso—hablé serio.

—Fue un accidente, lo lamento tanto – ella comenzó a llorar más fuerte – vete por favor.

—¡Necesito que me expliques, ¿por qué me hiciste esto?! — estaba colérico arrojé una silla al suelo.

—¡Ahora no es momento! ¡Vete!, ¡vete de aquí!

—¡No! ¡No, hasta que me digas!

—¡Yo no tuve la culpa, fue un error, te confundí con alguien más!, no es mi culpa que tengan la misma maldición, ¡QUE SEAS UN MALDITO FENÓMENO! – ella me gritó.

Fenómeno, fenómeno, fenómeno, esa palabra resonó en mi cabeza, la cual comenzó a darme vueltas muchas, caí de rodillas vi como trataba ella de acercarse a mí y la empuje, ella cayó sobre su trasero en el suelo y salí de su habitación furioso, me encerré en la mía, azote todo lo que se me atravesó en el camino, la cabeza seguía doliendo, tanto que no se en que momento me desmaye sobre mi futón semi desnudo y totalmente inconsciente.

….

No sé cuánto tiempo más paso desde que Ranma salió de mi habitación, me acosté en mi cama hecha un mar de llanto, me abrace fuerte a la camisa que se había quitado y me quede dormida.

Desperté en medio de la oscuridad de mi habitación, afuera llovía ligeramente, este clima de invierno cada vez estaba más loco. Un ruido extraño capto mi atención, todo estaba oscuro, salí de mi habitación, envuelta en una manta de la cama con rumbo al baño el frio era endemoniado, el pasillo se me antojaba muy largo, la habitación de Ranma tenía la puerta cerrada, fui al baño y regrese. Shampoo estaba parada en medio del pasillo desnuda o por lo menos eso me imagine al verla ahí, envuelta en una sábana.

—Tú una zorra ser, querer seducir a Ranma pero no preocupar, él ya pedir perdón a Shampoo y hacerle el amor como todo un hombre, como buen futuro esposo, tu ser una estúpida mujer fea y golfa.

—Yo no sé de qué mierda estás hablando él y yo no tenemos nada que ver, entiéndelo.

—Tú portarte como una prostituta barata, él decir todo lo que pasar en tu habitación y pedir a Shampoo matarte como casi la otra vez sí.

—Shampoo estoy harta de ti y de Ranma ya no me molestes.

—Entonces largarte de casa, esta ser casa de él y también mía, así que tú sobrar aquí.

Pase de largo y justo cuando estaba frente a ella, le di una cachetada tan fuerte que mi mano dolió. Ella cayó desnuda sobre la nieve, por inercia voltee hacia la puerta abierta y Ranma estaba completamente desnudo en su futón, mi corazón se comprimió, después de lo que hice no podía reclamar nada ya había tomado una decisión, me marcharía de ese lugar que solo me hacía daño.

Me encerré otra vez y me volví a quedar dormida o eso creí, cuando me di cuenta Ranma el de 16 años estaba parado revisando las bolsas que había dejado ahí cubiertas por aquella manta.

—¿Qué demonios haces?

—Me estoy probando lo que me compraste que acaso no puedo?

—No, no puedes, eso no es tuyo.

—Pues todo grita Ranma Saotome, ja ja ja hasta los calzoncillos que compraste.

—¡Agh! Muérete.

—No, muérete tú. Te estas consumiendo en tus pecados ya no sabes dónde inicia o termina tu propia mentira, y ahora ¿qué harás?

—Me voy a ir de aquí

—¿Aja, y luego? ¿Acaso crees que con irte vas a solucionar tus problemas? Siempre llevaras ese cargo de conciencia, yo nunca dejare de recordarte todo lo que me hiciste, molestarte me causa cierto placer.

—Ya veré que hago, no soy estúpida, sé que no me vas a dejar de joder la existencia ¿ves todo lo que has ocasionado en mi cabeza?

—Oye no yo cuando te conocí ya estabas loca como una vieja chiflada

—Por cierto muy buen intento para seducirme, sacaste un diez, pero Shampoo ¡uff! Shampoo fue mucho mejor que tú, ella si es toda una mujer.

—Yo no… bueno, ya déjame en paz, fue suficiente – para este punto yo ya lloraba.

—Oh no preciosa, no – él se aproximó a mí y se acuclillo frente a mí.

—No hasta que me haya vengado de todo lo que me has hecho—desapareció.

Tenía un poco de resaca de la noche anterior, me levante y parecía una maldita prostituta de barrio bajo, con la cara manchada de maquillaje y aun las marcas de todas esas estúpidas lagrimas que derrame, solo tenía puestas mis pantys, me envolví en una bata y corrí hacia el baño, corrí lo más rápido que mis estúpidas y adoloridas piernas me permitieron, pase frente su habitación y gracias a kami su puerta estaba cerrada, tome una ducha que relajo mis músculos.

El clima no me estaba favoreciendo nada, toda la noche había llovido y después una fina capa de nieve cayó. El estanque se había cubierto con una frágil capa de hielo, tan frágil como yo.

Todo me estresaba, me metí al dojo y cerré todo con llave, no quería que mi puta suerte hiciese queme lo encontrara ahí, me senté a meditar en medio de la duela, estuve así sentada en flor de loto por cinco minutos, ni siquiera eso podía hacer, todo era una mierda, todo lo que había hecho se había ido directito a la mierda, tentativamente pensé en escapar directo al bosque Aokigahara, ahí sí que nadie me encontraría, pero ya no podía huir más de la realidad, ayer, había según yo, sacado todas mis frustraciones y creo que me excedí un poco más con el licor, ¡pero rayos! lo necesitaba. Estaba bien sumergida en todos estos pensamientos cuando escuche que alguien quería abrir la puerta del Dojo para entrar, yo no me moví, luego escuche el tintineo de llaves y por fin la puerta cedió ligeramente, Nodoka Saotome entro tan inmaculada como siempre, me miro, estaba enfadada, lo sabía, pero, ¡no me importa! que se enoje lo que quiera, a mí su hijo ya me tiene hasta el cogote con todas sus estupideces, primero se quiso acostar conmigo y termino revolcándose con su estúpida Shampoo.

—¿Akane, que haces aquí? – dijo secamente.

—Meditando –abrí un ojo porque aclaro los cerré cuando entro, tenía yo una pose muy zen para parecer realista.

—A mi no me engañas, mejor dime ¿qué pretendes?, ¿alejarlo de ti?

—Sí, en efecto, eso quiero –dije quitando esa pose zen, Nodoka se sentó frente a mí en la duela no tenía buena cara.

—Entonces, todo lo que has logrado hasta ahora, ¿para qué fue? — ella me miro confundida.

—Todo ha sido por mí y para mí, yo ya nada tengo que ver con él, tía de verdad es que no lo entiendes, ¿acaso no te das cuenta? desapareció dos años, ¡dos malditos años! y resulta que en ese tiempo estuvo pasándose de lo lindo con esa china, que además, no sé si te acuerdes, vino para terminar con mi vida hace tiempo y ella me dijo que Ranma la envió, ¿sabes? por primera vez le creo, la verdad es que yo no merezco eso y tú me lo dijiste, nadie merece mi dolor.

—Tienes razón en eso, pero ¿y si todo es un mal entendido? desde que llego te trata diferente – ella susurro.

—Me trata diferente porque finge no conocerme ¿acaso te tragas esa historia de que no sabe quién soy? porque yo no, resulta que se acuerda de todos menos de mí que conveniente ¿no crees? Seguro solo quiere llevarme a la cama para burlarse de mí, y después junto a Shampoo— para ese momento yo ya no tenía paciencia zen ni nada de eso, de verdad estar tocando estos temas una y otra y otra vez era terriblemente fastidioso, además la cabeza me dolía y mucho.

—No creo que este fingiendo y tampoco creo que el haya enviado a Shampoo para aniquilarte, no lo creo cariño, por favor dale una oportunidad de creerle, además las cosas cada vez están peor desde que ese tal Herb apareció y desapareció, cosas muy extrañas están ocurriendo por el rumbo. La gente ya no sale de noche, tienen miedo que en cualquier lugar estalle una bomba o haya una lluvia de balas, deben trabajar juntos, Akane, es tu obligación mantener a toda esa gente segura, recuerda que cuando te adopte como hija de las artes de la espada, parte de tus funciones es hacerte un fiero guardián de la ciudad, no es honorable que no lo hagas y Ranma es el único que puede ayudarte.

Y ahí iba por el camino del honor, maldita sea.

—Tía me voy a ir de la casa – su mirada se apagó.

—¿Por qué?, ¿acaso no somos tu familia?

—Sí, lo son, pero mientras Ranma este aquí me estaré consumiendo en agonía y no te pondré a elegir entre tu hijo y yo, porque sé que saldría perdiendo.

—Pero Akane, yo…

—Shh, tía habla más bajo que nos pueden escuchar, no pasara nada, todo seguirá igual, solo que yo viviré en otra parte y seguiré pagando las facturas de la casa por eso no te preocupes.

—A mi no me importa quien las pague, lo único que quiero es que tu estés bien y si no te sientes feliz aquí, hija, yo lo entiendo, creo que volví a cometer otro error contigo y pido me perdones.

—No hay nada que perdonar tía, las cosas pasan por algo y todo es parte de mi camino, no te preocupes me enseñaste muy bien mis deberes así que yo protegeré la ciudad.

—¡Ay hija! me vas a hacer llorar, vamos, te preparare tu desayuno favorito.

Salimos de ahí, gracias a los dioses Ranma y Shampoo seguían encerrados en su habitación, hable con el tío Genma con Akira y Jon sobre mi partida, ese mismo día, a nadie le agrado la idea.

—¡Yo me niego rotundamente! ¡esta es mi casa también y no por ellos te vas a ir tú! – Akira estaba furioso.

—Yo me voy con usted señorita, usted es mi jefa y mi deber es cuidarla.

—¿Hija ya pensaste bien las cosas?, ¿estas segura de que puedes vivir tu sola? con tantas cosas que han pasado, yo no me sentiría seguro si ese Jin Kaze aparece.

—¿Usted conoce a mi maestro? – dijo Jon sorprendido y Genma le lanzo una mirada escrutadora.

—Más de lo que te imaginas chico –dijo el señor con semblante serio.

—Ya te dije que no tienes por qué irte, tú eres mi hija adoptiva y esta casa es tanto tuya como de Ranma y Akira –dijo Nodoka con lágrimas en los ojos.

—No, definitivamente no puedo seguir viviendo este infierno, si sigo aquí me volveré más loca de lo que ya estoy y no quiero cometer un asesinato, y cuando digo asesinato me refiero a Shampoo, me he contenido lo más que he podido, pero lo que paso anoche es intolerable para mí.

—¿Dónde vivirás? – preguntó Nodoka ansiosa.

—Me iré unos días a la casa de las mexicanas y después buscare una casa para mí. Tranquilos, no me alejare de ustedes, lo juro por mi honor.

—Está bien, si tú así lo decides, yo también me voy contigo – dijo Akira muy convencido.

Nodoka no aguanto más y se soltó a llorar siendo consolada por su esposo.

—Preparare mis cosas para partir lo antes posible.

Fuí a mi habitación y vacié con calma mis gavetas, no tenía gran cosa pero si mucha ropa, la guarde en unas maletas enormes que la tía me había prestado, con ayuda de Akira las guarde en la camioneta, al igual que Jon y él, solo llevamos lo básico.

Llegamos a la casa de las mexicanas, una fuerte nostalgia nos invadió a Akira y a mí, me acomode en la habitación de Carmen, él y Jon en la de invitados.

Esa noche no nevó, subí al techo, la luna se escondía detrás de unos nubarrones grises. Llevé conmigo el teléfono que me había dejado Carmen, marque el número una y otra vez pero nadie respondió, me sentía tan sola, los chicos ya dormían o eso quería creer, estaba a punto de bajar del techo cuando un olor familiar invadió mi nariz, era humo de cigarro.

—Mierda Akane creí que eras más fuerte – me di vuelta lentamente, una figura delgada estaba recargada en el barandal de la escalera que conectaba el techo con la casa.

—No lo puedo creer— dije bajito mientras me cubría la boca con las manos— Carmen.

—La misma que viste y calza – dijo socarrona y arrogante

No pude más y me arroje hacia ella, quería abrazarla tocarla saber que era real y así lo hice, ella me recibió amistosa, a su manera acepto mi abrazo y me dio unas palmadas en la espala.

—¡Mierda! calma chica, ¿que no ves que aún estoy delicada?—me mostro unas vendas que atravesaban todo su pecho y parte de sus brazos.

Nos sentamos otra vez en el techo y hablamos, le conté todo lo que había pasado hasta el día de ayer.

—A ver, para empezar, ¿por qué mierda no le has metido un tiro entre ceja y ceja a la china traga ratas esa?, yo te enseñe a solucionar tus problemas de la manera más rápida, ¿a ella quien la extraña? Nadie, no tiene a nadie.

—Tiene padres que viven en china y a su abuela.

—Pero te aseguro que esos malditos están ocupados en sus asuntos sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo por ella, no es como tu familia, por cierto muy linda tu hermana Kasumi, fui a darles un vistazo no hace mucho, te extrañan, eso me dio directo en el kokoro o como ustedes le digan.

—¿en serio, viste a mi familia?

—Si, a petición de Marce, no estaba muy tranquila con respecto a su seguridad, así que puse gente que tengo por esos rumbos a cuidarlos día y noche.

—Gracias, Carmen.

—No me agradezcas, son parte de tus prestaciones por hacerte cargo del Borderline mientras no estoy yo, por cierto ¿cómo va mi bebé?

—Va viento en popa, hoy no se abrió, le di de descanso a los chicos para que convivieran con su familia, ya sabes, por navidad.

-Hiciste bien, yo solo quería saber cómo estabas, tenía un presentimiento aquí en mi pecho y la virgen de Guadalupe me mando una señal, te vi en un sueño, muerta a los pies de Herb— se removió inquieta.

—Carmen yo soñé exactamente lo mismo que nos mataba a las dos

—Hay que estar preparadas Akane, Herb se aproxima puedo sentirlo en mis huesos, y no quiero que te tome por sorpresa, yo debo volver con Marce, estaba muy preocupada por ti y me envió a echarte un vistazo, nunca creí encontrarte en mi casa ja ja ja oh, ya vi que ocupaste mi habitación.

—Cierto lo lamento, si quieres me voy al sillón.

—No, está bien, solo no revises mis cosas, no me gustaría que las vieras ni por accidente algunas son muy perturbadoras.

—Oh no, no, Carmen no soy esa clase de persona metiche.

—Me parece bien Akane, cuídate mucho, es hora de irme y no dejes que nadie te intimide, ahora seca esas lágrimas y sal a ser esa perra sin corazón que yo se que eres —me hizo la señal de la victoria con sus dedos y yo solo pude abrazarla. Me hacía falta verla escucharla y el sentir que ella confiaba en mi de esa manera, era lo mejor que me podría pasar —Oh Akane, tiene rato que no te has ido a parar a las clandestinas, mañana mismo ve y lleva a ese chico gordo, ¡tiene mucho potencial y estoy segura que nos hará ganar toneladas de dinero! -rio copiosamente —… Y una última cosa, el cabrón de rana o rama o como chingados se llame, me las va a pagar bien caras, igual que esa china traga ratas. Ahora el asunto aquí es que si tú lo quieres, cariño, solo fue un revolcón con esa zorra, no pasa nada, borrón y cuenta nueva —río más fuerte mientras se marchaba del lugar.

Jon en las clandestinas, aún no estaba muy segura de eso pero eran órdenes y había que cumplirlas, mañana sería un día muy largo. Me metí a la cama con una sonrisa cruzando mi cara.

Hay muchas cosas en esta vida que son difíciles de entender, y una de esas es el complicado camino que elegí vivir para tratar de ser feliz.

Esa mañana, Akira preparo el desayuno, convivimos en plena armonía, quien diría que terminaría viviendo en casa de Carmen con Jon y Akira, por primera vez me pude sentir tranquila y relajada.

—Akira, necesito que por hoy te hagas cargo de todo en el casino hoy, tú mandas.

—¿Y eso a que se debe? ¿Tú a dónde vas a ir?

—Jon tú me acompañaras a otro lado.

—No me digas que vas a ir a…- dijo Akira mientras dejaba su tenedor en la mesa.

—Así es, Jon y yo iremos a las clandestinas, recibí ordenes de arriba.

—¿Yo en las clandestinas? – el chico temblaba como flan.

—Sí, Jon, nada del otro mundo —dije dándole un sorbo al café —Así que quiero que eses listo el chico solo asintió.

…

¿Qué diablos me había pasado anoche? caí fulminado en la cama y hoy todo me daba vueltas, me sentía fatal y como carajo quede en ropa interior, no lo recuerdo, solo recuerdo que discutí con Ángel, por cierto tengo que hablar con ella, decidí levantarme del futón, Shampoo me miraba impasible y furiosa.

—¿Anoche que pasar entre tú y mujer loca de al lado?

—¿De qué hablas? solo cure su herida, no pasó nada entre nosotros —me levante y me puse lo primero que encontré un conjunto deportivo azul marino.

—Shampoo escuchar todo.

—No escuchaste nada, porque no pasó nada, estas enferma, tus celos son horribles.

—Tú a Shampoo no querer ver cara de estúpida, yo matar a mujer loca si tu volver a estar con ella a solas,

—Solo si no y te mata ella primero —salí de la habitación.

…

El teléfono de shampoo timbro y ella respondió

—¿Quién ser?

—¿Shampoo? —una voz femenina se escuchó desde el otro lado.

—¿Sí, quien ser? no conocer numero .

—Un amigo que quiere ayudarte, estas sola ¿verdad?

—Sí, ya decir quien ser.

—No me conoces pero pronto lo harás, solo quiero ayudarte a terminar con la vida de tu peor enemiga, Akane Tendo.

Una sonrisa maliciosa deformo el bello rostro de la amazona.

—Muy bien, necesito que sigas mis instrucciones sin repetir nada, ni decir nada.

—Tú hablar, yo escuchar —la china se acomodó en el suave futón mientras la extraña le daba indicaciones precisas.

…

—Buenos medios días Ranma – mi madre me saludo no de muy buena gana estaba en la sala remendando algo.

—¿Qué ocurre?, ¿te noto molesta? —me acomode frente a ella.

—¿Y cómo no estarlo? después de lo de anoche Ranma –ella dejo lo que estaba haciendo.

—Vaya tú también, no me quiero escucharme grosero mamá, pero son cosas privadas.

—Cosas privadas que han afectado todo el curso de esta familia, Ranma.

—No veo por qué.

—Ella se fue, junto con Akira y su amigo Jon – dijo levantando la voz.

—Como que se fue, ¿a dónde?- sentí un gran dolor en mi pecho, un vacío que desde hacía tiempo no tenía.

—Se fue a vivir a otro lado, al parecer los desplantes de tu mujer le han sacado de sus casillas y no encontró mejor manera que irse, no se a donde no me lo dijo.

—La buscare y la traeré de vuelta si eso te hace feliz.

—¡Ay hijo! si supieras lo que realmente me haría feliz no cometerías tantas estupideces, no estaríamos en este punto y ahora te aseguro, que tú también serias muy feliz.

—¿A qué te refieres mamá?

—Es algo que no me corresponden decir a mí, pero confió en que esta vez las cosas se encaminaran, por ahora ya no hay nada que hacer, solo espero que me visite de vez en cuando y que si tú te piensas casar con esa muchacha no le des más sufrimiento a Ak… a Ángel. Vamos te serviré el desayuno.

Shampoo desapareció el resto del día y no me importo, tenía unas ganas imperiosas de salir a recorrer las calles buscando a esa mujer, tenía tantas ganas de verla y también de que me diera explicaciones sobre lo que había pasado, así que decidido me enfunde en una chamarra gruesa, la nieve y lluvia habían cesado dejando a su paso un frio que calaba hasta los huesos.

Recorrí algunas calles sin éxito, eran casi las siete de la noche, el frio aumento y tenía que volver a casa, seguro mamá estaría preocupada, cuando en un cruce el semáforo se puso en color rojo y fue ahí donde vi su camioneta, era inconfundible, no había muchos autos americanos en este pueblo, el semáforo cambio a verde y seguí la camioneta que iba a una velocidad considerable, hice mi mayor esfuerzo por seguirla pero había mucha gente, así que hice lo mejor que podía, correr por los tejados de las casas y locales. Le di alcance en un sitio bastante feo, era un barrio muy sucio y lúgubre, casi todo el lugar estaba rodeado de fábricas

Se detuvo en una casa grande y antigua, un tipo flacucho le abrió la puerta para que su auto entrara, de un salto caí en el tejado a un lado de la construcción y sigilosamente me adentre por un costado. Dejo el auto en una especie de estacionamiento privado, yo me oculte entre las sombras, ella se adentró por un pasillo pero no había forma de poder seguirla, por ahí todo estaba perfectamente iluminado, creí que hasta ahí llegaba mi camino cuando sentí una mano aferrándose a mi hombro, era un tipo enorme.

—¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿estás perdido?

—Este…yo, yo soy…bueno vine con el Ángel y me perdí, sí, eso, me perdí.

—¿Con el ángel? pero si acaba de llegar.

—Sí, pero me perdí, ¿acaso vas a hacer que el Ángel se moleste por qué tratas mal a uno de sus invitados.

—No no, claro que no me arriesgaría a nada con esas mujeres, ven por aquí.

Me guio por el mismo pasillo por donde Ángel y Jon habían caminado, antes había muchas puertas, algunos hombres estaban parados estratégicamente en ciertos lugares. Vi una mujer salir de una puerta muy guapa, con ropa muy ajustada terminando de arreglarse el cabello, paso a un lado de mí y me guiño el ojo, no era difícil darse cuenta que era un prostíbulo, comencé a pensar lo peor de Ángel.

Llegamos a una sala muy lujosa y por ahí a otra puerta, las cosas cambiaban, había otro pasillo que nos conducía hacia abajo, como a un sótano pero este solo estaba iluminado por algunas bombillas, era muy oscuro, por un momento sude frio, ¿qué clase de lugar era ese? comencé a sentir un calor infernal mientras bajábamos, me quite la chaqueta y el hombre me miro de soslayo. Llegamos a una puerta, entonces otro hombre grandulón me escruto con la mirada.

—¿Por qué lo traes por aquí? — interrogo a mi acompañante.

—Dijo que era amigo del Ángel – el hombre se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces yo te diré que soy esposo de la mexicana. Eres un idiota.

—Pues que te puedo decir, no quiero tener problemas con esas mujeres, tu sabes lo que pueden hacernos si no seguimos sus órdenes.

—Espero que no des problemas chico o yo mismo aplastare tu cabeza a los pies del Ángel ¿entendiste? —dijo el grandulón de la puerta en tu tono que creyó amenazador.

—No daré problemas lo juro— levante los brazos en son de paz.

—Espero que hayas traído dinero chico, hoy las cosas se van a poner buenas el Ángel trajo una nueva promesa – abrió la puerta.

El olor a sudor, sangre y mugre golpearon mi nariz, el calor era abrumador y los gritos ensordecedores.

Gire mi cabeza buscando a mi acompañante y la puerta ya estaba cerrada, había muchas personas, hombres y mujeres de diferentes edades. No podía ver nada pero me abrí paso como pude entre la multitud, llegue a una especie de barra donde había varios hombres y mujeres, todos se dividían en grupos étnicos, si no me equivocaba parecían mafiosos. Algo raro ocurría en ese lugar.

—¿Vas a beber algo? —me pregunto un sujeto normal que atendía la barra.

—No, no, gracias — trate de ser amable.

—Entonces largo de aquí, estorbas—le lance una mirada y él ni se inmuto, seguro estaba tan acostumbrado a ello.

No sé qué maldita clase de lugares visitaba esa mujer pero de algo estaba seguro, esto no era nada nada bueno.

Las luces de en medio se encendieron deslumbrando todo, había una especie de cuadrilátero.

—Señoras y señores, hoy les tenemos preparada una sorpresa, un regalo que nos ha enviado la mexicana— un hombre hablaba por un micrófono en medio de ese cuadrilátero.

Toda la gente comenzó a gritar eufórica.

Con ustedes la nueva promesa de la mexicana ¡ JOON!

Mi mandíbula casi tocaba el suelo era Jon, mi amigo Jon.

—De este lado, les presento desde Colombia a "El Dandy Rodríguez", una nueva promesa también, de parte de Don Sebastián Torres.

—Se abren las apuestas señores, comenzamos con 5000 dólares.

Me trate de abrir más paso hasta casi llegar al filo de donde estaba Jon, él no me vio, busque con los ojos a Ángel hasta que la encontré en un palco alto sentada muy cómoda.

…

Estaba nerviosa, en algún momento yo estuve en ese lugar, estaba preocupada por lo que podría ocurrirle a Jon, pero él estaba más que emocionado por participar en la pelea. Las apuestas eran grandes, muy altas, el solo mencionar que era una promesa de la mexicana basto para que todos se pusieran eufóricos, me aferre a mi asiento, estaba intranquila, pesar de que le dije a Jon que tuviera mucho cuidado y que no muriera, claro que no lo dejaría morir, estaba preparada, hable con el hombre de confianza de Carmen y le ordene que si las cosas se ponían muy feas interviniera, no muy gustoso acepto.

Sonó la alerta, la pelea estaba por comenzar, estuve muy atenta todo el maldito tiempo, tenía el alma en un hilo.

…

Se enfrascaron en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, Jon tenía una gran ventaja, era más corpulento pero eso a su vez lo hacía un poco más lento, el colombiano no era profesional tampoco, pero se defendía, bastante bien

Jon lanzo un fuerte derechazo a la mandíbula de su contrincante. El colombiano contraataco con un derechazo en sus costillas, Jon se desequilibró.

Le dije más de mil veces que estuviera atento a cada movimiento el colombiano, aprovecho para hacerlo caer y darle una tunda de golpes en la cara, ¿dónde diablos estaba el honor en esa pelea? Jon dio una patada apartando a su contrincante lejos de él, se levantó consumido por el fervor de la pelea, profirió un grito de guerra y se fue sobre él con puños, patadas y llaves de lucha libre. Jon se colocó en una posición de boz y comenzó a darle golpes a diestra y siniestra en todas partes del cuerpo. El colombiano no se rendía, él era boxeador, me di cuenta por la forma en la que movía los pies, así que fue fácil para el anticipar lo golpes de Jon, así estuvieron un rato, Jon se estaba cansando, si continuaba así perdería.

—¡JON! – grite, estaba un noventa por ciento seguro que no me escucharía, la gente gritaba más y mas.

—¡JON, JON!- insistí hasta que ligeramente volvió su cara hacia mí, grave error, el colombiano lo lanzo directo al suelo de un fortísimo golpe Jon cayó justo donde estaba yo.

—Ranma, creo que voy a perder – dijo Jon con dificultad mientras escupía sangre.

—¡DE ESO NADA! ¡Yo no entreno perdedores! ¡Levántate sé que duele, levántate y dale la golpiza de su vida a ese colombiano de mierda!, ¡que vea que los japoneses somos mejores!

Jon asintió, hizo el esfuerzo por levantarse, la gente gritó más, estaban fervientes de ver más sangre.

—¡JON! –grité otra vez e hice un ademan para que usara las técnicas que le había enseñado el asintió.

El colombiano no estaba menos dañado que Jon era decisivo, el que cayera seria el perdedor, ambos forcejearon, en esa clase de peleas se admite de todo tipo de estrategia para ganar, son vale todo. Jon siguió dando golpes, marcaba sus movimientos a la perfección, el colombiano retrocedía hasta que se Jon asestó un golpe en su mandíbula, también dio una patada en sus costillas y remato con un golpe en el estómago. El colombiano cayó al suelo y no se volvió a levantar, un par de hombres gordos entraron por él y lo sacaron arrastrando.

—¡El ganador es! ¡JON!

—¡ESO ES JON! – grite eufórico, la demás gente hacia lo mismo, vi a los colombianos reunirse en círculo, algo iba a pasar ahí dentro. Vi como algunos se dispersaron en varios lugares, un hombre grande escoltaba a Ángel entre la multitud, se dirigían donde Jon quien fue escoltado por un grandulón hasta la puerta por donde habíamos llegado, de repente la rodearon con armas, muchas armas.

—Ángel, un gusto verla por aquí, hace tiempo que no nos visitaba – un hombre se acercó a ella su escolta retrocedió, era moreno no muy alto, cabello entrecano llevaba puesto un traje negro con rayas grises, él le apunto con un arma en la clavícula izquierda ella ni siquiera se inmuto.

Cuando esto ocurrió la mayoría de la gente disimuladamente salió del lugar, la barra cerró y los cofres de dinero fueron retirados, yo me moví entre las sombras.

—Señor Sebastián, a mí no me da tanto gusto verlo ¿que se le ofrece? — dijo ella.

—No lo tomes personal bella mujer, la cosa es que vengo a pedirle de buena manera que usted me entregue el territorio de la mexicana, la señora ya no está entre los vivos y usted no tiene tantos aliados, yo voy a controlar todo esto y lo convertiré en una mina de oro— apretó más el arma contra la piel de ella.

—¡Oh! – ella se tapó la boca con los nudillos e hizo una cara angelical—quizá tenga usted razón señor torres, pero mientras yo viva, este territorio le pertenecerá a la mexicana, por favor ¡QUÍTEME ESA PUTA ARMA DE LA CARA! – lo último lo gritó.

—Usted a mí no me va venir a tratar con sus aires de grandeza, japonesa de mierda— le dio un golpe en la mejilla con el arma—si se trata de matarla entonces lo hubiera dicho antes—ella sonrió y cerró los ojos yo estaba a punto de intervenir.

—¡Alto ahí Torres! ¡Ni siquiera te atrevas a tocarla! – un hombre altísimo de cabello rubio y ojos tan azules como los míos entro en escena.

—Ulrich Van Laisa, ¿qué quiere maldito danés de mierda? —el colombiano escupió después de pronunciar su nombre.

—Vamos hombre, ¿de verdad te vas a meter en líos con la mexicana?, recuerda que esa es su nueva amante —dijo él muy tranquilo mientras se recargaba en una pared.

—A mi no me importa si esta puta se acuesta con el mismo emperador, a mí lo que me interesa es el territorio y la plata y si no se larga lo mato a usted también, malditos europeos que se creen la gran mierda por sus mafias y caras bonitas – se apartó de Ángel lo suficiente como para tratar de encarar al Danés.

—Si piensas eso, entonces no tengo más opción que dejar que te maten Torres yo trate de ayudarte – el rubio levanto las manos como diciendo "te lo advertí".

Un tiro certero atravesó la cabeza del colombiano, Ángel le había disparado desde la nuca, el colombiano cayó y toda la gente que iba con él, guardo sus armas al paso de Ángel.

—Gracias, Ulrich, tu tan guapo y caballeroso como siempre – dijo mientras se acercaba al danés y este le daba un fuerte abrazo.

—Ten cuidado japonesa, las cosas se están poniendo feas, todos los viejos dicen que no puedes controlar el reino, y se están organizando para matarte, dicen que la mexicana está muerta.

—Tan viva como tú y yo, no te preocupes tengo todo cubierto Sion, Alea y Samael me avisaron de esto.

—Así que los perros israelitas están contigo, ¡vaya, sí que estas poderosa Ángel! , aun así ten cuidado. Dile a la mexicana que le envió saludos, cuídate guapa—el sujeto se despidió en un ademan de caballero con una ligera inclinación, la gente poco a poco comenzó a reagruparse en el lugar mientras otras personas sacaban el cuerpo del colombiano.

Su escolta regreso a su lado y la llevaron por el mismo lugar, por donde se fue Jon, realmente me sorprendía esa mujer, esa mujer que me traía vuelto loco, ¿era una clase de yakuza acaso?, maldita sea mi suerte de encontrarme con mujeres locas, primero Shampoo y luego Ángel y vaya que la segunda estaba más perturbada que cualquiera que hubiera conocido jamás. Salí de ahí, espere afuera hasta que salieron en su camioneta, no paso mucho tiempo, los seguí nuevamente por los tejados y llegamos a la clínica donde me habían atendido, dude si entrar o no así que mejor me cole por la parte de atrás y me asome por una ventana, me oculte en el quicio podía ver y escuchar todo sin ser descubierto.

—Jon discúlpame ¿te duele mucho? —era la voz de Ángel, quien estaba limpiando las heridas de Jon con yodo.

—Sí, me duele señorita, pero gracias, de verdad le estoy muy agradecido por todo lo que hace por mí, cumplió uno de mis sueños, jamás creí poder estar en una de las famosas clandestinas y menos con usted, ¡Gracias muchas gracias! —Jon la abrazo y ella correspondió el abrazo —también debo agradecerle a Ranma porque el me alentó además de haber sido mi maestro.

—¿cómo que te alentó? —ella lo aparto suavemente.

—Él estuvo ahí señorita, de hecho no sé qué hacía ahí, pero él me alentó a levantarme cuando estaba a punto de rendirme.

—Entonces la presencia que sentí si era él – ella sonrió de medio lado y dirigió la mirada hacia la ventana donde los estaba espiando, me había descubierto, mis piernas temblaron como gelatina, no por miedo si no por nervios, ella conocía mi presencia y eso hacía que mariposas revolotearan en mi estómago, no sé, cosas de arte-marcialista, pero no, me tengo que concentrar tengo que aclarar todo con ella. Cuando volví a asomarme por la ventana ellos ya no estaban ahí, escuche los neumáticos y aunque trate de seguirla me fue inútil, la perdí en la oscura carretera.

…

Yo no quería que Jon peleara pero no debía desobedecer las órdenes de Carmen, así que le pregunte y en todo momento Jon dijo que estaba feliz de poder pelear ahí, le dije, le advertí que era peligroso, que se movía mucho dinero y que del ring sales vivo o muerto, el juro que daría su máximo esfuerzo, aunque si estaba un poco asustado por lo de la muerte– si mi hora llega peleando como quiero, entonces la recibiré feliz— me recordó tanto a Ranma.

La pelea estuvo bastante aceptable, Jon era muy bueno realmente se notaba en sus movimientos como Ranma lo había entrenado, cuando ganó la pelea me llevaron la bandeja de dinero, era más de un millón de dólares, le di su parte a mi escolta, lo demás lo guarde en mi bolso.

Había recibido un mensaje de los traficantes israelitas, Sebastián Torres quería mi cabeza y esa noche no la tendría, bajamos hasta donde Jon y le pague a un guardia para que lo llevara a mi camioneta, como fuese tenía que enfrentar a Torres y acabar con él.

Me apunto con su arma justo en mi clavícula, me mantuve alerta, no podía tener miedo, no ahora. A lejos vi a Ulrich un danés traficante de mujeres, me hizo un ademan con la cabeza, era mi aliado además de excesivamente guapo y sofisticado. Intervino cuando Torres me dio un golpe con su arma en la mejilla, ese desgraciado, pero cometió un grave error, que fue darme la espalda, saque mi arma, mi preciosa beretta y atravesé su cráneo por la nuca un disparo limpio

…Y ahí había quedado el colombiano más temido en todo el oriente, el sobrino favorito de Pablo Escobar. Sus cómplices guardaron su arma no tenían líder, así que no les quedaba más que agachar la cabeza, ahora eran propiedad de la mexicana, me despedí de Ulrich y salí con el guardia hasta mi camioneta, atravesando todo el prostíbulo como cuando entramos, en todo momento había sentido la presencia de Ranma en el lugar, pero creí que solo era mi imaginación.

Conduje hasta la clínica de Usagi, ella no estaba ahí, así que yo cure las heridas de Jon, luego él me dijo que Ranma lo alentó a seguir ahí a ganar, me sentí emocionada eso quería decir que me había estado siguiendo todo este tiempo, volví a sentir su presencia en una ventana, dirigí mi mirada hacia ahí pero no pude ver nada, termine con Jon y salimos de ahí rumbo a casa, la presencia de Ranma desapareció cuando pise el acelerador.

…

Sus largos cabellos iban ocultos dentro del gorro de su chaqueta de lana, parecía que el frio no la inmutaba, estaba sola en medio de un santuario a las faldas de la montaña, vestida con un apretado pantalón de seda pegada a su curvilíneo cuerpo, miraba su reloj pulsera faltaban cinco minutos para que su cita llegara, se apretujo en su abrigo y unos pasos se escuchaban haciendo eco en las viejas paredes de ese lugar. De entre las sombras alguien dijo su nombre.

—Shampoo

—¿Que querer? ¿Decirme como acabar con Akane Tendo?

—Tranquila niña, no te precipites, todo a su momento.

Una figura femenina envuelta en un abrigo azul marino salió de su escondite, encendió un cigarrillo muy delgado, se paró frente a Shampoo, esta a su vez la miro con sorpresa y asco, era una pelirroja con el cabello largo y crispado suelto sobre sus hombros.

—Tú parecerte mucho a…

—A Ranma, cierto es mi querida Shampoo, tenemos la misma maldición, ¿acaso no es magnífico?

—No a Shampoo no gustar pelirroja, Shampoo odiar pelirroja – dijo desdeñosa.

—Sabes a mí no me importa lo que tu opines sobre mi o sobre ese tal Ranma, lo único que yo quiero es acabar con la mexicana y de paso con Akane Tendo. Kiomi me dijo que estarías dispuesta a cooperar conmigo

—Kiomi ser traidora de cárcel, ¿cierto?, si yo querer cooperar a mí no importar la mexicana, ni siquiera conocer, yo querer acabar con loca Tendo.

—Bueno preciosa Shampoo, sé que eres una amazona de las más fuertes de tu tribu, si no es que la mejor entre las mejores y eso es de admirar, si tú me ayudas yo te ayudare, la mexicana es un ser divino y la quiero en mi ejercito de animales, pero antes quiero que vea todo lo que ella ama destruido, comenzando con su nueva perra faldera, Akane Tendo.

—Tú y yo hablar el mismo idioma, ¿qué querer de Shampoo?

—Sigue tu vida como hasta ahora, cuando yo me presente, tú los traicionaras a todos, ya sabrás como.

—Sonar aburrido.

—Tú la mataras con tus propias manos, lo prometo.

—Eso gustar

Bien, entonces espera mi llamada, esto será más pronto de lo que crees.

La pelirroja se fue de ahí fumando su cigarrillo y en la cara de la amazona una sonrisa siniestra se dibujó.

…

Ya habían pasado dos días y no había tenido noticias de Demian, supongo estaba furioso conmigo y no era para menos, entonces deje de insistir en su celular.

Quede de ir a casa de la tía esa tarde a comer con ella, siempre y cuando se deshiciera de Shampoo y de Ranma, de paso recogería mi katana la cual había dejado en el dojo.

Estábamos en vísperas de año nuevo, el frio estaba en su pleno apogeo. Me puse un mayón de algodón negro, con un blusón color rosa y una chaqueta de lana negra. Estacione la camioneta, me sentí en casa nuevamente, corrí adentro después de descalzarme y lo primero que hice fue ir al estanque y arrojar alimento a las carpas, parecían alegrarse de verme.

—Han estado muy tristes desde que te fuiste, varias murieron, nadie se ocupa de ellas como tú – Nodoka estaba parada en el quicio de la puerta del pasillo.

—Tía, no me digas, ellas estaban muy sanas, es triste saber que han muerto.

—Quizá sea porque te extrañan, o la persona que está encargada de ellas no las atiende y refiero a Shampoo, ¿acaso no puede hacer nada bien?

—Tía no me interesa hablar de ellos, mejor dime ¿cómo estás? ¿Cómo está el tío Genma?– la abrace y caminamos dentro con rumbo a la cocina.

Me senté en la barra y ella me sirvió una taza de té de jazmín con leche, mi favorito. Saque unos dangos que llevaba como obsequio y ella me acompaño con otra taza de té.

—Oh cariño, las cosas han estado bastante tensas, Ranma y Shampoo no dejan de pelear he tratado de intervenir pero esa mujer está loca, tu tío Genma me dijo que me mantenga al margen, pero de verdad que me desesperan.

—Dale tía te digo que no quiero hablar de ellos y es lo primero que haces.

—Lo siento cariño, perdóname, es la vieja costumbre de no tener con quien hablar.

De verdad me sentí culpable me mordí el labio.

—¿Sabes? Te contare un secreto, creo que Ranma me ha estado siguiendo – dije con media sonrisa,

—¡Oh! eso no me lo esperaba, ¿pero como es que te diste cuenta? ¿Dime, se ha portado varonil contigo?

—Tía no!, bueno, dije creo, no te puedo asegurar que sea él, además ¿por qué me seguiría?, está a días de casarse o ¿no?

—Ni me digas, ese es otro problema, en esta casa Shampoo quiere hacer una gran celebración, pero la pobre ni amigos tiene, solo este par de viejos que no iremos a esa boda definitivamente y eso lo decidió tu tío no yo , y por otra parte Ranma esta renuente no se quiere casar con ella. Ahora que lo dices ha desaparecido por largos ratos, ambos lo han hecho.

—Vaya, por cierto, Akira te manda saludos, él está muy bien lo veo más relajado desde que salimos de aquí.

—¡Oh mis niños! mis decisiones siempre han alejado a mis niños de mi – un par de lágrimas atravesaron su rostro.

—No tía no digas eso, lo que pasa es que hemos crecido – me levante y corrí a su lado la abrace por detrás.

—Tía, ¿de verdad crees que Ranma está mal? ¿Crees que Shampoo le haya hecho algo para que me olvidara?

—Estoy totalmente segura que eso paso hija mía, dale una oportunidad, no tienes nada que perder— te serviré de comer mi pequeña, estas muy delgada.

Regrese a mi lugar y sirvió un enorme plato de arroz seco con pulpo, mi favorito.

Seguimos la plática con trivialidades, la tarde se me fue lenta pero a gusto, lamentablemente mi deber me llamaba.

—Tía debo irme, tengo trabajo en el casino, pero antes ¿puedo pasar al dojo por mi katana? la he dejado aquí.

—Claro hija tu no debes pedir permiso esta es tu casa.

—Gracias tía, y por favor ocúpate tú de los peces no quiero que mueran mas.

—Despreocúpate, yo los cuidare.

Corrí hacia el dojo no llevaba prisa pero quería ver ese hermoso lugar antes de irme al trabajo.

…

Mamá me había enviado a una clínica de rehabilitación, donde supuestamente me ayudarían a recuperarme más rápido, pero me aburrí y me regrese a casa.

—¡Mamá, estoy en casa!

—¡Ranma! ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? creí que regresarías más tarde – ella dejó de lavar los platos que acababa de utilizar.

—Pues me aburrí y me regrese, de verdad esas terapias de rehabilitación a las que me mandas no me gustan para nada –dije sentándome en la silla de la barra.

—Hijo ¿has seguido a Ángel estos días? — soltó así, sin más.

—Sí, mamá ¿te ha dicho algo? – me sorprendió la pregunta de mi madre.

—Ella está aquí , Ranma haré algo que quizá ella no me perdone después, pero ya no me importa, quiero que estén tranquilos el uno con el otro, no sé qué diablos pasa por tu cabeza, no sé por qué diablos no puedes recordarla, pero tengo que decirte que te estás acabando la vida con esto. Anda ve al dojo, ahí la encontraras.

Mamá me dijo todas estas cosas que yo no entendía, ¿acaso ella quería que yo hiciera las pases con Ángel? pues estaba muy lejos de tener razón, yo quería que me diera una explicación de porqué me había herido, que fue lo que había pasado para que ella actuara de esa manera, tome su palabra y fui directo al dojo.

Abrí la puerta sigiloso y vi como ella mostraba respeto ante los ancestros, estaba orando, tenía su katana a un lado, cuando sintió mi presencia ella término su rezo y se puso de pie, tomo la espada y camino en procesión hacia la salida.

…

Sentí su presencia tras de mi, me levante tome mi espada y camine hacia la salida.

—Espera no te vayas Ángel – lo dijo sin siquiera voltear a verme.

—Yo ya me iba – siento haber estado aquí, me dije a mi misma "Carajo, carajo, carajo esto solo me podía pasar a mi"

Él cerro la puerta tras de sí y le puso seguro.

—Lo siento, no puedo quedarme.

—Vamos, ven, tenemos que hablar – dijo serio.

—El asunto aquí, es que tú yo no tenemos nada que hablar- dije en un susurro no levante la mirada del suelo.

—¿Ángel, tú y yo nos conocíamos antes? —lo soltó así nomás.

—Quizá sí, quizá no, ¿para qué quieres saber eso? si nos hubiéramos conocido antes supongo que lo sabrías, ¿no? – comenzaba a molestarme como se atrevía a preguntarme eso.

-Es que por más que busco en mi mente no logro recordarlo, no logro recordarte a ti.

—Entonces es lo mejor, deja las cosas como están, así siempre debió ser.

—Es que no entiendes, yo quiero, quiero recordarte, quiero saber quién eres.

—Escúchame bien Ranma, deja las malditas cosas así, todo está en su lugar ahora —di un fuerte pisotón en la duela, que crujió al impacto – tu estas con quien debes estar, con quien quisiste estar siempre.

—Así que es cierto, tu y yo tuvimos algo en el pasado.

—No, no tuvimos nada tu yo nunca existimos, entiende, yo no te conozco, tu no me conoces es así de simple y es lo mejor. Ahora yo debo irme, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y tú solo me quitas el tiempo, tú no eres bueno para mi entiéndelo, métetelo bien en la cabeza, yo estoy con alguien más, no tienes ni una oportunidad conmigo, además estas a punto de casarte, ten un poco de hombría, eso que siempre te falto, has tu vida y a mi ¡Déjame en paz, de una maldita vez! De verdad, no sé cómo puedes actuar tan bien, creo que te equivocaste de vocación – le dije mirándolo a los ojos.

—Tú no puedes hablarme así, debes darme alguna explicación, el otro día me dijiste que tú me hiciste esto—señalo su pecho, justo donde estaba su herida y yo me quería desmayar.

—Yo no puedo Ranma, yo de verdad no puedo con esto, es demasiado doloroso.

—Vamos, no te hagas la mojigata. Tuviste el valor de matar un hombre la otra noche y no tienes el valor de enfrentarte a mí, creí que no eras cobarde, pero me equivoque— eso me caló.

—Tú tampoco tienes derecho a juzgarme, tú menos que nadie, tú que me has herido tanto.

—¿Yo que te he hecho a ti? – me dijo con una completa interrogante en su cara.

—Tú me… tú me… mataste – dije, ya no aguantaba más con este cargo en mi corazón.

—Yo te hice ¿qué?

—Tú, Ranma Saotome, acabaste conmigo, pasaste años, desde que teníamos 16, atormentándome con tus indecisiones, con tu falta de tacto y de valor, con tu falta de honor —para este punto, unas lágrimas traicioneras escaparon de mis ojos.

—No sé de qué me hablas explícame por favor —su tono era suplicante pero firme a la vez

—Yo… es que… yo.

—¡Carajo habla! ¡Ya habla de una maldita vez que no entiendo nada! No entiendo absolutamente nada – se acercó a mí de dos zancadas y tomo mi brazo, mi herida punzante, la que siempre estaba ahí recordándome mi vergonzoso pecado – tú me dijiste el otro día que yo te había hecho esto, ¿cómo diablos podría yo haberte hecho eso si yo ni siquiera te conozco? no lo recuerdo- soltó mi brazo y se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos y comenzó a respirar rápidamente – es que yo no puedo recordarte.

—¿Vez? es por eso que mejor que dejes las cosas así, no tiene sentido recordar algo que murió conmigo.

—¡Pero tu no estas muerta! Estas, tan viva como yo, no sé qué te abre hecho pero pido me perdones.

—No se trata de solo pedir perdón, el dolor que sentí, que siento es tan grande que no se soluciona tan fácil.

—Entonces dime como coños me perdonaras, quizá así dejes de tratarme como si fuera la peor basura que se cruzó por tu camino, ¡habla! – sujeto mi brazo nuevamente, mi herida ya sangraba bastante, quizá la tía tenía razón, quizá estaba bajo un hechizo como el que Shampoo me hizo años atrás para olvidarme de él, ya no podía más.

Y comencé.

Hace años tu y yo estuvimos comprometidos, nuestros padres lo hicieron desde antes que tú y yo respiráramos, nos comprometieron para unir las escuelas de combate libre. Nos conocimos cuando ambos teníamos 16 años, cursamos la preparatoria juntos, tú tenías dos prometidas más Ukyo y Shampoo, yo solo te tenía a ti…

…

Mi cabeza dolía con cada palabra, cada que la miraba todo me daba vueltas, sentía como si un rayo atravesara mi cerebro cada que pensaba en ella, pero tenía que decirme, tenía que decirme porque se comportaba así conmigo, ¿por qué me culpaba de haberle hecho daño? cuando yo ni siquiera la conocía, tome su brazo con fuerza, más de la que me hubiera gustado, pero me sentía desesperado, frustrado.

Ella era tan frágil, a mis ojos era tan hermosa, mi corazón latía desbocado cada que ella estaba cerca, era ahora o nunca, la haría hablar aunque me matara después.

…

—Continua por favor – dijo el solemne.

—Yo llegue a…llegue a enamorarme de ti, a tal grado que arriesgue mi vida por ti muchas veces, más de las que podría contar, un día mi padre, nuestros padres, nos informaron que la boda debía realizarse, ya habían pasado bastantes años y aseguraban que tú y yo nos llevábamos mejor, eso claro fue un error, nunca pudimos tener una relación normal, nunca nos besamos, nunca tuvimos una cita real, siempre estuvimos envueltos en problemas, siempre había enemigos que querían separarnos o prometidas o pretendientes, siempre había algo, pero esa ocasión tu estuviste de acuerdo en que nos casáramos, dijiste que me querías, que era el momento exacto y mentiste como siempre, mentiste – la cara de Ranma estaba seria, parecía muy incrédulo de todo lo que yo decía.

—El día de la boda, yo estaba muy feliz, no sabes cuánto. Todos mis sueños y esperanzas estaban ahí en ese vestido, en ti, pero como siempre llegaron todos a arruinarlo, en especial Shampoo, estaba siempre ahí, restregando toda su vulgaridad y no hacías nada por impedirlo, me gritaste cosas horribles delante de todos y yo…yo me quería morir

Ese día mi padre cancelo el compromiso definitivamente, dijo que yo era más importante que la escuela, irónico es que él siempre dijo que era al revés , tus padres firmaron el acuerdo de anulación y yo también lo hice, pero tú te rehusaste, dijiste que no, que te dejara explicar , pero ¿sabes?, ya estaba cansada de que detrás de cada acto, detrás de cada paso que dábamos siempre estaban tus insultos, tus malos tratos. Tú no firmaste el acuerdo y esa noche estuve a punto de cometer el peor pecado, el más deshonroso, yo… quise matarme. Esta herida que vez aquí, me lo recuerda cada maldito día de mi existencia, duele, arde, quema, me tortura, me castiga, como si tuviera vida propia, como si dijera "¡Hey! aquí estoy, que no se te olvide niñita estúpida".

Tu madre ese día salvo mi vida, por decirlo así. Esa misma noche salimos de la ciudad, en el camino me encontré a Shampoo que casi me mata, si no es porque tu madre llego a tiempo para impedirlo. Es por eso que la odio tanto, ella siempre fue mejor que yo, siempre tuvo todo lo que yo deseaba, es hermosa, es fuerte, sabe cocinar, es todo lo que tú siempre consideraste como bueno en una mujer y yo, yo, pues, soy una simple mujer sin chiste que cometió el error de haberse enamorado de ti – grandes lagrimas surcaban mi rostro, mi cuerpo temblaba por tratar de contener mi llanto.

—Yo no, yo no sé qué decirte, lo lamento tanto, siento haberte lastimado así – su mirada estaba llena de lastima.

—¡No!, ¡no me tengas lastima, eso sí que no! — me enfurecí, enjugue mis lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano.

—Es que yo no te tengo lastima, simplemente no puedo describir lo que siento en este momento, estoy tan confundido, cada que hablo contigo, cada que te miro, cada que te toco, cada que respiro cerca de ti, es una agonía, una tortura, mi cabeza da vueltas, me mareo no sé, es como si una parte de mí se aferrara a recordarte y otra se lo impidiera, no se esto es muy confuso.

—Es mejor así, Ranma, es mejor así, yo ya estoy muerta de todas maneras.

—No te llamas Ángel ¿verdad?

—No, pero si te sirve de algo, mi verdadero nombre ya no existe para mi está muerto y enterrado como mi yo del pasado.

—¿cómo te llamas?, ¿cuál es tu nombre real? ¡Dímelo!

—¡¿Para qué?! ¡No tiene sentido!—grite el dolor en mi cuerpo provocado por mi herida, era insoportable, sujete mi muñeca me quemaba como el mismo infierno.

—¡Carajo! ¿Por qué? quiero saberlo, merezco saber quién quiso matarme por haberla plantado en la iglesia… por haberle roto el corazón.

Tenía razón, yo casi lo mato, no podía vivir con ese cargo de conciencia, me arrodille hice una reverencia ante él, ante ese hombre que me hizo tanto daño y me hizo tan feliz, hice la reverencia más profunda que nunca hubiera imaginado hacer, pegue mi frente en la duela del dojo y pedí perdón por haber tratado de tomar su vida, por haber intentado matar al hombre que más he amado.

—¡Levántate!, no me pidas perdón, no es justo que lo hagas, y tampoco es justo que no me digas tu nombre—me tironeo del brazo y me hizo levantar la mirada del suelo – no pidas perdón no lo hagas, no lo merezco – lagrimas surcaban su rostro —¡¿dime quién demonios eres?! ¡¿dime quien es esa mujer a la que tanto daño hice!?

—Pero esa mujer, esa mujer ya no existe – de entre mis ropas como amuleto, siempre llevaba las cenizas de aquel vestido, las apreté entre mis manos.

—¿Dime cuál es tu nombre?

Respire profundo, exhale, cerré los ojos, apreté la bolsita entre mis manos con dolor, con amor, con todo.

—Mi nombre es… mi nombre fue…—él me miraba expectante e impaciente, como si su vida dependiera de mis palabras – mi nombre es, era … Akane Tendo y estas son las cenizas de Akane- tome su mano y entregue la bolsita de terciopelo que guardaba.

El cayó de rodillas sujetándose la cabeza.

…

Y ahí estaba esa mujer, esa extraña que a pesar de eso yo tenía la certeza de conocer. Se rehusaba a decirme su nombre, escuche cada palabra, cada frase, cada oración, puse mucha atención, mi cabeza daba vueltas, la mujer hizo una reverencia tocando la duela con su frente, ¿acaso de verdad estaba arrepentida? pero ¿por qué razón? , Yo no podía verla así frente a mí, todo lo que dijo y me conto de nuestro pasado no podía creerlo, es verdad que nunca he sido un caballero pero tampoco soy tan bestia para lastimar a alguien así o ¿sí?, todo se me hacía realmente increíble, como una trágica historia de amor sacada de algún cuento de terror de demonios y princesas, ella es tan bonita, tan rompible, que no podría ni siquiera imaginarme en ello.

Si me decía su nombre, si acaso, tal vez yo podría recordar, pero no, insistía en negarse. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, ella miraba al vacío, finalmente, de entre sus ropas sacó algo lo apretujo en sus manos.

Su nombre, quiero su nombre, mi corazón latía desbocado, un vacío en mi pecho se hacía cada vez más grande, la boca la sentía seca y mi cabeza daba vueltas, muchas vueltas.

Se acercó a mi aun hincada en el suelo, tomo mis manos y coloco una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo.

—Mi nombre es… Akane Tendo y estas son las cenizas de Akane.

Un pitido en mis oídos, un ruido aterrador que cruzaba mi cerebro de lado a lado, su nombre, ese nombre no podía ser, ¡Ese nombre no podía ser! sentí como si me clavaran miles de alfileres en el cráneo, miles de imágenes pasaban en mi mente, una tras otra, una tras otra, esa sonrisa, esos ojos, esas lágrimas, peleas, batallas, discusiones, caricias, un te amo, un vestido de novia y una mujer hermosa.

Era ella con cabello largo, corto, largo, otra vez era ella con su piel color crema, era ella con sus ojos en forma de almendra, con su sonrisa divina como una refrescante tormenta en medio del desierto, su imagen invadió mi cabeza y de pronto todo era luz, era claridad. Mi cabeza dejo de doler, de dar vueltas, deje de sujetar mi cabeza y abrí los ojos. Recordé el suplicio de su ausencia y el tiempo que tarde buscándola a ella y a mi madre, los errores que cometí, pero hoy, por fin Kami se apiado de mí, no de Ranma el artista marcial, sino de Ranma del simple mortal. Ella, esa mujer que tenía de frente, era mi Akane y por fin la había encontrado, por fin pude recordarla…

Continuara….

Que tal he ahora si no me tarde nada de nada en actualizar espero les haya gustado ya saben déjenme su hermoso reviewwwwwww.

Un saludo enorme y agradecimiento eterno a todas las personas que siguen esta historia sin ustedes esto no sería absolutamente nada.

 **No se les olvide visitarme en la página de facebook fanfics de Ranma ½ y o en el grupo Ranma ½ banished group**

Por ultimo y no mas importante un saludos y abrazo a mis desterrados en especial a Maryviza, sin ti demasiado enorme seria el bosque , gracias.

 **Un saludo de su amiga Redfox**


	16. Verdades o mentiras a medias

_**Antes que todo comience una enorme disculpa por el retraso y espero el capitulo sea de su total agrado, de verdad mil disculpas y recuerden que es fácil ponerse en contacto conmigo en F.a.c.e.b.o.o.k en la página fanfics de Ranma ½ o en el grupo Ranma ½ banished group gracias totales**_ _._

 **Las cenizas de Akane**

 **Capitulo 16 VERDADES O MENTIRAS A MEDIAS**

 **Muchos de aquellos que te llaman loca sueñan con tener tu coraje.**

Mi Akane….

…

Ranma se retorcía de dolor, se sujetaba fuertemente la cabeza, incluso dio un par de cabezazos a la pared. Me estaba comenzando a preocupar… ¡Pero qué diablos, Ranma ya no es mi problema, que venga y lo cure su prometida!

Me levante y rápidamente trate de salir de ahí dando un portazo, corrí por el pasillo pero Nodoka ya me esperaba en la puerta

—¿Akane, que ocurre? escuche la puerta…

—¿Por qué me haces esto tía? ¿Por qué? ¿acaso disfrutan con mi dolor? ¿Por qué me hacen esto?

—¡Pe…pero yo no…Akane, espera!

Salí de ahí quería desaparecer conduje directo a la autopista, seguí el camino por dos o tres horas, ya no recordaba cuanto tiempo hasta que me quede sin combustible y estaba en medio de la nada. Estuve sentada en la camioneta pensando que había pasado en el dojo, que diablos le ocurría a todo el mundo, ¿acaso de verdad querían verme sufrir? ¡Oh Kamisama! creo que hice algo muy malo en mi otra vida para sufrir en esta. ¿Ranma de verdad no me recordaba? ¿Que habrá sido, y si mentía? Miles, millones de dudas me inundaban la mente. Mi teléfono repiqueteo en mi bolso interrumpiendo mi sopor, pasó un rato más, no sé cuánto, hasta que conteste y de verdad me sorprendí cuando escuche su voz.

—¿Estas bien?

—No.

—¿Que ocurrió

—No lo sé, todo es tan confuso, Ranma me hizo preguntas y se las respondí, luego se puso mal y escape.

—¿No crees que es mejor que enfrentes la situación y la cortes de tajo? es decir, ya libérate de esto, haz logrado muchas cosas, más de las que cualquier ser humano promedio podría hacer, eres grande Akane y no debes dejarte vencer por un hombre, por mucho que lo quieras.

—¡Eso ya lo sé, pero diablos! me dan justo donde más me duele.

—¿Es en serio? ¿Que eso es lo que más te duele?

—Mi orgullo herido, mi ego, me duele siempre terminar siendo la idiota que llora y huye.

—Pues ya no lo hagas más, enfréntalo. Considero que ya has pasado bastantes cosas como para que tu corazón te detenga ¿no lo crees así? además ¡diablos eres el Ángel! cuantos no darían por estar en tu corazón y me apunto en la lista.

—Ya estas en el, no seas tonta.

—Bueno, me agrada haber escuchado eso, de verdad te comprendo, mi corazón sufre de una manera diferente pero sabes que siempre estaré para ayudarte.

—Muchas gracias, no sé qué haría sin ti.

—…Y se puede saber ¿dónde demonios estas?

—Lejos, no sé dónde, en la carretera pero no hay nada y ya no tengo combustible.

—Mierda, enviare a alguien por ti.

—¿Volverás pronto?

—Sí, es una promesa.

—¿Cómo demonios supiste que estaba mal?

—Una corazonada, además tu chip de gps se alertó cuando saliste de la ciudad ¡ja ja ja! — su risa se escucho tan melodiosa.

—¿donde estas? —Pregunte.

—Se supone no debo decirlo.

—Vamos, ya he sufrido bastante tu ausencia.

—Esto… estamos en Roananpur …haciendo… cosas… pero es la última parada lo juro.

—Confiare en tu palabra, como siempre.

—Bien, te mando un abrazo enorme, cuando regrese te contare todo…y… podrías darle un abrazo de mi parte a…

—¿Akira?- le interrumpí

—Si y dile que lo quiero, que le mando mi amor, por favor – susurro avergonzada y supongo que lo hizo para que Carmen o alguien que estuviera cerca no la escuchara.

—De acuerdo.

—Gracias hermosa, eres la mejor, en un rato llegara alguien por ti, ya debo irme te mando mi amor.

—Gracias Marcela de verdad gracias – y la llamada se corto

De todas las personas que hubiera esperado me llamaran jamás imagine que fuera Marcela.

Al cabo de una hora llego Demian, ok, de todas las personas en el mundo tampoco esperaba que él fuera a por mí.

Bajo del auto con una garrafa grande de gasolina y una manguera para ponérsela al coche, hizo toda la maniobra hasta que la garrafa se vacío, el tablero me marco solo dos cuartos de tanque.

—Vaya, Vaya, así que a la japonesa le rompieron el corazón otra vez.

—Eso… ¿Cómo?, ¡NO! ¿Quién te dijo eso? — dije tan roja como una manzana.

Ya sabes tengo mis informantes, y no te hagas la tonta que lo sé todo— encendió un cigarrillo y me extendió la cajetilla.

—No fumo y lo sabes.

—Deberías hacerlo, relaja los músculos y te quita el estrés, ¿por qué crees que la mexicana fuma tanto? porque esta _**frustrada**_ ja ja ja ja— me tendió otra vez la cajetilla y esta vez sí tome un cigarro.

—Me gustaría que le dijeras eso en su cara, para ver cómo te patea el culo. No se fumar—le dije

—Bah, siempre se lo digo y sigo vivito y coleando, venga yo te enseño – lo encendió y luego me lo pasó le di una calada y saque todo el humo junto a un graznido.

—ja ja ja No puede ser, debes darle la calada y al mismo tiempo inhalar aire llenar tus pulmones y exhalarlo todo junto.

Y lo hice, pero al mismo tiempo me dio una tos sofocante y él se dobló de risa.

—¡Cállate idiota! ¡Te dije que no sabía fumar y no me gusto.

—Dale pues, sabía que eras inútil pero no sabía hasta qué grado.

—Oye, oye tranquilo, y que haces hablándome, hasta donde recuerdo nunca contestaste mis llamadas.

—Ya sabes soy único y diferente, estaba, molesto supongo—Se encogió de hombros.

—Yo quería disculparme, ya sabes por lo de esa noche, fui una idiota.

—Ni me lo digas, pero ya lo supere y más ahora que volví a ver tu torneado y enorme trasero.

—Te extrañé — le dije y era sincero.

—¡La madre que te pario! ¿Estas ebria otra vez verdad? — dijo abriendo los ojos como platos.

—Claro que no, es la verdad, soy muy sincera, de verdad me has hecho falta y no nada más en el casino, en todo lo demás, no tengo una chinche pegada a mí que me recuerde lo estúpida que soy.

—Bueno, bueno acepto tu disculpa, ¿Ya me contaras que fue lo que ocurrió?

—Ya sabes, lo mismo de siempre, pero ya no hablemos de eso que me da jaqueca —me frote las sienes.

—Está bien, como quieras entonces, vámonos se hace cada vez mas tarde y las nalgas se me están congelando, yo te sigo—Demian tenía una manera de enfrentar los problemas que hacía que me doliera el estómago…de risa

Conduje de nuevo hacia la ciudad. Fui directo a casa, ni siquiera vi cuando Demian se había desviado.

Me duche y me prepare para ir al border, ya era tarde pero Akira hacia un trabajo estupendo cuando no estaba, así que ni siquiera me preocupe por nada, en cuanto lo vi le llame con la mano para que me siguiera hasta la mesa VIP, siempre estaba dispuesta para mí. De Demian no se veían ni sus luces, me daba igual ya se aparecería cuando se le diera la gana, Akira se paró frente a mí y le hice ademan que se sentara junto a mí.

—A que no adivinas quien me llamo hoy— le dije muy alegre

—Sorpréndeme – me respondió de manera cómica extendiendo los brazos.

—Marcela – dije y su pose se congelo, su boca se quedo en forma de 'o'

—¿Que te dijo?, ¿está bien?, tiene para cuándo volver? — las palabras se le atascaban en la boca mientras sacudía mis hombros con sus enormes manos.

—¡Oye, oye relájate! —Me encogí de hombros con los ojos cerrados —me dijo que volverá pronto que estaba en rona… rana… runa…—me pellizque los sesos intentando recordar el nombre.

—¿Roananpur?

—Eso —dije dando una palmadita.

—¡Uff!, que lio, no quiero saber en qué están metidas ahora.

—¿Ese lugar es peligroso? —dije en vilo.

—Algo así, es una ciudad un puerto cerca de Tailandia, es un lugar de – se acerco hasta mi oído- es una guarida para traficantes, ladrones, asesinos y toda esa clase de personas viles que nunca querrás conocer son todavía pero mucho peor de lo que has visto aquí.

—¿Y qué hacen allá? —susurre yo ahora en su oído.

—Ellas… pues… hacen un poco de esto y aquello, sinceramente no se con exactitud — se separó un poco de mi pero quedamos frente a frente nuestras narices casi se rozaban entre sí.

—Marcela me dijo que te dijera —dije levantando las cejas en forma sugestiva varias veces.

—¡¿Que?!, ¿que te dijo? — me aferro por los hombros y me sacudió ligeramente otra vez.

—Que te dijeraaaa —extendí la palabra y me reí tranquilamente — que te manda su amor, picaron —susurre – el me abrazo efusivamente y me beso la mejilla.

—¿Se puede saber que está pasando aquí? —ok, otra vez, de todas las personas en el mundo jamás, pero jamás creí que él iba a estar ahí, pero que idiota soy me lamente, su voz se escuchaba bastante molesta, que molesta, furiosa!

Con lentitud Akira deshizo su abrazo y lo miramos fijamente, me sobe las sienes ¿acaso no iba dejarme en paz nunca?

—Hola Ranma – saludo Akira muy tranquilo.

—¿Akira que demonios hacías abrazando a Akane? —Ranma apretó los puños bien fuerte los nudillos se le marcaban.

Akira y yo nos miramos y comenzamos a reír eufóricamente, Ranma estaba cada vez más molesto

—Les he dicho ¿qué hacían tan juntos? —sus ojos estaban inyectados de coraje.

—No, no Ranma, mejor dicho ¿Tú, qué demonios haces aquí? —le pregunte quitándome una lagrima de la comisura del ojo y dándole un trago largo a mi vaso de licor definitivamente me iba a dar jaqueca.

—Tenemos que hablar— me dijo.

—No hay nada que hablar, creo que conoces bastante bien la historieta de estos años, ¿por qué no regresas a tu casa a ver a tu mujerzuela? — ya había comenzado a enfadarme de verdad.

—Ángel, creo que será mejor que me vaya, tengo que hacer mi ronda— Akira estaba bastante incomodo entre los dos.

Le lance una mirada furibunda y se encogió de hombros, de esas veces que te dan a entender que hacia mal tercio. Ranma por su parte se precipito a ocupar el lugar en el que estaba Akira, no me dio tiempo de empujar la silla más allá.

—Tenemos que hablar—repitió entre dientes

—…Y yo te dije que no tenemos nada de qué hablar – me cruce de brazos.

—No me importa si no quieres hablar me escucharas, escucharas todo lo que tengo que decir – alzo la voz algunos comensales detuvieron su andar y levantaron oreja curiosos, no era normal que aquel extraño le levantara la voz al Ángel.

—Bien, ¿quieres dejar de gritar? la gente nos mira y no me das buena imagen, tengo una reputación que cuidar.

—¿Que? ¿Tu reputación de matona? — Sonrió de lado burlón

—Me estás haciendo enfadar de verdad Ranma – y le di otro trago a mi vaso dejándolo vacío, si, jaqueca segura.

—¿Ya hasta alcohólica te volviste? — dijo olisqueando mi vaso.

—¿Sabes qué? no estoy para tus niñerías, aquí yo mando y hago lo que quiera ¿entendiste?, pero bueno no voy a permitir que me hagas una de tus escenas de niño caprichoso aquí, vamos a mi despacho — me levante dejándolo en la mesa, se apresuro a darme alcance y subimos a mi oficina.

Me asegure de cerrar la puerta y ocupe mi gran sillón de cuero. Le extendí la mano para que se sentara en una de las sillas de mi despacho, el miraba alrededor y luego las pantallas de detrás de mi escritorio.

—Vaya, parece que tienes todo este lugar bajo control – refunfuño mientras se sentaba.

—Así es, pero sé que no viniste hasta acá para hablar del Borderline, dime ya que quieres, y que sea rápido, de verdad no me gusta hablar contigo.

—¿No vas a preguntarme porque tarde tanto en venir a buscarte hoy? la última vez que te vi fue hace más de seis horas –dijo bastante curioso.

—El tiempo para mi es relativo no vale nada, no mido las horas, para mí la vida transcurre y ya.

—¿Akane, que demonios te ocurre?, ¿dónde está el drama?, ¿dónde están los celos? ¿Y el mazo? ¿Y el "Ranma eres un idiota"?

—¡Todo eso se murió junto con Akane! ¡Te dije que no me volvieras a llamar así! — Di con el puño en la mesa luego alise mi vestido y aplaque los cabellos que se me habían movido – de que quieres hablar, pero ya date prisa ¿crees que esto solo se controla por televisores?

—Hable con mamá, me conto todo…y yo quiero decirte que lo lamento, de verdad lo siento Akane, no sé qué demonios me ocurrió en este tiempo, no sé por qué deje de buscarte, pero te aseguro que lo voy a averiguar y cuando sepa que paso, o quien lo hizo, le hare pagar por todo.

—¡Ranma basta! ¡Siempre es lo mismo! Me dañas, te disculpas y el circulo vicioso nunca termina, ¿por qué no cortas esto de tajo y te olvidas de mi para siempre? así sería más fácil para todos, para mí por lo menos.

—Eso nunca, Akane.

—Ranma ya es tarde para remediar algo que no tiene sentido, nunca pudimos estar juntos cuando la vida era más fácil, cuando éramos unos niños de colegio que en lo único que se preocupaban era en sacar buenas calificaciones. ¿Qué te hace creer que podemos resolver algo ahora? Cuando ya somos adultos, cuando nuestros caminos están divididos, cuando tu ya te prometiste con alguien más, cuando yo ya estoy haciendo mi vida. Entiende Ranma, no sé si mientas y tampoco me interesa saberlo, no quiero escuchar nada que tenga que ver con todo esto que me enferma. Sabes, y créeme, estoy siendo muy paciente contigo, hasta cierto punto estoy en deuda por lo que te hice, de verdad no fue mi intención y te seguiré ofreciendo disculpas por el resto de mi vida. – mi semblante era sereno, no podía hacer nada más que conservar la calma, conocía a Ranma muy bien o eso creía, sabía que él no desistiría para que habláramos, así que mejor que ya queden las cosas claras de una buena vez, además estaba tan confundida que no sabía ni cómo debía reaccionar, la herida en mi mano comenzó a sangrar y él se dio cuenta.

—¿Dime que te ocurrió en la mano? – Sus ojos vagaron en la habitación buscando algo—¿Tienes botiquín? Tu mano sangra mucho, eso no me gusta me pone ansioso.

—No te fijes en ello, lo tengo controlado –le dije mientras sacaba mis artículos para estas ocasiones.

—Está bien—hubo un momento de silencio y siguió con nuestra platica—Mi madre ya me hablo de todo lo que tú haces y no me parece correcto, esta no eres tu Akane, de honorable artista marcial pasaste a ser una matona, no lo entiendo, además de todo te desenvuelves con tipos de baja calaña y hasta asesinaste a un hombre a sangre fría.

—Son negocios y no son de tu incumbencia, en lo que a mis actos respectan tú no tienes poder de opinar en nada, esta es mi vida ahora y no pienso dejarla, estoy en deuda y es lo único que te diré.

—Vaya, ¿acaso es por dinero?, creí que la avariciosa era Nabiki, no tu – dijo en un tono molesto.

—A ti que te importe una mierda lo que yo haga, si quiero ser una matona o una prostituta es asunto mío.

—¡Si me importa! ¡Claro que me importa! ¡Tú eres mi prom… — lo interrumpí

—Antes de que se te ocurra siquiera repetir esa palabra hueca y sin sentido que no vale absolutamente nada, te aclarare dos cosas, la primera, yo ya salgo con alguien más y en segunda, que eso se terminó hace mucho, ahora tú tienes una nueva prometida y que mejor que esa gata arrabalera, son tal para cual, además, ¿a que vienen estas escenas si tú mismo la enviaste a matarme hace un par de años? —recargue mi espalda en el cómodo respaldo del sillón y me cruce de brazos esperando su respuesta, aunque realmente lo que hacía era sostener mi cuerpo para no desmoronarme en ese momento.

—Eso jamás ocurrió—me dijo serio— yo sería incapaz de hacer algo así. Mi madre ya me puso al tanto de todo absolutamente todo Akane, escúchame y créeme por favor, ese día…el de nuestra boda, si fui un imbécil, un idiota y aceptare todos los insultos que me quieras decir porque me los merezco, pero ahora debes escucharme, debes escuchar mi versión de los hechos, dejarte de hacer ideas estúpidas y dejar de creer mentiras sin fundamentos, yo te aclarare algo a ti, me importa una mierda, escúchame, una mierda si llega ese imbécil que está detrás de ti como maldita garrapata diciendo que es tu novio, porque voy a matarlo con mis propias manos, la verdad es que nunca jamás deje de buscarte, el mismo día que desapareciste, ese mismo maldito día te busque por toda la ciudad, fui a la estación de trenes y mierda vi lo que había ocurrido, ya mi madre me contó que fue Shampoo. Luego fui donde Toffu y me dijo que habías estado ahí, mal herida y me maldije por no haberte cuidado mejor, que eso era mi culpa, pero nunca volviste jamás llegaste a casa, me moría de desesperación de no saber dónde estabas, vine hasta aquí a buscarte, pero el imbécil de Akira me mintió, me dijo que no sabía dónde estabas, mientras tú estabas inconsciente en una habitación de la casa, viaje de un lugar a otro sin tener ni una noticia tuya ni tu padre ni Kasumi me dijeron nada, incluso trate de conseguir una fuerte cantidad de dinero para que Nabiki me vendiera información, pero ella me trataba peor que a un paria, hasta me golpeo – el sonrió melancólico- y de verdad lo merecía, hubiera deseado mil veces que me hubieras golpeado hasta cansarte antes de haberte ido, no sabes… no sabes cuánto sufrí, cuanto me dolió, ya nada fue igual, nunca me quede en casa de mi madre junto a mi padre buscando información que me diera una pista de tu paradero, pero todo siempre me llevo a nada, no comía no dormía, no entrenaba, Ukyo termino mandándome al demonio y se marchó, lo mismo Ryoga, el se marcho jurando que te encontraría y jamás lo volví a ver, de los demás me importaba una mierda que ocurriera con ellos, créeme, jamás me iba a dar por vencido, un día encontré unas postales que iban dirigidas a mi madre, firmadas por un tal Jin Kaze, fui a ver a tu padre y me dijo donde encontrarlo, yo te juro iba con la esperanza de que me dijera como encontrar a mamá, pero estúpidamente tuve un enfrentamiento con él y perdí, aposte mi estadía ahí, yo me convertiría en su discípulo y cuando estuviera listo me dejaría ir, además que me daría la cura para la maldición, él es un caído de jusenkyo, pero tiene una maldita técnica para paralizar la maldición del lado que elijas ,quedarte como maldito o como mortal, pero nunca ha llegado a enseñármela, el muy hijo de perra me obligo a quedarme ahí usando tu recuerdo para atormentarme, un día llego Shampoo y dijo que tu habías muerto. Lo último que recuerdo es haberme puesto como loco y de ahí hasta hoy no recuerdo nada más de lo que ocurrió y porque llegue a olvidarte y dejar de buscarte solo tengo recuerdos básicos de mi día a día de entrenamientos, de todo lo que ha ocurrido últimamente pero nada más – él se había recargado también en su asiento y soltó un suspiro melancólico con la mirada fija en el borde de la mesa – Akane por favor perdóname, vuelve a mi lado, vámonos de aquí vamos a Nerima o a donde tú quieras, yo solo quiero estar contigo perdóname por todo el daño que te cause, sé que tú me quieres y lo único que yo quiero en esta vida es a ti, a nada más que a ti…— ahora me miraba a los ojos.

Pasaron unos momentos de silencio, ¿de verdad creía el que yo me tragaría toda esa absurda historia? pues estaba my equivocado y si alguien sufrió o sufría por todo lo que había ocurrido después del día de esa espantosa boda era yo, mientras me recuperaba y salía adelante el se revolcaba de lo lindo con Shampoo y quien sabe desde que tiempo atrás lo había hecho, ahora sabia un poco más de las porquerías que podían pasar por la mente de los humanos, el engaño era parte fundamental de su día a día.

—No te creo absolutamente nada, pero supongamos, supongamos que fingiera hacerlo y que fingiera que te perdono ¿qué harías al respecto?, ¿me dejarías en paz? — use todo el auto control del que era capaz, aparte del dolor y ardor incesante de mi herida, en mi pecho se había abierto un hueco enorme que me devoraba por dentro, y lo que mejor podía hacer era protegerme y no quedar expuesta ante él ,menos ante él se quedó en silencio mirándome con los ojos abiertos como platos—respóndeme ¿qué harías si en este momento te doy un abrazo y una palmadita en el hombro y te dijera que te perdono y que olvidemos todo?

—No, por supuesto que no, ¿acaso no entiendes Akane?, ¡¿no entiendes que nunca he querido estar lejos de ti?!— alzó la voz y dio un fuerte manotazo en el escritorio que desacomodo mis bolígrafos.

—Vamos Ranma, sé que estas mejor sin mí a cuestas, ya no soy la estúpida inútil, la que solo te causaba problemas, la que debías proteger por todo y de todos, eso se terminó. Sinceramente yo me pondría a pegar brinquitos de felicidad al no tener esa piedra más en mis zapatos —dije encogiéndome de hombros como si le restara importancia a todo lo que habíamos pasado antes, pero era lo mejor, yo ya no aguantaría mas ese dolor del estira y afloja que hubo en nuestro pasado.

—¡Eres una imbécil Akane! — Apretó los puños —¿acaso te estás escuchando, como puedes menospreciarte así?, nunca fuiste una carga para mí. ¡Escúchame bien!, jamás nunca he querido a nadie como te quiero a ti, ni antes ni ahora, ¡¿por qué no lo puedes entender de una maldita vez?!

—Ranma ya para con esto, me estas aburriendo repitiendo lo mismo, si te hace sentir mejor y si de verdad tu deseo de ser masacrado por mis manos es la solución a tu desdicha, entonces cada que te acuerdes de la historia que te acabas de inventar, toca la herida que te hice en el pecho y date por bien pagado, así estaremos a mano, ¿estás de acuerdo? —Que bajo había caído en estos momentos, me sentía una basura, usaría hasta mi último recurso para que se fuera para siempre de mi vida —¿recuerdas lo que me repetías sin cesar? que nunca estarías con una mujer como yo tan fea, tan tonta, tan poca cosa.

—Yo nunca dije eso, no digas cosas que no son – me interrumpió furioso—¿pues que acaso te odias tanto Akane?

—Lo más probable es que sí.

—Es imposible hablar contigo.

—Y yo te dije que no quería hablar contigo.

—Pues no me importa, sé que esto me lo he ganado a pulso, se que fui un completo imbécil, que soy un idiota, pero no dejare que las cosas se queden así, insistiré hasta que me perdones.

—Oh no, criatura divina no lo hagas, no vale la pena que lo intentes, hace tiempo que no me interesas en lo más mínimo –le hable en un tono maternal y preocupado, que mentirosa me estaba volviendo, yo misma me daba asco – entiende de una buena vez, lo nuestro es pasado y ahí se va a quedar ya no insistas –mire a Ranma mientras el miraba fijamente, una de la pantallas tras de mí, la cara de Demian estaba reflejada en el y se reía sínicamente como si supiera que lo mirábamos.

—¿Es por él?, ¡¿acaso estas enamorada de ese Drácula de quinta?! — Ranma dio otro golpe sordo y seco en la mesa.

—Eso es cosa que a ti no te incumbe Ranma, vete a casa, tienes a alguien que te espera ahí y serás muy feliz, de eso estoy segura, ahí tienes lo que quieres y te mereces – me abrace a mi misma tan fuerte que mis costillas protestaron.

—Akane, te vi en pijama, te vi cuando recién te levantabas, te vi cuando comías, cuando tenías tu peor cara, despeinada, maquillándote, en tu peores momentos, conozco a tu familia y tú a la mía, he caminado por toda tu casa, nos reímos de idioteces, hicimos cosas completamente ridículas, fuimos tan tontos que cuando paseamos en la calle nunca nos tomamos de la mano, esos son momentos increíbles y me había hecho la promesa que no te iba a fallar, tu peleas yo peleo, a ti te hieren a mi también, tu saltas de un puente yo salto tras de ti, ¿recuerdas eso?

—Lo recuerdo perfectamente Ranma, pero lo lamento, créeme que si antes hubiera tenido la cabeza que tengo hoy no hubiera cometido los errores que cometí, pero gracias a esos errores hoy soy como soy y no me arrepiento de nada, de verdad discúlpame pero no puedo ni quiero estar contigo de la manera que tu pretendes, lo nuestro se terminó hace ya mucho, tú no… tú no estás a mi altura, tengo poder, dinero y muchas otras cosas que tú nunca podrás darme.

—Akane, lamento mucho el dolor que te cause y sé que no puedo volver atrás, pero voy a tratar de compensarte aunque me tome el resto de mi vida.

—Ranma no lo hagas, no es necesario –cálmate pensé, ya he pasado por esto antes, se que duele, pero puedo soportarlo, siempre lo hago — mira, hice una pequeña lista de las cosas horribles que soy, no recuerdo donde la guarde ni tampoco me interesa, así que cuando vuelvas a insultarme como antes, añade olvidadiza y despreocupada, así que olvida aquel día que nos conocimos, olvida como empezó todo, olvida todo lo que platicamos, olvida aquella primera vez que me dijiste que me querías y también olvida lo que te conteste, olvida aquellos mensajes que nos mandábamos, olvida las veces en las que yo te hacía reír, las veces que hacia tonterías y decía ridiculeces con tal de que riéramos juntos, olvida aquellas platicas en la madrugada en el tejado, olvida ahora que ya no somos nada y que de hecho nunca fuimos algo, olvida que alguna vez forme parte de tu vida, olvídame. Aquí es donde te deseo lo mejor y te dejo ir, ¿entiendes?

—Akane yo nunca podría olvidarte.

—No te preocupes, ya tendremos otra vida para encontrarnos y quizá ahí todo funcione, por favor vete, tengo cosas que hacer.

Cerré los ojos mientras escuche como arrastraba la silla y después la puerta cerrarse, tuve que usar todo el autocontrol que me quedaba para no salir tras de él, me di vuelta y vi como bajaba las escaleras, Demian estaba recargado en el barandilla de la escalera del piso de abajo, aferre mis manos en los descansos de la silla, me daba pavor que se armara un lio ahí mismo. Ranma estaba cada vez más cerca de él cuando por fin se encontraron, Demian se cruzo de brazos y dijo algunas palabras riendo descaradamente, al final Ranma solo le dio una larga mirada y se marchó. Finalmente, y fue ahí donde pude relajarme por el momento…tome mi teléfono y le marque a Nodoka, tenía que solucionar esto definitivamente…

…

Me pidió que me marchara pero si ella creía que se la iba a dejar fácil estaba muy equivocada, tuve que perderla para darme cuenta de todo lo que ella significaba para mí, porque muy a mi estúpida manera la amaba, la ame desde un principio y nunca iba a dejar de hacerlo y si pudiera retroceder el tiempo haría las cosas mil veces mejor para ella. Seguí el camino por las escaleras y podía sentir la presencia de ese sujeto que siempre estaba tras ella acechándola como presa, ahí estaba el infeliz recargado como si nada en la barandilla de madera de la escalera, lo hubiera matado en ese momento pero a Akane no le hubiera gustado nada, iba a pasarme de largo cuando me habló.

—Oye tú, cosa rara, eres un idiota, perdiste a una persona valiosa, ella no es lo mejor, pero sin duda lo trato por ti, a pesar de que hay muchos allá afuera te prefería a ti y siempre a ti, se que pudiste encontrar a alguien más linda, pero nunca a alguien como ella, lo bueno de esta historia es que ahora ella es mía y tú te marchas como un maldito perro mojado en invierno—se burló de mi

Lo único que hice fue mirarlo, ya me las pagaría ese hijo de puta.

Salí del casino con un vacio en el pecho, ¿acaso la había perdido para siempre? No, Akane sería incapaz de mandarme al diablo, debe de haber alguna razón para que lo haga. Camine por las calles hasta llegar a casa debía solucionar lo de Shampoo definitivamente.

—Qué bueno que llegaste Ranma te he estado esperando.

—¿Que ocurre mamá?

—Ven cariño, quiero hablar contigo un momento, vamos al comedor.

Seguí a mi madre, la verdad esto no me daba buena espina. Nos sentamos uno frente al otro.

—Ranma voy a pedirte que no busques mas a Akane, ella no te quiere cerca.

—Pero mamá, yo no voy a dejar de buscarla, si es necesario me pondré de rodillas para que me perdone.

—Ranma no se trata de eso, ella ha cambiado y te quiere fuera de su vida, ¿puedes entender eso, hijo?

—Mamá es que yo…

—Es que nada, Akane ha sufrido demasiado por tu culpa y ahora me siento responsable de todo este embrollo, debes casarte con Shampoo inmediatamente.

—¡¿Madre, acaso te estás escuchando?! ¡Yo no podría hacerlo, ella quiso matar a Akane! Además, algo me dice que gracias a ella perdí la memoria.

—Ranma eres un hombre de honor y los hombres de honor cumplen sus promesas, en este caso su compromiso, llegaste a esta casa diciendo y presentándola como tu prometida, así que cumple tu palabra – me levante de la mesa, no podía ni quería seguir escuchando esas locuras.

—¿Ranma a dónde vas? escúchame bien, te doy un máximo de 2 meses para que te cases y te marches de aquí ¿entendiste?

Salí de la habitación aun escuchando los gritos de mi madre, esto se me estaba complicando cada vez más, pero no me iba a rendir, Akane dijo que no estaba a su altura que no podía darle nada de lo que ella tenía pues iba a demostrarle lo contrario, ya me las ingeniaría.

…

—¿Recuerdas cuando llegamos aquí por primera vez? – ella caminaba despacio junto a otra mujer, se abrían paso entre la multitud que avanzaba en distintas direcciones en aquel viejo barrio, lleno de restaurantes callejeros.

—Claro que lo recuerdo, yo estaba feliz de estar aquí contigo.

—Siempre vas a ser una romántica empedernida, apenas y nos conocíamos y ya estabas loquita por mi —la primer mujer le pico la nariz a la segunda en un movimiento juguetón.

Ambas se sentaron en una mesa para tres, en uno de los lugares más decentes de ese indecente lugar, una niña de apenas 14 años de cabello rubio teñido y ojos negros se sentó junto a ellas

—Vaya, esto nunca cambiara, siguen sazonando la comida con las mismas cucarachas oxigenadas. —la primer mujer decía con sarcasmo mientras encendía un cigarrillo, mientras la segunda se entretenía con el menú que constaba únicamente de remen con tres especialidades.

—A mí también me da gusto verte – dijo la rubia con una sonrisa sincera.

—¿Tienes lo que te pedí? —dirigió su mirada hacia aquella pequeña niña rubia.

—Sabes que siempre cumplo mis promesas ¿tú, tienes lo mío?

La mujer sacó un bulto del tamaño de una enciclopedia de las gigantes, envuelto en papel estraza, lo coloco en la mesa y lo empujó hacia la niña.

—Aquí tienes perra, cinco kilos de coca colombiana de la mejor, directo del almacén de escobar— la niña se abalanzó sobre aquel bulto, la mujer lo retiro antes de que lo alcanzara y moviendo un dedo negativamente le dijo— primero dame lo que te pedí y extendió su mano.

La niña abrió una mochila de hello kitty que cargaba al hombro y sacó un sobre amarillo, grueso y sucio – aquí esta toda la información que me pediste.

La mujer tomó el sobre y lo abrió, la otra prestaba atención a la conversación, esta vez el mesero se acerco y la mujer lo despidió con un movimiento de mano y él siguió de largo.

La mujer sacó un fajo de fotografías con fechas y unas cintas de grabación, lo ojos de la mujer se abrieron como platos la otra le arrebato las fotos y su reacción fue la misma, la primera le dio el bulto de coca a la niña — lárgate y gracias, es todo — la niña tomo su preciado regalo, lo besó, lo guardo en su mochila rosa y sin más se fue.

—¿Estás bien?- La segunda mujer preguntó, un largo silencio se insto entre las dos, la primera guardo las fotografías en su bolso.

—Prepárate esta noche volvemos a casa — la mujer se levanto y la otra mujer se quedo tras ella aun sentada.

—¿Qué harás? —la segunda mujer hablo por fin mientras la otra quedaba de espaldas a ella sin responder—Carmen, te pregunte qué es lo que vas a hacer.

—Venganza…—Carmen se alejó con calma mientras Marcela le seguía el paso.

Continuara….

Jelousukiiiiiii ok, ok ya se mátenme lo merezco después de mucho les he traído el capitulo 16, que de verdad espero sea de su total agrado a mi me dejo satisfecha a pesar de todos los contratiempos, una enorme, enorme disculpa por retrasarme tanto.

Un agradecimiento gigantesco a todos los que siguen la historia y me mandan MP, o dejan su review o simplemente lo leen en silencio y esperan pacientemente, mil gracias.

Maryviza muchisimas gracias por todo tu apoyo como siempre bae love u


End file.
